El Monasterio de las Almas Perdidas
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Ambientada luego de los conflictos del período entre guerras en 1923, debido a una misteriosa carta proveniente de su amigo Iceburg, la investigadora privada Robin, regresa a Irlanda para investigar eventos paranormales en una mansión victoriana, topándose con peligros más difíciles relacionados con extrañas desapariciones, relacionada con un peligro mayor inesperado siglos atrás.
1. Premoniciones

Este fic es una prueba de un genero nuevo, probándome a sentirme desafiado a escribir algo nuevo y diferente... "El horror psicológico de primera persona"... dedicado a mi querida nakama **Zu Robin Kato**, todo esto es por ti ;)

* * *

"Sigo sintiendo ese extraño sueño que me hace revelar cosas importantes de mi inesperado pasado. Cada vez que me acuesto para poder reposar mis ojos de mis duros días, siento como a veces esa sensación que una vez me retuvo hace años, significó algo que nunca imaginé, como si estuviese en un sueño dentro de un sueño sin saber qué es exactamente lo que me depara en estas situaciones adversas."

"En ese sueño, si es que se le puede llamar sueño, recuerdo la misma sensación que estuve viviendo mientras estaba en La Gran Guerra, constando al servicio de los ejércitos británicos, en las investigaciones privadas de las desapariciones de soldados en plena guerra. Dichas búsquedas en ese lugar me insertó en una flama de severo apaciguamiento, ignorando el hecho de si quiera poder saber que en el año 1917; una gran cantidad de soldados habían sido enviados a una misión furtiva en la que estarían para increpar en territorios del imperio alemán."

"Recuerdo que estando bajo el servicio del comandante en jefe de los ejércitos ingleses, Iceburg Wiggettsworth, fui encomendada hacia la búsqueda de unos expedientes desaparecidos en el imperio alemán, de la ciudad de Múnich. Dicha experiencia me sirvió para inclusive describir demasiado misterio que en esa época fueron muy extrañas en mis investigaciones. ¿Quién se imaginaría que me estuviese inmiscuyendo en territorio enemigo de los aliados para saber acerca de los incompetentes soldados que desaparecieron en plena misión furtiva? ¿Era yo culpable de tener que tolerar esos alemanes sádicos y ebrios de sangre y de poder? Desgraciadamente mis pasos no concluyeron y estando en servicio de mi comandante en jefe, que a su vez también es mi amigo, tuve la suerte de poder contar con un respaldo en mis investigaciones."

"La razón por la que era indispensable para mi viejo amigo, no era precisamente mi habilidad para investigar estas cosas de soldados y conflictos beligerantes con lo relacionado a la guerra, sino que mi habilidad por lo paranormal era lo que me estaba haciendo útil ante su mando. Me convertí en una investigadora muy indispensable para él, y eso me llevó quizá demasiado alto de donde no tenía que llegar. Verán, cuando uno llega a las nubes se siente de lo mejor, pero la caída resulta ser más peligrosa y dolorosa."

"Se supone que estaba contándoles lo que estaba haciendo en la ciudad alemana, y aquí es donde continúo con mi relato. Mientras estaba de noche en un centro de investigación de los alemanes, recuerdo que estaba investigando el paradero de unos cuantos soldados desaparecidos, y mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando me topé con la desagradable sorpresa que todos ellos fueron capturados esa misma noche en la que salieron y que al mismo tiempo experimentaron cosas desagradables con ellos, entre esos ritos demoníacos y cosas por el estilo. Ya había tenido demasiado de eso, puesto que cuando me vi en peligro por estar en territorio enemigo en plena guerra, decidí que era momento de enviarle una carta a mi comandante en jefe, explicándole los porvenires de su regimiento perdido; sin embargo, cuando estaba moviéndome por la oscuridad de las calles asediadas de Múnich, supe que algo había salido mal en mis investigaciones. Alguien estaba siendo enviado por servicio del imperio Austrohúngaro para poder descubrir quien estaba investigando la desaparición de los soldados británicos."

"Recuerdo aun esa misma noche en la que me vi inmiscuida en la guerra, tratando de huir como alma que lleva el diablo porque los proyectiles de los enemigos estaban pasándome por la cara, y yo como si nada continuaba en mi huida; sin siquiera pensar como era que regresaría viva nuevamente a mi hogar en Londres. Gracias a Dios por la ayuda de las tropas aliadas de los franceses, quienes opusieron resistencia hacia esos miles de soldados austrohúngaros, con sed de batalla. Es irónico como la muerte en estas situaciones puede convertirse en la primera opción… no se te envía a ese lugar para nada más compadecerte a quien le apuntas con tu arma, sino para poder no compadecerte de aquel que no dudaría dos veces en volarte la cabeza."

"Esa noche yo trataba de huir de ese lugar corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, pero lo que nunca imaginé fue que mientras lo hacía, el investigador austrohúngaro me encontró primero. Era un sujeto que vestía de trajes oscuros, distinguidos para una persona de la alta sociedad, con barba de perilla y de cabellos oscuros y largos. Su nombre era Rob Lucci. Estaba de pie delante de este hombre que portaba un bastón negro con un bordado de oro en el mango, y que me decía lo siguiente:"

- Has sido enviada para descubrir el secreto de lo que no debes encontrar, mujer.

"Este tipo sabía intimidar a quien pudiese interponérsele en su camino, pero aun así yo no me sentía lo suficientemente con miedo para temerle. El sujeto estaba recostado de una pared en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y se miraba las uñas de su mano derecha, cual arrogante entonando una melodía desencadenando destrucción con su propia mente."

- Te has preguntado por lo que encontraste en la biblioteca principal del Herr Comandant, y aun así me sorprende como has logrado huir para poder contar todo lo que sabes… y mi única sorpresa ante todo esto, es que has podido descifrar los códices antiguos que estaban escondidos en esos pergaminos antiguos.

"¿Pergaminos antiguos? ¿Acaso este hombre sabía como todo esto estaba en el legado de un perverso hombre que inició una guerra desoladora? No me lo pensé dos veces en llevar mi mano derecha hacia mi pistola M1917 Enfield, armamento de los ejércitos de los Estados Unidos de América y le apunto en el rostro. Cualquiera se asustaría con tener un arma de esas apuntándoles en el rostro, pero este hombre no se estaba asustando por esto, así que decidí decirle:"

- No sé quién eres y no me interesa, pero ustedes no seguirán con ese extraño ritual para condenar a este mundo… no lo harás.

"Sin duda alguna había molestado a este hombre que despegándose del muro, caminó unos cuantos pasos a mí."

- Sé quién eres, Nico Robin… investigadora privada de los británicos… aunque prefiero decir que eres la mano oculta del comandante en jefe, Iceburg Wiggettsworth… ¿O me equivoco?

"Debo admitir que mi sorpresa fue demasiado mayor al saber que este hombre me conocía. Dejé de agudizar hacia donde apuntaba y me asombré mucho con esto."

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

- Hay muchas cosas que sé que no te imaginas, mujer… pero lo que ves en estos momentos es un disfraz para un propósito más peligroso y empezará primero con tus patéticos habitantes británicos, de donde eres muy querida… no te imaginas para nada de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a hacerte.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hablas demasiado.

"Y sin pensarlo dos veces, activé el gatillo y disparé directamente hacia la cabeza de este hombre, esparciendo sus sesos por todo el pavimento, cayendo como si fuese un saco de arena contra el suelo. Seguido de esto guardé mi arma y me di la vuelta para desaparecer de ese lugar, aunque sabía que algo no andaba bien. Me detuve gracias a unos ruidos extraños que percibí apenas al caminar unos pasos, y pensé que era lo mejor darme la vuelta y cuando lo hice, Rob Lucci estaba de pie nuevamente. ¿No se supone que le volé la cabeza? Debería estar muerto, pero no… había algo más."

- ¿Crees que esos artilugios son suficientes para poder detenerme, mujerzuela?

- Deberías estar muerto.

- Regresa con tus patéticos escudados y recuerda que apenas lo que se comenzó gracias a quienes menos te imaginas… el mundo será un caos.

"Sorprendida de esto, volví a desenfundar mi pistola y accioné una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces en la cabeza de este hombre, y solamente se reía de mí. Al instante escuché susurros entre los callejones como voces de niños perdidos o condenados por las manos de alguien mayor."

- Tu infierno apenas empieza… Robin, prepárate para lo peor.

"Así que corrí. Mientras huía desesperada por las afueras de la ciudad alemana, lejos de la carnicería humana, ese investigador me estaba siguiendo sin siquiera yo imaginarlo. Esa misma madrugada, había comprado un boleto para subirme en un barco de vapor que me estaría enviando de regreso a Londres, lejos de esta guerra y de esta destrucción, para poder llegar a salvo a mi ciudad natal. Fue desagradable para mí saber que cuando regreso a mi hogar, recibo una carta en la que se me notifica que he sido descubierta por los enemigos de la gran potencia y que para salvaguardar a mis hermanos británicos, tuve que irme de Londres para poder esconderme y así mismo no ser capturada y entregada. Sin haberlo imaginado, fui expatriada y mis propios conciudadanos me negaron la existencia y me conformé con vivir en el exilio."

"Pasaron los años y la Gran Guerra culminó en el 11 de noviembre del año 1918; un año después de mi exilio de Reino Unido. Sabía que nunca más regresaría a mi hogar, y ni siquiera una comisión de amnistía fue suficiente para poder salvaguardarme de aquellos quienes procuraban mi captura y mi entrega. Quizá eso pudo haber apaciguado muchas cosas, pero para mí aun así significando la muerte, hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese pasado eso antes que continuar viviendo perdida en la lejanía de mi hogar. Suerte para mí fue saber que aun así estando lejos de mi ciudad natal, pude irme al continente americano para estar lejos de lo que se avecinaría de nuevo en el periodo postguerra."

"Mientras estaba con mis nuevas investigaciones, entre las muchas cosas que pude hallar, me topé con algo muy extraño. Recuerdo que cuando estuve en Múnich, Lucci me habló de unos códices antiguos en unos pergaminos viejos. Era muy extraño para mí, ya que pude tomar algunos de esos extraños códices. Lo más extraño de esto era que yo nunca los leí. ¿No quería recordar nada de la guerra? Quizá, pero esto estaba llevándome a algo completamente distinto. Estando escondida del mundo europeo, llegué a ser una misteriosa mujer en tierras extrañas. Nunca quise eso para mí pero supongo que era lo que el destino me estaba prometiendo en todo esto. Recuerdo aun que era de noche cuando estaba en mi propiedad en la ciudad de Nueva York y que vivía como investigadora privada, llego una noche a mi hogar para investigar unos pergaminos misteriosos que contenían información de rituales paganos."

"Confieso que me pareció muy interesante de conocer el misterio de esos rituales que siempre nos hablaban de niños y que eran peligrosos; pero ahora me veo en la posibilidad de toparme más a fondo con este misterio. Abro lo que recuerdo que eran cuatro pergaminos, y los fijo en una de las paredes de mi sala de estudio y mientras acercaba un candelabro, encuentro algo muy peculiar en esos rollos. Frunzo mi ceño tratando de recordar en donde fue que vi algo similar y gracias a eso similar fue que llegué a pensar que todo se debe a esos ritos que practicaban los austrohúngaros en Múnich. Lo que contenía ese pergamino eran escrituras en latín que decía lo siguiente:

- _Anno ab incarnatione Domini anno MCCXXXI, praesidio fratribus _

- _missus in hanc insulam exterius ad statuam a vigilia annulo stantes _

- _super aras in Insulam capite regis. A monasterium nostro custodivit nos _

- _in hoc situ puteus super CC annis. Iuppiter virtutem naturam sine _

- _dubio est, quod est adsidua diligentia custoditus. Annorum enim _

- _sumus contenti essent excubiarum sta super hoc site Megalithic _

- _nostras portavit et nos cum honore onus._

"Por lo general, no sé leer el latín pero esto me estaba hablando de algo muy extraño, y según horas de traducción, lo que pude traducir fue lo siguiente:"

- _En el año de nuestro señor 1231 AD, una guarnición de los hermanos _

- _fue enviado a esta isla exterior para establecer una vigilancia sobre _

- _el círculo de los Menhires en la Isla de la cabeza del rey. Desde _

- _nuestro monasterio hemos guardado a este sitio por más de 200 _

- _años. Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un foco de poder natural, que _

- _debe ser vigilado con vigilancia permanente. Durante años nos _

- _quedamos contentos de pie centinela sobre este sitio megalítico y _

- _llevábamos nuestra carga con honor._

"¿Extraño? Puede ser. Pero según mis crónicas y lo que me aseguro en esta investigación, comprendí que hay otras cosas muy extrañas que no me supieron explicar cuando me decidí embarcar en esa investigación en las bibliotecas de Múnich, pero desgraciadamente el único que me podía explicar lo que sucedería o en qué consisten estos códices antiguos que parecen provenir de un monasterio antiguo, era mi antiguo amigo Iceburg Wiggettsworth."

"Sin duda alguna sigo aquí después de seis años en los que me alejé de toda la vida en ese lugar el cual llamé una vez hogar, y ahora terminando de meditar en este análisis introspectivo, deduzco que espero y ansío encontrar respuestas de este misterio proclamador de disturbios. Y hoy en día, ni siquiera una carta desde el viejo continente fue lo suficiente para poder encontrar todo lo necesario en mi investigación."

Finalmente habiendo escrito todo esto en un enorme libro que siempre me acompaña, levanto la mirada de las páginas escritas y suspiro manteniendo mi vista fija hacia una dirección, como si tratase de encontrar algo que me haga parecer más calmada. Mientras era de noche y la luz de la luna insertaba su claro sobre la ventana hacia el escritorio, me doy cuenta con unos anteojos que mi pluma llena de tinta mancha mi mano derecha envuelta en un guante. Supongo que de tanto pensar en muchas cosas, ignoré esto por un instante. Parecía estar preocupada por algo en específico, siendo así mismo una cosa que le resto poca importancia. Así que levantándome de la silla me dirijo hacia las ventanas, para poder cerrarlas ya que sentía mucho frío. Era obvio, nada más vestía solamente una camisa blanca como ropa cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo.

La brisa estaba muy agitada y eso me preocupaba. Ciertamente las velas que estaban encendidas en esa habitación estaban casi apagándose con la fuerte brisa. Así que yo cerrando las ventanas, me quito los lentes colocándolos sobre el escritorio en el que escribía mi diario, y soplo cada una de las velas que se encontraban en la habitación para así mismo dirigirme hacia mi habitación, y acostarme a dormir luego de un pesado día.

.

.

.

.

**Nueva York, Octubre de 1923; Dos meses después de las interpretaciones de los códices**

Siendo muy de mañana, los habitantes de ese lugar parecían estar muy tranquilos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban ocupados en sus trabajos y en sus quehaceres, mientras que en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, unos personajes importantes quienes caminaban hacia un salón, descubrían cosas interesantes de la postguerra y de asuntos importantes.

Suerte para ellos que en ese instante, en plena reunión, yo era una de las personas que estaban siendo requeridas en la participación de dicho lugar. Mientras me encaminaba por el ayuntamiento directamente hacia un salón de reunión, pude sentir literalmente como personas que estaban caminando por los pasillos, llenando formularios en escritorios y languideciendo por una noticia más interesante que resultase ser una respuesta para la crisis del aislacionismo; cosa que no les convenía demasiado, les hacía preocupar por otro conflicto más interesante. Para mí eso significaba una mala noticia, siendo yo una mujer británica puesto que el aislacionismo, no es más que una doctrina practicada por Estados Unidos durante gran parte de su historia con el objetivo de no intervenir en asuntos externos que no entrañaran una amenaza real para su país. Así mismo este_ Interbellum _solamente estaría provocando desfalcos entre la inseguridad de los habitantes de ese país.

Así mismo yo entraba a la reunión y siempre era lo mismo. Diligentes políticos discutían contra otros diligentes económicos por el crack que provocó la crisis y el estancamiento de las economías de la zona, especialmente las exportaciones de los países sudamericanos a Estados Unidos y Europa. Cuando me hice presentar ante ellos, tuve que resonar mi garganta con fuerza para ser atendida y poder escuchar con detenimiento lo que decían.

- Señorita Robin… es un enorme placer que haya llegado a acompañarnos.

Sin importar cuán elevados estaban los ánimos de estos gordos burócratas, intentaban comportarse con mi sola presencia.

- Gracias por esperarme.

Eso fue lo único que pude decirles. No esperaba que se calmasen en todo esto, pero para eso preferí sentarme en la mesa de reunión, al lado de un sujeto de apariencia desagradable. Era un arzobispo. ¿Qué irónico no? Siendo este un hombre de Dios me parecía repulsivo por su manera de mirarme. Al menos sabemos que actúa como un hombre regular, sin siquiera quitarme la vista de mis pechos… o era mi trasero lo que estaba viendo, ¡No me interesa! Al igual que todos es un desgraciado pervertido que aprovechaba el auge económico que estaba pasando el país en medio de la crisis. Hasta diligentes militares fueron convocados a esa reunión.

- ¿Y bien? Aun así he decidido venir gracias a su cordial invitación… pero sigo sin comprender, ¿Por qué es que estoy aquí?

Así que es cuando me doy cuenta que todos hicieron silencio y estaban viéndose el uno como el otro. Sospechaba en ese momento que algo estaba muy mal y que yo misma tenía que estar precavida para irme si es necesario.

- Nos ha llegado una carta de Londres, en la que explica los porvenires de una última misión en la que usted se vio involucrada.

Sabía que se trataría de algo relacionado con mi exilio.

- Muy bien, ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- Es muy simple, señorita Robin… gracias a esto, no nos sentimos cómodos con lo que ha ocurrido con una de las potencias aliadas… se habló de una misión en la que se consideró fallida por los Aliados y al mismo instante, dicen en la carta que usted contiene información que es necesaria para ellos.

- ¿De qué clase de información me hablan en esa carta?

Así que mientras yo preguntaba esto, un militar que tenía el rango de teniente coronel, se levanta de su sillón y la coloca delante de mí, mostrándomela con mucha arrogancia de su parte. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de levantar la mirada y observar su petulante expresión de intimidación aprendida por trincheras revolucionarias, así que deposité mi completa atención en la carta, leyendo que lo que me decía el congresista era cierto.

En la carta se me decía que poseía información que fácilmente pudo haberme destruido si me hubiese quedado en Londres. Desgraciadamente parece que las cartas no juegan a mi favor y es cuando arrimé mi silla unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, y les expliqué lo siguiente:

- Lo que ocurrió en esa noche cuando me fue encomendada la misión de investigación en la ciudad de Múnich, fue la ubicación de unos soldados que fueron enviados a una misión furtiva… se decía que en su misión, les fue encargada la labor de recolectar unos libros de información que serían entregados a Reino Unido, para la investigación de ciertas prácticas inadecuadas de cosas que no estoy clasificada para responder.

Todos ellos se miraban como si estuviese mintiéndoles, pero fue cuando el congresista se recuesta en su sillón y suspira, esperando más respuesta de la que le fui entregada.

- ¿Clasificada?

- Así es… verán, dicha información no me está autorizada para revelarla, porque no la conozco… es una encomienda que está ligada directamente con el ejército británico.

- Nos imaginamos que diría eso, señorita Robin… pero esa no es respuesta suficiente para nosotros.

Cuando dijo esto, me llegó un extraño presentimiento de todo esto que estaba ocurriendo. Dos de ellos se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, cerrándola con llave. Me corrió un frío por la espalda y supe que algo no estaba bien, por lo tanto continuaron con el interrogatorio, y es cuando el mismo congresista se sentaba de nuevo y me preguntaba:

- Le daré una nueva oportunidad, señorita Robin… estamos siendo muy pacientes con usted y eso es algo sobrevalorado de nuestra parte… no queremos presionarla de una manera negativa, pero es necesario que nos diga que información es la que usted guarda.

La presión se hacía mucho mayor.

- Esa información yo la desconozco… nunca pude saber de qué se trataba.

- Así no es como el duque Lucci nos relató en esta carta.

Un momento. ¿Lucci? ¿No es ese mismo Lucci que encontré en Múnich antes que terminara la guerra? No lo podía creer. Ese desgraciado me ha delatado ante los americanos y mi seguridad pendía de un hilo. Por culpa de esto estaba obligada a traicionar la lealtad de mi país con estos extranjeros quienes me presionaban. No sabía qué hacer, así que decido bajar mi mirada y pensarlo por un largo rato.

- Tiene dos opciones, Robin… decirnos que era eso y establecer un giro en este conflicto o ser deportada de vuelta a Londres, para que los británicos hagan un trato peor de lo imaginado.

- No sé que esperan que diga pero…

En ese instante me di cuenta que el militar que estaba a mi lado y que me había entregado la carta al mismo tiempo, estaba llevando su mano hacia su revólver. Este pondría a valer sus juegos en la milicia y yo supe desde ese momento que la perjudicada sería yo, así que mientras estaban interrogándome como si fuese la inquisición española, examiné rápidamente el lugar. Una mesa grande delante de mí; dos hombres armados, siete en la reunión. La puerta estaba cerrada desde adentro y por ahí no podía huir. Así que levantó la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda a dos metros y una mesa que estaba debajo de ella, pero algo interrumpe mi mente.

- ¿Nos dirá que es? O tendremos que enviarla de regreso a Londres.

En seguida no tuve más opciones que accionar a mi huída. Así que arrimo mi silla otros dos pasos más hacia atrás, y les muestro mi rostro de confianza implícita.

- Está bien, no me dejan opción que decirles lo que contenía esa información… se las escribiré también.

Viendo como se confiaban con sus sonrisas ladinas respecto a lo que les diría, se recostaron en sus sillones. Luego tendría que deshacerme de los militares armados y que quedasen imposibilitados de usar sus armas, pero pensé en algo mejor para el coronel que estaba a mi derecha con su mano en el arma.

- Disculpe coronel, ¿Tiene un bolígrafo?

Cuando le pregunté esto, inmediatamente este soldado soltó su armamento y llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme, buscándome un bolígrafo y fue cuando comprendí que esa era la señal perfecta para poder salir de ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté con mucha prisa y pateé la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que los desgraciados burócratas se cayesen en el suelo, no sin antes empujar la silla contra el coronel distraído, haciendo que cayese en el suelo.

Seguido de esto, corrí hacia la ventana, apoyando mis pies sobre la silla y sosteniéndome de la ventana, saliendo expedida de ella, dándome cuenta que el suelo estaba muy lejos de mí. Seguido de esto pensé con rapidez y tomé impulso para saltar sobre un poste de luz deslizándome hacia abajo, cayendo por los jardines del ayuntamiento, corriendo hacia la salida. ¡Lo había logrado y sentí la frustración cuando miré hacia atrás y vi al congresista gritar desesperado!

- ¡Maldita seas Robin!

El coronel estaba apuntando su revólver hacia mí, pero su aturdimiento no le hacía disparar con seguridad, y fue suficiente para huir de ese lugar, ya que si no me apresuraba a llegar un regimiento de soldados en comisión por los congresistas me iban a poner la soga al cuello. Mientras huía con mucha prisa, me quité mi abrigo para entregárselo a una mujer que se parecía mucho a mí y continué con mi huída para perderlos.

Pasadas las horas llegué a mi propiedad y con mucha prisa fui reuniendo todos los libros que contienen información respecto a la primera guerra mundial y así mismo los libros de mis descubrimientos e investigaciones paranormales. Todos estaban apilados en mi habitación y los arrojé hacia mi cama echándoles combustible de avión para poder incinerar todo, dándome tiempo de cambiarme de ropas y de poder obtener todo el dinero que tenía guardado para estas ocasiones que posiblemente me estarían persiguiendo por mi estilo de vida. Ya estaba lista, solamente cargaba conmigo un revólver Webley Mark IV, creado por mis hermanos británicos y un libro con el que estaría recopilando nuevas informaciones en mi siguiente misión, si es que la tenía.

- Bueno… ya todo está listo… no tengo mucho tiempo.

Así que tomando una vela encendida me dirigí hacia mi habitación para incinerar todo, pero cuando de pronto me postré en el suelo para empezar con la alfombra, siento el filo de una espada que se le coloca en el cuello, alcanzando a ver la punta que me pasaba por mi derecha, acompañado así mismo de una voz.

- Parece ser que aquí habrá un incendio… ¿Huyendo nuevamente, mujer?

Aquí estaba envuelta en un silencio que me intranquilizaba, pero preferí no moverme puesto que me encontraba en peligro bajo la espada de este desconocido. Quizá estaba perdida pero nunca era seguro cuando se trataba de lo que me sucedía a mí alrededor. Mi destino era incierto.


	2. La Carta de un Amigo Moribundo

Había situaciones adversas que me alejaban de la cercanía de la verdad. No sé cómo era que tratando de huir para salvaguardar mi vida, me hallaba de nuevo aprisionada por la espada de un desconocido que me retenía inmóvil, justo cuando la vela estaba derritiéndose en el suelo, para consumir toda la evidencia que una vez estuve ahí.

- Detente… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pensé que al hacerle esta pregunta significaría lo suficiente para al menos ver cómo podría evadir la situación en la que me encontraba; sin embargo, este hombre ni siquiera se movía. Parecía ser la reencarnación de un monje tibetano que se mantiene en su éxtasis de nirvana, aferrándose a la eternidad de su meditación.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Te quedarás ahí parado mientras me colocas la espada en mi cuello?

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hacía para sacarme a ese sujeto de mi espalda? Estaba con la vela en mi mano y eso no era suficiente para atacarle, pero por desgracia mi revólver estaba escondido en mi bolsa. No lo podía sacar para atacar, y es cuando sorpresivamente me responde a mi pregunta:

- Te quiero a ti… Nico Robin.

¿Me quiere a mí? Cuando escuché esto, debo admitir que no lo tomé como una amenaza sino como algo diferente de lo que esperaba. Además no sé cómo era que esa voz se me hacía conocida. Sé que en algún lugar tuve que haberlo escuchado aunque sea una o dos veces. Soy muy buena en reconocimiento de cosas.

- ¿Me quieres a mí?

- Así es, eres la razón por la que estoy aquí.

- ¿Te enviaron para atraparme?

Pensé que con esta pregunta averiguaría un poco más de lo esperado, y cuando no lo supuse, la sombra de este sujeto estaba pasando por el frente de mí, gracias al candelabro que estaba del otro lado de la pared, y así pude distinguir un poco las facciones de este sujeto, aunque fuesen vagas a la vista.

Parecía ser un hombre de tamaño como el mío, pero más pequeño. La sombra se veía muy vasta, tanto así que pude discernir que se trataba de alguien musculoso que estaba a mi espalda y la pista más certera fue el ver la curvatura de la espada que estaba empuñando. Ya tenía una idea de quien fuese.

- No, jamás trabajo para los perros del gobierno… solo trabajo por mi propia cuenta y he llegado desde lejos para poder reencontrarme con quien he deseado ver desde hace dos años atrás.

Esta fue la pista necesaria para saber quién era este hombre. Mi cabeza se levantó lo suficiente como para saber reconocer la situación en la que me hallaba y quien estaba a mi espalda. Solamente opté por sonreír y llevar mi mano derecha a mi frente, suspirando de alivio.

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo me hallaste, Zoro?

Lo único que escuché fue una risa detrás de mí, y me levanté con mucha prisa para poder voltear hacia mi querido amigo de aventuras pasadas. Se trataba de él, el cazarrecompensas Roronoa Zoro. Ahí estaba delante de mí con su amplio rostro sonriente, evidenciando la enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo.

- No fue difícil de encontrarte, mujer… aunque me tardé lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta acá, me tomé la verdadera obligación de tener que hallarte… y sabes que haría lo que sea para quienes les debo más que mi vida.

Era un alivio para mí tenerlo a mi lado. No dudé en soltar lo que tenía en mis manos, para caminar directamente hacia él y abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho anteriormente. Sentí paz nada más al tener que reposar mi rostro sobre su cuello, suspirando de alegría y sujetándome a sus fuertes hombros. Lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que estaba un tanto sorprendido y no puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo que me están persiguiendo y lo suelto.

- Es una pena que hayas llegado en estos momentos, Zoro… me encuentro siendo perseguida por el gobierno norteamericano y tengo que salir de aquí.

Seguido de esto, tomo nuevamente la vela encendida y antes de arrojarla hacia las prendas repletas de combustible, veo que Zoro se asoma por la ventana mirando desde abajo a quienes llegaban en carruajes.

- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, apresúrate… porque ya están aquí.

- Me lo suponía… no me dará tiempo de huir.

Así que arrojo inmediatamente la vela en mi cama y se enciende con mayor facilidad. Cuando me preparo para tomar mi abrigo veo que mi amigo estaba sacando dos de sus katanas japonesas, preparándose para detenerlos.

- Oye mujer, esto será lo que haremos… sal por la ventana de esta habitación y yo desciendo para detenerlos.

- ¿Detenerlos? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Lo suficiente como para que estés a salvo y lejos de la presencia de ellos… si puedes, toma un caballo del carruaje y espérame a que descienda.

Resultaba ser una excelente idea y me apresuro a tomar mis cosas, para dirigirme hacia la ventana, y cuando saco mi pierna derecha por la ventana, me detengo en seguida para voltear hacia él, el amigo que se estaba arriesgando a ser atrapado o asesinado por mi culpa. Él estaba preparado para esto, eso es lo que le enseñan a aquellos quienes adoptan culturas de guerras silenciosas y aquellas que se ganan con el poder de la mente que controla todo lo que posee. Ese era mi amigo Zoro, un guerrero formidable.

- Zoro…

Lo llamo con un estado de inconsciencia, suficiente para darme cuenta que dije esto como si nada. Él voltea antes de descender sabiendo que ya habían increpado en mi casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo…

No sé por qué me estaba trabando en ese entonces, y fue tanto así que desciendo mi rostro un poco, pero recobro mi compostura inmediatamente, para ir saliendo por la ventana.

- Ten cuidado.

Y cuando salí de la ventana para cerrarla, a través del cristal pude ver la sonrisa de este chico que volteaba para descender de mi habitación en llamas, topándose así mismo con los agentes del gobierno quienes estaban tratando de aprisionarme.

No pude ver lo que pasaba cuando estaba luchando contra ellos, pero si supe que si estaba descendiendo del tejado de mi pórtico, yo tenía que ayudarle para que no se acumulasen. Fue entonces cuando saco mi revólver de seis balas y desciendo en silencio, viendo como estaban agrupándose para entrar por la puerta principal de mi casa. Se enteraron que hay alguien más conmigo y que estaba descuartizando a quienes se les interpusiesen en su camino, siendo esa mi perfecta ventaja para poder descender como lo hacía en medio del mediodía.

- Bien, necesito un caballo.

Cuando desciendo por completo, me dirijo específicamente hacia donde estaban los demás agentes norteamericanos con escopetas y con armamentos rutinarios de esa época. Solamente eran despreciables vaqueros que escupían constantemente una consistencia segregada por el tallo de una planta. ¡Era asqueroso si quiera verlos con sus dientes oscuros y podridos! Seguido de esto, apunto con mi arma directamente a un hombre que estaba solo y sentado en el caballo que montaba.

- Este será mi caballo.

La bala no tardó en ser disparada, pero con la precisión que jamás pensé tener en toda mi vida. Lo tumbé del caballo que montaba con un impacto de bala que le llegó a la cabeza, sabiendo que eso desencadenaría una serie de eventos de lucha. Los que estaban en la puerta de mi hogar estaban armados y voltearon pero yo les apunté a todos, disparándoles con lo poco que me quedaba.

Bien, lo había logrado y era mejor tener que apresurarme porque podían aparecer más agentes del gobierno. Al asomarme por la puerta principal veo los grandes chorros de sangre que estaban esparcidos por las paredes y por el suelo, sorprendiéndome como jamás me lo hubiese imaginado en mi vida. Pero ahí estaba Zoro, incendiando el resto de la casa y de lo que me faltó a mí encender.

- ¿Ya tienes el caballo?

Debo admitir que me costó reaccionar ante esta pregunta, y decidí menear mi cabeza con rapidez, respondiéndole como esperaba.

- Sí, ya tengo un caballo… ¿Nos vamos?

- Bien, solo espérame un segundo.

Y como si fuese un pirómano compulsivo, mi amigo mercenario estaba sonriendo gustosamente mientras estaba encendiendo un cerillo, arrojándolo sobre los tapetes de lo que era mi sala, así mismo sirviendo para borrar la evidencia de las muertes que ocasionó este mismo. Ambos salimos de la casa, y para nuestra gratificante sorpresa, no había nadie que estuviese alarmándonos en este conflicto. Subimos al caballo y no nos detuvimos a pensar en que sería lo siguiente que ocurriría o lo que podría ser peligroso en esas situaciones, pero lo que sí sé es que nunca he estado mejor de lo que pensaba al estar aliado a un gran guerrero como Zoro.

.

**Horas después**

.

No sé hacia donde me estaba llevando Zoro, pero por lo que me di cuenta me estaba llevando a las costas del estado. Estaba aferrada a su cintura mientras él se apresuraba a llevarme a un lugar muy seguro, cruzando unas cuantas calzadas, ocultándome de los agentes del gobierno que estaban merodeando esas zonas.

- Pronto llegaremos al domicilio que estoy ocupando, mujer.

Era un alivio saber eso. Ciertamente cosas como estas ya me estaban cansando. Me estaba aburriendo y hastiando de tener que seguir huyendo de la justicia como si yo fuese una criminal. Cuando veo que Zoro detiene el caballo en frente de unas propiedades, desciendo con él y siento que toma de mi mano, llevándome con mucha prisa hacia las escaleras del lugar, pasamos por la entrada principal, seguido de subir unas escaleras cercanas para poder llegar a una habitación en el segundo piso con vista hacia la ventana.

- Bien… aquí estaremos a salvo… ponte cómoda.

Zoro cierra la puerta del lugar con dos vueltas de llave a mi espalda, y coloca sus tres espadas en una mesa en la sala, para luego dirigirse hacia mí, sujetándome de los brazos, verificando si estaba herida o algo así. Debo admitir que me sentí muy extraña al ser examinada de esa manera por él, siendo alguien que nunca lo había hecho conmigo.

Si les contase de cómo es mi amigo Zoro, no terminaría de relatarlo nunca, pero siendo alguien de carácter reservado, uno jamás se esperará lo que puede llegar a pensar o sentir al mismo tiempo en que demuestra algo en su rostro. Pero lo que más admiro de él es su actitud de cumplir siempre su palabra y de ser alguien valiente. Él simplemente no le teme a nada siendo aun un chico de 21 años de edad.

- Bien, al parecer no estás herida… y eso me alegra.

Seguido de esto me suelta y se encamina hacia la cocina en silencio, como si estuviese buscando algo en la despensa. En silencio camino hacia él, mostrándome agradecida por esto.

- Gracias.

Pude notar que esto llamó mucho su atención. Él levantaba la mirada hacia mí un tanto sorprendido por mi palabra de gratitud. Será que nunca se lo esperó de mí, siendo él quien me había salvado en muchas ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Gracias por salvarme… no lo hubiese podido haber hecho sin ti.

- No tienes de que agradecerme, mujer.

Así que sonríe y desciende su mirada hacia abajo y finalmente lo que encuentra es una enorme botella de un licor provinciano. Al parecer era algo de vino. Seguido de esto camina directamente hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de nosotros, sentándose y sacándole el corcho de la botella con sus propios dientes. Pero mientras este bebía y me servía una copa, no pude evitar pensar en algo que me pareció demasiado extraño, y en seguida me encaminé dos pasos hacia él.

- Zoro… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Creo que no comprendió mi punto, puesto que soltó la botella y se rió respondiéndome algo estúpido.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Ocupo este lugar en ocasiones de no ser visto por mis enemigos…

- No, no es eso Zoro… ¿Qué haces aquí, en Nueva York?

- Bueno, eso…

Mientras decía esto, pude notar como colocó la botella sobre la mesa con mucho silencio y de una manera muy extraña que hasta a mí me causó una gran sorpresa. No se veía muy bien que digamos, y todo ese misterio para poder decirme eso, fue aún mayor.

- … tiene una explicación sensata, Robin.

En seguida percibo que lentamente estaba metiéndose su mano en el pecho para poder sacar lo que parecía ser un sobre de papel amarillento y antiguo. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al darme cuenta que el encabezado de ese sobre tenía inscrito la insignia del ejercito militar británico en tiempos de la primera guerra mundial.

- ¿Qué es eso, Zoro?

Cuando colocó el sobre en la mesa supe que no parecía ser algo bueno, por la forma en la que mi amigo estaba mirando el sobre. Parecía estar muy preocupado, pero aun no sabía el por qué.

- Esta es una carta que te fue enviada en Londres… pero nunca la tuviste porque no has estado allá desde que terminó la Gran Guerra.

- ¿Desde cuándo es?

- No lo sé… no la he leído nunca y te la entrego para que la leas.

Yo bajé la mirada sobre la carta y vi como Zoro lentamente estaba soltando los dedos del sobre arrastrándolos hacia la botella para empinarse de nuevo la bebida, mirando a un lado. Me parecía demasiado extraño que después de cinco años recibiese una carta proveniente de allá, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera fui alguien a quien le aplicaron una amnistía general por los acontecimientos de la guerra. No deseaba ser alguien que se quedase con esas dudas peligrosas y fue que inmediatamente tomé la carta que mostraba el enunciado diciendo lo siguiente:

- _"Para mi querida amiga Robin"_

- _"De su comandante en jefe, Iceburg Wiggettsworth"_

Me sorprendí demasiado al leer esto. Se trataba de mi viejo amigo Iceburg, por quien estuve en la guerra. No lo podía creer, así que me senté en silencio en la misma mesa de Zoro, estando delante de sí mismo, abriendo el sobre para poder ver lo que decía, puesto que él es el único hombre que puede hacerme regresar de nuevo a mi hogar y así mismo dejar de seguir huyendo de mis enemigos. Luego de expandir lo que parecía ser una carta de muchas líneas casi toscas que no se apreciaban muy bien en la oscuridad, me coloqué mis anteojos de lectura y comencé a leer lo siguiente:

_"Robin, mi querida amiga, ha sido muy difícil poder reponerme de lo que te han hecho terriblemente. Sé muy bien que no tuviste nada que ver con lo sucedido en Múnich y de los accidentes con los soldados franceses, que es la razón especifica de tu huía. Pero no hoy. He escrito esta carta para poder decirte que si la recibes, por favor, regreses de nuevo a Londres puesto que necesito de tu ayuda"_

_"No sé qué ha pasado contigo durante todos estos seis años en los que no te he visto otra vez. Necesito de tu ayuda, y todos los detalles de lo ocurrido serán comentados cuando regreses a mi mansión. Yo no puedo ni siquiera hacer los trabajos que con gran ahínco sabes hacer, ya que estoy enfermo y no me veo muy bien… estoy postrado en cama gracias a una enfermedad familiar y tu ayuda será especial, puesto que te pagaré con lo que siempre has esperado… tu reinserción en Reino Unido"_

_"Solo deseo que puedas ayudarme"_

_"Iceburg"_

Terminé de leer esta carta y sentí como mi felicidad pendía de un hilo que estaba remendándose para ser cada vez más fuerte. Iceburg podría hacerme traer de vuelta a Londres, obteniendo mi ciudadanía y así mismo mi vida que nunca deseé abandonar. Zoro estaba delante de mí y estaba viendo como yo me estaba sintiendo que regresaba a la vida metafóricamente, tanto así que me preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Robin?

Yo solo le entregué la carta en silencio para que él la leyese al igual como yo lo hice y así mismo pudiese comprender un poco más de que cosas son las que me mostrarían el camino de regreso a casa. Le tomó solo dos minutos leer esto y comprenderlo, tanto que su mirada se levantó por encima de lo que se leía y colocó la carta de nuevo en la mesa, recostándose sobre el sillón y llevándose su mano a su boca, meditando en todo esto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Robin?

Esta pregunta era demasiado obvia. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aprovechar esa gran oportunidad de ser reinsertada en la sociedad, tanto así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- Creo que es una oportunidad importante para mí, Zoro.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?

- ¿Me estás preguntando esto en serio? Es mi oportunidad de poder regresar a mi hogar y dejar de correr y de vivir en presencia de mis enemigos… ¡Es lo que he esperado!

- ¿Y cómo es que no se trata de lo que tienes en tu mano derecha?

- ¿Eso qué importa? ¿Acaso no entiendes mi gran oportunidad?

Al parecer Zoro no comprendía esto como yo, y me di cuenta que no tardaría en darme sus opiniones sobre este asunto.

- Creo que tú eres la que no lo entiende, Robin… esta carta llegó a Londres directamente al parlamento hace un mes… te estás arriesgando a regresar y de ser descubierta por quienes ganaron la primera guerra mundial y con las crisis de la postguerra, se estipula que se destape otro conflicto, gracias a los fascistas de Italia… ¿Cómo crees que esa ayuda se te dará específicamente entre conflictos leves?

Como era de esperarse, Zoro dijo algo que era muy cierto. Yo no estaba en Europa pero pude deducir que lo que estaba diciéndome era la verdad. Los países europeos estaban entrando en conflictos gracias a los fascistas de Italia y al resurgimiento de lo que parecía ser un socialismo nacional de parte de los alemanes, quienes fueron los más afectados en plena guerra. La tensión entre tratados podría romperse y todo pende de un hilo.

- No lo sé, Zoro… pero entonces, ¿Por qué Iceburg se tomaría la molestia de escribirme?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo dice que está enfermo y que su enfermedad familiar es evidente en esa situación… ¿A que le llamas tú enfermedad familiar?

- Sea lo que sea es mi oportunidad de regresar, y creo que si necesita de mi ayuda, yo misma deberé ir a averiguarlo.

- Robin, no lo hagas… es peligroso.

- Peligroso es seguir languideciendo en este patético lugar… y no lo pienso discutir contigo.

No sé por qué Zoro no quería ver esto como mi gran oportunidad de poder reinsertarme en mi hogar anhelado. Como sea no quería estar aquí en este continente petulante que me estaba causando crisis conflictivas, y preferí aceptar la propuesta de mi amigo moribundo. Me levanté de la mesa y admito que estaba muy molesta como para seguir escuchando cosas absurdas de parte de Zoro. Quizá porque no era él quien estaba en peligro con su vida.

Justo cuando decido salir de ese lugar, siento que Zoro me sigue y me sostiene de los brazos por detrás, acercándome a sí mismo, sintiendo que estaba diciendo en mi oído.

- Robin, no lo hagas… por favor… es muy peligroso.

Lo estaba escuchando con su voz un tanto temblorosa. ¿Acaso Zoro temía demasiado por mí como para sentirse así? Por un instante quería salir pero otra parte de mí se entregó a ese abrazo de mi amigo.

- No quiero tener que saber que algo malo te sucedió.

Mi amigo temía por mí. Eso era evidente. Seguido de esto frunzo el ceño y volteo hacia él, quien estaba con su mirada hacia el suelo y con sus puños cerrados. Yo solo decido levantarle la mirada con mis manos y al menos poder decirle unas palabras seguras de aliento, pero las palabras a lo mejor sobraban.

- Zoro, estaré bien… no te preocupes.

Lo abracé, no pude evitarlo, así también como no pude evitar sentir sus fuertes brazos reteniéndome como para nunca soltarme en toda su vida. Qué lindo era por su preocupación, y eso me hacía quererlo mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba. Hasta más de lo que yo imaginaba.

- Yo estaré muy bien.

Y no sé cuanto permanecimos ahí ambos en silencio, hasta que al caer la noche, ambos salimos del domicilio provisional de Zoro hacia el puerto. Estábamos caminando en dirección hacia un barco que estaba a punto de salir hacia Irlanda, y cuando tenía todo preparado para zarpar, devuelvo mi mirada hacia mi amigo Zoro. Aun seguía muy preocupado por todo lo que decidí hacer y es cuando me dice algo que me esperaba:

- Déjame ir contigo, Robin.

Debo admitir que me cuesta decirle que no a lo que sea que me pidiese. Yo solo lo miraba con ternura porque era muy dulce al decirme eso.

- Lo siento Zoro, pero es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.

- Bien, pero cuídate… y cuida esto.

Zoro sabía muy bien lo que se encontraba en mi mano derecha, justo cuando me la tomó la acercó a su boca y me besó tiernamente. Yo solo extendí mi mano hacia su mejilla y le acariciaba como parte de mi agradecimiento eterno hacia él.

- Lo haré, lo prometo.

Así que acerqué mis labios hacia los de mi amigo Zoro, pero cuando estaba cerca de contemplar la suavidad de su boca, cambié de rumbo y lo besé en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, al menos para yo llevarme un lindo recuerdo de él y que él se llevase algo igual. Seguido de esta despedida casi neurálgica, subo al barco que me estaría llevando directamente hacia Irlanda, viendo como Zoro estaba alzando la mano derecha en despedida. Yo besé mi mano y luego la extendí hacia él, diciéndole que todo saldrá bien.

Y así mismo, yo, Nico Robin, me dirijo hacia mi siguiente destino. Preparada de todo lo que me interesaba, mi siguiente investigación daría comienzo al regresar.


	3. La Mansión Wiggettsworth

Cada momento de mí pasado se desvanece de mi memoria, y el destino tiene un terrible hábito de volver a despertarme. Empleando mis deseos para poder estar delante de mi viejo amigo, quizá significaría mucho para mí, pero me ha probado ser alguien quien estará probando su lealtad, siendo al mismo tiempo la remembranza de algo que me atormenta. Muy a menudo el desagradable nombre de Rob Lucci es el vehículo de un recuerdo, pero no hoy. Mi viejo amigo y comandante en jefe en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Iceburg, me ha enviado una carta estando desaparecida en Norteamérica.

Han pasado años desde que he escuchado de él. Su carta vino mientras yo estaba ausente, llegada a mí sin abrirla durante casi seis meses. Mi alegría al leer de su nombre fue reemplazada rápidamente por un pesar, seguido de un miedo que me fue consumiendo en un lagar de tristezas. Iceburg ha caído enfermo en cama y requiere de mi asistencia a su mansión victoriana en Irlanda.

Es irónico después de tantos años porque no he pisado suelo irlandés desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero aun así cuando recuerdo que luego de no haber estado en otro lugar al cual he llamado hogar, Iceburg me ha salvado la vida con darme las esperanzas abnegadas de poder hacerme regresar a mi hogar y poder obtener mi antigua vida, y quizá mejor que eso y no puedo negar ninguna petición que pudiese hacerme.

Aunque mi emoción fue suplantada por la tristeza, la tristeza fue suplantada por una incertidumbre de una necesidad requerida de mi presencia como algo impreciso, al igual que su carta que en tiempo es incoherente. Él me habla de su enfermedad como una "enfermedad familiar" que no tiene medicina que pueda curar. A pesar de todo, iré hacia mi amigo sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en los contratiempos de todo… ya que he comprado un pasaje en un barco que me sacó de Nueva York hace más de dos semanas para llegar en pocos minutos. Espero no ser reconocido por las autoridades. Espero no llegar tarde.

Apenas quitaba la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo en una de las habitaciones pequeñas del barco que me estaba llevando directamente hacia Irlanda, asomo mi vista hacia la ventanilla redonda que estaba a mi izquierda, y descanso mi mente. He estado muy fatigada de tanto correr y siento que esta es mi oportunidad de dejar de hacerlo. ¿Hasta cuando me tendría que estar sumando a una eternidad de luchas, misterios, conflictos, persecuciones y todas esas desagradables huidas para salvaguardar mi vida? ¿Habría aunque sea una sola vez la oportunidad de un respiro? Creo que esta era, y al mismo tiempo en que veía la luz de la luna asomarse para caer la noche en pleno viaje que me ha tomado unos momentos para continuar reflexionando en lo ocurrido, y sigo pensando en Zoro.

Sí. Pienso en Zoro. Su llegada a Nueva York ha sido una sorpresa muy grata para mí y eso me ha hecho saber lo muy importante que soy para él. Hay que ser honestos y yo lo quiero ser, que me dijese que regresó por mí, corriendo el peligro de obtener esa carta que me entregó Iceburg; fue algo sorprendente. Él pensó en mí, tanto como para poder encontrarme sabiendo que Nueva York es una ciudad enorme y que al mismo tiempo su incapacidad de referenciarse en un punto a otro fuese su limitante. Con todo esto, Zoro deseaba buscarme. Adoro a ese chico aunque sea mucho menor que yo… él ha probado ser más hombre que cualquiera que he conocido en mi vida, ¿Cómo no llegar a amarlo? Sin embargo, algo interrumpe mi meditación.

- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Entusiasmada de poder llegado, me asomo por la borda del barco y veo desde lo lejos que nos estábamos acercando a tierra. Pero antes que eso me sorprende como justo al llegar comienza a llover, como si fuese la introducción de una serie de eventos desafortunados. Regreso a mi habitación para poder prepararme y estar cómoda para mi llegada a tierra. Me cambié de ropajes usando una blusa blanca acompañada de un corsé rumano, unos pantalones negros y botas fuertes al paso y delicadas a la vista de una dama, pero lo más importante era mi cinto que servía para guardar mi revólver británico y espacios para guardar pergaminos y otros utensilios de mi especialidad. Finalmente tomé un abrigo negro y una mochila que contenía un diario que estaba escribiendo y otras cosas personales no sin antes acordarme de mantener siempre mi mano derecha cubierta, para así mismo asomarme por la borda y estar lista para descender a tierra.

- Hemos llegado al puerto de la mansión Wiggettsworth, madame.

Un anciano con una linterna estaba saliendo para colocar un tablón que me haría descender directamente a tierra, pero cuando lo hago, escucho que el anciano me dice:

- Tenga cuidado de este lugar, madame… al parecer usted no sabe nada de lo que se cuenta de este lugar.

Debo admitir que esta advertencia me pareció un poco inusual, pero para una investigadora como yo, es necesario saber lo que sea que se le busque informar.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- A lo largo de un camino abandonado oscuro, se alza una morada austera y sombría. Una antigua mansión señorial se ve negra y alta, para echar un manto gris y mortal… más allá de las antiguas puertas victorianas, mil pesadillas acechan en espera, para todas las cosas oscuras que habitan en esta casa de miedo… y nadie más que los mismos muertos se atrevan a entrar aquí.

Y dicho esto, este anciano se subió de nuevo al barco y emprendió viaje directamente hacia Londres, pero yo ya había llegado a suelo irlandés y ya no podía retractarme en esto. La advertencia había hecho su trabajo en hacerme preocupar bastante, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

Regreso mi mirada hacia el frente dándole la espalda al tormentoso océano que agitaba sus olas contra los peñascos del puerto, dando inicio a mi reencuentro con mi viejo amigo, pagando la deuda que tengo que pagarle. Los segundos fueron extraños cuando estaba ascendiendo a una escalera de piedra que tenía una vasta extensión hacia unas colinas en lo alto, siendo todas abarcadas hasta llegar al umbral de la enorme mansión victoriana. Ciertamente se veía como el anciano del barco me había descrito, pero al llegar a las rejas principales en medio de la lluvia, trato de abrirla o de ver si había algún cuidador que me abriese para entrar.

- Demonios… no hay nadie… ¿Y ahora a quien le llamo para que me abra?

Terminando de decir esta frase, siento que la reja se abre sola a mi llegada. ¡¿Qué demonios!? Siento que comienzo a sentirme vigilada, y no lo pienso dos veces para cruzar esas dos enormes rejas que yo misma decido cerrar para no tener que verlas moverse otra vez. Ahí es cuando me asomo para caminar unos pasos sobre la calzada de peñas blancas que estaban puestas delante de mí y veo que la mansión era en cuestión enorme. Por un instante pude sentir algo de temor acerca de lo que me describió ese anciano mofletudo pero continuo con mi camino hacia la entrada principal y ahí es cuando veo que a la izquierda de la gran entrada de la mansión, estaba acercándose un jardinero que me vio entrar.

- Buenas noches madame… ¿Cómo entró?

No le iba a explicar que las rejas se abrieron solas, ¿Qué clase de tontería sería esa?

- Pues… creo que las rejas principales estaban abiertas.

- Eso sería inapropiado… al menos ya el señor Iceburg se ha despertado de su sueño.

- Ciertamente.

Seguido de esto veo que el anciano regresa a sus labores cotidianas, silbando tranquilo y debajo de esta lluvia que no paraba de mojarme, así que lo ignoro y camino unos pasos hacia la derecha para dirigirme hacia la puerta, y antes de entrar veo dos postes electicos a los lados de los escalones de la puerta principal de la mansión, que estaban frente de la enorme fuente con la estatua que estaba erguida, y es cuando ocurre lo que no imaginé al llegar.

Mi mano derecha comenzaba a presentir algo extraño y yo escuchaba la voz de una mujer vacía que me estaba diciendo repetidas veces la misma palabra. "Mira a tu alrededor" "Ve". Así que habiendo sentido esa voz justo delante de uno de los postes electicos, específicamente en el derecho, vuelvo a escuchar ese "Mira a tu alrededor" que siempre me decía.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Seguido de esto, prefiero ignorarlo y caminar directamente hacia la entrada de la mansión, tocando la puerta con mis puños. Esperé ciertos minutos para poder ver que las puertas son abiertas por una de las sirvientas que lucía como una chica palidecida del miedo, haciéndome pasar en silencio para cerrar las puertas de nuevo.

- Soy Nico Robin… he venido por una carta que me envió Iceburg, requiriendo mi ayuda… ¿Está bien tu señor?

La sirvienta estaba como en estado catatónico, pero nuevamente se recuperaba de su condición y se toma de los dedos de sus manos, encorvando un poco su espalda, para responderme con algo ahogado.

- Sí, mi señor Iceburg le ha estado esperando y es un placer que haya llegado… seguro su viaje no fue una molestia, pero ha estado lloviendo por tres noches seguidas y no hemos recibido visitantes después de todo, pero acompáñeme.

Así que abriendo otra puerta, camino con ella para contemplar el recibidor principal de la mansión. Había una enorme escalera al frente de mi y dos puertas grandes a cada lado del salón a una larga distancia la una con la otra. La sirvienta estaba subiendo por las escaleras y yo le sigo mientras continuaba diciéndome:

- Lamento que haya tenido que venir a esta parte del salón, ya que dada a sus condiciones no se haya en buen estado…

Mientras decía esto, terminé de subir esas escaleras que se dividían en dos con una a la derecha y con una a la izquierda, viendo un enorme vitral ojival en medio y otros dos pequeños a los lados. Seguí a la sirvienta al escalón izquierdo para subir otro que estaba a la derecha caminando detrás de ella.

- … además de eso, tenemos fallas en la electricidad del ala Este y Norte, pero debido a esto también la enfermedad de nuestro señor ha complicado muchas cosas.

- Ya veo.

Finalmente hacia arriba veo una puerta en el frente de los enormes vitrales y al centro, con otras dos puertas una en la derecha y otra en la izquierda. La sirvienta me abre la puerta que estaba a mi derecha, diciéndome:

- Esta casa ha entrado en terribles consecuencias con todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido a sus habitantes… quizá usted pueda ayudarnos a descubrir todo este mal que nos atormenta.

Y habiendo dicho todo esto, descendió por las escaleras y regresó a otro lugar mientras que en la puerta de la derecha, yo estaba dando pasos para entrar en ese pasillo alumbrado, sintiendo un entusiasmo medido por volver a encontrarme con mi viejo amigo. Caminé unos pasos directamente hacia el pasillo cruzando hacia la derecha y luego de haber avanzado un poco luego avancé hacia la derecha, viendo una habitación con una enorme puerta a la izquierda. Otra enorme puerta estaba al final del pasillo, subiendo unos escalones, pero esa no era la habitación de mi amigo, así que regrese con la habitación de la enorme puerta a mi izquierda, y la abrí.

Cruzo un pequeño pasillo y luego giro a la derecha para luego acercarme a la izquierda y ver a alguien que estaba acostado en una enorme cama, fumando una pipa y leyendo un libro pequeño. Era mi amigo Iceburg. Finalmente camino con alegría hacia él y sonrío por verlo de nuevo y él levanta la mirada de su libro y al verme se muestra muy contento también.

- ¿Robin? ¿Eres tú?

Yo camino otros pasos más hacia él, y sacándome el abrigo pesado que llevaba puesto y de nuevo me contempla bien y suelta el libro a un lado de la cama.

- Finalmente lo has logrado… que alegría ver que estás bien.

- Por supuesto, lo he logrado y todo a tus servicios, Iceburg.

He llegado a tiempo… aparentemente justo a tiempo. Completamente postrado en cama, Iceburg es una sombra de su propia edad, aparentando mucho peso sobre sí mismo y con tonalidades más claras… parece un enfermo terminal.

- Bien, imagino que en tu viaje has podido meditar acerca de lo que harías… pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que escribí.

- Eso no importa, como sea he venido y mis servicios son requeridos… ¿Qué problemas te ofuscan?

- Más que problemas es algo que esperé haber respondido cuando llegué, pero por desgracia lo que te contaré será algo difícil de asimilar.

En seguida me senté en la cama que él acostaba, y escuché con detenimiento su propuesta, pero es cuando me aclaró lo de la "enfermedad familiar"

- Después de la guerra, cuando regresé a mi hogar esperaba hallar a mis hermanos esperándome en mi regreso triunfal, pero por desgracia al regresar solo encuentro con sus desapariciones extrañas. Esperaba verlos pero al parecer no se ha sabido nada de ellos cuando me fui a la guerra… creo que sus desapariciones se deben a asuntos extraños y cuando llegué me sorprendí de ver como poco a poco, este hogar comenzaba a llenarse de miedo y de terrores que jamás imaginé poder confrontar… sé que suena muy incoherente, pero es cierto… los sirvientes y el mayordomo comentan cosas extrañas con respecto a mis hermanos, y yo mismo he querido resolver este tipo de cosas, pero estoy demasiado enfermo y viejo para poder investigarlos por mí mismo.

En seguida extendía su mano hacia la mía, con mucha preocupación en sus propios ojos, y es cuando se muestra muy distinto diciendo lo siguiente.

- No te he enviado a traer desde lejos para que me veas morir aquí… necesito de tu ayuda, Robin.

- En lo que sea Iceburg, solo dilo.

- Bien, solo espero que comiences a investigar por parte de los sirvientes y de todos referente a las desapariciones de mis hermanos, y quizá en esta mansión puedes hallar referencia de eso… y te ayudaré en seguida a tu instauración en Reino Unido.

- Eso sería muy gratificante.

Sí que sabía cómo hacerme feliz pero lo que jamás imaginé fue saber que gracias a este trabajo de investigación para él, como en lo viejos tiempos, estaría salvaguardándome para reinstaurarme de nuevo a mi tierra natal; sin embargo, su explicación por haberme llamado es poco clara de asimilar aun. Él me habla de unos extraños acontecimientos alrededor de su mansión victoriana, problemas que él está muy incapaz de rectificar en su estado de debilidad y por eso ha requerido mi investigación. Por supuesto, acepté sin condiciones.

- Muy bien, me has convencido Iceburg… lo haré sin siquiera preguntarlo.

- Mil gracias, Robin.

Por supuesto él estaba muy agradecido por aceptar mi ayuda, y cuando veo que estaba extendiendo su mano para poder agradecerme, yo en señal de gratitud le extendí la mano también y justo antes de tomársela, escuché un aullido demasiado extraño que al parecer vino desde abajo. Esto me hizo saltar de preocupación, tanto así que me levanté con enorme velocidad, sacando el revólver que tenía guardado en mi cinturón, apuntando vagamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ese aullido vino acompañado de un grito vacío. Parecía el grito de algo que solamente pudiese salir de las pesadillas más profundas del miedo. Detrás de mí estaba Iceburg acurrucado con la almohada suya temiendo por su vida.

- No lo sé, Robin, pero esos gritos han estado acechándome desde que enfermé en gravedad… no sé que puede ser, pero creo que tú puedes investigar eso.

Lo pensé por un instante, aunque eso me llenó de miedo por un instante. Luego de eso decidí que por la deuda que le debo a mi gran amigo, sería algo que debería completar. Por causa de la gran amistad que le tengo a él, presentí que la verdadera investigación comenzaba ahora y que yo tenía que prepararme para lo peor.

- Muy bien, Iceburg… saldré a investigar, cierra con llave a mi espalda cuando salga.

Ya estaba afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo. Ese grito extraño como aullido de demonio me hizo helar la sangre, tanto así que las pulsaciones de mi corazón estaban acelerándose en revoluciones. Miro hacia la derecha y decido salir otra vez hacia el recibidor principal, cruzando hacia la derecha y volviendo a caminar hacia la izquierda para poder llegar a la puerta del recibidor. Pero si quiera antes que pensase llegar a la puerta, siento que las luces se apagan bruscamente y no veo nada.

¡Demonios! ¡Sentí mi corazón mucho más acelerado y tomé mi pistola y apuntaba al frente! Todo estaba mucho más calmado, hasta que las luces estaban prendiéndose de modo normal y ahí es cuando me llevo la sorpresa de ver lo que vi. Delante de mí y en la puerta de la salida hacia el recibidor estaba lo que parecía ser el fantasma de un hombre de cabellos morados. Usaba una ropa algo pintoresca de la época victoriana, unas mallas moradas con una camisa decorada con garabatos en diagonal y a su vez tenía una nariz marrón y estrecha, y unos ojos vagos y deprimentes.

La luz nuevamente se apaga y temo por mi vida ya que no sabía qué hacer al respecto, hasta que ese fantasma desaparece de mi vista.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Apenas hice esta pregunta y luego escucho una risa detrás de mí, y es cuando mis ojos se abren completamente para voltear hacia atrás con lentitud y ver el fantasma de este mismo sujeto extraño que estaba levitando a casi un metro desde el suelo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda, como si estuviese yéndose a la habitación de Iceburg.

En seguida corro de vuelta hacia allá y me asomo por el pasillo que estaba al final del paso, teniendo la habitación de Iceburg a mi izquierda, pero en seguida las luces se vuelven a apagar nuevamente. ¡Esto no era cierto! Se encienden otra vez y lo que veo esta vez, resulta ser lo que considero como un espectro de las pesadillas. Este mismo hombre estaba delante de mí, a unos diez metros de distancia, pero tenía una imagen completamente distinta. Esta vez lucía como la imagen de un cadáver desnudo y putrefacto que estaba descomponiéndose, faltándole un ojo y la mandíbula.

- ¡No puede ser cierto!

Apunté mi arma hacia esa cosa que vi, pero antes de disparar las luces volvieron a apagarse y cuando se encendieron de nuevo, este mismo cadáver putrefacto estaba a solo centímetros delante de mí, haciendo que me asustase y que me cayese al suelo sentada, apuntando y disparando hacia él de manera vaga, ya que las balas no le causaban ningún daño y ningún efecto, pero las luces se apagaron por cuarta vez y se encendieron, surtiendo el efecto de no ver a nadie en esos pasillos.

Me levanto del suelo y respiro sobre agitada por esta aparición extraña y macabra ante mis pensamientos. Juro por Dios, que debido a esto me estaba empezando a arrepentir de estar ahí. Volteo hacia la salida de esos pasillos para encaminarme directamente hacia el recibidor enorme. Cuando salgo mantengo mi revólver nuevamente cargado, ya que no sabía qué era lo que podría aparecerme de nuevo.

Reconozco que me tuve que sentar en las escaleras que estaban delante de la habitación más grande que eran la de los padres de Iceburg, a recuperar mi aliento por causa de la descompresión con esta maldita aparición. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Quién se supone que era ese? Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo era que al principio aparecía como un hombre de este tipo de vida, con su vestimenta y su apariencia? Y luego de esto, desaparecer y aparecer justamente en frente de la habitación de mi atormentado amigo Iceburg, como la imagen de un cadáver putrefacto y que sus carnes se descomprimían. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? La única conclusión que pude llegar en ese instante, era que esta aparición estaba atormentando a mi amigo y quizá él no lo comprendería como yo, y cuando menos me lo esperaba oigo un grito y levanto mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Antes que pudiese comenzar con mi investigación en esta mansión, la sirvienta que me mostró el camino hacia la habitación de Iceburg, gritó desde debajo de la habitación. Como sea, en donde empezar con mi investigación es el paso más difícil de ver.


	4. Trasgresores

Todavía continuaba en las escaleras del recibidor de la mansión, justo en la entrada de las habitaciones de los padres de Iceburg. Ya había escuchado unos gritos extraños y por supuesto unos alaridos de bestias guturales que hacía sentir mi alma como si estuviese a punto de ser arrebatada; pero mi preocupación mayor hasta ahora, y es que puedo llamarla así, se debe a la aparición de ese hombre de aspecto musgoso y decadente. Solo espero no hallarlo otra vez, pero comienzo a sospechar que en esta mansión hay cosas peores que eso.

Así que me levanto de las escaleras y camino hacia la derecha y veo otra puerta que estaba al frente de la de los pasillos de Iceburg, pero estaba cerrada. Fue entonces cuando me limité a descender por las escaleras, con mucho temor puesto que no quería ser vista por seres extraños que acompañasen ese lugar, aunque ya me suponía que había sido descubierta por ellos. Camino entonces por las escaleras hacia abajo, descendiendo hacia el piso de abajo, y sorpresivamente al llegar al último peldaño del escalón central y enorme, siento un silencio que no está del todo normal.

- Tanto silencio no es bueno… pero…

Ni siquiera había podido terminar de decir esta frase, y es cuando siento el sonido de una puerta que estaba abriéndose sola, provocando que el chillido de la antigua y polvorienta madera me detuviese nada más contemplando lo que estaba a mi vista. Era la puerta de la derecha que se abría sola, y en medio del enorme recibidor escuché la risa de un hombre que resultó ser muy aguda para su tono de voz.

- ¿Qué mierdas?

Tenía mi revolver en mi mano, y al mismo tiempo mí vista hacia el techo del enorme y vasto lugar, sin siquiera percibir nada. La risa continuaba esparciéndose como un eco proclamador de miedos irracionales. Finalmente la risa desaparece y afuera de la mansión llueve a cantaros como para poder obtener un resfriado o algo parecido. Luego veo la puerta abierta que estaba a mi derecha y me dispongo a ir por ella, detallando un largo pasillo con una puerta al final.

- Bien, los aullidos vinieron de este pasillo… solo espero encontrarme con algo que pueda matar con mi arma.

Ya había cruzado el pasillo hacia el ala Oeste, y tres pasos detrás de mí, siento la puerta cerrarse nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar? Todo se abre y se cierra por sí solo. Al haber pasado, a mi derecha había una puerta que estaba entreabierta y me dirijo a pasar para investigar en esa habitación, sintiendo un extraño pesar al colocar mi mano en la perilla. Sentí como literalmente algo me decía que no entrase ahí, pero mi curiosidad y necesidad de saberlo todo, es la que me invade en mis pensamientos y me hace pasar a entrar en esa habitación oscura que era alumbrada con la luz de la luna por los vitrales que estaban a la derecha.

No parecía haber nada importante en esa habitación. Una chimenea apagada, una alfombra en el suelo y una mesa debajo de los vitrales. Así que salgo de ahí y camino hacia la puerta del final del pasillo y estaba cerrada, pero la que estaba a mi izquierda no lo estaba, así que la abro para poder entrar y cuando cruzo por ella a mi izquierda estaban unos muebles en frente de una cómoda fogata que ardía incesantemente, pero a mi derecha había un pasillo más angosto en el que se veía un espejo al final y una puerta a la izquierda. ¿Y si reviso que hay en esa puerta? Puesto que debo investigar, no sería mala idea ver que encuentro. Camino en dirección hacia donde estaba el espejo y me acerco lo suficiente como para verme un poco mojada con mis cabellos.

No sé cómo es que se me ocurre pensar en escurrirme mi larga cabellera, aunque no es mal momento de hacerlo. Coloco el revólver en la mesa que estaba debajo del espejo y balanceo la cabeza a un lado para sacar el agua de mis cabellos y… ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaba nuevamente la imagen de ese hombre pintoresco que se me apareció en los pasillos fuera de la habitación de Iceburg. Apareció reflejado en el espejo de la nada y mis manos estaban temblando demasiado, más aun cuando veo que al voltear hacia atrás, ahí estaba cerca de mí, riéndose de la misma manera en que se escuchó esa petulante risa de hace unos segundos atrás en el recibidor… de hecho, es la misma risa. La imagen en seguida se desvanece lo suficiente rápido como para que yo le detallase bien.

Me compongo con rapidez y mi corazón no para de latir desesperado para continuar con el recorrido, cruzando por la puerta de la izquierda del espejo, y cuando entro, sorpresivamente oigo el grito de una mujer que estaba siendo atacada por algo desconocido por mí. Recojo de nuevo mi revólver y corro por ese pasillo para hallarme dentro de un salón con vitrales en el techo y con paredes ligeras y unos cuantos arbustos en medio de ese salón, retenidos en la pared que estaba a la derecha del salón. Parecía ser un invernadero. Mi mirada se da cuenta que algo estaba brillando en medio de esos arbustos y corro para cruzar a la derecha y ver que quien gritó resultó ser una sirvienta. De hecho fue la misma que me mostró el camino hacia los pasillos de la habitación de Iceburg, y justo delante de ella estaba eso.

Puedo describir vagamente lo que observé en ese momento. Había una mujer de apariencia palidecida con ropajes blancos y ligeros, bañada de sangre en el escote y de rostro ensangrentado específicamente en su mandíbula, como si estuviese chupándose la sangre desparramada en el suelo. Al verme se mantuvo inmóvil y yo solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su alcance y fue cuando se colocó en posición de ataque como si fuese una bestia y arrojó un largo y agudo grito. Repentinamente ese grito me desmoralizó por un instante, haciendo que me tapase los oídos, arrodillándome en el suelo, pero al alzar la mirada hacia donde estaba esa demoníaca entidad femenina, no encontré a nadie… solamente estaba el cadáver de la sirvienta en el suelo, con una enorme abertura en su pecho desde el cuello.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y quién era esa mujer?

Viendo rastros de sangre que estaban desapareciendo hacia otra puerta que estaba a la derecha de la puerta por la que pasé, como a unos diez metros o más. Más rastros de vidrios estaban cerca del cadáver, haciendo que alzase mi mirada hacia arriba, viendo el techo con una abertura, dándome evidencia que esta extraña y demoníaca mujer entró por ahí. Pero eso no era todo, ya que mientras examinaba las heridas de este cadáver, escucho el mismo gruñido que escuché cuando estaba en la habitación de Iceburg, esta vez la diferencia era que se escuchaba como si estuviese entre los matorrales.

Saco mi arma y apunto hacia los arboles, recordándome que eso se escuchó demasiado extraño y que para mi sorpresa desde la puerta por donde entré estaba viniendo algo hacia mí, que corría como una enorme bestia de cuatro patas. Al estar cerca de mí, lucía como una criatura humanoide pero su rostro emanaba una mandíbula sobresaliente con colmillos que cubrían parte de su rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un Gul?

La bestia rugió como si fuese un león sedicioso y no lo pienso dos veces para accionar mi pistola sobre esa bestia en la cabeza, derribándola hacia el suelo. Sorprendentemente dos más de estas criaturas con enormes brazos y garras como el tamaño de mi antebrazo aparecieron dando un enorme salto desde donde estaban hacia mí. Les veo venir y me tiro hacia la derecha, rodando por el suelo, hasta que al levantarme, disparo las balas que les quedaban a estos dos demonios andantes que estaban cerca de mí.

¿Cómo demonios aparecieron estas criaturas en esta mansión al llegar? ¿Cómo es que las veo ahora y no los vi al llegar? Maldición, alguien aquí me debe una explicación. Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde estaban los pasos de sangre en el suelo, para determinar el paradero de esa mujer demoníaca que observé, y cuando cruzo la puerta veo un salón con una escalera que estaba al frente de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cruzo y camino hacia esa escalera, llegando a lo que parecía ser un salón con unas escaleras espirales a mi izquierda y una puerta al frente que estaba cerrada.

Habiendo llegado a esa habitación, me aparecen dos criaturas de estas que maté en el invernadero y que gruñían con deseos de devorarme como criaturas salidas del propio inframundo. Nuevamente me apresuro de cargar mi revólver con prontitud, y es cuando al alzar el revólver hacia el frente, la criatura había dado un salto desde las escaleras espirales hacia mí, considerando que eran como diez metros de distancia, cayéndome encima. Ahí estaba yo, luchando contra este animalejo pero le sostenía el cuello para que no acercase esos enormes colmillos a mi rostro.

- ¡Quítate de…!

Como pude moví mi revolver sobre su cabeza y se la volé en pedazos con tres disparos, para apuntar a la otra que estaba viviendo hacia mí, acabando con el resto de mis balas. Me quito a las bestias que estaban encima de mí y me caigo alejándome de las bestias, sentada en el suelo, aun aturdida por la lucha. Me levanto en seguida e intento examinar un poco a la bestia, y desgraciadamente ocurre lo que no me esperaba. Las bestias desaparecieron dejando nada más los rastros de sangre en el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible esto?

Alzo mi mirada por los escalones espirales y camino hacia ellos para llegar de nuevo al piso de arriba, viendo nuevamente la puerta esa que era grande y que estaba cerca de la habitación de Iceburg, y antes de cruzar por esa puerta, veo otra que estaba a la izquierda y que al mismo tiempo escucho susurros inexplicables de una mujer. Me temo que quizá pueda ser esa misma mujer que gritó anteriormente en el invernadero y que ensordecía con grandes intenciones. Dispongo a caminar hacia esa puerta y al llegar, la empujo para darme cuenta que realmente si eran los susurros de una mujer… de la misma mujer que me encontré en el invernadero.

- Ah, me has encontrado… mujer.

Yo estaba viéndole sentada en un sillón manchado de sangre, con unos anteojos claros y con su cabellera rubia que se veía muy hermosa y peculiar. Al parecer leía un libro grande y lo hojeaba diciéndome:

- No sé quién eres, extraña, pero no deberías estar aquí… este ambiente no es tuyo y lo que ocurre en estas paredes es un secreto que tiene que permanecer aquí… vete antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

- Nada en realidad que te incumban… ¡Lárgate antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Sorpresivamente se levanta del sillón y corre por encima de mí, perdiéndose de mi vista. Salgo de ese salón a revisar por las escaleras espirales y por todo el lugar, pero ya se había ido. Desapareció delante de mis ojos y no supe que preguntar ni supe que hacer. Camino en dirección hacia la puerta y veo que había dos de estas bestias que estaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Iceburg, tratando de entrar, y desde adentro oigo a mi amigo suplicar mi ayuda:

- ¡Robin, ayúdame! ¡Han llegado las bestias!

Cargo mi revólver de nuevo para disparar hacia las bestias que estaban ahí en frente de la habitación de Iceburg. Ambas murieron y al igual que las que maté en el salón de las escaleras espirales, estas desaparecieron dejando nada más el rastro de sangre de sus muertes. Hay que tener en cuenta muchas cosas que yo podría tener en mi mente, y primero que nada necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando aquí. Y segundo, quien era perfecto para que me indicase la respuesta de mis dudas y de todo lo peligroso que me encontré en el camino, era mi amigo Iceburg. Así que camino hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y entro viendo que estaba escondido detrás de una silla enorme ante una chimenea encendida.

- Esas bestias aparecieron y vinieron por mí.

Yo estaba un poco contrariada y necesitaba soluciones y respuestas a mis dudas.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué eran esas criaturas?

- Esas criaturas son gules… mejor conocido como necrófagos… son bestias nacidas de la superstición de una persona.

Una Pieza del rompecabezas. El grito que ocurrió debajo de las escaleras fue el resultado del ataque de una bestia… algo que Iceburg llama un Necrófago. Similar a un perro/mono, el animal era pálido en complexión, tenía zarpas tan largas como mis brazos y podía saltar bastantes metros desde un punto fijo. Maté a las criaturas pero antes que pudiese pensar en investigar el cadáver, se desvaneció sin un rastro, no más que de sangre.

- Esas cosas no eran naturales, amigo mío. Estamos luchando con cosas mayores que supersticiones aquí.

Cuando le dije esto, vi que Iceburg se levantaba del suelo y caminaba directamente hacia la chimenea, viendo en silencio los leños ardientes, como si estuviese buscando en su recuerdo, algo peculiar y pertinente.

- Verás Robin, ya me esperaba que esas criaturas apareciesen a matarme.

- ¿Esperabas? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Cuando era un chico, era una persona muy curiosa y siempre me gustaba estar revisando libros misteriosos y esa noche en el pasado, recuerdo haber encontrado un libro muy peculiar que estaba en la biblioteca de mi padre.

Genial, ahora era que Iceburg me estaría explicando los porvenires de esa situación peculiar. Me acerco a él, esperando más respuestas suyas.

- Esa vez obtuve un libro muy interesante que contenía unos garabatos de conjuros y hechizos malignos… un día llevé a mis dos hermanos pequeños a esa isla que contenía las ruinas de un monasterio de la edad media… al llegar a esas ruinas, recuerdo haber visto un cementerio antiguo en el que tenía una inscripción en latín que no recuerdo en estos momentos. Lo que no supe era lo que ese viaje causó en mis hermanos y en mí.

Seguido de esto se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la chimenea, recostando su brazo izquierdo y suspirando cansado por su enfermedad.

- Gracias a esto, he sido visitado por infortunios, demonios y cosas peligrosas provocadas por ese acontecimiento… yo no imaginé nada de esto… solo pensé que al usar esto, mis parientes estarían asustados por esto; y al llegar de la guerra me topé con el infortunio de enterarme que mis dos hermanos estaban muertos… ¿Victimas de este maleficio causado por ese libro de conjuros? Quien lo sabe, pero aun así eso también cobró mi vida.

Iceburg me dijo algo peculiar. Sus hermanos estaban muertos, pero no sabía cómo eran sus hermanos y también tenía preguntas acerca del fantasma del hombre misterioso y la aparición de esa mujer ensangrentada. ¿No serán esos sus hermanos? Tenía que saberlo.

- ¿Y si tus hermanos están muertos? ¿Por qué ese maleficio no te afectó?

- No me afectó, pero lo que más puedo discernir es que me está pasando facturas después de varios años… mis hermanos están muertos, pero aun así no creo que realmente lo estén, y quizá lo que te pida sería un cambio drástico en tu búsqueda.

- ¿Quieres que investigue de ellos?

- Así es…

En ese momento percibo que Iceburg tomó un pergamino cerrado de la chimenea y que me lo entregaba en mis manos, diciéndome:

- Esto que tengo en mis manos es una muestra de un poder que te puede servir… el Pondo Hou.

- ¿Pondo Hou?

Si mi memoria no me falla, el Pondo Hou es una técnica ofensiva que usa mi amigo Zoro, pero ¿Por qué Iceburg tenía eso consigo mismo?

- Sí, es un conjuro ofensivo… este rollo lo obtuve cuando un chico cazarrecompensas llamado Roronoa Zoro, vino a Londres a buscarte y el primer lugar que visitó fue este.

- ¿Zoro estuvo aquí?

- Así es… es un chico que estaba muy entusiasmado en querer encontrarte… pero su desesperación cambió a alegría cuando supo por mí que te encontrabas en Nueva York… es un chico agradable.

Esto sí que me sorprendió. Zoro nunca me dijo que estuvo aquí, pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando en ese entonces. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y ahora mi amigo estaba pidiéndome otro diferente. Comprobar si sus hermanos estaban muertos o no.

- Muy bien, Iceburg… me has convencido, déjame revisar bien este pergamino y así mismo veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

- Mil gracias, Robin.

Seguido de esto, veo a una sirvienta que me llevaría a la habitación de huéspedes para poder descansar de todo este viaje, aunque quien descansaría en estas situaciones; pero yo necesitaba dormir y pensar en qué hacer y reorganizar mis ideas.

Luego de haberle preguntado a Iceburg, estoy un poco más nerviosa desde que vi al necrófago. Él me habló de una historia que envolvió a sus hermanos, acerca de una isla con un cementerio y de un libro de hechicería de su difunto padre. Aparentemente los hermanos guiados por Iceburg, llegaron a esa isla y leyeron ese extraño libro. Sostiene que era una simple broma para asustar a sus parientes… él cree que algo desde el interior del anillo de piedras respondió furioso hacia el mar, molestando los vientos y sacudiendo la tierra. Desde aquel momento, Iceburg ha sido visitado por terribles infortunios. Todos sus hermanos han fallecido. Recuerdo una noche pasada en una reunión de soldados de la primera guerra, Iceburg me mostró una foto de su hermana más joven, Califa. No más que una adolescente, era una chica muy sorprendente y linda y supongo que llamaba más la atención que muchas chicas de ese lugar y época.

Seguido de esto llego a una habitación que estaba al otro lado de la mansión, cerca de las antiguas habitaciones de los dos hermanos de Iceburg. Entro a esa habitación y cierro la puerta para poder ponerme cómoda en una cama tibia y reconfortante a mi gusto.

- Bien, ahora comenzaré a documentar todo lo que viviré aquí.

- ¿Desea algo más, señorita?

- Por ahora no necesito más nada… solo descansar de este día problemático.

- Lo que usted diga, pero recuerde que en esta mansión nadie está solo.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué esa sirvienta me decía esto? Y a pesar de todo, aun cuando mis dudas eran demasiado perturbadoras para mi propia mente, decidí que es mejor ni siquiera tratar de decir algo referente a la servidumbre. En esa misma noche también noté que los secretos que se hallaban inmiscuidos en este lugar, se debía a los secretos que ellos guardaban.

- Que descanse, señorita Robin.

- Gracias.

Mientras decía esto, subió unos escalones en la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándome completamente sola. Ahí estaba yo, sentándome en un escritorio al lado de la cama que me acompañaba, sacándome las botas arrojándolas a un lado y sacando mi diario de referencia para ponerme a documentar todo, pero al mismo instante saco el pergamino que me entregó Iceburg referente a un conjuro que usa mi amigo Zoro.

- Esto es sorprendente… ¿Cómo lo uso?

Me dispongo a leerlo y el rollo que Iceburg me dio me reveló una técnica que usa mi amigo Zoro, parece que es una concentración de mi maná, y puedo liberar destellos azules de ectoplasma de mi mano… es una de las técnicas mortales de Zoro, las que él usa con su espada, pero yo las uso con mi mano. Pero lo que más me preocupa es, ¿Zoro estuvo aquí? No me atrevía a preguntarle eso a Iceburg, porque ya me había dicho mucho respecto a sus temores y quizá parecería alguien inapropiada.

Como sea, Iceburg no está completamente convencido que sus hermanos estén ciertamente muertos. Bueno, para ser precisos… no está ni siquiera seguro que permanecen muertos. Yo sospecho que son delirios provocados por el recuerdo de ese día en ese monasterio que él tanto me habla y que me causa una intriga para investigar. Al mismo tiempo pienso que ahí es donde debí ir primero, de otro modo yo puedo solamente imaginar esto como una terrible broma que juega con un hombre moribundo. Pero si son solamente desilusiones, ¿Por qué no me informó de esto cuando hablamos por primera vez? ¿Por qué no habría de escribirme de esto en su carta? Quizá el no pensó que yo vendría, pero aquí estoy.


	5. Los Secretos de la Socialité

Seguido de lo que puedo recordar en ese instante es que desperté de un enorme sueño que me había dado, sintiéndome satisfecha por haber estado en una cama tan cómoda como la que me había sido proporcionada por mi amigo Iceburg. Lo primero que hago al despertar es permanecer sentada en esa cama y de observar hacia la ventana, detallando como los rayos del sol estaban entrando directamente hacia la cama que estaba ocupando.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño que estaba a la derecha de mi habitación, y me dispongo a lavarme y a asearme para este nuevo día de investigación y de satisfacción de poder estar cerca de mi hogar. Ahí estaba completamente desnuda, acostada en la tina y relajándome con las sales aromáticas que impregnaban mi cuerpo con fragancias de la alta sociedad. Pero lejos de poder disfrutar esto, mi mente estaba lejos de querer imaginarme esos lujos y todos esos detalles que consideraba insignificante. Entre tantas cosas que estaba pensando, estaba el desagradable recuerdo del causante de mi exilio de mi hogar. Rob Lucci. Solamente ese desgraciado se atrevería a irrumpir mi tranquilidad.

Ahora haciendo a un lado a ese desgraciado, decido cerrar mis ojos y meditar en todo lo que estaba ocurriéndome desde que llegué. Cualquier cronista o investigador que se atreva a cruzar las puertas de esta mansión victoriana, se topará con extraños acontecimientos ocurridos, y aun me sorprendía demasiado la tranquilidad entre todos aquí, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas y la muerte resultase ser algo rutinario en sus vidas. Esto era otra cosa que me estaba preocupando. Me doy cuenta que pasé demasiados minutos acostada en esa bañera y decido salir para poder vestirme, caminando directamente hacia el lavamanos que estaba cerca de mí. Acerco la mirada hacia lo que el espejo me devolvía y empiezo a meditar en todo lo que tenía que comenzar a hacer.

Bajo al lavamanos para poder escurrirme los cabellos, y alzo la mirada hacia el espejo, viendo como nuevamente detrás de mí apareció la imagen de esa mujer rubia con anteojos y con sangre en su mandíbula y en sus ropajes ligeros. Volteo hacia ella y decide entablar una conversación conmigo.

- Muy bien hecho, Robin… has sobrevivido a mis dulces y tiernos cachorrillos cadavéricos… pero no te durará demasiado.

Recuerdo que nunca había estado tan pálida de miedo, y esa misma mañana me noté con ese miedo interior que se apoderaba de mí.

- Esto es un asunto de familia, mujer entrometida… desaparece antes que sea demasiado tarde, y la maldición te consuma también.

- ¿De qué maldición me hablas, Califa?

- Así que sabes mi nombre… sabes quién soy.

- Eres la hermana menor de Iceburg.

Estaba caminando hacia la salida de la puerta del baño, sonriendo con deseos de matarme, y juro que estaba llena de miedo porque estaba desarmada y me estaría enfrentando a algo paranormal y no estaba preparada para eso.

- Entonces sabrás que si permaneces aquí, inmiscuyéndote en lo que no te importa… tendré que matarte.

Y dicho esto, sale por la puerta pero yo me asomo para poder divisarla y desapareció enteramente. ¿Acaso ella era real o era una aparición? De alguna manera tendría que descubrirlo antes que sea demasiado tarde. De seguro esta mujer estará atormentando a su hermano, y según lo que hablé con Iceburg, creo que su hermana no está muerta aun.

Salgo del baño, me visto en seguida y me siento en la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama, para comenzar a estudiar los hechos en los que estaba a punto de averiguar. A mi lado estaba el pergamino del Pondo Hou y decido leer lo que dice ese pergamino, para poder utilizarlo. Es cuando recuerdo muy bien algo del pasado que mi amigo querido Zoro me estaba explicando con referencia a este poder.

.

.

**Nueva York, 4 de Noviembre del 1921**

Recuerdo que estaba en mi departamento, leyendo algunos extraños pergaminos y veo que estaba también mi amigo Zoro, leyendo algo muy peculiar que me causó demasiada intriga con referencia a una extraña isla a la cual estuvo sumido en investigaciones.

- No creerás lo que encontré en ese lugar.

Yo no parecía estar muy interesada en escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo Zoro, pero de la manera en como entusiasmado me la estaba relatando, siempre me hacía sacar una sonrisa y hacerme distraer de lo que hacía, para poder escuchar lo que me decía. Era como que Zoro tenía una influencia demasiado fuerte sobre mí y eso me encantaba, y ahí estaba yo, recostando mi codo derecho, sosteniendo mi mentón con la mano, sonriendo plácidamente por sus relatos.

- ¿Y qué pudiste hallar en ese lugar?

En seguida Zoro se sentaba delante de mí, y suspiró como si mantuviese una paz interior, diciéndome:

- Hallé un monasterio cristiano de siglos pasados… esa isla se llama Skellig Michael, o algo así… está ubicada cerca de Irlanda y se veía muy relajante y muy interesante de ver.

- ¿En serio? Así como lo dices suena muy interesante.

- Más interesante es saber lo que encontré ahí.

Seguido de su relato de viajes, me sacó un pergamino y me lo colocó delante de mi presencia, que contenía un conjuro extraño de ectoplasma. Era el Pondo Hou. Yo lo leo y levanto la mirada hacia él, preguntándole con mucha duda:

- ¿Y hallaste eso ahí?

- Así es… y descubrí lo que ese poder puede hacer… te dará una ofensiva de larga distancia cuando no puedas alcanzar a tu enemigo.

- Entonces ya aprendiste a hacerlo, ¿No?

- Por supuesto… pero quien pueda comprender esto mejor que yo, lo puede hacer sin siquiera tener que usar una espada… y quizá con esto que tienes aquí, podrás hacerlo.

Yo sabía que era lo que trataba de decirme Zoro, nada más con tan solo ver que este tomaba mi mano derecha cubierta con mi guante. Lo que se hallaba en mi mano era necesario de controlar porque si no sería terrible.

.

.

.

**De vuelta de mis recuerdos**

Así que cuando estaba en esta mansión reteniendo de nuevo ese pergamino que Zoro tenía, puedo darme cuenta que el uso de esta técnica me servirá por si tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo con esos necrófagos e inclusive con Califa. Me levanto de la silla y veo que es momento de continuar con la investigación de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esta mansión.

Camino directamente hacia la salida de la habitación en forma de L invertida y veo un pasillo a la derecha, caminando luego hacia la izquierda, para ver así mismo el amplio pasillo que contenía una pared semicircular a la derecha. Creo que esa era la torre de la mansión. Así que cuando veo la puerta que estaba a la izquierda diagonal a mi camino, me topo con el mayordomo del lugar, el cual se me acerca.

- Buenos días, señorita Robin… el señor Iceburg me ha informado que usted estará rondando por las habitaciones de los hermanos fallecidos.

Interesante, eso me daba a entender que todos estarían al tanto de lo que iba a hacer. Así que accedo a recibir sus indicaciones.

- Ciertamente… pero primero requiero revisar la habitación de Califa.

- Muy bien, venga y acompáñeme, señorita Robin. La llevaré con la sirvienta que cuidó y crió a la niña después de nacer.

Continúo con mi camino, siguiendo al mayordomo, pasando por el frente de un corto pasillo que contenía unas escaleras directamente hacia la derecha y finalmente cruzo otra puerta en la que estaba un largo pasillo de caminos a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero me dirijo a la puerta que estaba al frente de mí, siendo la puerta de la antigua habitación de Califa, entrando en seguida para ver como la sirvienta que estaba acomodando la habitación, recogía unos cuantos papeles y que al verme, se levanta caminando directamente hacia mí.

- Así que usted es la sirvienta que crió a Califa… cuénteme acerca de ella.

Yo había entrado a la habitación de la menor de los hermanos y seguido de esto, sentí una extraña presencia que me estaba inquietando con solo estar cerca de la puerta de salida. La sirvienta se acerca a mí con mucho temor y me explica un relato que yo misma consideré un poco peculiar de oír, pero al mismo tiempo trágico de conocer.

- Califa, con solo recordarla puedo saber que esa chica llenó de alegría nuestras vidas con su llegada… no sé si por casualidad usted lo sepa pero la madre de ellos, la señora Evelyn Wiggettsworth, al darle a luz tuvo un derrame interno que le provocó la penosa muerte… ella apenas era una niña cuando comprendió todo lo acontecido y saber que había sido criada por una sirvienta, no es algo que pueda ser tolerado a simple vista… ¡Que niña! Ella solo ha sufrido desde que nació.

Mientras me decía esto, la sirvienta estaba caminando directamente hacia una habitación a la izquierda de la entrada, en la que se hallaba una cama desatendida, un cuadro en el suelo y un espejo roto.

- Ella era la más bella de la región… cuando fue creciendo, todos se morían de ganas de poder conocerla y contemplar su belleza, sin embargo, ella era una persona que demostraba seguridad de sí misma y tenía presencia, logrando que los demás se sientan atraídos hacia ella… por eso ella era conocida como la "socialité"… para llegar a eso, su actitud ayudó mucho y se necesitó ser firme y a veces irreverente para conseguir lo que ella quisiera… pero por desgracia nadie sabía que su tiempo estaba contado cuando apenas nos dimos cuenta de lo que tenía.

Al relatar esto, ella estaba acomodando el lecho y que debajo de la habitación había algo que llamó demasiado mi atención. Parecía ser un libro, pero esperé a que me dijese todo lo que sabía antes de empezar a investigar a fondo.

- Ella tenía una enfermedad degenerativa que le fue consumiendo, dejándola completamente desangrada, hasta morirse a la temprana edad de 25 años… todos lamentamos su perdida, puesto que era quien menos pensamos que terminaría afectada por los maleficios de este hogar…

Justamente cuando escuchaba este interesante relato, pude ver que ella se estaba levantando del suelo, mientras recogía pedazos de vidrio del espejo roto, caminando directamente hacia mí, susurrándome para que el mayordomo no escuchase nada.

- Pero no se confíe, señorita Robin… aquí nadie se atreve a decir lo que diré, pero Califa continua con vida… de hecho le aseguro que el jardinero del patio trasero la ha visto deambular por este lugar, como si fuese un fantasma… debería llegar hacia donde está él porque él le puede informar mejor lo que vio.

- ¿El jardinero?

- Así es… tiene que ir por la cocina hacia el ala Norte de la mansión… allá encontrará a la cocinera que le dará la llave de la cocina.

Y terminando de decirme todo esto, se dirige hacia el otro cuarto, revisando algunas cosas que estaban desordenadas en el suelo, diciendo que esta mansión lo que necesitaba era de un sacerdote. Yo creo que necesita más que al Papa y al resto de los miembros del vaticano para llegar aquí.

Después de todo llego a unas conclusiones. Hable con esta sirvienta acerca de Califa. La madre de los hermanos la cual aparentemente murió mientras daba luz a ella y el ama de llaves llenó ese vacío de su ausencia maternal. Ella dijo que Califa era una chica muy hermosa con un violento cortocircuito mental que falleció por una enfermedad degenerativa. Tomé nota de esa ironía de alguien que fue muy hermosa, muriendo de una enfermedad tan atroz que llama a la destrucción de su vanidad. Pero aun así la sirvienta dijo que el jardinero creyó haber visto a Califa viva, aunque yo sorprendida de haberla visto también con mis propios ojos, puedo solo creer que este testimonio es ciertamente peligroso. Así que tengo planes para dirigirme abajo hacia la cocina, y tratar de encontrar mi camino hacia los jardines de algún modo.

Pero antes de descender hacia la cocina, recuerdo que debajo de la antigua cama de esta mujer perturbada y levantada de los muertos, registro el libro que estaba ahí sin ser vista por el mayordomo, para luego esconderlo en mi bolso. Salgo de ahí para dirigirme al baño que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación de Califa, caminando a la puerta frente de mí y seguido a la izquierda, entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta. Luego de eso me siento en el retrete del baño, para poder hojear lo que contenía ese libro de pocas páginas. Estaba con mis cejas fruncidas ya que solamente contenía garabatos inentendibles de lo que estaba escrito. No entendía nada lo que decía, solamente veía escritos sin sentido.

- ¿Acaso esta mujer es una descerebrada o qué? Creo que ser una socialité le quemó el cerebro.

Así que tras proferir estas burlas hacia tal mujer, llego al final del libro en el cual veo algo escrito que me pareció muy interesante de leer. Solamente contenía una página y prefería arrancarla para desechar el resto estúpido del libro, leyendo lo que parecía ser un escrito de la misma Califa antes de morir.

_"En noches cuando no puedo dormir miro fuera de mi cama hacia el monasterio fuera de mi ventana. Las reflexiones de las aguas que nos separa a través de los muros de mi dormitorio filtrando en la habitación con olas del crepúsculo. Si está lo suficientemente tranquila y el viento está calmado, puedo escucharlos en su encantamiento. Sus oraciones se filtran a través de las aguas y caen sobre mis oídos como una canción de cuna estremeciéndome para dormir. Llena mi cuerpo con una enorme paz."_

_"Y aun así no puedo ayudar pero preguntarme como algo que provee mucha seguridad pueda ser al mismo tiempo algo que me está cazando. En la medianoche los encantamientos se detienen. Las luces brillantes del monasterio se vuelven negras excepto por un pequeño destello que emana de la entrada de las catatumbas. Como he visto esa sencilla luz y puedo ver las sombras de los monjes en la entrada. Es cuando siento que algo lento se que repta por el suelo como un terrible ascenso desde mi estomago, como si la isla me sosteniente para que no me fuese."_

_"He oído retazos de una historia de conversaciones en voz baja acerca de los monjes que murieron una muerte horrible, hace años entre estos lugares. Se dice que sus almas torturadas fueron puestas a descansar dentro de las catacumbas y que sus hermanos han montado guardia en la entrada de cada noche. No puedo ayudarlos pero me pregunto el por qué. ¿Qué están esperando, o esperan evitar lo peor? ¿Están ellos atados a la isla con la misma fuerza desconocida como yo?"_

_"Dios trabaja en muchas maneras misteriosas, pero ¿Cómo puede un Dios justo permitir que sus propios feligreses mueran dentro de tierras sagradas?"_

_"Seguramente existe otra fuerza trabajando entre nosotros, una que es capaz de emanar pura maldad. Un Dios amable no podría permitir tal agonía y dolor. ¿Es esa fuerza que me devora por la noche y deja mis sueños inconclusos? ¿Son las aguas suficientemente seguras para mantenerme a salvo? Desearía solamente por una vez poder yacer en el lugar fuera de las catatumbas por una noche y poner fin a esos sueños acechantes. Debo acabar con estas visiones nocturnas y buscar la verdad."_

_"Califa"_

Bien, no sabía que decir al respecto. Al parecer este contenido me estaba mostrando algo que me indicaría un segmento de la vida privada de esta mujer que me serviría para muchas cosas. Ella habla de algo que encontró en el monasterio y que a mí me puede servir para poder continuar mas adelante con la investigación. Quemo en seguida estos papeles y arrojo el libro en la tina para salir del baño, pensando en lo que sería siguiente para hacer, pero nuevamente tengo esa extraña sensación que una vez más me vuelve a intranquilizar. ¿Qué podría ser esto? Caminaba por el salón de la derecha de la habitación y vi unos cuadros que estaban en el suelo, recostados de un cajón. Era la imagen de Califa cuando estaba aun con vida y que estaba acompañada de dos perros a su lado, y es cuando de momento escucho esa voz que nuevamente me dice "Mira a tu alrededor" "Ve lo que está delante de tus ojos". Mis ojos ce cierran para poder sentir mejor esta voz, teniendo el presentimiento de querer percibir lo que era.

No sé si se trataba de dejar de escuchar esta voz interna, pero cuando la escucho de nuevo decirme "Mira lo que hay a tu alrededor", tuve una extraña sensación cuando fijo mis ojos en el cuadro de Califa y los perros. Me acerco en pasos hacia ese cuadro y percibo las voces que nuevamente me decían "Mira", y cuando escuchaba esto, sentía una extraña comezón en mi mano derecha. Aun Zoro se preguntaba siempre por qué usaba un guante en mi mano derecha y en la izquierda no, pues porque no quería revelar lo que se hallaba en la palma de mi mano, y quizá era momento de hacerlo.

Me aseguré que nadie estuviese a mi alrededor y me postro frente al cuadro de Califa, sacándome el guante y mostrando lo que tenía en la palma de mi mano… obviamente era un ojo sin parpados que estaba plasmado ahí. Lo tuve desde que nací, como si fuese un don que me ayuda a percibir lo que no puedo percibir. Así que estaba a punto de percibir lo que tenía frente de mí, viendo que el cuadro de esta mujer con ropas flamantes de la época victoriana y de adornos de oro, estando sentada en una silla acompañada de los perros y con un paisaje a su espalda, cambiaba a ser un paisaje incendiado y fantasmagórico, poseyendo en vez de dos perros a dos necrófagos devorándose las carnes putrefactas de Iceburg, mi amigo, hasta que finalmente la apariencia de esta mujer hermosa, cambió a la del espectro como la he visto hasta ahora, pero mostrando un rostro de maldad evidenciada a la locura y a la perversión.

Alejando mi mano del cuadro, cubriéndola así mismo con el guante de cuero que siempre me acompañaba, para poder levantarme asombrada de lo que vi. La sirvienta escuchó mi suspiro agitado que me produjo ver la imagen del cuadro que volvía a la normalidad delante de mí.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Robin?

- Sí, estoy bien…

Seguido de esto, decido salir de la habitación. Ya nada podría hacer ahí, así que al salir por la puerta principal del cuarto de Califa, veo el pasillo a mi izquierda, siendo ese el que me llevaría directamente hacia el recibidor, pero no sin antes ver que el mayordomo me entregaba unas llaves, diciéndome:

- Señorita Robin… esta llave es la de la habitación de los padres de Iceburg, quizá ahí usted pueda ver cosas que nosotros no podemos ver… vea que puede encontrar ahí.

Interesante, de todas las habitaciones jamás pensé que me facilitarían la de los padres de Iceburg, pero no sé que podría yo encontrar ahí. Así que camino directamente hacia el pasillo a mi izquierda pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia un pequeño cruce de las paredes, escucho que en la habitación de Califa se escucha el grito de la sirvienta. En seguida me doy la vuelta y veo al mayordomo correr por un lado de mí, y es cuando me temo que hay algo peor en esa habitación, así que preparo mi revólver y me encamino directamente de regreso a ese lugar, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación, veo que hay dos necrófagos que estaban devorando las carnes de la sirvienta.

- Maldición.

Estos en seguida alzan la mirada hacia mí y dan un enorme salto hacia donde yo estaba, pero apunté a matar las bestias, dándole a una en la cabeza con todas las seis balas. El otro estaba detenido gruñendo aun con las vísceras de la sirvienta en su boca, y estaba pensando en atacarme, pero yo me apresuro a cargar mi revólver, y esta bestia se dispone a atacarme, sin siquiera darme tiempo de meter las balas en mi arma. Me quito a un lado y esta bestia pasa por un lado con su ataque. Unos centímetros más a mi rostro, me hubiese matado.

- Tendré que usar el Pondo Hou.

Así que finalmente me levanto, y extiendo mi mano hacia este necrófago demoniaco, y veo como un enorme destello de ectoplasma azul salía de mí hacia la bestia, aturdiéndola con el impacto. Ataqué arrojando varios de estos destellos hacia este animalejo, viendo como caía sin vida en el suelo. Luego es cuando me dispongo a examinar lo que había ocurrido, y me sorprendo al ver que del cuadro de Califa, en el que lo vi transformarse con la visión del ojo de mi mano, no aparecían los dos perros que le acompañaban.

- No lo entiendo.

Al instante fue que tuve la idea de percibir que los necrófagos fueron los que salieron de ese cuadro y atacaron a la sirvienta, despedazando su cuerpo envejecido. Luego salgo de esa habitación y regreso por el camino que tomaba en dirección hacia la puerta del recibidor, pero me encuentro con el mayordomo que estaba malherido, sentado en el suelo.

- Odio cuando esas bestias aparecen… ya han sido muchos los que han temido por perecer en manos de ellos.

- ¿Temido por perecer? ¿Acaso ustedes ya conocían de esas criaturas?

- Hemos sido constantemente atacados, pero nosotros juramos que no diríamos nada al respecto… Iceburg lo sabe, y aun así prefiere que nadie diga una sola palabra… es el temor de nosotros terminar consumidos por la maldición con la que su familia está.

No entendía nada, ese mayordomo estaba hablando de ese problema como que es un problema directamente originario en Iceburg y luego en sus hermanos. Le di finalmente la espalda a ese mayordomo atemorizado, y decidí salir de ese pasillo encaminándome hacia el recibidor, sacando la llave que me llevaría directamente hacia la habitación de los padres de Iceburg.

Quizá en esa habitación pudiese ver algo que me interesase o algo que inclusive significase mucho para mí, como para poder recibir más pistas en todo este asunto peligroso. Con la información de Califa ya había obtenido lo suficiente para darme la idea de quién era esa mujer. Solo esperaba que fuese el momento perfecto para poder seguir encontrando más respuestas y acabar con todo eso que me acontecía. Los necrófagos eran los primeros que me atacaban, y no sabía si tendría que soportar más que espectros deambulando por toda la mansión.


	6. El Artista Revelado

Las llaves estaban en mis manos, y la oportunidad de conocer secretos mucho más personales estaba a mi disposición de ser vistos. Estaba ante la oportunidad de conocer algo que ni siquiera el mismo Iceburg se atrevería a compartirme. Desgraciadamente para él, me contrató para investigar lo que sucedía aquí en esta mansión y eso incluía también inmiscuirme en secretos familiares, incluyendo lo de sus padres.

Decido abrir la puerta enorme que estaba en medio del piso superior del recibidor de la mansión, y me encuentro con una habitación que contenía dos de estas mismas a la derecha y a la izquierda. Cierro la puerta tras mi espalda para no ser interrumpida en mi investigación y me dispongo a detallar todo lo que tenía frente a mí. El salón del centro contenía unos enormes sillones que eran bien descriptivos para ser traídos del exterior. La alfombra que estaba en medio del salón parecía ser de origen persa, y los hermosos vitrales alemanes, entonaban la mejor de las clases sociales.

Tenía que terminar de maravillarme con nimiedades, así que me crucé de brazos y decidí dirigirme a habitación que estaba a la derecha, conteniendo una cama enorme. Pienso que ese era el lecho matrimonial. Mirando a mi alrededor decido caminar hacia un armario que estaba al frente de la cama y comienzo a remover ropajes de la familia para poder encontrar algo que me sirva, y es cuando entre los abrigos del padre de Iceburg, vi que un sobre estaba cayendo hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y esto qué es?

Me llamó la atención y fue cuando decidí tomarlo y ver que el encabezado diría:

_"A quien le pueda importar, pero recordar primero que secretos de familias no son revelados a no ser de correr un peligro que acarrearía mayores desgracias"_

Nunca en mi vida me había dado cuenta que un encabezado diría algo así, pero aquí si lo decía y ese tipo de cosas preocupa demasiado a quien lo esté leyendo. Así que camino hacia la cama, sentándome en ella y abro el contenido de la carta, que parecía ser escrita por el padre de Iceburg, y que decía lo siguiente:

_"Es una pena que mi querida esposa falleció dando nacer a Califa. Ella hubiese amado verlos crecer a todos. No puedo ofrecer más ayuda pero creo que ella pudo haber sido capaz de calmar esa vena salvaje que ellos han mostrado posteriormente. Una madre es una influencia suficiente y calmante para los chicos incontrolables, y yo desafortunadamente no puedo ofrecerles ese beneficio. Desearía entender que trajo este extraño comportamiento en cada uno de ellos. He recibido hoy noticias de una carta del comportamiento escolar de Spandam, diciéndome que ha sido expulsado. No sé qué hacer con ese chico problemático, y con el comportamiento tan espantoso de los demás chicos, así que no tuve opción que traérmelos nuevamente a esta casa. Quizá pueda encontrar un tutor para ellos y espero tenerlos bajo mi cuidado para poder calmar sus espíritus."_

_"Las últimas seis semanas han sido terribles, ya que el tutor fue un completo desastre. De hecho el pobre hombre empacó sus cosas y dejó la mansión en medio de la noche. Cualquier disciplina es inútil con Spandam y casi parece completamente perdido entre los demás, la única cosa que he podido disponer para ellos es aumentar sus intereses personales. He visto que los tres chicos ha tenido su propia curiosidad vivida, y es extraño de ver como se manifiesta en tan corta edad, ¿Quién soy yo para estar desacuerdo con el único momento de paz que podía encontrar en ellos?"_

_"Ahora entiendo el por qué de los chicos han estado actuando muy salvajemente. Iceburg vino a mí asustado y llorando. Años atrás estos chicos irrumpieron en mi biblioteca y tomaron uno de mis libros de investigaciones de mis búsquedas de conocimientos. ¿Pero cómo fue que iba a saber que un niño de doce años podría tomar interés en esos libros polvorientos? No sé qué pasaje fue que ellos leyeron pero sospecho que eso les guió a un predicamento certero con respecto a sus comportamientos extraños. Iceburg dijo que despertó los espíritus que se hallaban escondidos en las catatumbas del monasterio, y con esperanza pude determinar que los chicos han hecho. Quizá ahí estaba la solución." _

_"He quemado todos los volúmenes de las búsquedas dejando unos pocos sin interés, y no estoy cerca de entender que Iceburg, Spandam y Califa quizá estén conjurados. Nada de las encantaciones que aparecen en los libros pudo haber causado que esto ocurriese. Llamando a un demonio o consultando con espíritus podría no ser una última expectativa con efectos perturbadores. Incluso viaje al monasterio, nada allá me dio pistas de lo que pudo haberles pasado, y quizá si ellos me hubiesen dicho a tiempo yo pude haber sido más perspicaz en esto. Ahora cualquier pista podría estar lejos de ser descubierta."_

_"He determinado que ese monasterio es una fuente de enfoque peculiar. Quizá exista una razón por la cual muchas personas han sido atacadas y expulsadas de esas tierras y de estas. Parece que mi propia fascinación con ese lugar fue lo que trajo la corrupción de mis propios chicos"_

_"Joseph Wiggettsworth"_

Cuando terminé de leer estas líneas, comprendí una verdad que por un instante creí que Iceburg no me revelaría, pero por desgracia sí decía la verdad con respecto a esos libros malditos. Aunque en esta carta el señor Wiggettsworth dijo que no quemó todos los libros, me atrevo a pensar que en los que aún permanecen escondidos en una biblioteca secreta de la mansión, puedo hallar respuestas.

Seguido de haber leído esa carta, me levanto de la habitación de la derecha y me dispongo a examinar la que hay a la izquierda, viendo otra cama que contenía un baño a la izquierda. No iba a hallar nada en ese baño pero cuando regreso para salir de ese pequeño cuarto con la otra cama matrimonial que contenía, sentí nuevamente la voz que me estaba diciendo: "No ignores lo que ves" "Observa". Otra vez esta voz me estaba indicando algo que no estaba muy segura de querer presenciar, pero mi curiosidad siempre puede más que todo, y decido sacarme de nuevo el guante de mi mano derecha, colocándome en medio de la tercera recamara para extender mi tercer ojo hacia la cama y así poder observar lo que hay en esa habitación, y es cuando siento lo siguiente.

Escucho los gemidos de una mujer que parecían ser de alguien que estaba forzándose para dar a luz. Se escuchaba como si estuviese sufriendo demasiado, acompañada de ruidos como de otras mujeres quienes le estaban atendiendo. En pocas palabras, era un parto lo que estaba escuchando y así mismo la mujer que estaba gimiendo incansablemente, se oye que estaba tomando más fuerzas para continuar, y se escucha un último gemido acompañado de un llanto que poco a poco se fue apaciguando, con el sonido de un bebe que llegó. Todo se escuchaba bien, pero se sentía como la desesperación de las mujeres que acompañaban a la que daba a luz se evidenciaba con llantos y preocupaciones. Seguido de esto dejo de escuchar las voces y mi ojo percibe que en la limpia y cómoda cama, comenzaba a aparecer un enorme rastro de sangre que abarcaba lentamente cada espacio de la cama hasta completarla con otra sustancia amarilla.

Cerrando mi mano, dejo de ver lo que tenía delante de mi vista y me coloco el guante pensando en lo siguiente que tenía que documentar. Si este era el cuarto de los padres de Iceburg, entonces esa que estaba dando a luz era candidata para ser la madre de él. Así que gracias al enorme rastro de sangre que presencié en la cama, acompañado de ese liquido amarillo de sustancia desconocida, llegué a deducir que eso era sangre y placenta. Era el parto de Califa, cuando Evelyn Wiggettsworth falleció. Ahora la carta parecía ser más evidente y cierta. No puedo imaginar el dolor que estarían sufriendo los otros dos hermanos y el padre, pero todo llegó a su fin gracias a ese declive.

Dándome la vuelta para poder salir de esa habitación, me sorprendo de ver que de los hermosos vitrales de la habitación central de los padres de Iceburg, son rotos por la aparición de tres necrófagos quienes aparecieron inoportunos.

- No puede ser, otra vez estos demonios.

Dándome poco tiempo para sacar mi revólver, veo que un necrófago se lanza sobre mí, antes que pudiese colocar el cañón de mi arma frente su cabeza, volándosela en pedazos con cuatro balas. Sí que son demasiados resistentes los muy malditos, así que comprendí que si tengo que matar cosas sobrenaturales, tengo que usar elementos sobrenaturales. Extiendo mi mano derecha hacia los otros dos quienes estaban contraídos, esperando el momento para atacarme y les sorprendo con un destello del Pondo Hou de Zoro, haciendo que queden derretidos en el suelo antes de siquiera atacarme. ¡Genial! Me estaba gustando demasiado esta emanación de ectoplasma y me doy cuenta que tengo que continuar con mi búsqueda.

Salgo de la habitación de los padres, sabiendo que ya nada podría averiguar en esa zona, así que mientras descendía por las escaleras hacia la planta baja, me percaté que según mi investigación debería encontrar el camino hacia los jardines traseros de la enorme y solitaria mansión victoriana, y para llegar hacia allá, tendría que tomar la puerta de la izquierda, siendo la puerta que aun no he recorrido. Desciendo las escaleras centrales, pero veo que antes de siquiera abrir la puerta que me llevaría al ala central, escucho de nuevo esa risa perversa del fantasma de ese hombre que de seguro tiene que ser el otro hermano de Iceburg. Pero eso no era todo para mí en esa mañana. Cuando volteo hacia atrás, veo que a mi espalda estaban cinco necrófagos dispuestos a atacarme con sus pérfidas garras y sus fauces chorreando saliva incontrolablemente.

- No puedo creerlo… esta mansión es una locura con todas estas malditas bestias por acá.

Mientras estas bestias demoniacas del averno astral continuaban contemplando de qué manera me iban a devorar, la risa de este petulante fantasma que me estaba estresando se escucha de nuevo en todo el recinto, haciendo un ruido de eco interminable. Así que yo tenía mi revólver de nuevo en mi mano izquierda y preparaba mi mano derecha para comenzar con el desfile de destellos del Pondo Hou, dando inicio a esta lucha feroz que me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

Los dos primeros necrófagos corren hacia mí, y yo le descargo las balas del entero revólver a uno de ellos, para poder continuar atacando al otro con los destellos del Pondo Hou. Los otros corren hacia mí y corro por detrás de las escaleras para poder resguardarme de sus ataques, y continúo atacándoles con el conjuro, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de las escaleras, tres necrófagos estaban devorando las carnes de otra sirvienta. Cargo rápidamente el revólver para dispararles al igual que el Pondo Hou, echándolos todos contra el suelo, aunque desgraciadamente cuando me doy la vuelta para salir de las escaleras, un necrófago dio un enorme salto y me atacó, rasgándome el brazo izquierdo, produciéndome una enorme cortada peligrosa. Extiendo mi mano derecha para echarle el destello de ectoplasma en la cara y así mismo matarle, pero sostengo mi hombro izquierdo para ver cuánta sangre había derramado, siendo poca por suerte.

Salgo de las escaleras y regreso de nuevo a la puerta, para poder abrirla con rapidez antes que los demás necrófagos me atacasen en esa condición y cruzo la puerta que me llevaría hacia el ala central de la mansión y cierro así mismo la puerta dejando que los demonios se impactasen contra la misma, no pudiendo cruzarla. Me recuesto de espaldas y me dejo caer sentada en el suelo descansando sudada y un poco malherida de mi brazo izquierda.

- Como odio esas bestias… ahora, ¿Qué hago con este brazo?

No parecía tener muchas opciones, así que me levanto del suelo y veo que a mi derecha y a mi izquierda se encontraban dos pasillos, pero veo que del derecho se encontraba un cuadro al cruzar ese pasillo a la izquierda y me parece muy interesante de ver. Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia unas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo a la derecha y desciendo unas escaleras hacia la izquierda, viendo al final una puerta que estaba abierta, y me decido a caminar hacia ella, puesto que creo que es la puerta que me llevaría hacia el ala Este, y es cuando al estar cerca de esa puerta, se cierra ante mis ojos, sorprendiéndome por completo. Caminé unos pasos hacia esa puerta y no pude abrirla, pero me doy cuenta de nuevo del sonido de la risa petulante de ese desgraciado fantasma que me está atormentando.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Hasta cuándo? Me doy la vuelta y al ver hacia la escalera, veo a Califa descender hacia las escaleras, mirándome desde la distancia en silencio. Preparo mi mano derecha para atacarle con el destello del Pondo Hou, y es cuando ella se agacha como un animal preparado para atacar y grita haciendo que ese salón se sacudiese. Eso me estremeció de principio a fin, hasta que desgraciadamente ella se va de ese lugar subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la puerta por la cual crucé, pero cuando estaba corriendo hacia ella para poder atacarle, veo que descienden dos necrófagos más que son neutralizados por el Pondo Hou que les arrojaba, pero antes de si quiera correr comienzo a examinar lo que estaba a mi alrededor y veo que se trata de un salón con muchos cuadros y estatuas. Y es cuando de entre todas veo un enorme cuadro que contenía la pintura de los tres hermanos Wiggettsworth y decido detenerme y analizar la imagen.

- Esto es interesante.

Mientras mi mirada estaba fijada sobre Iceburg, el cual permanecía sentado en una silla muy hermosa tallada en madera oscura de acacia, vistiendo un flamante traje oscuro de este tipo de clase sociales. Seguido de esto veo a su derecha, la imagen de la hermosa Califa usando un vestido dorado y con detalles de costuras de oro en su vestido, usando un moño con mechones delante de sus orejas, cuando estaba aún en vida… y mi desagradable sorpresa fue tener que ver a la izquierda de mi amigo Iceburg, la imagen del mismo sujeto de ropajes pintorescos y de cabellos morados, y llegué a la conclusión que sospeché cuando apenas escuché decir a mi amigo Iceburg que sus hermanos estaban muertos.

- No puede ser… ese fantasma molesto, es Spandam… el segundo hermano nacido.

Que desgracia tener que saber esto, pero mientras me lamentaba de saber esta realidad o de descubrirla, pienso que tengo que continuar con la búsqueda para poder encontrar la llave que me llevaría hacia los jardines traseros. Subo las escaleras cruzando a la derecha para pasar por la puerta por donde entré huyendo de los necrófagos y luego cruzo a la izquierda, viendo que ante mí se encontraba una puerta en el lado izquierdo. Abro la puerta y camino por un pasillo corto como de quince metros de distancia y luego abro otra puerta que contenía una puerta al frente y otra a la derecha. Parecía que llegué a la cocina, así que tomo la puerta de la derecha para ver una enorme mesa que parecía ser la mesa de comida de los sirvientes, y camino hacia una puerta a la izquierda finalmente llegando a la cocina.

- Muy bien, espero hallar a esa cocinera por aquí, pero no veo a nadie.

Pero cuando veo a la enorme chimenea que estaba frente a mí, aparece entrando de la puerta a la derecha a una mujer gorda que estaba llena de edad y que colocaba un leño en las brasas. Me ve llegar hacia ella y se da la vuelta para preguntarme:

- ¿Quién es usted? No la había visto por aquí… ¿Es invitada del señor Iceburg?

- De hecho así es, y estoy aquí para su servicio, y el mayordomo me comentó que usted poseía la llave hacia afuera, hacia el jardín trasero.

- Así es… yo tenía la llave, pero ahora la está manteniendo la domestica que está limpiando una habitación que está al ala Este en el piso superior, y es la misma habitación que ocupa el señor Lucci.

Escuché apenas ese nombre y mis cejas se alzaron mostrando una sorpresa mucho mayor de la que esperaba.

- Perdón… ¿Cómo dijo usted que se llama el hombre que ocupa esa habitación?

- Lucci, así me dijo mi señor hace dos meses atrás… pero si desea llegar hacia a esa habitación, tiene que tomar esta llave que abre la puerta hacia el ala central y de ahí al ala Este.

Ella me estaba entregando una llave, pero no podía ni siquiera tomarla por lo que había escuchado. La puerta de los jardines de la mansión están cerradas y la cocinera dijo que la sirvienta es la única en tener esa llave y está limpiando la habitación de Rob Lucci en el ala Este.

La cocinera se iba a continuar con sus deberes, y solo pude pensar en lo siguiente… estoy profundamente perturbada que ese desgraciado pueda estar aquí. ¿Qué demonios hace ese bastardo con mi amigo y con su familia? ¿Qué quiere de ellos? Solamente puedo imaginar que cuando nuestros pasos se crucen, el obtendrá más de mí que una simple palabra cruzada. Yo solo me pregunto cómo planea responder a mis preguntas cuando mi mano esté presionando su maldita garganta.

Lucci ha hecho más daño a mi reputación de lo que pueda recordar, y no tengo dudas que él pueda estar encontrando que he logrado en esta mansión, y él no se detendrá para poder arruinarme y descubrir los misterios que ha estado plagando esta familia y a mi querido amigo. Luego de meditar estos problemas me doy la vuelta y regreso por donde vine apresurada para encontrar a esa sirvienta y encontrar a aquel hombre que me hizo pasar por terribles desgracias. Regreso por el pasillo de la cocina, y cruzo a la derecha para poder cruzar hacia la izquierda y pasar por la puerta abierta que me estaba llevando hacia la otra en los pasillos cerca de la otra puerta hacia el recibidor.

Otra cosa que no me había percatado era que cuando estaba dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, no me di cuenta que había una puerta a la derecha y eso me sorprendió.

- Esa puerta no estaba ahí… ¿Cómo pudo aparecer?

Miro a mí alrededor y sabiendo que no encontraría ni siquiera un necrófago maldito y me dispongo a cruzar hacia la puerta, para abrirla y darme cuenta que se trataba de la biblioteca de la mansión. ¡Bingo! Miles de libros que me servirían para poder sumergirme en una investigación más a fondo de los múltiples conjuros. Entro en silencio y veo que contienen cinco estantes enormes con muchos libros antiguos y misteriosos a mi parecer.

- ¿Por dónde comienzo?

Tenía mi mano sobre mi mentón, pero eso significaba que tenía que empezar a ver los estantes. Pasé prácticamente más de dos horas leyendo muchos de estos libros que contenían asuntos históricos, arqueología, política, antología, pero nada de conjuros malditos. Suspiré decepcionada por no hallar algo interesante, pensando que esa habitación no me serviría de nada, así que al darme la vuelta, veo que desde las alturas, el fantasma de Spandam estaba en silencio, levitando sobre los estantes como si estuviese buscando algo.

Yo me quedé en silencio. ¿Acaso no había notado que estaba ahí? Desesperado estaba buscando entre los libros, sacando unos y metiendo otros, rebuscando para no hallar nada. En seguida se dirige hacia otro estante a las alturas y rebusca entre otros antiguos libros, esta vez viéndose desesperado.

- ¿Dónde están? ¡Maldita sea! ¿En donde lo dejé?

Eso era lo único que decía con su voz mezclada a otra que parecía ser vacía y que se oía en seguimiento hacia la suya en coordinación de milésimas de segundos. Luego bajaba hacia un estante cerca de mí, estando a mi altura, rebuscando de la misma manera hasta que su rostro se mostró complacido al saber que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

- Ah, aquí está… por fin.

Y sacando el libro, asciende en distancia hacia los demás estantes, y se detiene en un punto muerto del aire, hojeando las páginas. Lo hacía con mucho silencio y precaución, sabiendo que eso que leía le parecía muy interesante. Mi sorpresa fue ver que terminando de leer unas páginas, lo coloca a la orilla del tope del estante, para desvanecerse ante mi presencia. Tengo que admitir que lo que a un muerto le parecía muy interesante de leer como para aparecerse e ignorar a un vivo, entonces eso a mí me causaba mayor intriga de la esperada. Me acerco al estante y como veo que es difícil de alcanzar el libro, saco el revólver y apunto hacia la esquina y disparo, sorpresivamente haciendo caer el libro en el suelo. Camino directamente para tomarlo en mis manos y hojeo lo que parecía ser con el contenido que decía

_"La Puerta Lunar"_

Honestamente el título del libro no me atrapó mucho pero decidí hojear las páginas, para darme cuenta que este libro estaba en blanco. ¿Era esto una broma? Todas las hojas estaban en blanco, y reviso todas con detenimiento, pero escucho la voz que me dice de nuevo "Ve, no ignores lo que se esconde". Eso significaba que tenía que sacar mi guante de mi mano derecha y así mismo coloca la mano sobre las paginas, para ver que en medio de las hojas blancas del libro, de repente aparece escrito lo siguiente:

_"Hojas rojizas remolinean en el viento como almas perdidas en búsqueda de descanso. Como un cuaderno de dibujos abiertos en mis sueños, esta tierra es por siempre grabada como un atardecer de otoño placentero. Repleto con un cielo dorado con un río que chipotea y un pantano burbujeante que manchan la tierra, se siente como el lienzo de un artista romántico."_

_"En ulteriores investigaciones he percibido visiones horrendas de un nudoso castigo, decorado como una pintoresca fachada de esta interminable oscuridad de otoño. Árboles espinosos arraigan profundamente en la tierra deplorable, lamiendo la tierra seca de todo lo que es bueno."_

_"Las canales pueblan las calles, sus restos pútridos fueron tragados enteros por las tierras secas y las esquinas de estas malévolas áreas están llenas de viciosas presas impías, todo mientras la hierba se extiende sobre esta tierra girando como venas de tendón palpitante, al igual que si el suelo estuviese con vida, entusiasta de los habitantes que desfilan en la espalda."_

_"Rodando, oscuro, los ojos parpadean sin alma a través del aire. Pequeños murciélagos alados pueblan el cielo brillante, espinas voladoras esperan el perfecto momento de descender. Como ellos abundan yo solo puedo ver dientes afilados y sangrientos, como la sonrisa de un demonio perverso. Desde la oscuridad de la noche, oigo un siniestro silbido que hiela mi alma, ellos están por sobre el cielo conquistando todo."_

_ "Fantasmales, esbirros encapuchados, supervisores sin alma ni corazón, patrullan esta tierra. Técnicas de tala y puntadas impregnan sus rostros y brazos, remendado como edredones baratos, con la piel de los cuerpos de muchos cadáveres. Se reúnen y viven como manadas de lobos rabiosos, instigan a la lucha por la supremacía. Estas abominaciones beben de mi destrucción. En su mayoría se agrupan alrededor de senderos que parecen atravesar hacia arriba a lo largo de un acantilado, pero grupos alternativos se plantan entre los pozos de agua y los árboles huecos."_

_"Más abajo en el camino, es como si las sombras están tragando el entorno general, sin una inclinación de la lógica o la gota de sentido. Es como si la única razón de esto radica realmente en la oscuridad misma. Como la realeza que gobierna sepultado en el infinito la noche el negro vacío."_

_"Es ella, la eterna señora de las sombras."_

_"Spandam."_

Apenas terminé de leer esto, cerré el libro, alcé la mirada hacia una dirección y lancé el libro a un lado, caminando hacia la salida de la librería. ¿Qué me importaba tener que leer un penoso e insignificante garabato? Lo único que puedo concluir con todo este problema es que este sujeto está con el cerebro trastornado y que no soy una psicóloga para poder comprender la profundidad de la mente de un sujeto que por ahora no pienso investigar. Salgo de la librería, caminando a la izquierda y luego de nuevo a la izquierda, para pasar al frente de la puerta que me llevaría a enorme recibidor con los necrófagos que aun no maté. Camino de nuevo hacia las escaleras, descendiendo hacia la izquierda y bajando por el salón de galerías, en donde estaba el cuadro de Iceburg con sus hermanos, y sorpresivamente cuando paso al frente del cuadro, escucho de nuevo esa voz interna que me dice de nuevo "Mira a tu alrededor" "Observa". Mi mirada estaba fija sobre el cuadro característico de mi amigo y sus dos fallecidos hermanos, sacándome así mismo el guante que tenía, pero al apuntar hacia la imagen, me perturbé de lo que vi.

Veo que en vez de aparecer Iceburg sentado con su flamante traje y con sus dos hermanos representables a sus lados; Iceburg estaba esta vez decapitado, con mucha sangre en su ropaje, con su cuerpo mofletudo despatarrado en el sillón, saliéndole gusanos como mi dedo medio, saliéndoles del cuello. A su lado Califa aparecía como se me aparecía, mostrando sangre en su boca, cuello y parte delantera de su rasgado vestido, estando palidecida, con sus cabellos sueltos y con su rostro arrugado tras mantener la boca abierta, exhibiendo colmillos sobresalientes. Al otro lado en vez de aparecer Spandam con su representado traje pintoresco de clase alta victoriana, aparecía completamente desnudo, exhibiendo putrefacción en todo su cuerpo, saliéndoles enormes gusanos de todo su cuerpo agujereado por la descomposición, faltándole un ojo, manteniendo el otro guindado hacia abajo, y faltándole la mandíbula, exhibiendo una lengua que chorreaba sangre hacia abajo, manchando su cuerpo descompuesto. En fin, era un cuadro que me paralizó el corazón. Dejo de tener esta repentina visión y al colocarme el guante en mi mano derecha, veo que el cuadro regresa a la normalidad, como se vio antes de este desastre cadavérico, y veo que a mi derecha, cerca de la puerta, aparece el fantasma de Spandam, el cual estaba alzado a casi dos metros y medio de altura, diciéndome:

- ¿Puedes describir lo que ves?

Cuando me dijo esto, retorcía su cabeza y sus brazos, girándolos desde su ubicación hasta volver hacia donde estaban. Yo le apunto con mi revólver y disparo, para darme cuenta que las balas no le hacían nada. Ni siquiera el Pondo Hou resultaba con él.

- Los huesos de mi cabeza están desubicados… así como tu aparición en este lugar… nada será igual cuando nuevamente se alce el rey que consumirá el mundo, y ni siquiera tú podrás estar dispuesta a tener que lidiar con esto… el ritual pronto, se terminará y serás la primera en ver como la maldición que consume esta familia, te muestra el camino hacia el fin… intrusa.

Terminó de decir esto, y desapareció de mi vista, provocando que mis piernas temblasen con desesperación, dándome cuenta que el peligro es cada vez mayor.


	7. La Rima de la Enfermería Encantada

No puedo describir esa sensación de pesadumbre que me invadió desde la espina dorsal hasta mi cerebro, creándome uno de los mayores nervios que mi cuerpo ha podido experimentar en toda mi vida. Ver como ese espectro comenzaba a desvanecerse delante de mí y sonriendo cual demente rescatando almas perdidas en el infierno. Supe que en ese momento comenzaba a inmiscuirme en asuntos de familia que no me competían saberlo, pero aun así las dudas que mi corazón estaba llevándose hacia lo más profundo de mi raciocinio, comenzaba a comprender también que existe un deseo de saberlo todo.

Estaba de pie en el salón de galerías de la mansión victoriana y supe que tenía que continuar con mi investigación, aun así si tuviese que toparme con cosas más desagradables en esos tiempos. Camino directamente hacia la puerta que se hallaba delante de mí, que en consecuencia sería el camino que me llevaría hacia el ala Este de la mansión. Abro la puerta y veo un pequeño pasillo con una puerta a la derecha, así que camino hacia esa puerta y la abro, viendo un angosto camino que al final contenía un pasillo más ancho a la derecha para llegar hasta allá. Es cuando seguido de esto, veo que hay una puerta a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, aunque en la derecha se encontraba una de las amas de llaves.

- Bien, de seguro ella me entregará la llave que me llevaría hacia las habitaciones de arriba en el ala Este.

Camino por la puerta, viendo un salón peculiar con sillones y que se hallaba completamente alumbrado. Este salón no estaba afectado por la falta de corriente de la mansión, y la ama de llaves levanta la mirada hacia mí y se me acerca.

- Buenos días, usted debe ser la investigadora traída por Iceburg.

- Así es… me informaron que usted tenía la llave de la habitación de huéspedes en la que se está quedando un señor llamado Lucci.

Oyendo esto último que dije, pareció no recordar muy bien si ella tenía esa llave, pero fue suficiente como para explicarme lo siguiente:

- Esa llave yo no la poseo… ahora que recuerdo, la sirvienta que estuvo aquí anoche, tomó la llave de la habitación de ese señor de aspecto arrogante y ascendió para poder limpiarla.

- Así que está allá, ¿No?

- Sí, si desea llegar hacia ella tendrá que cruzar por la enfermería hacia la izquierda…

Y sacando una llave de su polvoriento y grasoso uniforme, me la entrega diciéndome algo que no me imaginaba escuchar en ese momento.

- Pero debería tener cuidado al cruzar por la enfermería… muchos de los que estamos aquí limpiando la mansión, no nos atrevemos a pasar por esos pasillos.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Verá…

Mientras decía esto, regresa a sus habituales limpiezas, inclinándose hacia el suelo, al mismo tiempo en que me relataba lo siguiente:

- Esa enfermería es una de las secciones de la mansión que permanece cerrada y no transitable, debido a las desapariciones de personas que han mantenido mucho tiempo de servicio.

¿Desapariciones? ¿A qué se debe todo esto? Lo que me estaba diciendo la ama de llaves parecía ser más que una premonición de mal augurio. Solo esperaba que no fuese una historia de leyendas urbanas.

- Todo se debe a que en esa enfermería, según lo que se cuentan de los sirvientes quienes han estado cuando la madre de Iceburg estaba recién fallecida, han ocurrido decenas de manifestaciones paranormales… sé que mi información es vaga ante lo que digo, pero no se a fondo lo que ocurre ahí… no le recomendaría que entrase ahí.

Cuando ella se levantó del suelo del salón, para regresar a limpiar unos cuadros que estaban en las paredes, nuevamente escucho esa voz que me estaba hablando a mi mente diciéndome "Mira lo que tienes a tu alrededor" "No ignores lo escrito y lo que está a la vista". Dejado de oír esto, comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor, pero no encuentro nada particular.

- Es por su bienestar que apenas pase por ese pasillo, corra lo más rápido que pueda antes que sea aprisionada por los eventos que se encuentran dentro de esas puertas.

- ¿Quiere decir que para mí es mejor que vaya por el piso superior? Para eso necesitaría las llaves de los pasillos frente a la habitación de Spandam… aunque no quisiera estar cerca de ese lugar, sabiendo que me toparé con algo peor.

- Entonces le sugiero que ignore lo que puede encontrar en ese lugar… pase directamente hacia los pasillos del ala Noreste y encuentre las escaleras de la primera habitación a la derecha, eso la llevará directamente hacia las habitaciones del huésped Lucci.

- Gracias.

Ya teniendo la llave en mi mano y una curiosidad que me estaba invadiendo los sentidos, veo que la ama de llaves continuaba en sus quehaceres, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para salir, siento de nuevo las voces internas que me decían "No te vayas" "Mira a tu alrededor". Me detengo siguiendo los instintos de esas voces internas, y me doy la vuelta en dirección hacia los cuadros, a ver si se trataban de esos cuadros, pero al instante camino directamente hacia donde estaba el cuadro de una niña rubia y hermosa.

- ¿Era Califa de niña?

La ama de llaves al escuchar mi pregunta, alzó la mirada hacia el cuadro y sonrió diciendo:

- Sí, es ella… recuerdo aun lo hermosa y alegre que era en aquel entonces, llenando de alegría siempre el lugar… pero es una pena morir como ella lo hizo.

De nuevo me relataban de esa muerte degenerativa que sufrió Califa, y es cuando al acercarme más al cuadro, los ojos del retrato comenzaron a mirarme, provocándome un asombro peculiar. Me echo hacia atrás y percibo en seguida que estaba mirando mi mano, y hacia donde la movía los ojos del retrato le seguían. Nuevamente escucho que la voz interna me decía "Observa" "Ve". Me saco el guante de la mano derecha y la coloco en el cuadro, dándome cuenta que esta vez la imagen de la niña no estaba, pues el cuadro estaba completamente vacío.

- Interesante.

Cuando toco el cuadro con mi mano izquierda, veo que detrás de él se deja caer un sobre cerrado sobre el suelo. Cierro mi mano y el cuadro vuelve otra vez a la normalidad y me agacho para recoger la carta, colocándome el guante de mi mano derecha de nuevo, y es cuando me siento en uno de los grandes sillones que se encontraban en el salón de reunión, y me dispongo a abrir el sobre, leyendo detenidamente lo que se hallaba en él, descrito de la siguiente manera:

_"¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo con tontos y principiantes? Me doy cuenta ahora que mi correspondencia con esos otros han desperdiciado mi tiempo. Padre ha hecho más investigaciones que yo podría apreciar hasta ahora. La mayoría de esos otros "magos" son fanfarrones que actúan de parte pero raramente tienen una idea de la verdad."_

_"He tratado de contactar El Amanecer Dorado, pero he sido ignorada e insultada desde que no soy del continente. Aleister Crowley insiste en que me convierta en su acolita, y sospecho que es más que una tontería. Su vanidad es aburrida y fraudulenta, él solo es confuso como mi hermano. Ambos están perdidos en sus vicios. Mientras Spandam se idiotiza a sí mismo y busca un escape, la gran bestia actualmente cree ser una revelación."_

_"Unos pocos han sido insensibles o crípticos. Sospecho que si los persigo podría obtener algo de conocimiento; sin embargo, estoy empezando a darme cuenta que mi búsqueda y documentación está comenzando a planear. Lo que he aprendido debe ser puesto en práctica y quizá la naturaleza del conocimiento no pueda ser hallada dentro de esta hechicería."_

_"El ensayo y error ha disminuido mi aprendizaje debido a los largos períodos de recuperación. La ayuda probablemente sospecha que algo está mal ya que mi salud fluctúa drásticamente de estos rituales. Ellos no se atreven a decir nada, además de que siempre se puede culpar a la fortaleza errática sobre mi legado familiar. Esto debería ser suficiente para excusar mis ataques de debilidad. Además, Spandam languidece en un estado de estupor, incluso ahora."_

_"Califa"_

Terminando de leer esta carta, puedo darme cuenta un poco más de lo que parecía ser una mente distorsionada como la de esta mujer. ¿Cómo pues una mujer pudiese detestar tanto en su vida, siendo tan joven? Parecía que no estaba apreciando la vida como muchos deberían hacerla. Guardando esta carta, salgo de esa habitación y camino por otras pequeñas escaleras para llegar a un salón perpendicular que tenía una enorme escalera al frente y a la lejanía, al igual que otras escaleras a mi derecha, y es cuando percibo que ese debería ser mi camino.

Cruzo hacia la derecha para tomar ese camino, abriendo la puerta con la llave que me entregó la ama de llaves que limpiaba el salón de relajamiento en el ala central, pero cuando es el momento de abrir la puerta que estaba frente de mí, llego a un salón que contenía un suelo parecido a unas cuantas raíces enredaderas, y que en los pilares de soporte de las paredes estaban envueltos de las mismas raíces enredaderas, pero estaban decoradas con una buena vista. Parecía ser un invernadero, aunque era un salón que contenía unas cuantas armaduras colocadas a los lados de las paredes. Intento cruzar ese lugar dando un paso al frente, y es cuando me doy cuenta que al final de ese largo pasillo con enredaderas en el suelo, se hallaba el cadáver de una sirvienta que estaba siendo devorada por más de estos inoportunos necrófagos.

- ¡Ah maldición! ¡Otra vez estos!

Dándome cuenta que tenía que conservar mis balas, extendí mi mano hacia ellos, lanzando enormes ráfagas de ectoplasma del Pondo Hou recién aprendido. Como adoro a Zoro por descubrir este valioso conjuro ofensivo. Los necrófagos se dieron cuenta de esto y tres de ellos cayeron muertos pero dos de ellos corrían hacia mí, así que saco el revólver y comienzo a dispararles.

- ¡Coman plomo malditas bestias!

Los vi caerse a todos delante de mí, y para mi relajación decido caminar al centro de esos pasillos enormes y mientras estaba cargando mi revólver, tengo ese presentimiento en el que siento que me están observando.

- No puede ser… ¿Será que están…?

Para mi sorpresa al alzar la mirada hacia arriba, veo que en el techo abovedado del lugar, estaban descendiendo muchos necrófagos desde la distancia de más de 65,62 pies de altura. No tenía tiempo para enfrentarme a todos, así que corro con rapidez hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la sirvienta y veo que a su lado habían dos papeles tirados en el suelo y los tomo, para leerlos luego corriendo hacia la izquierda en el mismo salón, viendo que encontré otra puerta a la derecha, entrando con mucha prisa para no ser atacada por los necrófagos inoportunos, cerrando con rapidez la puerta.

Recibiendo los ataques de estos mismos que trataban de penetrar la puerta, decidí cerrarle el seguro para recostarme en la puerta, sintiendo como las pulsaciones de mí corazón se desbordaban con cada ritmo latente.

- Qué alivio… veamos que dicen estas cartas.

En realidad era muy difícil de creer que podría ser lo que estaba en posesión de la sirvienta con sus vísceras por fuera, pero sea lo que sea como para que muriese por eso, se trataría de algo completamente inesperado. Reviso una de esas cartas que estaban en posesión de la sirvienta y leo lo siguiente:

_"Califa me mordió, estaba completamente loca. No puedo entender por qué se ha metido en ella últimamente un deseo de querer ser una bestia. Ella solía ser una graciosa niña tan apropiada. Incluso se lamió los labios después de haberme atacado. Creo que debo dejar este lugar."_

Aparté mi mirada de esta carta y la arrojé a un lado, ya que no me serviría de nada. ¿Qué clase de sirvienta es aquella que escribe cosas como estas para manifestar una queja con sentido desorientado? La atacó Califa, pero ¿En realidad era Califa? ¿O era el espectro que anda deambulando por la mansión, parecida a ella? Nuevamente tengo que tener mucho cuidado de perder pistas por creer que con otras inconclusas podría encontrar algo con sentido. Recojo la otra carta decidiendo leer lo que contenía en ella, y es cuando escucho una voz de hombre que estaba resonando en los pasillos y que me decía:

- "Estamos observándote"

En seguida levanto mi mirada pensando que la voz interna me estaría diciendo algo relacionado a ese lugar, pero escucho que me dice:

- "Hemos estado esperándote" "Quédate con nosotros"

Me coloco de pie y veo que a la derecha había un pasillo oscuro y otro a la izquierda. Caminando hacia la derecha veo un cruce a la izquierda y al final una puerta que está cerrada, conteniendo lo que parecía ser una enorme cruz de madera, y llegué en seguida a la conclusión que en esa mansión hay aparte de una enfermería, una capilla. Quizá encuentre cosas interesantes ahí, pero no era momento de revisarlas, quizá porque aun no tenía la llave de ese lugar, así que cuando tengo la sensación que en ese lugar se esconden secretos extraños y peculiares, no decido inmiscuirme aun, y lo escucho.

Detrás de mí se escucha lo que parece ser un jarrón o un enorme florero de vidrio quebrándose en el suelo. Me doy la vuelta hacia atrás y siento que mi corazón comienza a temblar desesperadamente. Eso que se quebró o lo que sea que fuese estaba a mi espalda y cruzo el pasillo a la izquierda, viendo hacia la puerta por la que crucé huyendo de los necrófagos. Llegando con lentitud hacia ella, es cuando ignoré que delante de mí estaba otra puerta que se abrió sola hacia el frente. Camino en silencio sin dejar que mis botas pudiesen provocar ruido en la madera del suelo al caminar, y lentamente saco el revólver sin siquiera moverme demasiado. Suspiraba desesperada pensando que llegué a un lugar extraño, y al asomarme por la puerta con gran lentitud y con sudor en mi frente, veo hacia dentro un salón enorme y que estaba dividido en dos secciones. Viendo que no había nadie ni nada dentro de esa habitación, me asomo completamente para cruzar la puerta en pasos lentos, viendo la primera sección que contenía dos enormes baúles cerrados a la derecha y en la segunda sección dividida por un rejo que cruzaba la habitación, tres camas al final. Mi corazón estaba latiendo aun más fuerte por presentir que en la primera sección escucho esa voz interna que me decía "Escucha lo que hay a tu alrededor". Al sacarme el guante me doy cuenta que en a mi alrededor comienzo a detectar las risas de unos niños que estaban jugando y que al mismo tiempo habían adultos hablándoles y riéndose con ellos. Dejo de escuchar esto y es cuando me doy cuenta que he cruzado el salón que todos en el servicio no quisieron cruzar nunca. Estaba dentro de la enfermería.

- No parece una enfermería… pero es muy extraño.

Tras mí, siento que la puerta que estaba abierta comienza a hacer un chillido como si se estuviese moviendo, estando yo detenida y petrificada por saber que esta puerta estaba cerrándose sola. Volteo con la mayor lentitud posible para no llevarme la sorpresa tan de golpe, y veo que la puerta estaba moviéndose sola sin que nadie lo hiciese, hasta que se cerró finalmente provocando un estruendo.

Nuevamente me encontraba en una mala corazonada que me estaba invadiendo el cuerpo desde arriba hacia abajo, pensando que si era cierto lo que me dijo esa ama de llaves que esta era la habitación con más manifestaciones paranormales, yo podría ser la potencial victima de algo desconocido. Volteo mi mirada hacia el frente, escuchando un silencio perturbador en toda la habitación. Maldición, sí que eso me llenó demasiado de miedo, tanto así que mis pasos hacia la segunda división de la enfermería se hizo demasiado lenta, pero al cruzar hacia las camas y de ver como estas tres estaban bien organizadas y como los implementos médicos que se hallaban a los lados de las mismas estaban sobre puestas, en medio de ese silencio perturbador siento que me da un shock anafiláctico cuando escucho que a mi alrededor, se oyen las voces de niños. Una parecía ser de una niña pequeña, otra parecía ser la de un niño de casi la misma edad escuchándose vacía y la otra ya era de un niño adolescente casi gutural; que decían lo siguiente:

- "Rey de las almas perdidas, ven a mí esta noche, y confórtame hasta que llegue la luz de la mañana. Así como la oscuridad cae y la sombra cubre, te doy la bienvenida a mi habitación. Descansa tus huesos junto a mi cama, y acaríciame con tus manos sobre mi cabeza. Lanza tu hechizo de sueño profundo, y quédate a mi lado hasta que pueda dormir. Y si llegase a morir antes de poder despertar, te doy mi alma para que la puedas tomar"

Luego de escuchar este poema de espíritus que habitan esta enfermería encantada, estaba sintiendo como mis tobillos flaqueaban en sus fuerzas lentamente. Aun no era momento de comportarme como una mujer débil, así que me mantuve como siempre lo hago y avancé unos pasos hacia la segunda división de la enfermería, pero sorpresivamente veo una mesa al final de la enfermería, al lado de una de las tres camas de hospital. Llego hasta allá y veo una pequeña caja perpendicular con una llave de perilla a un lado. Yo sabía que era una caja de música, pero mi instinto me decía que no la tocase, e hice caso omiso a eso, y giré la perilla tres vueltas, para darme cuenta que esta cajita se abrió y ejecutó una melodía hermosa y tétrica al mismo tiempo.

Tengo que admitir que esa melodía parecía ser algo salido de un hospital de niños enfermos terminales, como si le estuviese entonando algo al final de sus días. Yo me quedaba en silencio escuchando esas tonadas a mí alrededor, inundando la entera enfermería con legacías de sopor. Seguido de esto, tengo el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, cuando en plena tonada de la caja musical, las mismas voces que entonaron ese poema que manifestaba la presencia de un señor de los condenados, estaban tarareando las campanadas de la melodía musical. Yo me sorprendo y siento escuchar esos tarareos preocupándome por algo mayor.

- Todavía no me explico cómo es que decidí entrar a esa enfermería.

Mientras estaba sonando la canción y yo me mantenía inmóvil, tuve nuevamente ese presentimiento que algo no estaba bien en esa habitación. Es que no me cabe la idea que algo bueno está ocurriendo en esa mansión en general, y me pregunto por qué aun Iceburg no se larga de aquí. Cuando mi mirada poco a poco se desviaba a un lado, me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de ver como en la primera división los baúles estaban abriéndose solos, y yo me termino de voltear presenciando este acontecimiento paranormal, colocando la caja de música en la cama que estaba a mi lado.

- Esto es imposible.

Seguido de esto, presencio como es que los objetos que se encontraban dentro de los dos baúles en la primera división de la enfermería estaban saliendo de sus envoltorios para estar levitando en los aires y girando en círculos, como si estuviesen danzando al compás de la caja de música, y es cuando comprendí que por ese objeto era que todo se desataba en ese lugar. Volteo hacia la caja de música para cerrarla, pero la melodía estaba terminando de ejecutarse hasta que al cerrarse sola con la mayor lentitud posible, acabando la música de la misma manera, los mismos objetos que estaban danzando en los aires, emanaban un brillo blanco detenidos para arrojarse directamente hacia donde yo estaba.

- Imposible.

Veo venir un enorme cochecito de madera hacia mí, y me agacho para evitar ser impactada por este juguete, rompiéndose contra la pared de manera muy severa, dejando una marca en la pared que si yo me hubiese dejado golpear, estaría inconsciente en el suelo. Me levanto de nuevo y veo que los demás objetos que estaban detenidos en los aires se dirigían hacia mí, y yo como pude voltee la camilla para detener los golpes, pero comprendí que en ese lugar yo no tenía nada que hacer y que la mejor manera de sobrevivir es alejarme por completo de ese lugar. Así que como pude me levanté del suelo pasando hacia la primera división, sintiendo como los demás objetos comenzaban a alzarse, inclusive las camillas y los implementos de la enfermería, para lanzarse contra mí y atacarme, pero al instante de salir de la puerta, siento que algo me toma de mi pie y le lanza hacia el suelo.

Volteo la mirada hacia atrás y percibo que estaba cerca de un baúl en el cual una mano estaba saliendo de ahí, sujetándome el tobillo con mucha fuerza, pero para mayor sorpresa veo que de ese baúl abierto sale un muñeco de juguete, calvo y que le faltaba un ojo y una oreja, mirándome fijo como si estuviese penetrando mis pensamientos. Mis ojos se abren sorpresivamente por esto, temiendo que mi vida iba a ser acabada por un pequeño muñeco antiguo, y es cuando veo que estaba saliendo por completo y lo pateo con mi otro pie para poder levantarme con más prisa, corriendo y saliendo de esa enfermería maldita. Cruzo hacia el pasillo a la derecha y tras mí, veo los demás objetos estrellarse contra la pared, y yo caigo sentada hacia el pasillo que estaba cruzando a la derecha, viendo una puerta al final de ese pasillo, pero mientras estaba levantándome del suelo, veo una sombra que estaba aproximándose al cruce del pasillo a la izquierda, yendo hacia la enfermería. La sombra era pequeña y se asomó de nuevo el pequeño muñeco con rostro maltratado por el uso de los niños, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía un enorme bisturí en la mano alzándola para poder atacarme.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Cuando saco mi revólver, lo acciono directamente hacia ese juguete que parecía no recibir ningún daño por las balas.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mujer?

Esto estaba jugándome una mala pasada, siendo así mismo el momento en el que percibí que este juguete frunciría su ceño acompañándolo con una sonrisa malvada y acompañada de un chillido de bebé enojado, corriendo por el pasillo para atacarme, y como mis balas no funcionaban contra esa entidad demoníaca escondida en un juguete, decidí abrir la puerta de la izquierda para cerrarla con llaves, dejando a ese muñeco golpear la puerta repetidas veces, tratando de pasar.

Mirando al frente de mí vi un salón cuadrado con ventanas abiertas que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol de la mañana, sobre un sillón en el que yo decido sentarme para poder respirar aires de alegría y de alivio. Sigo pensando que no se cuales son las razones por las cuales Iceburg se mantiene aquí viviendo. Sé que esta mansión victoriana es el patrimonio de su familia desde hace años atrás, pero el patrimonio de la muerte no es algo con lo que se juega. Sabiendo que yo ya estaba más cerca de las habitaciones que estaba ocupando el maldito de Lucci, recuerdo que aun llevaba conmigo misma una carta que no pude leer gracias a los acontecimientos paranormales de esa enfermería. La saco de mi blusa y lo dispongo a leer lo siguiente.

_"Iceburg"_

_"Te estoy advirtiendo acerca de Califa. Ella se ha obsesionado bastante con los libros de nuestro padre desde que te fuiste a la guerra. Se ha vuelto incesantemente paranoica y muy secreta. Ella se encierra en su cuarto o desaparece en los establos. Sé que ella es correspondida por un número de extranjeros y temo que esté revelando negocios familiares a todos esos extraños y dudo que la queramos trayendo innecesarias atenciones hacia la familia."_

_"Sabes que ella es la última persona que queramos tener cerca de ese maldito monasterio en ruinas. ¿Cómo fue que pudiste dejarnos? Puedo sentir los dedos de esta maldición alcanzándonos a todos nosotros y no creas que puedes escapar… sabes que tienes que regresar, ¡Maldita sea Iceburg! Has condenado a esta familia y has sido un cobarde por irte… recuerda algo, he tratado de irme también, y sigo escuchándolos desde las madrigueras asiáticas hasta las trincheras alemanas. Aseguro muy bien que todo se encuentra entre todos nosotros…"_

_"No se irá hasta que cruces por el umbral, hermano."_

_"Spandam."_

No lo sé, pero por qué es que presiento que todos en esta mansión están mintiendo. Cada uno de los sirvientes con los que he hablado, me han relatado que los culpables de todas las cosas que están ocurriendo a mi alrededor, son los espectros de Califa y de Spandam, pero a cada paso que doy reconociendo estos escritos con puño y letra de estos mismos culpables, me están hablando que el responsable de todo esto es Iceburg. Se me hace muy difícil creer que se trate de un tormentoso pasado que juega con un hombre moribundo, pero al mismo tiempo creo que la maldición que consumió a sus hermanos trata de hacer ver culpable a un inocente hombre que ha hecho lo imposible por mantener a su familia unida, y no todo lo podré descubrir, no hasta que tenga frente a mí al bastardo de Lucci, el cual creo que es el responsable principal de toda esta desgracia.

Mis pasos están cerca de dar con él, y espero que esté con vida, para yo mismo tener que matarlo.


	8. El Reino de las Sombras

Ya había leído muchos escritos desde que entré a esta mansión. Ya he visto demasiadas cosas como para declarar esta casa como un lugar de sin fin de actividades paranormales, y ni siquiera un sacerdote sería suficiente para purificar el lugar de malos espíritus. Siento que literalmente estoy entrando a un abismo de desequilibrios terroríficos y necesito hallar la salida a todo esto.

Me levanto del sillón en el cual había recostado mi atareado cuerpo luego de un acontecimiento sobrenatural en la enfermería encantada, la cual me hablaron de no penetrar. Ya he investigado ese lugar y no hay nada que pueda yo obtener, pero sirvió para examinar cada uno de los desastres que puede causarme si vuelvo otra vez a cruzar esa puerta. Veo una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la otra puerta por la que entré, impidiéndole paso al muñeco endemoniado y la abrí para pasar a un nuevo salón grande que no contenía nada en su espacio, solamente otra puerta que estaba a la izquierda a unos metros de la puerta por la que crucé. Paso hacia esa puerta y llego a un largo pasillo que está hacia la derecha y que contenía un largo pasillo que terminaba a una larga distancia de casi 229,66 pies aproximadamente.

- Bueno, aquí voy.

Antes de si quiera haber dado unos cuantos pasos, veo que las ventanas que estaban puestas en la izquierda del pasillo, se abren de golpe, provocando unos grandes estruendos en el lugar, haciendo que la brisa sacudiese las cortinas blancas haciendo que se me dificultase poder analizar si algo viniese hacia mí en esa distancia. No me interesaba eso, así que mantuve el revólver cargado en mi mano izquierda, para avanzar en ese pasillo con mucho cuidado. Mis pasos era lo único que se estaba oyendo cuando transitaba por ese pasillo, aunque pude caminar con tranquilidad sabiendo que no me encontré con nada desagradable en mi camino, así que al llegar al final del pasillo, vi un espacio alargado a la derecha y una puerta al final, que decidí abrir para ver que había un amplio salón con unas escaleras que estaban en la pared del final y que ascendían hacia la derecha.

- De seguro por allá se llega a las habitaciones de los sirvientes… pero no es necesario revisar nada aun por allá.

Me volteo para regresar por donde entré y antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó un desagradable sonido como de algo que se escuchaba como si estuviese absorbiendo algo, al mismo tiempo pareciéndome que absorbía las vísceras de algo.

- ¿Qué demonios es ese sonido extraño?

Solo sabía que estaba viniendo de arriba, era algo desconocido y que yo no me atrevería a revisar o conocer, ya que tenía que encargarme de algo primero antes que lidiar con un terror completamente diferente. Cierro la puerta y regreso por el pasillo de las cortinas danzantes, para ver que a la izquierda había una puerta que estaba entre abierta y decido cruzarla, pero al entrar veo nuevamente dos necrófagos que estaban desayunándose a otro sirviente de la mansión.

- Eso no se ve bien.

Apunto mi mano derecha hacia los demonios y arrojo grandes cantidades del Pondo Hou, derribándolos del paso. Camino hacia el cadáver, pero ya estaba despedazado por los colmillos de las criaturas infernales. Veo en seguida una puerta hacia la derecha y la abro para ver una escalera que ascendía hacia el piso superior de la mansión, y camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso superior, viendo una puerta a la derecha, y justo antes de tocar la manilla, después de haber usado la llave que me entregó la ama de llaves para cruzarla, tengo una repentina visión que se desvanece en milésimas de segundos, sintiendo como si algo estuviese posesionando de mí.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Puedo sentir como literalmente los latidos de mi corazón estaban sobresaltados. No latían normal y mi mente estaba cansándose de estas sorpresa que me tenían malas pasadas. Sé que hay algo que se encuentra en esas habitaciones y que detrás de esa puerta podría conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esta mansión o que era lo que estaba causando todos estos eventos paranormales. Mi paso se hace cada vez más convincente y abro la puerta, cruzando una pequeña sección hacia la derecha, viendo un salón que no se veía como el resto de los salones de la enorme mansión.

Me tomé la molestia de examinar muy bien mí alrededor, viendo que se trataba de un salón con adornos artísticos de estilo árabe. ¿Esto era extraño? No lo sé, quizá era un gusto personal de Iceburg al colocar todo con ese estilo, pero yo solo sabía que esta era la localidad de la cual se encontraba Lucci.

- Muy bien, Lucci… veamos que me puedes decir cuando te encuentre… esta vez me aseguraré de matarte.

Yo estaba muy convencida que haría eso. Tanto así que mantenía mi revólver en la mano para poder descargarle todas las balas que fuesen necesarias a ese desgraciado infeliz que me ha causado demasiadas desgracias desde que lo vi por primera vez en Múnich. Habiendo visto enteramente el salón percibo que se hace un completo silencio como si se estuviese extrayendo todo desde un plano distinto, para contemplar con más simpleza unas extrañas voces guturales, que se reían de mí al dar cada paso hacia la puerta que estaba al frente de mí.

Sí, esta mansión necesita una entera bula papal para que pudiese interceder por este lugar, condenando los espíritus malignos y a las almas perdidas que estaban recorriendo abnegados el lugar, y es cuando lo veo a un lado de las escaleras que me llevan a unos pasillos a la derecha. Veo un cuadro pintoresco de aquel hombre que me causó demasiadas desgracias. Lucci estaba vistiendo un traje de la época de los alemanes, usando un sombrero negro característico, pero al acercarme a detallar mejor lo que estaba viendo, escucho esa voz interna que me estaba diciendo "Mira a tu alrededor". Saco el guante de mi mano derecha y la extiendo directamente hacia el cuadro, viendo que todo el panorama cambió drásticamente, dejando de ser una ciudad sino unas ruinas cubiertas por neblinas oscuras, mostrando el ambiente en blanco y negro, pero Lucci lucía esta vez como un sujeto con el pecho descubierto y con los ojos blancos rodeados de un sombreado negro en las cavidades oculares.

Dejo de tener esta visión repentina y supe que estaba viendo algo desconocido con lo que no debía lidiar; sin embargo, si se trataba de Lucci en eso, yo tenía que formar parte de eso sin tener que estar pensando demasiado en querer encontrarlo. Cruzo la puerta que estaba al frente de mí, para caminar por un pasillo a la derecha y luego a otro hacia la izquierda, viendo una puerta abierta.

- ¿Será que si cruzo por aquí, lo…?

Sabía que ahí se podía hallar ese bastardo infeliz, y crucé la entrada, viendo un enorme salón con una alfombra persa colocada en el medio, teniendo al mismo tiempo dos enormes muebles a los lados y una mesa de juego en medio. Las paredes estaban adornadas con detalles arquitectónicos de mezquitas árabes, y es cuando veo una puerta al final del salón y a la izquierda, pero cuando llego hacia la puerta escucho que detrás de mí se aprecia otro susurro extraño, como si una persona estuviese en ese salón conmigo.

- "En la oscuridad de la noche las vísperas dan la bienvenida e invocan bestias esclavizadas y espectrales. La luna misteriosa arroja sombras tenebrosas, nacidas de las profundidades y de las imaginaciones siniestras. Y conjura así mismo, alzando criaturas despreciables, para apoderarse de la tierra, sobre alas oscuras"

Ese desgraciado estaba profiriendo un conjuro extraño, o era que estaba enviando a otro, pero según lo que estaba escuchando se trataba de una frase que la he leído anteriormente en algún lugar recóndito de mis investigaciones de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Pienso que me he preocupado demasiado por tonterías así que abro la puerta que estaba delante de mí, y veo un dormitorio acomodado en orden especifico. Paso a revisar todo a mí alrededor, pero antes de si quiera tener que examinar los demás lugares, veo que hay un papel encima de la cama.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Tomo el papel en silencio, sentándome en la cama para leer lo que contenía, siendo lo siguiente:

_"El poder realmente está aquí. Puedo sentirlo crecer y disminuir a esta patética familia. Fue una pena tener que derramar sangre de esta familia deplorable, infausta y aciaga antes de mi llegada. ¡Ha! Fue un poco por debajo de mí, pero llegando sin ninguna invitación al trono del rey, pero por desgracia ella era un forraje de insignificancia de mi parte."_

_"Pero Nico Robin. ¿Cómo fue que no preveo su llegada? Todavía me parece extraño que Iceburg tenga afecto por la chica inglesa y siga sin vacilar con el tiempo, incluso después de esa maravillosa noche en Múnich."_

_"Espero su llegada."_

_"Rob Lucci"_

¡Maldito sea ese desgraciado! Ya sabía que vendría. Esto simplemente me da a entender muchas cosas y me da a comprender cuales son las siguientes piezas de este rompecabezas perdido y manchado de sangre, así que haciendo cuentas analizo lo siguiente. Iceburg me envía una carta pidiéndome ayuda de sus desaparecidos hermanos, quien sabe que ambos están muertos pero no cree que aun lo permanezcan. Al mismo tiempo tengo visiones y me topo con eventos sobrenaturales y paranormales en esta mansión, escuchando las penosas informaciones de los sirvientes revelándome que los desequilibrados hermanos desaparecidos eran buenos en lo que hacían. Leyendo los escritos que han dejado me muestra todo lo contrario y ahora leo que Lucci está en esta mansión y que al mismo tiempo sabía que yo estaría llegando.

Sé que todo esto es demasiado confuso, pero creo que todo lo que ocurre en esta mansión es obra de ese maldito que debió estar muerto al estar terminando la Gran Guerra. Arrugo el papel que leí y de pronto siento el sonido de la brisa que resuena entre espacios angostos y largos. Es ese sonido como si los fuertes vientos estuviesen agitándose a tu alrededor, como si fuese una tormenta en los vacíos lugares del mundo.

- ¿De dónde vendrá eso? Aquí no hay nada más.

Lo que no sabía era que ese sonido venía de la puerta del baño de esa habitación. Desvío mi mirada hacia la derecha y veo sombras que están agitándose por debajo de la ranura de la puerta, y es cuando me levanto en silencio para ver que se hallaba detrás de eso, pero mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando al extender mi mano hacia esta puerta, ella sola se fue echando hacia atrás, pero se elevaba por los aires hasta desaparecerse en lo que parecía ser una extraña dimensión. ¡Sorpresa! He hallado el lugar que me describía el cuadro que miré antes de llegar hasta acá, siendo el portal de un mundo completamente distinto al que conocemos en la actualidad. ¡Por Dios! Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente como para contar esto que estaba describiendo mi vista.

- Asombroso.

Sentía que mi instinto me inducía a cruzar ese lugar, pero no sabía si era capaz de regresar. Decido ignorar mi temor y cruzo ese portal hacia otra dimensión extraña, viendo que esta vez parecía ser un mundo de sombras. Cuando terminé de cruzar, estaba detallando el lugar entero y me llevo con la sorpresa de voltear y ver que por donde pasé, estaba completamente sellado por una pared de una edificación en ruinas.

- A propósito… ¿Qué lugar es este?

Algunas conexiones son hechas para ser descubiertas, mientras que otras deberían permanecer escondidas. Algunas tierras nunca deben ser habladas, como el infierno que habita en ellos.

Las palabras anilladas en la mente como un sueño con ironía aun no se encuentra perdido. Para este lugar es simplemente eso, la ciudad de ensueño de las almas olvidadas, gobernada por nadie pero vigilada por muchos. Con un cielo pálido de la oscuridad ofuscada por la niebla que me obstruye el paso, como si viese todo en un sueño errante en blanco y negro; es el único lugar descartado que cualquier estudioso ha podido ser testigo. Por el momento solo he tratado de describir la tierra, me pareció restar importancia por la manera en que cambiaba de forma. Esa era la descripción de donde me encontraba en estos momentos, y no sé por qué no me estaba preguntando en ese mismo instante, como era que iba a regresar al mundo normal.

Mis pasos me estaban llevando a mi misma a una ciudad desolada, ausente de civilización alguna y abundante de misterios turbios. Se sentía como la brisa sacudía mis cabellos y como al mismo tiempo estaban mis oídos obstruidos de escuchar otra cosa más que la brisa fría con ecos fantasmales entonando un sinfín de temores y de lutos específicos.

- Muy bien, ahora… ¿Cómo he de salir de ahí?

Estaba caminando por una calzada de piedra, viendo a mí alrededor como ese lugar se veía sobre un espacio en el vacío.

- Ahora, esto debe de quedar muy abajo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el borde de la calzada que estaba transitando, y al asomarme hacia abajo, veo que estoy detenida sobre unas ruinas flotantes sobre el enorme vacío, sabiendo que si tropezaba y caía, me perdería por toda la eternidad. Regreso mi mirada del infinito sabiendo que el vértigo no era una de mis debilidades, pero sí el saber cómo salir de este lugar, así que aprovecho para poder revisar todo a mi alrededor.

Finalizando la calzada ruinosa, veo un arco a la derecha que contenía unos escalones que estaban alzados a los aires, y es cuando camino por encima de ellos, con todo el mayor cuidado del mundo para no descarrilarme o tropezarme. Desciendo hacia otro nivel inferior viendo lo que parecía ser otra edificación ruinosa alzada a los aires por el mismo vacío infinito, y cuando camino unos pasos hacia esa ruinosa edificación, nuevamente escucho ese ruido extraño que oí al final del pasillo con las ventanas abiertas, como si algo estuviese absorbiendo demasiadas cosas pegajosas.

- ¿Otra vez eso? Tengo que salir de aquí.

Mientras estaba caminando por un lado de esa edificación a la derecha para ser más exacta, siento que algo comenzaba a salir literalmente del suelo. Me doy la vuelta para ver que era, y veo que parecía ser una criatura que salió del suelo sin siquiera resquebrajar los ladrillos de la calzada, y se veía muy extraño, pero no quise quedarme para averiguarlo, y comencé a correr por todo ese lugar, buscando una salida alterna.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Nuevamente estaba escuchando esos sonidos desagradables y esos gruñidos aterradores que me impedían estar tranquila en un solo lugar, así que corro por todo el lugar, hasta tratar de hallar una salida. Creo que la solución más aparente es la de poder subir hacia un lugar alto para ver al menos mi orientación, y veo lo que parece ser un campanario en la distancia, y me apresuro a llegar hasta allá, cruzando unos enormes bloques de concreto que me obstruían el paso.

- Bueno, ya esos desagradables sonidos han desaparecido.

Volteo hacia el campanario y cruzo una puerta ruinosa, ascendiendo hacia lo más alto de ese lugar. Examinando mi ubicación, percibo un vasto territorio a casi un kilometro de distancia, y aseguro que en ese lugar pueda encontrar algo que me ubique mejor. Desciendo apresurada por el campanario, manteniendo mi revólver en la mano esperando toparme con lo primero que sea que se me atraviese, pero ese lugar solamente resultaba ser un espectáculo de sonidos extraños y de voces de luto.

Una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza en medio de toda esta confusión y era que Lucci aun no había sido visto. Eso me parecía demasiado extraño. Esperaba que se encontrase aquí en sus dominios, pero nuevamente escucho ese ruido extraño que estaba alzándose delante de mí, y apunto mi revólver a eso que estaba saliendo, que parecía ser lo más asqueroso que he visto en toda mi vida. El aspecto de esa criatura que salió del suelo era la de una gran serpiente que en vez de tener rostro de reptil, parecía ser rostro de pulpo con tentáculos en su hocico, manteniendo muchos ojos como si fuesen de arañas, colocados en segmentos geométricos y muy pequeños. Tenía patas de lagarto y cuando se arrastraba en el suelo, dejaba una sustancia verdosa y pegajosa, como si su cola fuese de una babosa. Mi mirada no se quitaba de esa cosa y mi rostro manifestó un asco hacia lo que veía.

- Eres lo más nauseabundo que he visto en mi vida.

Habiendo dicho esto, vi como la criatura me observaba con esos diminutos ojos que me produjo un escalofrío interno, y que abrió los tentáculos de su hocico, gritando de un modo muy repulsivo, pensando que podría atacarme, así que comienzo a dispararle y veo que las balas no le hacen nada. Extiendo mi mano derecha para arrojar destellos del Pondo Hou sobre esa desagradable criatura al frente de mí, para tristemente darme cuenta que ni siquiera eso le hacía efecto.

- Esto no puede ser.

La criatura asquerosa contraía sus tentáculos como si tratase de atacarme, pero al esconderme veo que escupe una sustancia verdosa que al caer a la pared, comenzó a sacarle burbujas. Era algo corrosivo.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

Tomé desesperada otro camino alterno para huir de algo que no puedo matar con las armas que estaban a mi alcance y para que perder el tiempo en hacerlo. Mientras descendía por enormes ruinas, veía como aparecían más de estas bestias, que cada vez se multiplicaban, así que llegando a un espacio que no contenía más caminos, veo como estaban apareciendo más de veinte en total. Suspire cansada y maldije el momento en el que conocí a Iceburg.

- Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Como señal de alivio, veo a un lado de mí un enorme cajón que estaba abierto, pero que al fondo se descubrió un nivel inferior, y corro con rapidez para poder descender por ahí, dejando que estas bestias se escupiesen el uno con el otro. Llegando a ese espacio cerrado, veo unos ladrillos muy ligeros que estaban entrepuestos en el vacío. Contengo mi respiración y comienzo a saltar por todos estos ladrillos hasta llegar al final que me mostraba una escalera hacia un nivel superior, pero cuando piso el último ladrillo en el aire, me resbalo y rápidamente me sostengo con mi mano derecha en el borde del escalón, mirando como mi vida pasaba por delante de mis ojos.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué miedo! Ya quiero salir de aquí… odio este lugar.

Como pude, me alcé y llegué a las escaleras, recostándome en ellas respirando aliviada con la mano en mi pecho, calmando la aceleración de los latidos de mi corazón. Casi moría. No sé cuantos segundos duré sentada en los escalones, pero me levanté y sabía que arriba estarían esperándome esas asquerosas criaturas viscosas. Subo con la mayor lentitud del mundo y veo que finalmente llegué al espacio plano que estaba delante de mí y veo que se hallaba arriba a unos cuantos metros del suelo, alzándose sobre donde ascendí, una enorme catedral que se estaba esparciendo en pedazos por todo el cielo y es cuando finalmente escucho una risa petulante.

Mi revólver apunta directamente a los aires, tratando de encontrar de donde era que provenía esa risa, pero a mis espaldas estaban viniendo esas criaturas arrastrándose hasta mí para atacarme. Corro hacia el final del vasto lugar, viendo que la neblina me ofuscaba el paso, llegando a una pared larga que tenía un arco por el cual cruzo, para ver que llegué al borde final del espacio abierto.

- Esto es malo… muy malo.

Y es cuando de pronto escucho esa risa de nuevo muy cerca de mí, y volteo hacia atrás, viendo que algo estaba moviéndose entre la neblina espesa por los aires. Eso parecía estar uniéndose con sombras que se reunían en un solo lugar, y que estaba dándole la forma adecuada de un hombre. Yo lentamente bajaba mi revolver pero me reincorporaba en segundos, no vaya a ser que tuviese que bajar mi defensa siendo eso muy malo para mí.

- "Has sido una mujer que ha sobrevivido demasiadas cosas" "Y me sorprende demasiado que hayas encontrado el reino de las sombras, mi morada"

Esa voz. Solamente alguien poseía una voz tan altanera y tan prepotente que escarbaría en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos.

- Muéstrate y así mismo podre ver quién es el que vive en este basurero.

- "Yo no lo llamaría un basurero, pero cada quien escoge el favoritismo del gusto en particular"

Y desde las espesas neblinas pude ver que lo que se apareció fue la imagen de un hombre como de mi tamaño, vistiendo una bata negra con humos negros que sobresalían por los hombros, mostrando un rostro con cabellos negros y largos, portando unos ojos blanquecidos con sombras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. Era el mismo que me provocó desgracias en mi vida pasada. Era Rob Lucci.

- Pareces sorprendida, mujer… pero debo admirar que has llegado demasiado lejos como para contar tu regreso.

Siento como la presión sanguínea se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza, y levanto mi revólver hacia su cabeza, pero antes de disparar este desgraciado infeliz se ríe de mí.

- Ya hemos pasado por esto mismo, mujer… y si mal recuerdo, no pudiste ni siquiera matarme… me levanté de entre los muertos y conquisté tus miedos.

Era verdad. En Múnich mis balas no servían pero mientras enfundaba mi revólver, extiendo mi mano derecha hacia él, arrojándole un enorme destello del Pondo Hou de Zoro, y Lucci no se tomó la molestia si quiera de evitarlo, solamente extendió su mano derecha para poder concentrar la energía del Pondo Hou en la mano, formando una bola de este mismo ectoplasma que estaba desvaneciéndose delante de mis ojos.

- Esto no será suficiente mujer.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Por qué te metes con esta familia, Lucci?

- Digamos que he encontrado una enorme fuente de poder en este lugar, y ha sido tanto así que me he interesado en ver como la maldición que se consume al resto de los hermanos Wiggettsworth pueda ser estudiada… yo me siento muy interesado en conocer más de estos malditos.

Este caminaba de un lado a otro, explicándome lo que en realidad estaba haciendo ahí, pero a mí me importaba un bledo. Quería matarlo pero mis armamentos no funcionaban y él quizá podría matarme.

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Lucci… déjalos en paz.

Cuando escuchó esto, se volteó dándome la espalda y alzando las manos a los aires.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para darme esa orden, Robin? No malgastes tu tiempo en tratar de defenderlos, porque no tienes idea de lo perdidos que están todos si continúan aquí.

- Eres el mismo de antes… arrogante y que cree que puede conseguir o que quiere.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo todo este lugar se contorsiona?

Habiendo dicho esto, comienza a levitar por los aires, y extendía sus manos a los lados, diciéndome:

- Yo te mostraré la verdadera magia.

Todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar y por más que le arrojase todos los destellos de Pondo Hou, no pude ni siquiera hacerle nada, pero antes de siquiera recibir un siguiente ataque, vi como se aproximó hacia mí, colocándome la mano en el cuello, expeliéndome hacia el vacío que se encontraba detrás de mí. No puede ser. Estaba perdida para siempre, cayendo en un sueño eterno.

Sentí como estaba despertando de ese letargo en el que me hallaba, pero al abrir los ojos por completo, me doy cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama, especialmente en la de la habitación de huéspedes en la que Lucci se internó al llegar a la mansión Wiggettsworth.

- ¿Cómo llegué otra vez acá?

Increíble, ahí me hallaba al lado de ese mismo pergamino que había leído en la misma habitación árabe y de contornos oscuros, pero al alzar la mirada hacia la puerta en la que vi antes para pasar a la otra dimensión, vi que no había nada. El pergamino a un lado estaba moviéndose por la suave brisa que entraba y lo sujeto para darme cuenta que decía otra cosa.

_"Eres débil y aun no entiendes cual es el verdadero propósito de la maldición que está azotando la mansión. Cuando encuentres el modo de unir todos los puntos que te han confundido en los propósitos certeros de hallar la verdad, entonces ven por mí y enfréntame mujer, pero mientras tanto corres con la suerte de ni siquiera querer toparte conmigo"_

_Lucci_

Arrugo ese maldito pergamino y me enfurezco por no haber podido si quiera hallar un modo de matar a ese desgraciado. Creo que tendré que hallar el modo de matarlo y no descansaré hasta hacerlo.


	9. El Santuario de los Perdidos

Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No había más opciones para mí que levantarme de la cama que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, provisionada para Lucci, un desgraciado que aún deseaba como matarlo con mis propias manos. Apenas avanzo unos pasos hacia el baño que estaba a mi derecha que resultaba ser lo que era en realidad en vez del portal al mundo extraño de Lucci, veo que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que una mano estaba en el suelo, asomada. ¿Qué podía ser eso? Quizá era la mano de una de las sirvientas y cuando mantengo mi revólver a la mano por si tenía que accionar mis balas hacia lo que sea que se encontrase dentro de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo dejo que mi mano derecha esté visible por si tenía que utilizar el Pondo Hou.

Respiraba un tanto cansada por esto y los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, tanto así que tuve que asomarme con rapidez para ver que solamente se hallaba el cadáver de una de las sirvientas que en su otra mano tenía una llave que estaba mostrando a la vista. Sus entrañas habían sido sacadas de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba completamente despedazado, exhibiendo los ojos y el rostro esquelético.

- Por Dios… ¿Qué cosa pudo haberle hecho esto?

Sea cual sea esa cosa que pudo haberle hecho eso a esta pobre sirvienta, se estaba escondiendo dentro de esta mansión y yo no estaba dispuesta a tener que toparme con eso. No era para nada normal lo que yo estaba viendo, pero es cuando me agacho con lentitud para tomar la llave que estaba colocada en su otra mano, sosteniéndola sin siquiera tener que mirar ese cadáver despedazado. Cierro la puerta del baño y me asomo a la puerta de la derecha para poder salir de ahí y paso al salón con esa bella decoración mozárabe y camino hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha, esperando salir de ahí, pero por desgracia lo que imaginaba fue distinto.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, esta se cerró con mucha rapidez, sorprendiéndome en gran manera. En medio de la habitación comencé a escuchar las risas de Lucci que se burlaban de mí, poniéndome de nuevo a esas funestas pruebas que tanto detesté cuando estaba en el mundo de las almas perdidas.

- ¡Maldito seas, Lucci!

Giro hacia atrás para regresarme de nuevo al dormitorio, y siento que a mi espalda algo estaba moviéndose y haciendo los mismos ruidos que estaban haciéndose cuando yo estaba en el otro mundo de las almas perdidas. Ese era el mismo ruido de la cosa que tenía aspecto nauseabundo que me atacaba. Miro con lentitud hacia atrás y veo a esa criatura saliendo del suelo por debajo de la alfombra persa que estaba en medio del salón, y que hacía el mismo ruido asqueroso.

- No puede ser… esa cosa me siguió hasta acá.

Y cuando de pronto esa misma bestia me estaba mirando con esos ojos pequeños y geométricos que me estaban turbando la mente, contraía los tentáculos de su rostro tratando de recoger algo que yo sabía que era. Corrí con rapidez hacia el dormitorio de nuevo y cerré la puerta, dejando que esta criatura escupiera esa sustancia verdosa y corrosiva sobre la puerta. Tenía que salir de ese lugar o si no ese animalejo me iba a matar, así que la otra salida era una chimenea que daba paso hacia otro lugar, al frente de mí, pasando por la cama.

Camino por esa chimenea y me postro para cruzar, y es cuando oigo de nuevo a esa bestia espantosa que emitía ese ruido que me colocaba los pelos de punta. Me apresuro a salir y cruzo hacia el otro lado, arrimando un enorme mueble que estaba a un lado de donde salí, obstruyendo el paso de esa bestia. Cuando miré al frente me di cuenta que estaba dentro de un salón que contenía una enorme mesa que a su vez estaba exhibiendo unos planos de la mansión, y con apuntes extraños.

- ¿Esto qué es?

Me acerco y comienzo a hojear todo lo que se hallaba en la mesa, y es cuando veo unas cartas de invitaciones de Iceburg que recibió de parte de Lucci. No puede ser, estos dos no tenían nada que ver en la guerra, pero mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo que mi amigo Iceburg estaba negociando con mi enemigo Lucci, mi regreso a la mansión para que se olvidase de todo lo malo, y es cuando comienzo a comprender unos detalles más de lo que pudiese estar planeando ese maldito bastardo con mi amigo.

- Así que ese maldito sabía que Iceburg quería mi regreso y se apresuró a venir… tengo que hallar a mi amigo y que me dijese una explicación de todo esto.

Eso era muy cierto y mi mente se concentraba solamente en una cosa muy específica y era esperar a que me dijese la verdad. Comenzaba a sospechar que Iceburg estaba haciendo cosas o moviendo cartas por debajo de la mesa, pero si Lucci estaba aquí, era porque trataba de hallar algo de mí. Mi amigo Iceburg no es tan estúpido como para planear un terrible complot contra mí, y de haber sido así, Zoro no se hubiese preocupado por entregarme la carta, aun así estando convencido que algo hubiese sido como una trampa. Todo parecía muy bien cuando estaba leyendo los planes de lo que estaba en la mesa y otra de esas criaturas estaba apareciendo en la mesa en la que leía todo lo que veía, regurgitando la sustancia corrosiva en sus tentáculos, pero yo corro hacia atrás y a la izquierda de la chimenea por donde entré, vi una puerta que estaba dispuesta para mí y que al mismo tiempo sería mi salida. Corro con velocidad hacia la puerta, pero siento que la criatura asquerosa me escupe esa sustancia verdosa en mi espalda y me doy la vuelta.

- ¡Maldición…! ¡Me ha escupido!

Me quito con rapidez mi abrigo oscuro y lo arrojo en el suelo, quedándome con mi blusa blanca y mi corsé negro, suerte que no me cayó en el trasero, porque odiaría andar semidesnuda por la mansión. Levanto la mirada a la bestia y esta se arrastraba directamente hacia mí, pero yo cruzo la puerta y la cierro para ver un pasillo a la izquierda, y lo sigo cruzando a la derecha y a la izquierda en seguida, viendo que estaba en el mismo pasillo que vi cuando entre en la habitación de Lucci. Abro la puerta a la izquierda y me asomo en la pequeña recamara disponible, viendo que dos de estas criaturas continuaban apareciendo por donde yo caminaba.

- ¿Es que estas criaturas no se acaban?

Corro con velocidad antes que estas me rociasen de nuevo esa cosa toxica y corrosiva, para llegar al pasillo a la derecha y así mismo llegando a las escaleras que me llevarían de vuelta al piso de abajo. Sigo por ese lugar y giro a la izquierda para descender por las escaleras y así mismo mientras estaba llegando al último escalón de la planta inferior, escucho las risas de Lucci en todo ese lugar, atormentándome como solo ese desgraciado sabía hacerlo. Cuando descendí las escaleras, vi una puerta que estaba a mi espalda de los escalones y salgo para no tener que toparme con más de estas criaturas y salgo al pasillo de los ventanales abiertos con las cortinas danzantes por la brisa.

Mi respiración tenía que calmarse, no sé por qué pero creo que si me estaba preocupando demasiado en este viaje me podía ir mal, así que salgo a la izquierda de regreso hacia la puerta de mi izquierda, pasando al pequeño salón que contenía unos muebles cómodos para mi descanso, aunque no tenía por qué pensar en descansar. Antes de siquiera tener que dirigirme a la puerta de la derecha, me asusto al ver que de los vitrales a mi izquierda, estaban apareciendo más necrófagos, los cuales pensé que no vería más en esta casa de pesadillas.

- No puede ser… otra vez estos.

Apunto mi revólver hacia estas dos criaturas demoníacas y disparo mis balas al igual que el Pondo Hou que me proveyó el pergamino de Zoro. Como necesito a Zoro de mi lado para que me cuide y me proteja de estos entes oscuros y perversos que me quieren ver muerta. Habiéndolos matado por completo, desvío mi mirada hacia la puerta de la derecha y la cruzo para ver una puerta a la izquierda en medio de un cuarto pequeño y veo pequeñas incisiones en la madera de la puerta, y es cuando recuerdo que eso solo lo pudo haber causado algo que no quise ver de nuevo.

- Si no me equivoco, cuando cruce esta puerta, estaré en los pasillos donde dejé al muñeco endemoniado que me estaba atacando.

Pensé en seguida en los objetos que se alzaban y que revoloteaban de un lado a otro, y recargué mis balas de mi armamento, recostándome en la puerta estando casi lista para poder cruzar esa puerta a los pasillos oscuros cerca de la enfermería. Extiendo con suavidad mi mano hacia la perilla de la puerta y la giro con mayor silencio del que pude haber emitido, y hasta cerré mis ojos tratando de mantenerme callada y sin ruidos, para así no atraer a lo que sea que me haya escuchado en ese lugar maldito de la mansión.

Me asomo por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y no veo nada. De hecho me sorprendo de ver que esta vez las luces estaban encendidas en ese lugar. Esto sí que era raro ya que cuando me enfrenté a los objetos paranormales que estaban levitando, no vi luz encendida en ese pasillo. No sé si era buena idea o una trampa que me estaban jugando los demonios de esta mansión, pero no podía quedarme cerca, sabiendo que me estaban persiguiendo criaturas que mis balas no pueden atravesar y que el Pondo Hou no puede dispersar. Respiro profundamente y doy el primer paso hacia ese pasillo, tratando que mi bota de tacón no hiciese ruido al caminar. Mis pasos fueron lentos por el pasillo y caminé lo suficiente, sudando nerviosa.

- Por Dios… tranquilízate Robin… tú puedes hacerlo.

Susurraba para calmar mi corazón agitado que hasta a mí me preocupaba con grandes ansias. Finalmente recuesto mi cabeza sobre la pared de la izquierda para asomare al pasillo de la izquierda, viendo que no había nada en mi camino. Regreso mi mirada hacia atrás y suspiré de alivio sabiendo que no he encontrado a ese muñeco endemoniado que no pude matar del pánico que tenía, y doy pasos lentos hacia el pasillo a mi izquierda, recibiendo el desagradable acontecimiento de escuchar la risa de Spandam, al mismo instante en que las luces se fueron apagando de nuevo, obstaculizando mi vista. Por Dios, estaba perdida en la oscuridad, y es cuando escucho que a mi espalda estaban sonando los pasos de algo que trotaba y supe que eran necrófagos aunque no podía ver nada.

- Me van a alcanzar… no puedo detenerme delante de ellos.

Miro al frente y veo una luz al final del pasillo y corro como alma que lleva el diablo, para cruzar la puerta de la enfermería que estaba cerrada y la que me llevaría al ala central de la mansión, pero al mirar hacia atrás veo al necrófago que dio un enorme salto hacia mí y que me atacó con la enorme zarpa. Suerte para mí que lo pude evitar echándome hacia el pasillo a la izquierda en donde había luz, dejándome herir por esta bestia en el brazo izquierdo. Caí al suelo y esta criatura se lanzaba de nuevo hacia mí y yo le lancé destellos del Pondo Hou, haciendo que perdiese la cabeza, al caer.

Estaba tendida en el suelo con otra herida en el brazo izquierdo, y yo solamente estaba dolida por esto y me levanté con mucha prisa para llegar hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada que antes de enfrentarme al muñeco de la enfermería encantada, sentí que mantenía una enorme concentración de espíritus extraños. Viendo la cruz que estaba en la puerta, supe que esa era la capilla de la mansión y la llave que había encontrado en el cadáver despedazado de la sirvienta en la habitación de Lucci, era la misma llave de la capilla. Sentía demasiada curiosidad de saber lo que podía llegar a hallar en ese lugar, y abro la puerta para entrar a ese santuario de oración.

- Se ve demasiado tranquilo para ser un santuario recóndito… no creo que aquí encuentre muchas cosas, pero espero ver que esconde este lugar que me pueda interesar.

Veo unas escaleras delante de mí y desciendo con cautela, manteniendo mi revólver en la mano izquierda y mi mano del ojo en la derecha. Camino solo unos pasos al frente de ese lugar y veo unas puertas a la derecha y a la izquierda, así que paso por el de la derecha para llegar a las bancas que frente a ella, mantenían un altar de adoración y una enorme cruz celtíbera en lo alto del altar. Se veía todo muy regular como cualquier capilla, bancas de maderas, un atril y una cruz, los vitrales en los lados y se veía muy tranquilo. Quizá ese era el lugar más tranquilo de la mansión, pero no creo que sea el más seguro de todos.

Investigué todo a mí alrededor y no hallé nada interesante en ese lugar, salvo que en la puerta de la izquierda en la entrada hacia la nave central de la capilla, había una escalera que al subirla con mucha prisa, vi lo que parecía ser un salón pequeño con un confesionario.

Hago un paréntesis en medio de esta búsqueda. ¿Para qué demonios haría falta un confesionario en esa mansión, cuando eran cinco los que vivían aquí durante años? Y obviamente tras la muerte de los padres y los hermanos de Iceburg, ¿Quién podría necesitar ese lugar? Y lo más importante, ¿Habrá vivido un sacerdote en esta mansión de miles de pesadillas eternas? Nada más al pensarlo es una completa locura. Yo estaba ahí dentro de esa habitación delante del confesionario y veo una biblia de la versión del rey James, y la Vulgata, pero lo que más me interesó fue ver una llave que estaba dentro del confesionario. Sea cual sea la utilidad de esa llave, me llevaría a otro lugar, y solo esperaba llegar a la cocina para poder salir de esta mansión.

La tomé en seguida y sentí unos pasos que estaban acercándose a ese lugar en donde yo estaba. Volteo con rapidez hacia atrás y no veo nada, pero supe en seguida que con solo tocar esa llave, algo malo había sucedido. Desciendo con rapidez de ese confesionario y cuando salgo por la puerta de la izquierda, escucho de nuevo esa voz que me dice "Mira a tu alrededor". Me saco el guante de la mano derecha y al abrir mi ojo, veo que los pasos que se escuchaban eran los de dos monjes que estaban corriendo hacia mí, armados con dos bastones largos.

Me iban a atacar, pero yo disparé hacia ellos y no les hice nada. Son fantasmas que no podían ser atacados y yo no estaba dispuesta a perecer en manos de ellos. Me apresuro a evadirles en sus ataques y salgo por la puerta en la que entré para llegar a esa capilla y cierro con la llave que estaba en la cerradura, para no dejar salir a esos fantasmas.

- ¿Acaso esos monjes trataron de asesinarme como si fuesen inquisidores? Este lugar está cada vez más loco y difícil de comprender.

Sé que era cierto que este lugar necesita un sacerdote para que lo limpiase de toda maldad, pero esto era una locura, no son estos monjes los que son necesarios para santificar todo este lugar de pesadillas, y veo que hasta los mismos hombres de Dios se encuentran deambulando en este lugar, y comienzo a creer que ni siquiera la ayuda divina puede contra esto. Regreso mi mirada al frente por el pasillo oscuro y recuerdo que de ahí me atacó el necrófago, pero esta vez supuse que tenía que ver en medio de esa oscuridad y sostengo un candelabro a mi derecha para ir caminando y así poder salir, pero apenas me alejé de la puerta, a mi espalda estaba saliendo de nuevo esa cosa repugnante que me arrojó el líquido corrosivo en mi abrigo, haciendo de nuevo ese ruido espantoso.

- ¿Tú otra vez?

Corro apresurada hacia el pasillo de la derecha, dejando pasar el escupitajo que me arrojó esa bestia sin nombre. ¡Maldito sea Lucci en enviar a esos desgraciados a matarme! Apresurándome hacia la puerta de la izquierda, la abro para salir de ese lado de la mansión que me ha atribulado más que el resto de la mansión, y no sé por qué pero prefiero a los fantasmas de Spandam y Califa antes que toparme con alimañas que no se matar y que no puedo ni siquiera matar. Habiendo cerrado la puerta, me asomo por el pasillo del frente que contenía unas escaleras al frente, y cuando desciendo por ellas, veo que delante de mí comienzan a salir de nuevo más de esas pegajosas criaturas. Me estaban persiguiendo.

Corro por la habitación del suelo de enredaderas y como puedo salgo corriendo a la izquierda para doblar a la derecha y salir de ese pasillo angosto, aunque en la puerta del frente y al final del lugar, estaba comenzando a salir otra de estas pegajosas bestias y me apresuro para impulsarme y saltar por encima de este, antes que me bloqueara el paso, cayendo en un salón de armaduras en el ala central de la mansión. Me levanto del suelo y cuando regresaba por la puerta de la izquierda, esta se cerró delante de mis ojos, dejando oír la risa de Spandam que me decía:

- "Quien vea estas criaturas y aun esté caminando entre los muertos, es porque sabrá que en un momento se unirá a nuestro desfile de almas perdidas"

Este cabrón me estaba sentenciado a muerte, pero yo no iba a permitir que me estuviesen absorbiendo la vida ni siquiera lo poco que me estaba quedando de vida, y me giro a la derecha para ascender sobre unos altos escalones, y es cuando me doy cuenta que había una entrada con unas escaleras espirales que estaba a la derecha y a mi izquierda, una de esas criaturas estaba matando a uno de los sirvientes del lugar. Me horroricé al ver que con sus tentáculos, le estaba absorbiendo la cara al sirviente muerto, y con sus manos, rompía los brazos y las piernas, para terminar de devorarse al cadáver. Supe en seguida que era lo que me pasaría si esa criatura me atrapaba y corrí apresurada a subir por las escaleras espirales a la derecha, subiendo sin siquiera detenerme hasta llegar a la puerta que se encontraba al final de los escalones, abriéndola con fuerza para salir y cerrarla a mi espalda, recostándome en ella y descender cansada, sentándome en el suelo.

Levantando mi mirada hacia arriba, me di cuenta que estaba en un pasillo cerca de donde se encontraba mi habitación de huéspedes. Me levanté del suelo y caminé a la derecha diagonal de la puerta, saliendo por un pequeño espacio que me estaba mostrando la entrada de la habitación de Califa, pero yo ya no tenía más nada que hacer ahí. Ya obtuve lo que quería y era hora de salir de ese lugar, pero me dispongo a revisar la puerta que se hallaba en la derecha, con unas escaleras. Cruzo la puerta y veo un salón dividido en dos partes, que tenía unas escaleras hacia abajo para poder aproximarme a otro lugar.

- Por aquí no he ido… quizá vea algo más interesante para salir de aquí.

Sabía que mi intención era largarme de esa mansión para ir al monasterio que en los relatos de Califa, ella solía frecuentar y solía encontrar algo peculiar. Camino por esas escaleras y desciendo para llegar a la otra puerta que estaba al frente de mí, y la abro con prisa, viendo que había un pequeño pasillo que me conectaba a otra puerta al frente. La abro y me encamino hacia otro pasillo en el que había otra puerta al frente y una a la derecha, y con un nombre inscrito en el dintel que decía:

- "Spandam, no entrar si aprecian la vida."

Maravilloso, esa era la habitación del segundo hermano Wiggettswort y cada vez la investigación me estaría revelando unos asuntos importantes que tener en cuenta es muy valioso, pero de nuevo escucho una voz en mi interior que me estaba diciendo "Escucha" "No ignores lo que se revela". Acerco mi oído a la habitación de Spandam y a través de la puerta, percibo que se estaban escuchando unos susurros extraños, como si se tratase de un rezo. ¿Monjes dentro de esa habitación? ¿Santificarían ese lugar con la intención de procurar una paz distinta? Y mi oído presiente que había algo que tenía que escuchar, pero cuando coloco mi mano derecha con el ojo abierto de la palma, contra la puerta, escucho con claridad lo que se dice de la siguiente manera:

- "Este lugar estará condenado a la muerte" "Los pactos que hicieron estos chicos de haber ido a ese monasterio maldito, solamente les ha traído desgracias y ahora la desaparición de Spandam es solo una de las consecuencias de jugar con la herejía"

Y otra voz que se escuchaba, estaba debatiendo contra esta del siguiente modo:

- "La maldición se debe a que el señor Joseph debió deshacerse de todo contenido perverso y sobrenatural de lo que tenía en la biblioteca" "El Papa no aprobará una santificación o una purificación en esta mansión, cuando los que estuvieron viviendo aquí fuesen unos herejes"

- "Ellos eran hijos de Dios, no debemos ignorar eso"

- "Lo que no debemos ignorar que estamos jugando con fuerzas sobrenaturales en esta mansión" "No podemos hacer más nada y que Dios les dé fuerzas para poder resistir hasta el día de sus muertes"

Y habiendo dicho esto, dejé de escuchar las voces y me aparté de la puerta de la habitación de Spandam, para responder mis propias interrogantes. Desgraciadamente no supe de donde eran esos sacerdotes que estaban en la habitación de este sujeto, pero deduzco que no tienen nada que ver con el monasterio que Califa frecuentaba en vida. Entonces, no sé qué pensar pero esta mansión contiene tantos eventos malditos que ni siquiera el Papa se atreve a enviar unos exorcistas para que hagan una purificación del hogar.

Desvío mi mirada a un lado y veo la puerta que aún no he abierto y me dispongo a abrirla para darme cuenta que era una habitación de superficie de media luna, y mi sorpresa fue ver que a la derecha, estaba el fantasma de Spandam, levitando muy calmado y leyendo un libro que parecía ser ficticio esta vez. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y se queda muy callado. Yo estaba petrificada y no me atrevía ni siquiera a acercarme a él, pero sé que su presencia en ese lugar me inquietaba. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Me atacaría el fantasma de Califa? Al menos ella ya lo había hecho. Creí que debía moverme para poder llegar hacia la otra puerta que estaba al frente de mí y le paso por un lado del fantasma de Spandam y cuando llego a la puerta, volteo hacia atrás y este estaba desvaneciéndose delante de mi vista hasta que se disipo.

- ¿A dónde se fue este hombre?

Lo ignoré por un instante y regreso mi mirada al frente, pero cuando abro la puerta que estaba frente a mí, Spandam me aparece a unos centímetros de mí y me sorprende, haciendo que me caiga al suelo, mientras este se reía a carcajadas, señalándome como alguien que se burla del alma de un condenado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me atormentas?

Lo único que pude ver fue que este dejó de reírse y se enserió a primera de cambios, mirándome con un poco de preocupación y al mismo tiempo con un poco de desdén, como lo hace ese tipo de persona de esa clase social con alguien como yo. Desciende la cabeza hacia mí mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y dijo con una voz con ecos de ultratumba:

- Aun no comprendo cómo mi hermano ha traído a una foránea a nuestros asuntos familiares… no sé si creer que él será un poco más inteligente pare deducir que lo único que harás será traer problemas.

Yo simplemente estaba inmóvil en el suelo y presiento que de alguna u otra manera, algo tenía que decir al respecto, pero estaba delante de un espectro; mis palabras tienen que ser muy precisas ante él.

- ¿Por qué atormentas a tu hermano?

Instantáneamente, el fantasma de Spandam me miró con un poco de seriedad. Creo que hice una pregunta muy directa para tratarse de un espectro que tenía la potestad de matarme, pero que no lo haya hecho es simplemente una razón muy extraña para permanecer viva.

- Me doy cuenta que los sacerdotes caídos, piensan hacer un efecto en ti… pero si eres un poco más inteligente, ya te hubieses ido de esta mansión antes que la maldición que consume a la familia, te consuma a ti.

- No creo en maldiciones que son transmitidas a otros.

- Insolente, deberías creer en ese tipo de cosas, porque aunque sea evidente, estás inmiscuida en un asunto que te va a matar y te hará sufrir un enorme tormento si no escapas de aquí.

Y justo cuando terminó de decir esto, las cuatro puertas que yo crucé a mis espaldas, una a una comenzaba a cerrarse solas hasta que yo me quedé sola en la habitación de media luna con este espectro que al ver de frente, había desaparecido de nuevo. No lo sé y no lo comprendía muy bien, pero gracias a estas palabras de Spandam, yo misma estaría enfrentándome a un peligro mayor y aun no lo estaba presenciando pero cuando ese momento llegue, quizá mi alma pueda ser la siguiente en ser tomada.


	10. La Mano que Disipa la Magia

Desde que he llegado a esta mansión de las miles de pesadillas que el viejo navegante me mencionó en sus relatos, solamente me he topado con desgracias que no se acercan a la veracidad de lo que pasa aquí. Quizá esté perdiendo el tiempo, pero como sea tengo que salir de la mansión y dirigirme hacia el monasterio de los relatos de Califa.

Aún estaba sentada en el suelo después de ver como las puertas a mi espalda se habían cerrado todas, y como el fantasma del segundo hermano Wiggettswort había desaparecido. Me levanto en seguida y siento que delante de mí estaba aun la puerta abierta y que tenía que cruzarla antes de quedarme encerrada en ese pequeño pasillo de media luna, y cuando cruzo la puerta escucho que a mi espalda se cierra esta también, pero la desgracia mayor fue ver que las criaturas repugnantes que escupen sustancias viscosas de sus tentáculos comenzaban a aparecer en el pasillo que cruzaba hacia la derecha. Corro para no tener que toparme con esas criaturas desagradables y paso por la puerta que estaba a la derecha, cerrándola en seguida.

Alzo mi mirada a lo que tenía al frente y ahí fue que vi que en la pared del frente y del lado derecho, había una puerta que estaba bloqueada con algo que no supe describir. Me acerco hacia la barrera que emitía un brillo extraño y acerco el cañón de mi revólver hacia ella y cuando la toco, la barrera dejó salir un destello como el de una chispa relampagueante que me hizo apartar el arma.

- Interesante… esta barrera está delante de mí y no sé cómo haré para entrar por ahí.

Estaba frustrada, ¿Por qué esas cosas inexplicables comenzaban a acumularse en mi investigación? ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que hacerse difícil cuando estoy cada vez más cerca de descubrir un paso importante? Con esa barrera delante de mí que me obstruía el paso, no sabía que era lo siguiente en hacer. Me alejo un poco de esa barrera y me frustro, disparándole a ver si con esto lograba atravesarla o romperla.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como odio no saber qué hacer!

Asi que sintiéndome decepcionada de no poder hacer más nada que ver como las balas rebotaban colisionando contra las paredes, me guardo el revólver y me siento en el suelo, recostando mi espalda cansada contra la pared.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Atrapada no podré hacer nada, y no puedo regresar por esa puerta porque me encontraría con esas insípidas bestias… ¡Me mala suerte la mía!

De pronto, escucho que en ese lugar en el que yo estaba, unos susurros en medio del viento comenzaban a ser escuchados muy cerca de mí, como si fuesen los de los demonios del mismo infierno. Me sorprendo por esto y me levanto del suelo, extendiendo mi mano derecha a ver si podía llegar a ver algo y no veía nada. Cuando bajo mi mano, comienzo a sentir una extraña presencia que se estaba haciendo notar en donde yo estaba de pie.

Volteo hacia los lados y no siento más nada que esas mismas voces que estaban atormentando un poco más a mi bienestar. Camino de nuevo hacia la entrada con la barrera mágica y veo que del otro lado, en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar con una chimenea contra la pared, estaban apareciendo unos necrófagos que me vieron y comenzaron a gruñir, haciendo llamar a los demás. Yo los veo y me preocupo de ver cuántos son capaces de reunir, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía segura porque esa barrera no podía dejarlos pasar y yo ahí estaba con pocas balas para mi revólver y con solo el conjuro del Pondo Hou de mi amigo Zoro. Y sigo diciendo: "Cuanto extraño a Zoro en estos momentos". Me culpo a mí misma por no habérmelo traído conmigo cuando me lo pidió.

- Muy bien, alimañas… vengan por mí si pueden.

Y es cuando veo que uno de ellos estaba corriendo con mucha prisa hacia donde yo estaba, pero al lanzarse sobre la puerta con la barrera mágica, choca y sale expedido como si hubiese sido calcinado con la corriente de la barrera. Los demás necrófagos del otro lado desaparecen de mi vista, y al parecer creo que estaban buscando otra entrada para llegar hacia mí, o creo que su única alternativa era llegarme por detrás. Vuelvo a quedar sola y sin nada más que hacer que pensar en algo para eliminar esa barrera.

- ¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?

Vamos Robin, eres una mujer muy inteligente. No hay enigmas que no pueda descifrar en ese mundo que ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock Holmes se atreviese a deducir. Pero me encontraba en una laguna mental y tengo que recurrir al Pondo Hou de Zoro a ver si eso funciona, y no. La barrera seguía igual que como la vi. Suspiro muy incómoda y a la derecha de la entrada con la barrera mágica, había un espejo con una mesa debajo de ella, ese espejo sí que era muy grande, de hecho me podía reflejar de los pies a la cabeza.

Me acerco al espejo y me veo a los ojos, dándome cuenta que estaba un poco desatendida facialmente, y es cuando comienzo a sacudirme mis cabellos largos y me estaba secando con un pañuelo el sudor de mi rostro, de mi cuello y de mi escote. Luego de esto no tengo más opción que tener que retroceder por la puerta que había entrado, pasando a las demás que se habían cerrado a mi espalda, aunque esa decisión resultase demasiado difícil para mí, era la única opción. Me alejo del espejo y arrugo el pañuelo, pero cuando justo me iba a dar la vuelta para irme de regreso, arrojo ese pañuelo directamente al espejo y presiento algo extraño cuando me volteé.

- Esto es extraño.

Me di la media vuelta de nuevo hacia el espejo y me di cuenta que el pañuelo no estaba en ningún lugar. Caminé hacia el espejo y bajé la mirada a ver si lo tiré detrás de la mesa de debajo de esto y no lo conseguí. Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y pensé con mucha seguridad que arrojé el pañuelo contra el espejo, pero ahora no estaba debajo, y solamente pude pensar en algo. Miro con detenimiento ese espejo y acerco con lentitud mi mano derecha para tocarlo y descubro con sorpresa que mi mano no toca el espejo sino que lo cruza delante de mis ojos. Estaba contemplando esto y solo pude manifestar una emoción de poder toparme con algo que jamás creí volver a ver en mi vida.

- No puede ser… es un espejo evanescente.

Esos espejos tienen la peculiaridad de ser colocados en las mansiones victorianas de los más poderosos señores de la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII, con la intención de mantener oculta una habitación que ellos consideran muy importantes y yo estaba delante de una de esas habitaciones que los señores acaudalados preferían mantener escondida. Saco mi mano de ese espejo y no puedo evitar sonreír sorprendida, para dirigir mi rostro a través del espejo evanescente y así mismo cruzarlo por completo quedar del otro lado. Me asomo por donde entré y estaba el pasillo normal y entro en un cubículo muy chico que contenía una puerta angosta a la derecha.

- Veamos que hay allá… Zoro no me creería esto.

Entrando con mucha prisa hacia ese lugar, veo que hay una oscura habitación octogonal que contenía estantes de libros en las paredes. Bueno, necesitaba ver y no contaba con implementos para poder contemplar lo que estaba a mi alrededor, y es cuando escucho la voz interna que me dice: "Enciende las antorchas" "Pondo Hou". ¿Por qué la voz me estaba diciendo esto? No lo sé, pero sabía muy bien que si esto era lo que estaba pidiéndome en ese lugar solitario es porque tiene que ser efectivo para ser usado. Apenas con la poca luz que entraba a ese lugar oscuro, pude darme cuenta que en las esquinas de la habitación, había ocho antorchas apagadas y comprendo que la voz me pedía encenderlas con el Pondo Hou.

Me acerco a esa antorcha apagada y extiendo mi mano derecha pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo que el Pondo Hou es un destello de ectoplasma demasiado fuerte para ser lanzado en esa habitación y pienso en una solución distinta. Coloco mi dedo índice de la mano derecha y concentro la energía del Pondo Hou y logro hacer salir un destello pequeño que sorpresivamente enciende la antorcha. ¡Eureka!

- Lo he logrado… ahora vayamos con las demás.

Y una a una las antorchas las fui encendiendo con mucha prisa, para poder ver bien el lugar, y aunque el fuego de las antorchas eran azules por el destello del conjuro, podía ver a mi alrededor como todo se iba esclareciendo hasta que al llegar a la última de las antorchas, la encendí con sumo cuidado, para escuchar como comenzaba todo a temblar. Me sostengo en la pared y veo como la habitación octogonal había sido iluminada, para poder prepararme y comenzar a leer cada uno de esos libros que estaban en los estantes.

Me tomó casi dos horas poder hojear los libros que me parecían más interesantes que otros y de pronto veo que en el centro de la habitación octogonal aparece sin haberme dado cuenta, un pergamino enrollado.

- ¿Y eso qué demonios es?

Me acerco con lentitud hacia ese pergamino enrollado y lo sostengo en mis manos para ponerme a leer lo que en eso contenía y una vez más dentro de esa mansión se encontraba lo que yo creo que es un conjuro que me puede servir de mucho uso. Leo todo lo que se hallaba dentro de ese pergamino y entiendo que lo que tenía en mis manos era un conjuro disipable. En pocas palabras estoy bastante segura de que esto puede interrumpir o afectar a cualquier magia que pueda encontrar en mi camino. Yo podría tratar este hechizo sobre un obstáculo de magnitudes más pequeñas para que no falle en mi momento más grave.

- Muy bien… al parecer estoy armada de otro conjuro, veré como puedo usarlo.

Habiendo leído este pergamino de Disipación, lo guardo al igual que el pergamino del Pondo Hou y regreso por donde entré, apagando cada una de las antorchas para que no quedase rastro de que estuve ahí, y si quisieran entrar a esta habitación de nuevo, se darán cuenta que lo que estaban protegiendo con mucho ahínco ya no está. Salgo por el espejo evanescente y me paro delante de la barrera mágica. Siento como el poder de la Disipación se hacía cada vez más notable en mi mano derecha.

- Ahora tú… desaparece.

Con levantar mi mano hacia arriba, la extiendo luego directamente hacia la barrera mágica y veo como salen destellos de escarcha de mi mano que se llegan a la barrera y la disipa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Finalmente, mi paso estaba abierto y mis ojos veían mi sorprendida mano luego de haber hecho esto. Jamás pensé que en mi vida pudiese usar este conjuro y que me mantuviese a la expectativa de muchas cosas. Ahora tendría que averiguar cuáles son sus siguientes usos y embarcarme a la investigación de nuevo. Cruzo la puerta ahora sin la barrera mágica para irme caminando por ese salón de estar y veo una puerta a la derecha justo al final de la habitación. La cruzo con mucha lentitud, porque había demasiados necrófagos hace unos instantes y deseaba no toparme con ellos.

Miro a mi derecha y veo un pasillo que termina en la siguiente habitación, pero al ver a la izquierda, veo una puerta cerrada que por los momentos no quise cruzar, así que cruzo el pasillo del frente para poder llegar a la siguiente habitación vacía que contenía unas escaleras a la izquierda de mí, y manteniéndome ubicada geográficamente de la mansión, si desciendo por esas escaleras llegaré directamente hacia la cocina, así que esa es mi siguiente opción. Camino por las escaleras a la izquierda y desciendo cruzando a la derecha una vez para volver a hacerlo y llegar a otra habitación de las despensas de la cocina. Supuse que ese trayecto era el que usaban los sirvientes para llegar a su lugar de trabajo y luego para ascender de nuevo hacia sus habitaciones que presumo que se encontraban al otro lado de esa puerta que no quise cruzar.

- Ahora a salir de aquí… ya tengo las llaves y veré si puedo encontrarme con la cocinera.

Sigo caminando por esa despensa y a la derecha había una puerta que al cruzarla llego a la cocina buscando a la sirvienta, asi que al llegar hacia donde estaban los fogones de la mansión, cruzando una puerta a la derecha, veo un enorme rastro de sangre que estaba delante de mí. Ese rastro de sangre estaba continuado hacia otro lugar de los fogones de esa mansión. Cruzo las puertas y veo que delante de mí, había una escalera que descendía hacia abajo y que para lo peor, por ahí se dirigía el resto de sangre. Por un instante pensé en cruzarlo y ver que podía encontrar allá abajo en las bodegas inferiores, pero por otro lado mi mente me estaba haciendo entender que si cruzo por ahí, podría toparme con otras cosas inesperadas y eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

- La sangre va por ahí… ni siquiera en el salón de los vinos hay nada, pero si desciendo, ¿Qué podría hallar?

Así que dejé de pensarlo y me di la vuelta para no entrar por ahí y es cuando claramente siento la voz de mi interior que me estaba diciendo: "Entra por ahí" "A las bodegas". ¡Que locura! ¿Por qué yo querría entrar por ahí? ¿Acaso estaba loca mi mente como para indicarme que ese lugar era el que tenía que cruzar para averiguar lo siguiente? Decidí no hacerle más mente a la situación y pensé que si mi voz interior me estaba enviando hacia allá, hacia allá tenía que ir. Mantengo mi revólver en la mano y desciendo por las escaleras con mucha cautela, adentrándome en la oscuridad y en secreto de ese lugar desconocido.

Mientras caminaba hasta abajo, sentí como mis pies se hundieron en agua, y bajo la mirada para percibir que al terminar de descender los escalones, el suelo inundado me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Genial, esto solo podría complicarme mi andar por aquí, aun así si tuviese que huir de enemigos como los necrófagos y las desagradables criaturas viscosas. Eran en realidad unas bodegas demasiado grandes, como para almacenar cosas distintas, y yo me seguía preguntando ¿Cómo es que este lugar contenga tantas habitaciones, pasadizos, pasillos, lugares extraños y portales mágicos? No pretendía seguirme preguntando eso. Mis pasos me llevaron solos hacia unos escalones que estaban por encima del nivel de las aguas del suelo de las bodegas, y arrojo un destello del Pondo Hou a un lado para poder ver en donde estaba parada y veo unos baúles en el suelo que estaban casi abiertos.

- Veamos que hay aquí.

Corriendo la tapa de uno de los baúles, veo que se hallan en él unos cuantos papeles sin importancia alguna. Me levanto del suelo y reviso los otros para no hallar nada.

- Genial… desciendo hasta acá por nada.

Emprendo la ruta de regreso hacia las escaleras que me llevarían de vuelta hacia la cocina de la mansión y mientras continuaba caminando por la charca, veo que a la luz que se ve al final que tenuemente alumbraba el lugar oscuro, estaba iluminando unas sombras que pasaban de un lado a otro. Eran sombras enormes. Me detengo en frío y presiento que me estaba encontrando en un peligro mayor, y comienzo a sentir un viento helado que venía de frente a mí, preocupándome más de lo normal.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tratando de moverme como pude, siento que las sombras me pasaban a mi alrededor, buscando las mil maneras de atormentarme como solo esos espíritus en pena son capaces de hacer. Presiento la melodía de las teclas de un piano que se estaban agitando con cada paso que yo daba y que con la brisa que me pasaba por los lados, se escuchaban los llantos terribles de personas que parecían estar sufriendo el mismo infierno, como si esas mismas voces fueran esas que te hacen sentir que estás acompañada de agentes paranormales que no sabes cómo contrarrestar. Finalmente llego a las escaleras y cuando estaba subiendo, veo que una de esas sombras se estaba alzando delante de mí, mirándome con sus ojos vacíos, y produciendo un llanto que hizo sacudir los cimientos. Otra sombra me había sujetado el tobillo y me tumbó al frente, arrastrándome hacia abajo de nuevo, pero cuando volteo a ver esa sombra que me estaba sosteniendo, estaba diciéndome con una voz vacía y espectral:

- "Quédate con nosotros" "Tu alma será condenada por siempre"

Esto era imposible, estaba temiendo demasiado por mi vida y como pude extendí mi mano derecha y utilicé la magia disipable directamente hacia la sombra espectral que se echaba hacia atrás, no recibiendo ningún efecto grave, pero como soltó mi tobillo, aproveché como pude para arrastrarme por las escaleras y así mismo subir, alejándome de ese lugar de sombras malditas. Llegando hacia el tope de las escaleras, llego de nuevo al salón de los fogones y me quedo acostada en el suelo, lejos de las escaleras hacia las bodegas, para no ser arrastrada de nuevo.

- Maldición… quiero irme de aquí.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperada como en ese entonces. Esas sombras no eran normales y me estaban aprisionando, y que de no ser por la magia disipable que no hizo mucho efecto, mi alma estaría perdida para siempre. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió con esas sombras como para que quisiesen condenar las almas de los vivos? ¿Quiénes fueron ellos en vida? El susto que me hicieron pasar, me hizo derramar lágrimas de miedo, cerrando mis ojos y colocando mi mano en mi pecho para relajar mis veloces latidos. No quería pensar en más nada, solamente estaba pensando en irme de esa mansión y no pisarla más nunca en mi vida. Pensaba en regresar ante Iceburg y decirle que es un maldito y que estaba loco al querer seguir viviendo en esta mansión de las miles pesadillas y así mismo al querer enviarme a una misión suicida. Que se quede con su amnistía, yo preferiría irme a las colinas del Himalaya y pasar el resto de mi vida, sola y con mi paz interior.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tendida en el suelo, pero supe en ese momento que tenía que levantarme y continuar con mi investigación, saliendo de esa mansión por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Me levanto con toda la paz del mundo, escurriendo mis botas y colocándome delante de la gran chimenea que estaba en la cocina, para secarme por causa de las aguas gélidas de las bodegas malditas que jamás en mi vida quisiera volver a recordar si quiera. Luego de esto, veo la puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de esta cocina e introduzco la llave para abrir ambas puertas y salir hacia el patio trasero más grande que la mansión tenía.

Aún era de mañana, no sé exactamente qué hora era, pero parecía ser alrededor de las 12 del mediodía. Era una buena hora para mí para continuar con la búsqueda, pero el asunto era que no sabía cómo tenía que hacer para salir de ahí, y veo un largo terreno que estaba corriendo de la derecha hacia la izquierda, y es cuando escucho un grito muy cerca de los jardines traseros que estaban amurallados en ese patio extenso. Corro con el revólver en mano hacia la izquierda para llegar ante la entrada del jardín amurallado y cruzar esa puerta. Veo que un pobre jardinero estaba corriendo hacia mí suplicándome ayuda.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! ¡Me persiguen los demonios!

Este estaba cruzando un puente que atravesaba un enorme estanque y yo corro hacia él, pero entre nosotros se interpone una de esas repugnantes criaturas que estaba saliendo en medio de los dos. Yo me detengo y la criatura me ignora, puesto que su intención parecía ser la de atrapar al jardinero que me había pedido ayuda.

- No puede ser… ¡Corra por su vida, señor!

Ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando este hombre se dio la vuelta la criatura lo sostiene con los enormes tentáculos de su rostro y lo atrae hacia sí mismo, y lo fue despedazando delante de mí, de una manera tan horrible que no querré comer carne por un largo tiempo. Yo miraba detenidamente a esta criatura y me alejaba con mis pasos hacia atrás, aunque los restos del jardinero estaban moviéndose por todos lados, la sangre continuaba descendiendo por el puente y lentamente desvía su mirada hacia mí y cuando me ve, alza los tentáculos a los aires y hace un enorme gruñido inesperado. Yo lo veo venirse directamente hacia mí y antes de huir de ese jardín amurallado, aparecían más de estas criaturas rodeándome.

- Son muchos, ya es tarde para mí.

La criatura que despedazó al jardinero estaba apresurándose hacia mí, y pensé que si las balas no servían contra él y que el Pondo Hou era inútil, solamente me daba oportunidad para poder utilizar la magia disipable. Estaba muy cerca y antes de extender sus tentáculos hacia mí, extiendo mi mano y arrojo este destello de escarchas y sorpresivamente veo como esta criatura se disipa delante de mis ojos. ¡Este era el conjuro que necesité desde que entré al mundo de las almas perdidas de Lucci, y ahora lo tengo a la mano!

Volteando hacia las demás bestias repugnantes, ya estaba con una perspectiva completamente distinta. Estas criaturas se veían enojadas y se abalanzaron todas contra mí, pero extendí mi mano derecha y los disipé a todos con una efectividad al máximo.

- Finalmente me deshago de ustedes… ahora a salir de aquí.

Salgo de ese jardín amurallado y camino por el patio trasero hacia la izquierda, regresándome por donde entré y al seguir de largo, veo unos establos a la derecha y un camino a la izquierda. Camino por la izquierda y veo que al final de ese patio, estaba un jardinero descansando la siesta. ¿Descansaría la siesta en esta casa de pesadillas? Debía estar loco de remate para hacer eso. Aquí nadie debería descansar, más bien todos deberían irse de aquí. Me acerco en silencio hacia él y lo despierto de su silla.

- Disculpe señor.

Ese jardinero se sorprende de verme y cuando me detalló de arriba abajo, sonrió mostrando las mejillas rojas. Estaba ebrio, según eso creo.

- Oh, algo muy bueno tuve que hacer en mi vida… una linda señorita me viene a despertar.

- No es tiempo de juegos, soy Nico Robin, una investigadora privada del señor Iceburg Wiggettsworth… y he venido hasta acá para encontrar pistas y detalles sobre el paradero de sus desaparecidos hermanos.

Cuando escuchó que dije esto, se enserió demasiado y se levantó de la silla para caminar directamente hacia un lavabo que estaba a la izquierda de ese lugar. Se estaba enjugando la cara y mientras se secaba el rostro, me dijo:

- Vaya, vaya señorita… usted se ha metido de lleno en uno de los secretos familiares más grandes de la vida, cosa que ni siquiera el señor Iceburg se atrevería a hablar, y si yo fuese usted me mantendría alejado de los asuntos familiares.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- No sobra dinero como para explicar eso, pero le puedo asegurar que los hermanos de Iceburg están malditos y esa maldición fue la que les hizo caer en la desgracia ajena.

Se veía muy serio en sus palabras, me asombré por ver como de la nada estaba cambiando de humor. Sus palabras no mostraban engaño y fue cuando escuché que me dijo:

- Tenga cuidado, señorita Robin… no es propicio que juegue con lo desconocido.

- Y al parecer ustedes saben muchos secretos en esta mansión…

- Que nos está prohibido mencionarlos, supongo que usted ya lo sabe, pero aún permanece aquí… el asunto es que no hay cura para ese maleficio que condena a esta familia, y como verá Iceburg será el último en ser afectado.

Y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que estaba al final del jardín, veo que este hombre se mantiene con la mirada hacia abajo y que luego tras pensar mucho en decírmelo, lo hace.

- De hecho, si desea saber qué fue lo que le ha pasado a esta familia, primero tendrá que convencerse que la maldición solo pudo haber venido de un solo lugar y que ese lugar es…

- ¿El monasterio que frecuentaba Califa?

- Así es… y que aún sigue frecuentando.

Esto me pareció sorprendente, es como si este hombre aun conociese algo que yo no sé. Me cruzo de brazos y le pregunto:

- ¿Frecuentando? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- He visto a Califa, y la he visto en las colinas que dan en dirección hacia el monasterio… la he visto, vigilándome y la he visto cómo se lleva cadáveres por todo ese lugar, y creo que si usted quiere saber el paradero de ella, tendrá que adentrarse hacia este camino, que la llevará al mausoleo de los padres de Iceburg.

- Gracias por su cooperación.

- Suerte.

Dejando la puerta abierta, el jardinero se vuelve a sentar de nuevo en su sillón de donde lo desperté y yo tenía un camino nuevo que recurrir antes de llegar al monasterio. Finalmente he hablado con el sirviente diciéndome que ha visto a Califa. Está convencido que la vio encaramada en una colina… vigilándolo. En el oeste de la mansión el mausoleo familiar parece ser el primer lugar para poder empezar mi investigación.


	11. Disturbios en el Mausoleo

Con suerte de encontrarme lejos de un entorno que me estaba encerrando en una pesadilla eterna, mis pasos me estaban llevando solos hacia el siguiente lugar de mi investigación. Nunca creí que lo siguiente que tendría que hacer se debiese a una paranoia incontrolable que era solamente causada gracias a los estragos de inmiscuirse en lo secreto que tiene que permanecer siempre en secreto.

Como sea, me había alejado lo suficiente de esa mansión victoriana, llena de pesadillas eternas y me estaba encaminando desde que salí de ahí, a unos cuantos kilómetros al este de la mansión Wiggettsworth, hacia lo que resultaba ser el mausoleo de los padres de Iceburg, cruzando una colina que se interponía en mi camino. Nunca he estado en contra de las investigaciones que requieren de la apertura de tumbas o de exhumaciones antiguas, puesto que ese es uno de los trabajos de un buen arqueólogo, y eso me fascinaba aun cuando no lo era; sin embargo, mi problema en medio de todo esto es por causa de irrumpir un mausoleo que contiene restos de un matrimonio que fue maldito por los errores de sus hijos, y pienso que si ahí es donde tengo que ir, me toparé con cosas muy peligrosas.

- Muy bien, ya estoy cerca del mausoleo familiar… quizá pueda hallar algo sin sentido, aunque esperaba que lo que sea que me encontrase sin sentido sea algo peligroso para mí… tendré que documentarlo.

Siempre corro con la suerte de escribir en mi diario, todas las vivencias que me he topado desde que comienzo mis investigaciones para que cuando tenga todos los datos del recorrido, pueda hacer muchas cosas interesantes con eso, inclusive tratándose de información con maldiciones y actividades paranormales. Cruzando una pequeña montaña en medio de las tempranas horas del día, llegué a la planicie distante en la que se encontraba el panteón familiar. Cubierto con un gran cercado a las orillas de un enorme precipicio hacia el océano, acercaba mis pasos hacia ese lugar funesto y mientras buscaba la entrada del lugar, llegué hacia las rejas principales, viendo que antes de siquiera examinar si estaba cerrada o no, me estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Califa. Ahí estaba ella, de pie y del otro lado de la cerca, mientras yo estaba afuera, pensando cómo le haría para poder entrar sin tener que enfrentarme a ella.

- Muy bien, desconocida… has sobrevivido a las miles de pesadillas que la mansión tenía preparada para ti, y al parecer eres alguien que no se debe ignorar en este tipo de casos.

Yo solamente podía pensar en que sería lo siguiente que podría llegar a hacer, y aunque mi mano derecha estaba ansiosa de poder arrojarle un hechizo, preferí mantener la calma y no mostrarme desesperada ante este ente demoníaco que regresó a la vida.

- Entonces las indicaciones que me han dado los sirvientes, son ciertas… rondas las colinas para poder encontrarte con cualquiera que quisiese entrar por estos territorios.

- Ciertamente has sabido hacer tu trabajo de investigación, intrusa, y si yo fuese tú, no me metería en este tipo de cosas, no vaya a ser que termines consumida por la maldición que nos ha hecho lo que somos.

- No es la primera vez que me dicen que si me meto en esto termine como ustedes.

Y habiendo escuchado mis últimas palabras, pude ver como repentinamente esta mujer palidecida y manchada de sangre se acerca a las rejas y las sostiene con un golpe, acercando su rostro ensangrentado y de aspecto demoníaco, dándome una advertencia. Solamente pude echar unos pasos hacia atrás para que ella no me atacase, ya que si me acercaba a su rango de ataque, ella misma podía llegar a matarme.

- ¡Entonces, deberías irte de aquí y dejar de ser una maldita molestia, mujer! ¡No te darás cuenta cuando llegues a ser una de nosotros, y el rey se alce para hacerte pagar por tu intromisión!

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse por el efecto que Califa causó cuando me dijo todo esto. Sí que era una mujer demoníaca muy enfurecida, pero se dio la vuelta y dio un enorme salto hacia el techo del mausoleo, para luego correr huyendo hacia las colinas que si mi memoria me falla, esa debe ser la ubicación del monasterio en el que su diario relataba siempre. Yo me reincorporo de esto y trato de abrir los portones principales, y veo que estaban cerrados y difíciles de abrir y al mismo tiempo comienzo a presentir que sus palabras eran demasiado serias como para ser ignoradas tan fácilmente.

- Muy bien, ¿En dónde está la entrada alterna a este mausoleo?

Miro a mi izquierda y continuo caminando en dirección hacia el precipicio y veo una entrada alterna hacia el mausoleo y camino con esperanzas de poder entrar segura a ese lugar, pero no sé por qué y de pronto tuve un presentimiento muy fuerte en mi mente que me estaba indicando que no estaba sola en ese lugar apartado de la civilización. Mi mirada se desvía hacia el techo del mausoleo y veo que en la punta de esta edificación funeraria se encontraba un necrófago que estaba viéndome en silencio e inmóvil.

- ¡Maldición, ni siquiera lo vi antes ahí!

De pronto este demonio alza la mirada hacia arriba y comienza a gruñir de un modo muy extraño, como si estuviese llamando al resto de los que le acompañaban. Yo preparo mi revólver y mantengo listo mi mano derecha para expeler conjuros hacia ellos, y me sorprendo que a mi espalda estuviera apareciendo estos demonios que corrían apresurados hacia mí. Volteo hacia atrás y apunto el revólver en la cabeza de uno de los necrófagos, derribándolo al suelo con dos balazos, pero matando a otros dos con el resto de mi cargamento, aunque del otro lado de mi rango de ataque, aparecían dos necrófagos y les arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou, acabándolos en seguida.

- No sé por qué pero creo que me encontraré más desgraciados de estos.

Volteo hacia los lados, inclusive en las colinas para ver si no había más de estos desgraciados, y recargué mi arma cuando supe que era momento de entrar al mausoleo familiar. Corrí con un poco de prisa y con silencio hacia la entrada de la misma y empujé con suavidad las puertas de ese lugar y vi hacia la entrada del antiguo y polvoriento lugar, pensando que a lo mejor podría encontrarme una grata sorpresa, así que me mantuve preparada.

- Muy bien… entremos a ver qué pasa.

Lentamente voy entrando al mausoleo y veo una primera sección de ese lugar, en el que se veía un espacio cuadrado con una entrada al final. A mi alrededor solo habían cuadros de los padres de Iceburg. Yo nunca los había visto y nunca supe cómo eran ellos en realidad pero yo me atrevo a acercarme e iluminar el lugar con las velas apagadas que estaban a mí alrededor. El padre de Iceburg, el señor Joseph Wiggettsworth estaba de pie con un bastón en su mano y se veía imponente, mientras que en el otro cuadro aparte estaba Eva Wiggettsworth la cual estaba sentada en una silla, con una postura de las damas de la sociedad de la reina de Inglaterra.

- Sí que es hermosa… vaya, que sorpresa.

Los padres de Iceburg se veían como personas comunes y corrientes que me hubiese gustado conocerlos si estuviesen en vida, pero el asunto de sus muertes aún era un misterio para mí, sobre todo con la muerte de Joseph, porque si era cierto lo de la madre de Iceburg que murió dando a luz a Califa, entonces la visión de la habitación de ellos en la mansión, no era una mentira. Todo parecía ir muy bien, pero de pronto la voz interna me estaba diciendo: "Mira a tu alrededor" "Observa sus verdaderos rostros". ¿Por qué me estaba hablando mi voz interna? ¿Acaso tenía que ver que era? Pues esto significaba una oportunidad para mí de ver que me revelaría el ojo de mi mano, así que me saco el guante y extiendo la mano derecha hacia las fotos y de pronto veo que el cuadro de Joseph cambió por completo, mostrándose como un cadáver caído en el suelo, decapitado y con un bastón insertado en la cabeza, como si estuviese empalado.

- Así que de esta manera murió Joseph… decapitado por alguien.

Pero cuando regreso mi mirada hacia el cuadro de la madre de Iceburg, veo que en vez de estar ella sentada con su clase y hermosura, veo que ella estaba recostada como si se desplegase sobre el sillón, derramando sangre de los ojos y de la boca, para contemplar la gran cantidad de sangre que le había salido de la vagina, más el detalle más extraño fue el ver que le salía un cordón umbilical que estaba unido a la de una niña que estaba tendida en el suelo, envuelta de sangre y con ojos blancos y con unos enormes colmillos desproporcionados, abriendo la boca como si fuesen las fauces del mismo demonio en sí.

- ¡Pero qué demonios…! ¿Eso pasó?

Me echo hacia atrás, respirando sorprendida por esto, diciéndome a mí misma que eso que veían mis ojos era una locura causada por la visión que mi tercer ojo me estaba mostrando. Al instante me pongo a pensar en muchas cosas y veo que ese ojo nunca me ha engañado antes, siempre me ha revelado lo que se esconde detrás de lo que no puedo ver y lo que no podía ver era que la muerte de Califa si sucedió como me lo relató la pobre sirvienta que murió en manos de los necrófagos. El cuadro me revelaba eso y con qué propósito nacería esta chica.

- Esta pesadilla cada vez se hace más dura… ¿Cómo llegué a creer que aceptaría hacer esta misión?

Me dirijo mi mano hacia mis ojos y me los enjugo con lentitud, para poder calmar mi mente, y al mismo tiempo me coloco el guante para no seguir viendo esto, y avanzar hacia el siguiente lugar que me estaba esperando del mausoleo. Cruzo por la puerta y llego a la sala central en la que se hallaba un espacio circular con dos rejas a los lados y con unos escalones que estaban al frente y hacia arriba. Las rejas laterales estaban cerradas y yo camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente para dirigirme hacia lo que parecía ser la última habitación del mausoleo y antes de siquiera tocar uno de los escalones, siento que las rejas laterales se abren solas, haciendo que mis ojos se cerrasen.

- No puede ser… este lugar también está maldito.

Volteo con mucha prisa y veo que salen demasiados necrófagos de las rejas laterales, los cuales me veían como la siguiente que ocuparía uno de los ataúdes vacíos de ese lugar. Todos corren hacia mí y les ataco ascendiendo por los escalones, aunque el Pondo Hou me ayudaba mucho matándolos y despedazándolos, mientras que al seguir ascendiendo por los escalones veo que uno de los necrófagos saltó con gran distancia hacia mí y tenía la zarpa lista para decapitarme. Le lanzo hacia un lado de las escaleras, rodando hacia abajo, y apuntando mi mano derecha hacia este demonio, despedazándolo con el destello de ectoplasma.

Me levanto del suelo, para cerciorarme que no quedase ninguno más de estos demonios, e incluso recargué las municiones de mi revólver para prepararme en un siguiente ataque por si era necesario.

- Creo que son todos.

Luego de esto dirijo mi mirada hacia los escalones a mi espalda y asciendo para ver lo que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el último de los cuartos de ese lugar, y finalmente habiendo cruzado la puerta, veo que delante de mí estaban dos ataúdes sellados con rocas. No sé si era lo que pensaba pero mi mente me decía que esos eran los ataúdes en donde estaban los cadáveres de los padres de Iceburg. No iba a hacer nada en ese lugar, pero supe al mismo instante que debía moverme de ahí y cuando me doy la vuelta de regreso, siento que algo estaba sonando como si se corriese algo con mucho ruido. Volteo y veo que uno de los ataúdes estaba abriéndose solo.

- Esto debe ser una broma… ahora los padres de Iceburg me van a atacar.

Mantengo el revólver al frente y camino unos pasos con lentitud hacia el sarcófago abierto y me calmo extrañamente, viendo que no había nada dentro de ese sarcófago. Me siento a un lado de ese lugar y descanso mi corazón agitado que no paraba de latir fuerte por causa del susto que me llevé.

- Si no resuelvo este enigma rápido, me volveré loca con tantas manifestaciones paranormales y demoníacas.

Luego mientras tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, escucho unos pasos que estaban oyéndose frente de mí y cuando alzo la cabeza, veo unas marcas de pisadas hechas de sangre que salieron del sarcófago que se abrió solo.

- Oh, ¿Pero qué…?

Preferí no decir más nada, sino que respiré profundo para calmar mi mente y mi corazón. Las huellas seguían apareciendo y estaban mostrándose hacia afuera de ese lugar, y supe que debía seguirlas para hallar el lugar en el que se detuviesen, porque puedo deducir con facilidad que esas huellas me estaban indicando especialmente a mí una dirección que debo tomar. Salgo de la habitación con prisa y camino en dirección hacia donde estaban mostrándose las huellas de sangre y estas estaban dirigiéndose hacia una de las entradas de la reja de la derecha. Camino hacia ellas y esta cruza de nuevo hacia la derecha y veo que se dirige hacia unos otros crematorios del lugar. Finalmente las huellas llegaron a uno de los crematorios en los que se almacenan muchos ataúdes y los pasos se detuvieron ahí, corriéndose la sangre hacia el suelo.

- ¿Por qué los pasos me han guiado hasta acá? ¿Acaso dentro de esto hay…?

Y cuando me acerco mientras me hacía estas preguntas, veo que el crematorio se abre solo y muestra lo que me pareció a la vista, una entrada hacia un túnel. Si lo que mi mente estaba tratando de justificar si era cierto, esa era la entrada hacia unos túneles al fondo del mausoleo, en el cual pueden haber secretos difíciles de discernir. Lentamente me asomo en esa entrada pequeña y veo que todo se estaba mostrando oscuro, y era mi decisión si pasar o no. No duré demasiado pensándolo y tomé la decisión de entrar, arrastrándome por ese lugar hasta entrar en lo que parecía ser un túnel con muchos restos de esqueletos en el suelo y con una canal de agua en medio de un largo pasillo que no sabía que otras pesadillas podían llegar a tener.

- Un paso más oscuro… esto se vuelve cada vez más peor de lo que imaginé.

Así que lentamente fui caminando en ese silencio ensordecedor, del cual solamente podía escuchar mis pasos sobre los huesos en el suelo, gotas de agua que filtraban el techo cayendo hacia la canal, y por supuesto, el patético ruido de los murciélagos que vivían en los techos de ese lugar subterráneo. Recordé que me era necesario alumbrar el lugar en el que me encontraba y extendí el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, para encenderlo con el Pondo Hou, usándolo como antorcha. La luz verde no era de mucha ayuda en ese lugar oscuro que solamente me hacía apartar la cabeza del paso de los murciélagos que no paraban de moverse a los lados a cada paso que daba. Finalmente llego a un cruce hacia la derecha y que en medio de ese cruce se veía un enorme montículo de viejos huesos que estaban apilados.

- Estos huesos parecen ser antiguos… quizá sean viejos por ser un lugar sepultado de la civilización… quizá sea una tumba medieval.

Como sea no estaba para examinar ese tipo de cosas, sino para apresurarme y salir de ahí, así que cruzo ese montículo de huesos apilados y sigo mi camino en medio de la inquietante oscuridad de esos túneles antiguos. Todo iba bien a mi paso, hasta que por casualidad de la vida escucho que algo se estaba agitando entre los huesos del montículo que dejé atrás. Me detengo y hago silencio para mirar hacia atrás, y es cuando siento que algo estaba caminando con pasos apresurados hacia mí. Yo estaba con mis ojos bien abiertos y a la expectativa de correr si era necesario, y es cuando veo que algo sale disparado hacia mí y que me golpea el estómago, haciendo que me caiga al suelo sin siquiera atreverme a tocar el agua de la canal.

- Pero, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién está ahí?

Me levanto sin perder el tiempo y cuando agudizo bien mi vista, veo que se estaba acercando un esqueleto con mucha rapidez que caminaba hacia mí. Lo veo venir y mis ojos se llenan de sorpresa y de miedo.

- Esto es imposible.

Disparo mi revólver hacia este esqueleto y veo que no le hace nada. Corro de espaldas para extender mi mano derecha y atacarle con los destellos del Pondo Hou que hacían el lugar más visible, mostrándome que estaba encerrada en otros montículos de huesos y que de ellos salían más de estos esqueletos. Así que tenía la única opción de salir de ahí apresurada antes que me atacasen y me matasen, pero mientras seguía atacando con el Pondo Hou, no vi que les hizo algún efecto, y era hora de pasar al plan B, la magia disipable. Extiendo mi mano derecha y lanzo una ráfaga en forma de arco horizontal de esta magia disipable y por suerte veo que los esqueletos se desarman cayendo en pedazos. Aprovecho esto para recostarme en la pared y respirar suave, recuperándome del ataque del primer esqueleto que me hizo.

Al instante, me veo con la desgracia de escuchar que estos esqueletos desarmados estaban comenzando a juntarse de nuevo para formarse y volver a atacarme.

- Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Volteo al frente y continúo corriendo con mayor velocidad, mientras que a mi espalda estos esqueletos hacían ruidos con sus mandíbulas, como si llamasen a otros más para que se uniesen a la cacería de la investigadora desesperada por huir de ahí. Finalmente un rayo de esperanza cuando veo que delante de mí se veía un poco de luz que apenas se veía alumbrando desde arriba hacia abajo, como si fuese una entrada con puertas. Asciendo unas escaleras y disparo a las cerraduras para poder abrirlas y salir de ahí con mucho desespero, saliendo de nuevo a la luz del día, y bloqueando esas puertas para que los esqueletos no subiesen de nuevo hacia mí.

- Esto estuvo cerca.

Pero los esqueletos del túnel continuaban forzando las puertas por las que salí y vi a mi derecha una lápida grande y pesada que podía ser arrastrada por mí. Así que la fui arrastrando en peso y la coloqué justo encima de las puertas que estaban en el suelo, evitando que esas criaturas saliesen de ahí para matarme.

- ¡Quédense ahí, malditos esqueletos!

Ya estaba más calmada y confiada de saber que los muertos vivientes no me siguiesen el paso, pero al darme cuenta hacia donde fue que salí, mi alegría se vio ofuscada por algo más difícil todavía de lo que no me imaginaba. Había salido en un cementerio viejo, que parecía ser un cementerio celta. Mis hombros se bajaron solos con un suspiro que pude dar.

- No puede ser, salgo de unos túneles con esqueletos vivientes y ahora aparezco en el hogar de todos.

Camino con lentitud sobre las lapidas que estaban en mi paso, dándome cuenta que estaba encerrada en unas cuatro paredes y sin techo, con una sola puerta a la derecha. Me adelanto a cruzar esos pasos y descubro con horror que de las tumbas que estaban a mi alrededor, las tierras comenzaban a sacudirse como si algo tratase de salir de ahí. Volteo hacia atrás y veo que los esqueletos estaban saliendo por las tumbas, mostrándose mucho más molestos de lo que estaban.

- Aquí vienen ellos.

Me doy la vuelta y corro hacia afuera de ese lugar en donde me encontraba y veo que llego a otro lado de la costa oceánica, pero no me descuido porque tengo otros esqueletos que me están siguiendo desde que salí. Al menos sabía que con la magia disipable yo podía desarmarlos y eso me daba tiempo para poder huir desesperadamente de ese lugar, así que no era mala idea usar este conjuro contra estos muertos vivientes, pero sí supe muy bien que debía hallar un conjuro que pueda ayudarme contra lo que no puedo matar. Ahí estaban saliendo unos siete en total y al tenerlos de frente a mí, extiendo mi mano hacia ellos y les arrojo esta magia escarchada en forma de arco horizontal, derribando todos los huesos y dispersándolos por todo el suelo.

- Muy bien, ahora es mi oportunidad de irme de este lugar, pero…

Así que al examinar el lugar con rapidez, pude ver que había otro cementerio antiguo al lado de ese de donde salí y que estaba seccionado con grandes paredes, que solamente preocupaban mucho más mi viaje. Miré hacia la costa hacia su desplazamiento a la derecha y por encima de una de las grandes rocas de ese lugar, estaba la imagen de Califa cruzándose de brazos, mirándome. Yo la vi y de pronto me doy cuenta que ella comienza a reírse de mí y que al mismo tiempo salta de la roca para correr hacia la distancia de la costa, haciéndome a entender que estaba dirigiéndose hacia el monasterio del cual ella hablaba en sus relatos.

- Muy bien… si deseas que te siga… eso es exactamente lo que haré.

Pero me descuidé y a mi espalda estaban regresando de nuevo los esqueletos y extiendo de nuevo mi mano derecha, usando la magia disipable que los volvió a desarmar en varios fragmentos en el suelo. Ya sabía a donde tenía que ir y debía alejarme de este mausoleo y de ese cementerio que solo albergaría muertos vivientes que no pueden ser destruidos, pero no sé si era una trampa peligrosa a la que Califa me estaría sometiendo, puesto que mi investigación se trata del paradero de los hermanos de Iceburg y si tenía que seguir a una mujer con aspecto de una banshee, entonces yo misma tenía que seguirle y ponerle fin a su tormento. Su camino ahora era el mío.


	12. Un Escrito Revelado

Mis pasos solos se habían encaminado por sí mismos hacia un lugar desconocido que alguna vez en mi vida pudo haber si quiera pensado en tener que recorrer. Lejos de una guarnición de muertos vivientes que se alzaban de nuevo para poder enviarme y condenarme al infierno, yo respiraba el aire frío de la tarde en las planicies del norte de Irlanda.

Las montañas de clima templado, me reflejaban que tenía que cubrir mi cuerpo del frío que comenzaba a padecer. Sentía como la neblina que abundaba por los campos verdosos y con peñascos peculiares de esa región, ofuscaba mi respiración. Necesitaba urgentemente un abrigo. Me apresuraba para poder llegar hacia algún lugar similar que pudiese mantenerme alejada de todo este embrollo y que me diese descanso, sea como sea aunque fuese una cabaña con irlandeses tomando chocolate caliente o lo que sea que me pudiese mantener cálida tras haber cruzado las costas y una gran cadena de montañas que me tomaron tres horas de viaje.

- Que frío que hace aquí… de seguro en la noche esto se pone peor… necesito mi abrigo y de no ser por esa criatura repugnante que me derritió el abrigo ya estuviese sintiéndome mejor.

Mis ojos pudieron ver que el camino que yo estaba tomando se encontraba ahora en medio de unas colinas que se alzaban a mi alrededor, y sea cual sea el momento, ese lugar parecía perfecto para una emboscada, pero si mis suposiciones son correctas por ahí debo encontrar el camino hacia el monasterio del relato de Califa. Solo esperaba que nada malo me sucediese en pleno camino y no sé por qué pero siento que estoy siendo observada por alguien que no me quita la mirada. Mi vista se alzaba a mí alrededor y no podía siquiera observar nada y mucho menos en las colinas que me rodeaban.

- Qué extraña sensación… algo anda por ahí.

En seguida mantuve mi mano derecha en el revólver que tenía en mi mano y mientras estaba caminando, siento que mi estómago continúa sangrando y me coloco la mano derecha sobre mi vientre y veo como la sangre estaba sobre mi guante. Estaba herida por la roca que me lanzó el esqueleto dentro de los túneles por debajo del mausoleo. Aun sentía como el frío me estaba haciendo ver las cosas muy difíciles y de repente veo que en la niebla delante de mí, se veían siluetas que se movían de un lado a otro.

- Eso es lo que creo que me estaba viendo.

Rápidamente me recuesto sobre la pared de la colina a la derecha y camino con lentitud hacia ese lugar y descendiendo un pequeño declive en mi camino, veo a unos cuantos necrófagos que estaban atacando a unos sujetos desconocidos y armados. Se veían como bucaneros árabes, y tenían espadas tipo persas que usaban para tajar a los demonios que ellos estaban atacando.

- No puede ser… ¿Quiénes son estos? Quizá no deba acercarme mucho.

Ciertamente era mejor para mi dejar que entre ellos se acabasen ya que así me ahorrarían el trabajo, pero mientras estaba viendo cómo se estaban matando, uno de los piratas de aspectos árabes, extiende un revólver hacia uno de los necrófagos y de un solo disparo lo mata. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Ni siquiera estaba herido el necrófago, puesto que con tres o cuatro balas yo puedo matar a uno de ellos, y este sujeto con una sola lo mató.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Sorpresivamente para mí, este sujeto que mató al necrófago con una sola bala fue el único que sobrevivió de toda esa batalla de entre cinco piratas y nueve necrófagos. Yo me acerco en silencio aprovechando el descuido y sin dudarlo dos veces le disparo a la espalda y lo mato. Me apresuré a examinar los cadáveres que estaban en el suelo y a este lo revisé por completo, detallando a ver qué fue lo que usó para matar a los necrófagos tan rápido y antes de siquiera poder examinarlo, escucho un gruñido de otros necrófagos que se estaban acercando a mí. Alzo la mirada a mí alrededor y me preocupo.

- No puede ser… hay más, pero…

Me agacho con rapidez y tomo el revólver que tenía el pirata caído y descubro que es el mismo revolver que yo uso, un revólver Webley Mark IV. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Lo iba a averiguar pronto, y es cuando veo que de la neblina aparecen dos necrófagos que se me acercan y les disparo con el armamento del pirata caído y me sorprendo de solamente usar una bala para cada uno de ellos. ¡Esto era imposible de creer para mí! ¡Los maté con una sola bala! Cuando saco una de las balas del armamento me doy cuenta que estas balas no eran comunes y corrientes, sino que eran más pesadas. Eran balas de plata.

- ¿Balas de plata? Es lo perfecto.

Siempre he sabido que para atacar criaturas difíciles de matar, las balas de plata son el remedio necesario y estos sujetos estaban repletos de estas municiones que sin pensarlo dos veces, los inspeccioné y los tomé para mi uso. ¡Tenía balas más poderosas! Todo marchaba bien, pero sentí los gruñidos de más de estas criaturas que se me estaban acercando y es cuando decido salir de ese lugar para ascender a una pequeña colina que estaba a la izquierda del paso que yo estaba tomando y así mismo pudo darme cuenta que aparecían demasiados necrófagos que comenzaron a seguirme en una emboscada. Eran más de 20 criaturas sedientas de mi sangre.

- Son demasiados… tendré que condicionar mis balas nuevas.

El paso que estaba tomando me hizo llevar por un sendero en una montaña en el que había una torre a la derecha de mí, como si fuese la de un faro, pero sin luces al tope. Devuelvo la mirada y veo acercarse estos necrófagos de la distancia con este ambiente grisáceo de la fría niebla de la tarde y apunto en seguida para accionar mi armamento e ir matando a cuanto necrófago se me acercase en mi camino. No me cansaba de dispararles y mientras estaba recargando mi revólver extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou, para poder retenerlos lo suficiente hasta que cargase de nuevo mi arma y continúo disparándoles a estos desgraciados. Habiendo acabado con muchos de ellos, veía que seguían apareciendo y decidí continuar corriendo hacia el camino que me llevó hacia unas rejas antiguas que obstruían el paso que yo estaba caminando, con una altura de casi cinco metros.

- No puede ser… estoy encerrada.

Me asomo por la reja y a la distancia puedo palpar una edificación enorme que estaba a la lejanía de donde yo me encontraba. Fue cuando pensé que ese quizá podía ser el monasterio que he estado buscando desesperadamente desde que salí del mausoleo de Wiggettsworth. Al instante siento un hedor que percibía entre la niebla y fruncí mi ceño, tratando de visualizar de donde salió eso.

- ¿De dónde sale ese hedor desagradable?

Mi sorpresa fue ver que a mi derecha, estaba un cadáver que estaba siendo devorado por tres necrófagos que gruñían al advertir mi presencia. Extiendo el revólver y mato a las criaturas con rapidez para poder emplear un siguiente plan, y no podía con tantos necrófagos siguiéndome el paso. Extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou a ver si eso me resultaba y ayudaba a diezmar la cantidad enemiga, dándome un total de 45 necrófagos caídos.

Este lugar estaba repleto de esas criaturas demoníacas y sabía que no podía darme el lujo de continuar esperando como si nada, mientras que mi herida en mi estómago se complicaba. Estaba respirando con lentitud y siento como me estaba debilitando.

- No puede ser… tengo que encontrar algo rápido para esta herida… un botiquín de primeros auxilios o lo que fuese.

De pronto cuando estaba a punto de tomar el camino de regreso por donde ascendí, percibí que el cadáver que estaba cerca de mí, estaba aferrado a algo mientras estaba acostado boca abajo. ¿Qué podía ser eso? Se veía como si estuviese aferrándose a algo que no quisiese dejar aun así si estuviese muriéndose y creo que este hombre estaba guardando algo importante. Me acerco con lentitud y lo volteo para darme cuenta que tenía el rostro devorado y sus vísceras estaban sacadas de su cuerpo. Lo otro que percibí en medio de todo este horror fue que debajo de su brazo derecho había un pequeño trozo de papel que estaba ensangrentado y arrugado.

- ¿Qué puede ser esto? Espero que sea algo importante por lo cual dar la vida.

Extiendo mi mano hacia ese papel que estaba en manos de este cadáver mutilado y desmembrado, alejándome de él y poder examinar lo que había en el contenido de ese trozo. Se veía muy antiguo y lo que pude apreciar en las líneas fue lo siguiente:

_"Sólo puedo esperar que alguien vaya a encontrar estos garabatos míos, alguien que pueda continuar mi búsqueda de que no pasará mucho tiempo para esta Tierra. Existe un peor y terrible maleficio que podría consumirlo. Me temo que hay algo que ha caído en las manos equivocadas, y por lo que he llevado a cabo una búsqueda para encontrar eso... antes de que fuera tomado de este antiguo Monasterio"_

_"Verás, por difícil que sea de creer, hay una manera de viajar de regreso a los días, cuando este monasterio estaba repleto de monjes sabios que encontraron por primera vez una serie de poderosos secretos que activaron cosas peores para ellos. Estos monjes estaban versados en los caminos de la magia, y tenían un portal que les permita viajar a través de tierras lejanas instantáneamente. A través de tiempos lejanos también"_

_"Yo no sé exactamente donde está ubicado ese portal, pero sí sé que hay tres elementos que eran necesarios para abrirlo. Una medalla de oro, en forma de sol. Una llave de forma de luna. Y, por último, un antiguo pergamino en el que el conjuro para abrir el portal fue escrito. Yo mismo he encontrado este medallón y escondido cerca, pero los otros dos componentes aún están eludiéndome"_

_"Y ahora, parece que nunca tendré la oportunidad de encontrarlos. Me he roto la pierna, y me temo que estas bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre y de carroñas que deambulan por esta tierra, pueden sentir mi debilidad. Se acercan con cada paso del sol. Me temo que pronto van a atacar"_

_"Que mi escudo sea mi fuerza, Hermano Avarus Pizzaro"_

Levanto la mirada de ese papel y me mantengo con otras dudas mucho más complicadas que las que ya tenía mientras estaba en la mansión. Ahora todo se vuelve más complicado. Este hombre el cual desvío mi mirada para imaginar cómo fue que llegó hasta acá, se trataba del cadáver de un monje que estaba buscando algo peculiar y solo pudo hallar la muerte, pero lejos de todo eso, habla de un misterio mucho más extraño y el de hallar un portal que con tres elementos que describe, me llevarían a un tiempo distinto en un momento distinto al que ya estoy. Me llevaría al pasado.

- Cada vez entiendo menos mi misión… solo sé que si ese portal existe, tendré que averiguarlo con uno de estos piratas extraños.

Decido quemar el trozo de papel que este hombre tenía en sus manos y negarle al resto del mundo lo que contenía, puesto que habla de algo difícil de creer y de algo que puede ser usado para un mal, y me apresuro a descender por el camino en el que subí y veo de nuevo la torre que parece un faro, y me detengo por un segundo. Dentro de esto puede haber algo que quizá me interese y me acerco a abrir la puerta para entrar en medio de esa oscuridad y veo un baúl extraño y lo abro, sorprendiéndome de encontrar un extraño medallón con forma de sol. Era exactamente como me lo estaba describiendo el monje asesinado en el relato.

- Esto debe ser útil en algo.

Lo tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y salgo de esa torre para encaminarme hacia el siguiente paso en el que dejé antes de subir por este sendero, y cuando continué caminando con mucha prisa, veo a la distancia una pequeña granja que estaba ocupada por unos cuantos piratas que estaban resguardando algo, con un sujeto de apariencia extraña y que tenía una enorme escopeta en sus manos.

- Tengo que entrar y revisar como podré salir de aquí… quizá ellos tengan una llave para poder abrir las rejas del monasterio que dejé atrás.

Nuevamente estaba inmiscuida en una decisión que involucraba el tener que encontrar respuestas en personas. Obviamente mi decisión estaba tomada y para eso preferí tener que emplear mis métodos de sigilo tal como me los había enseñado Zoro en estas situaciones. Veo una pared derribada delante de mí y me arrastro aun estando malherida y me acerco hasta la pared para asomarme con lentitud y observar la granja a la derecha y a la izquierda una casa que parecía ruinosa. Dos de estos de apariencias bucaneras salen de la granja con armamentos y estaban diciéndose el uno con el otro:

- Hay que tener cuidado con estos lugares… la niebla es espesa y cerca de aquí, encontramos muchos monstruos deambulando la zona.

- Eso no se debe por nosotros, se debe porque han estado cazando a unos intrusos que llegaron desde la mansión Wiggettsworth.

- Confirmando la noticia de nuestro señor, solamente estuvo una mujer investigadora paranormal.

- Pero no te confíes… veinte necrófagos terminaron muertos cerca del Magh Sleacht y todo gracias a la maldición que se encuentra en ese lugar.

- No creo en esas maldiciones.

- Es porque nunca has estado en Irlanda.

Y habiendo dicho esto, estos piratas se mantienen vigilantes en la entrada de la granja y cuando uno de ellos se descuida, asomo mi revólver y le disparo justo en la cabeza. El otro se da cuenta de esto y cuando sacó el arma ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, lo había matado. Salgo de la barrera y me acerco a estos piratas y les quito las municiones de plata que mantienen guardados, puesto que ese arsenal me servirá demasiado. Levanto mi mirada hacia la granja y me acerco con lentitud para poder abrir sus puertas y de pronto veo que estas puertas se abren derrumbándose al frente.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sorpresa para mí que siete necrófagos salieron de ahí y se dirigían hacia mi ataque, y es cuando disparo a todos estos con las balas plateadas de mi arma, usando también el Pondo Hou para que no quedase vacío el uso. Cuando todos murieron me di cuenta que la niebla se hizo más densa y la herida de mi estómago estaba empeorando cada vez más. Camino hacia la granja oscura y reviso para observar si podía encontrar más necrófagos, pero ahora el siguiente plan consistía en encontrar al sujeto de la escopeta para que me respondiese unas cuantas preguntas que aún no estaban claras en mí.

Entro a la granja en silencio y asciendo por unas escaleras que estaban a la izquierda y mientras caminaba por los paneles superiores, veo el techo resquebrajado y a la distancia una abertura perfecta para entrar en la edificación que estaba a un lado de la granja. Me asomo con cautela y detallo que ese lugar no tiene techo y me era más fácil poder examinar a donde se había metido el desgraciado de la escopeta.

- No veo a nadie, pero parece que por aquí me será fácil entrar.

Me guardo el revólver y veo que la distancia que tenía que saltar desde la granja hacia la casa sin techo era aproximadamente como en cuatro metros. ¿Por qué entrar así? Quizá porque de este modo es mejor que usar la puerta como quizá los que se encuentren dentro de ese lugar esperan que yo use. Agarro impulso y salto por el techo para caer sosteniéndome de la pared justo en la entrada que pensaba usar. Me golpeé muy fuerte al tratar de llegar por ahí y quizá fue la idea más estúpida que se me ocurrió, pero así lo preferí. Hago fuerzas para contraer mis brazos y poder entrar a la casa y desciendo por un pasillo claro a mi paso.

- Muy bien… ¿En dónde está ese sujeto?

La niebla penetró los pasillos de ese lugar tan difícil y al mismo tiempo sirvió como un camuflaje contra los enemigos. Camino unos cuantos pasos y paso por un pasillo a la izquierda para llegar justamente en donde estaba la entrada de ese lugar y no vi a nadie. Me doy vuelta para regresar hacia donde entré y sigo un pasillo al frente en la derecha y luego cruzo a la izquierda para ver que ahí estaba el pirata árabe con la escopeta apuntándome.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Me dispara y yo me lancé al suelo fingiendo estar herida con el disparo, para poder al menos usarlo en mi favor al este acercarse. Este sujeto extraño caminaba hacia mí apuntándome a la cara y yo estaba en el otro pasillo esperando a que se asome, pero la herida de mi vientre ya era demasiado difícil de poder mantener estable y siento que los nervios de mis piernas no me estaban dando para poder levantarme, y pensé que debí mejor haberle disparado o desarmado con los disparos. Siento sus pasos cerca y pensé que era mi final y que iba a terminar muerta en manos de un pirata árabe, y de pronto veo que este hombre cae al frente, con una gran cortada en la espalda que lo mató.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

No estaba con muchas fuerzas para averiguar que pudo ser y si era un necrófago yo ya estaba perdida. Me siento recostándome en la pared, descansando mi cabeza contra la misma y suspiro en silencio, a ver si me servía de impulso para así mismo poder matarle, y siento los pasos cerca de mí. Levanto con lentitud el arma y veo que el que pasa al frente, mostrándose no era un necrófago ni mucho menos un pirata, sino un chico que tenía una katana desenvainada y otras dos guardadas en su cinto. Usaba unas botas negras y unos pantalones del mismo color, acompañado de un abrigo victoriano y un chaleco negro con una camisa gris en el fondo. Este sujeto me ve tendida en el suelo y sin siquiera poder ver su rostro, me echa a un lado el revólver que sabía que iba a disparar hacia sí mismo, diciéndome con una voz conocida.

- ¿Así es como piensas recibirme?

No puede ser, la niebla se desvaneció un poco y el chico era el mismísimo Zoro. Zoro me siguió durante todos estos días y creo que al verlo, nunca pude estar más contenta de haberlo tenido a mi lado como en ese momento. Solo pude sorprenderme al verlo y sonreí aliviada de tenerlo cerca de mí.

- Zoro… me has encontrado… ¿Por qué me seguiste?

- Es evidente que no pensaba dejarte sola en esta misión peligrosa… no sé cómo es que tienes la peculiaridad de meterte siempre con hombres peligrosos… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que me fue encontrarte?

- Aun así, me alegra saber que estás aquí.

Siempre busca una manera de sorprenderme, y creo que con solo el hecho de haberme hallado en los páramos fríos de Irlanda, ya era demasiada emoción para mí. Se dio cuenta que estaba herida en mi vientre y su rostro cambio demasiado, arrodillándose para poder ver que tan grave era.

- Estás herida… ¿Fueron estos desgraciados?

- No, fue algo peor.

- No me interesa, pero…

Colocó su mano en mi vientre y se dio cuenta que era demasiada sangre y que ni siquiera podía mantenerme despierta, así que pensó rápido y extendió ambos brazos sosteniéndome y alzándome, para poder sacarme de ese lugar, no sin antes haber agarrado la escopeta que el pirata soltó al morir en su espada.

- … como sea tengo que sacarte de aquí, y poder atender tus heridas.

Abracé su cuello con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y cerré mis ojos descansando en él, dejando que sea quien me lleve a donde quisiera para poder ponerme a salvo. No sé qué era en realidad lo que estaba haciendo por esos lares, no sé si me siguió desde el mausoleo o desde la mansión de Iceburg, lo cual creo que fue imposible pero sé muy bien que cual fuese la razón de su presencia en Irlanda, tenía que deberse a algo muy importante. Decidí dejar que me llevase a donde quisiese, antes que mi mente pudiese descomponerse de mi estado. Qué alivio haberlo conocido.

**.**

**Minutos después del ataque**

**.**

No sé cuánto tiempo le tardó haberme encontrado y creo que cuando abrí mis ojos pude darme cuenta que estaba en la torre en la que yo encontré el medallón de oro que estaba guindado en mi cuello. Mis ojos se habían abierto y yo estaba recostada en una enorme tabla de madera y a un lado de mí, mi amigo Zoro estaba tratando de unir un hilo con una aguja. Lo veo a un lado y no dudo en preguntarle:

- Zoro… ¿Pensarás suturarme?

Este alza la mirada y al mirarme acostada en la tabla, sonríe de una manera muy altanera, haciéndome ver que parecía una débil al haber sido atrapada de este modo, pero creo que él aún no sabe cómo es que fue que pasó todo esto.

- Bueno, si lo dices así suena perfecto… haré lo posible por atenderte esa herida.

- ¿Acaso sabes de primeros auxilios?

- No, pero si me preguntas como me he curado todas mis heridas…

Acercándose en seguida mientras decía esto, alzó la ceja mirando a un lado, terminando de decir la frase.

- … lo he hecho con hierro candente, y no pienso hacerte eso a ti.

Fruncí el ceño pensando que eso solo podía ser una locura. Quizá decía eso para al menos animarme y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su abrigo, y mantengo mi mirada a lo que pensaba hacer.

- Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Confía en mí, ya lo he hecho antes.

- ¿En serio?

- No.

Dicho esto solo pudo reírse con gracia y luego se calmó para poder empezar la sutura, y viendo que a un lado suyo tenía una botella de ron, la colocó a un lado suyo, no sin antes echarse un sorbo de esta misma. Yo alzo la ceja y le pregunté:

- ¿Para qué demonios es eso?

- Ya verás.

Luego me di cuenta que estaba un poco nervioso. No sé, pero quizá se debía a que no tenía experiencia haciendo esto, y es cuando me preocupé un poco. Tengo otros asuntos más importantes y peligrosos pero Zoro se tomaba el lujo de hacerme poner nerviosa con sus propios nervios.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro? ¿Estás nervioso?

El solo sonríe respondiéndome de otra manera que no esperé que me dijese:

- Sí, pero no es por nada.

- No me digas que nunca has hecho una sutura y por eso te tiembla el pulso.

- No, si supieras que es todo lo contrario…

Coloca la aguja a un lado y acerca sus dedos sobre mi blusa, comenzando a desabotonarla con lentitud. Lentamente bajo la mirada a su mano derecha y el pulso estaba cada vez más difícil, y es cuando me di cuenta que yo era quien lo ponía nervioso a él. Una típica reacción que demuestra alguien que se siente presionado por el físico de una mujer, y ahora un hombre que con corta edad se logró hacer un nombre y está temblando por mí.

- … es que me pones nervioso.

Había terminado de desabrochar el primer botón y cuando se dirigía al segundo, le coloco mi mano sobre la suya y hago que se sorprenda un poco, para luego desviar su mirada sobre la mía.

- Zoro, no te preocupes… puedes hacerlo con confianza.

Este se mantuvo unos segundos así y tras haber engullido con rapidez, sonríe ahogadamente y aprovecha de desabotonar mi blusa, abriéndola. Creo que su mirada se vio más nerviosa cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos se alzaron sobre mis pechos.

- Bueno… no fue difícil… ahora lo más fácil.

Bajando la mirada a la herida, se da cuenta que es solo superficial y que no había mucho que hacer, así que se acerca un poco más calmado hacia mi vientre, y sostiene la botella de ron.

- ¿Quieres un poco?

- No, ¿Para qué?

- Porque haré esto.

En seguida el muy loco deja caer un chorro de este licor sobre mi vientre para poder desinfectarlo y me retuerzo con dolor, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano. Esto era muy doloroso para mí y aprovechó para limpiar la sangre y así mismo comenzó a suturarme disculpándose por la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

- Lo siento Robin, no quiero lastimarte… trato de salvarte… lo siento.

Seguido de esto, yo solo cierro mis ojos y trato de no pensar en el dolor y dejo que él haga su trabajo conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo le tomó hacer eso, pero por suerte ya estaba terminando de suturar la herida. Nuevamente me llega a la mente la extraña razón por la que Zoro se encontraba aquí y abro mis ojos para insistir en la pregunta:

- Aun no me has contestado la pregunta.

Veo en seguida que Zoro se distrae un poco de lo que le pregunté y desvía su mirada hacia mí y me hace un gesto de no haber comprendido por qué le pregunté eso.

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

- La razón por la que estás aquí.

- De hecho, no lo creerás pero he decidido seguirte y no pensaba dejarte sola… sabía que este peligro que estarías viviendo sería terrible.

- ¿Terrible? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero en estas llanuras, hay muchos piratas árabes que han llegado desde lejos a querer encontrar unos tesoros perdidos… y como supe que estarías inmiscuida por aquí, quizá correrías peligro.

Eso es muy extraño de su parte. Se supone que pisé tierra irlandesa hace tres noches atrás y ahora Zoro me ha seguido porque escuchó que estos piratas estarían por aquí. No comprendía sus palabras pero quizá él sabía algo que no comprendí antes.

- ¿Sabías esto antes de venir a mí en Estados Unidos?

Mientras le hice esta pregunta, Zoro se detiene en la sutura y suspira admitiendo los hechos que no me estaba diciendo. Yo solo recuesto mi cabeza y oigo que me dice:

- Desgraciadamente sí… por eso fue que te pedí acompañarte.

- Y no me lo dijiste.

- Pero al menos aquí estoy contigo y te pienso acompañar al menos a eliminar esos desgraciados piratas desconocidos.

No pienso que Zoro se atreviese a mentirme, no es de esos hombres que pierden el tiempo de una persona ocultándole sus intenciones. Puede ser muy reservado, pero es un hombre leal y no me escondería sus planes. En seguida veo que ya terminó de suturar la herida de mi vientre y debo admitir que había quedado demasiado bien para ser su primera vez.

- Con esto termino.

Lo hizo y yo me sorprendí de ver su trabajo, pero de pronto lo veo mirando a los lados como si tratase de buscar algo. Solo puedo fruncir el ceño y me atrevo si quiera a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué buscas, Zoro?

- Tenía un pequeño cuchillo a mi lado… y mis katanas están muy lejos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tengo que cortar el hilo de la sutura, pero…

Así que habiéndose resignado se detiene en silencio y se queda mirando fijo la herida de mi vientre y yo estaba a la expectativa de ver que era lo que iba a hacer, y me llevo la sorpresiva reacción de ver que el cazarrecompensas acercó su boca al hilo de mi vientre, para cortar el hilo de la sutura. Se acercó con suavidad para no comprometer la herida y no sé por qué pero de pronto yo era la que estaba nerviosa por sentir los labios de Zoro en mi vientre. Sentía una liviana corriente que me subía por las extremidades hacia mi cabeza, produciéndome un rubor que controlé con un rápido suspiro. Finalmente Zoro cortó el hilo con los dientes, y se mantuvo muy satisfecho de ver un buen trabajo y yo estaba igual.

- Muy bien… con esto estarás bien.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se levanta de la silla y yo me abrocho mi blusa, para luego levantarme sintiéndome mucho mejor. Mientras me colocaba el corsé, pienso que es hora de agradecer a mi amigo por su ayuda.

- Gracias Zoro, de verdad que…

- Espera, yo te ayudo.

Así que habiendo ignorado mi agradecimiento, se acerca a mi espalda para ayudarme a ajustar mi corsé. Terminando de hacerlo, agarra su abrigo y me lo entrega, para que el frío no me dejase indispuesta a continuar caminando por la ruta. Yo volteo hacia él y veo que me sonríe diciéndome:

- No me agradezcas nada… no aun… ya me debes dos.

- ¿Te debo dos?

- Claro… no olvides lo de Nueva York.

Claro como no aceptar que tengo razones para deberle mi vida a Zoro, ya que dos veces me la ha salvado. Acto seguido, se asoma por la puerta y se cerciora que no hubiesen piratas rondando la zona y regresa hacia mí, preguntándome:

- Bien, Robin… ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer ahora?

- Todo es complicado, pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda.

- En lo que sea, solo dime.

Era notorio que pensaba ayudarme en lo que fuese y quizá era el momento para decirle que la maldición que consume a la familia de Iceburg sería un impedimento para que estuviese conmigo, pero como no estaba en la mansión Wiggettsworth, decidí que Zoro será mi compañero en este viaje. Luego de unos minutos, lo puse al tanto de mis planes en encontrar a Califa, y le pareció bien que fuese así ya que de tal manera, podíamos hacer un buen equilibrio en la búsqueda de esta mujer lunática y que el escrito que encontré en el cadáver de un monje despedazado, era la segunda razón por la que me encontraba ahí, y con su ayuda podré hacer mucho.


	13. Convulsus Templum

La balanza había pesado más a mi lado por primera vez, mostrándome que merezco suerte de vez en cuando y que al menos podría llegar a sentir que la ayuda que me han proveído es la más necesaria para esto. Suerte para mí que contaba con un aliado que me serviría mucho en mi paso por esta investigación. Los minutos pasaron en los que estuve discutiendo los planes con Zoro en la torre cerca de la entrada a lo que parecía ser el monasterio del cual Califa hablaba de sus relatos y ahora yo estaba a punto de averiguar lo que se encontraba ahí.

Desgracia para nosotros que no pudimos hallar la llave en ningún lado de esa granja, puesto que lo único que me sirvió en mi viaje es haber obtenido la escopeta de doble cañón que arrojó el pirata que Zoro mató. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé y continué con mi recorrido en la vivienda sin techos y veo que mi compañero estaba subiendo la pared hacia el techo, y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Lo único que pude recibir como respuesta a cambio de mi interés en ver lo que hacía, fue una sonrisa burlona que fue acompañada de una frase que me causó mucha gracia.

- Soy un hombre, y tengo que ver todo desde distintos ángulos.

- No me digas.

- Y de seguro ni siquiera hiciste esto.

- Como si fuese muy fácil…

Así que decido que por qué no subiría hasta donde Zoro se encontraba y continuó diciendo con frases que podía manifestar cuando alguien me agotaba la paciencia.

- Pero que digas que tienes que alzar la mirada para ver todo desde distintos ángulos, sonó demasiado… ¿A dónde vas?

Mientras decía esto, veo que Zoro comienza a saltar las vigas de sostenimiento del techo, llegando hacia un lugar que yo misma había ignorado, pero cuando seguí sus pasos llegué a unos muchos baúles encerrados en el fondo de una habitación secreta de ese lugar. Zoro desciende hacia esa habitación y yo hago lo mismo, llegando ambos a unas puertas que estaban colocadas en el suelo. En seguida recuerdo cuando estaba en el mausoleo y me dije a mi misma que no entraría a un lugar subterráneo con muchos muertos vivientes que no podía derribar.

- Creo que esta es una puerta de sótano… de seguro no viste esto.

- No lo vi, pero si es la entrada a unas catacumbas o un lugar en donde hay esqueletos, prefiero no entrar.

En seguida me doy cuenta que Zoro muestra una expresión irónica en su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces me pregunta:

- ¿Acaso le temes a los esqueletos?

- Pueden levantarse del suelo y atacarnos… como sea no pueden morir, ya que se levantarán una y otra vez.

- ¿Es en serio?

- De hecho el que me hizo la herida en mi vientre fue uno de ellos… no cayó ni siquiera con los conjuros que yo misma les arrojé.

- Entonces… ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Continuamos andando por las colinas, para peligrar delante de tantos piratas que merodean este lugar?

Su pregunta era válida en varios aspectos. No quería arriesgarme a que los piratas nos disparasen, pero mucho menos quería toparme con esqueletos malditos que no pueden morir o dejar de existir, así que lo mejor era por ir a lo seguro.

- Iremos por las colinas, rodeando el condado de Cavan para poder llegar por detrás del monasterio… no me arriesgaré a entrar ahí abajo a pelear contra criaturas difíciles.

- Claro, como digas.

Sabiendo que quizá no me creyese en lo que le decía, me acerco a Zoro y me aseguro que piense que digo la verdad en este asunto. Estamos jugando con cosas sobrenaturales, y cosas que están más allá de una superstición.

- Tienes que creerme, Zoro. Te hablo de algo real…

- Muy bien, entonces tendremos que acercarnos por ese condado… y rodear un lugar que jamás pensé que quisieras que crucemos, y así mismo estaremos llegando por detrás de las colinas que nos enviarán directamente al monasterio del cual hablas.

Habiendo dicho esto, se ajusta su cinto con las tres katanas y me sonríe para que yo le guiase hacia ese lugar lejos del monasterio y de los túneles que pensábamos merodear. Los pasos nos estaban llevando solos a unas colinas frías y sabíamos que podíamos ser vistos por los piratas que estaban recorriendo las zonas. Como sea esta vez yo tenía una escopeta de doble cañón a mi favor, pero preferí mantener mi revólver en la mano izquierda, manteniéndome a la expectativa de usar la mano derecha con cualquiera de los conjuros.

Nos tomó unos cuantos segundos de recorrer ese lugar hasta llegar a unos pasos montañosos, pero mientras estábamos descendiendo para mantenernos más alejados de la vista de muchos piratas que pudiesen estar siguiéndonos, corríamos con rapidez para perderlos. Mientras estábamos en el recorrido, recordé que Zoro mencionó algo que me llamó la atención. Él dijo "rodear un lugar que jamás pensó que siguiésemos" ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- Oye, Zoro… me dijiste que hay un lugar que no esperabas ver por aquí, ¿No es así?

Mi pregunta no le hizo sacar ninguna preocupación, pero supe que él sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo y mediante esa situación, solo pude ver que mi pregunta lo mantuvo un tanto serio, como si estuviese recordando a que se refería.

- Bueno, sí… tú eres quien pensará que ese lugar es interesante, pero yo solo lo tomo como una tontería inmensa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Habiendo preguntado esto, continuo mi camino con él y de pronto estábamos ascendiendo hacia una colina un tanto difícil con rocas en los lados, y la neblina estaba desvaneciéndose a las horas de la tarde. Ambos alzamos la mirada hacia esa colina y de pronto vemos lo que parecía ser una edificación que estaba en medio de una colina alta. Estaba frunciendo el ceño para tratar de discernir lo que era eso que estábamos viendo y de pronto, cuando estábamos más cerca de ese lugar, inmediatamente pude recordar ese lugar.

- No puede ser… no imaginé que estábamos cerca de esto.

A un lado de mí, Zoro estaba ascendiendo con una seriedad muy extraña. Él siempre ha sido un escéptico en estas cosas, ya que ni siquiera se atreve a creer que existe un Dios y que si existe, no le rezaría. Pero por más que sea, siendo ambos unas personas que no creemos en maldiciones, esta quizá pudiese ser una de las que veamos como tomase la realidad en nuestras vidas. Así que ahí estábamos los dos, de pie delante de esa edificación celta ruinosa con unas ventanas huecas en el tope.

- ¿Necesitas que te describa que lugar es este?

- Vaya, como no me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de esta llanura.

- Sea cual sea este lugar, no me siento atraído a su historia… apenas he oído muy poco de eso.

Así es. Ambos estábamos delante del muy conocido Magh Sleacht. Sí, sí es verdad, debí haber prestado atención en el lugar que decidí enviarnos antes de poder llegar, pero no podíamos irnos de regreso, pero aunque este fuese uno de los lugares más terroríficos del mundo y aunque ambos fuésemos escépticos a maldiciones, quizá con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que pisé la mansión Wiggettsworth, algo de esto cobre vida o realidad. Muchos no se atreven a cruzar este lugar, que para muchos significó como la leyenda oscura de la época de la Irlanda antigua.

Como su nombre lo dice, Magh Sleacht significa en el irlandés antiguo "llanura de adoración", fue una colina que sirvió para erguir un enorme templo hecho de oro pulido con la estatua de un dios pagano llamado Crom Cruach, que según datos históricos, los pobladores de la región llegaban para hacer sus sacrificios paganos. Daba miedo porque los pobladores cada otoño de la cosecha, asistían al templo para entregar a ese dios el primogénito de sus hijos en sacrificio por unos grandes años de fructificación: leche, frutos, ganado, riquezas, oro y prosperidad; pero lo que lo hacía terrorífico el lugar era que por causa de los sacrificios macabros, los grandes baños de sangre que se derramaron en ese lugar, hasta el sacrificio de un rey que fue asesinado por los mismos sacerdotes en una orgía de sangre y de paganismo, así como también de los brutales asesinatos y los derramamientos de sangre que demandaba el dios. Hoy en día cuando una persona se acerca a ese lugar perciben el aroma de la carne humana quemada y se dice que cada atardecer se ve una sombra que recorre el templo en la puesta de sol.

Como sea, yo no creo en dioses paganos y mucho menos Zoro, así que estando cerca de ese lugar, no estábamos preocupados de lo que sea que pasase entre nosotros. Mientras estábamos cerca de ese templo, nos dimos cuenta que los piratas estaban siguiendo nuestros pasos, y es cuando le advierto a mi camarada lo que estaba viendo.

- Zoro… los piratas nos estaban siguiendo los pasos.

Cuando le dije esto, Zoro me estaba diciendo otra cosa.

- Qué bien que lo digas porque delante de nosotros, están acercándose otros… ¿Piratas?

Yo volteo hacia lo que estaba viendo mi amigo y veo que lo que él estaba advirtiendo con su vista eran necrófagos que se apresuraban a llegar hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso, Robin?

- Esos son necrófagos.

- Eso no puede ser real.

- Son muy reales… tan reales como tú y yo, Zoro.

Habiendo dicho esto, me doy cuenta que este estaba sacando sus tres katanas y que decidió adelantarse para detenerlos, y yo estaba preocupada por los piratas que estaban viniendo a nuestra espalda. Desciendo por la colina y saco mi revólver para dispararles a estos piratas que unos cayeron y los otros se mantuvieron escondidos de las balas que yo les arrojaba.

- Maldición, fallé.

Recargo mis balas y veo que estos piratas estaban disparando hacia donde yo estaba, y no me quedaba más que resguardarme en las grandes rocas cercanas al templo pagano. Extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo una gran cantidad de destellos del Pondo Hou y con eso logro derribar a muchos, pero me faltaban unos pocos que estaban buscando la manera de acercarse a mí y les disparo, evitando que subiesen. ¡Bien, logré encargarme de todos! Regresé de nuevo hacia donde estaba mi amigo Zoro y me sorprendo de ver como ya se había encargado de todos los necrófagos que se nos acercaban al ataque.

- Sorprendente.

Me apresuro a llegar donde estaba él y veo que estaba limpiando las hojas de sus katanas, para luego enfundarlas, manteniendo una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- Y yo que creí que estas criaturas solamente aparecerían en las pesadillas… pero veo que son reales.

- Traté de decírtelo.

- Bueno, ya no importa… ahora tenemos que…

Mientras Zoro me estaba diciendo esto, comienzo a percibir que se hace un silencio y que no logro escuchar lo que hablaba. Sé que era yo la que no estaba escuchando, y de pronto la voz interior me estaba diciendo: "Ve al templo" "Ahora". Las voces me estaban indicando que fuese al templo del Magh Sleacht y lo único que hago es voltear en silencio hacia ese lugar, y de pronto recupero la audición, y escucho que mi compañero estaba llamando mi atención.

- Robin… ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, pero creo que tengo que ir al templo.

Me adelanto a caminar directamente al templo y Zoro me sigue, preguntándome:

- Tenemos que continuar con nuestra ruta y no podemos detenernos para admirar ese templo maldito.

- Maldito o no, siento que hay algo que tengo que ver.

- Muy bien, te acompañaré entonces.

En seguida nos acercamos a las ruinas del lugar y yo me acerco a una de las aberturas de las paredes y veo que en el suelo había un pergamino extraño que estaba envuelto. ¿Casualidad? ¿Coincidencia? Quien sabe, pero sea lo que sea que estuviese pasando o quien lo estaba haciendo, me estaba dando un mensaje para que me prepare para algo mayor. Zoro estaba a mi espalda y yo me arrodillo a tomar ese pergamino que en seguida abro, para leer lo que en él contenía. Habiéndolo leído escucho que él me pregunta lo siguiente:

- ¿Qué es eso, Robin? ¿Sabías que eso estaba ahí?

No sé si lo sabía, pero la voz de mi interior me estaba revelando que a cada paso que yo daba, encontraba respuestas y al mismo tiempo ayuda para poder continuar en esta travesía. Lo que estaba escrito en ese pergamino era un hechizo que parece causar que las criaturas que he matado no puedan levantarse de nuevo a la vida, y veo que es tiempo de unirse a mi causa. Esto me iba a servir para los esqueletos.

- No lo sabía, pero tuve el presentimiento que encontraría esto… y sea cual sea que fuese la situación, me servirá.

Es inquietante saber qué pasaría si llamase a los muertos a la vida, pero me temo que si el rollo no funciona correctamente, yo podría estar alzando criaturas diabólicas solo para tener que pelear contra ellas otra vez. Aun no sé qué podría suceder si utilizase este hechizo contra los organismos que están vivos. Seguido de esto Zoro y yo decidimos salir de ese lugar y dejar atrás esa colina de historia maldita y así mismo poder dirigirnos hacia el monasterio que aparece en los relatos de Califa.

Mientras estaba en camino por las colinas con mi compañero, puedo percibir una incomodidad en su rostro. Soy muy observadora y detallo muy bien todo a mi alrededor, pero cuando se trata de él, a veces no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a adivinar que pudo haber sido. Sus pasos estaban mucho más apresurados que los míos y trato de adivinar que puede ser, pero me acerco hacia él y le coloco mi mano sobre su hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

- Zoro, te sucede algo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Un suspiro incrédulo acompañado de una duda inquietante, era lo único que obtuve con esa pregunta, aunque esperaba algo de respuesta.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? Bueno, que me he llevado la gran sorpresa de ver que estamos combatiendo contra cosas que son muy extrañas y las dudas de mi mente cada vez se hacen inconclusas… ¿Cómo es que aparecen esas criaturas tan extrañas, salidas de las fabulas de las profundas pesadillas?

Así que esa era su inquietud. Me parecía insuficiente para estar molesto e incómodo, y es cuando desvío la mirada al frente para ver como encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta tan inquietante.

- Eso fue lo que te dije cuando me encontraste… no estamos peleando contra cosas simples.

- ¿Y por qué presiento que lo que sucede aquí es algo mucho mayor que lidiar contra estas criaturas?

En seguida veo que se detiene y me sostiene del brazo, haciendo que me detenga con él. Percibo su seriedad y eso es lo que más me ha hecho una mujer eludida, y es cuando me pregunta lo obvio.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho aun, Robin? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Yo solo suspiro para tratar de calmar mi respiración y ver como lo que sospechaba se tratase de algo simple para explicar. Desvío mi vista hacia un lado de la colina y doy la respuesta.

- La verdad es que estoy detrás de una de las hermanas de Iceburg, que se presumía que estaba muerta… cuando estuve con mi amigo, me explicó que sus dos hermanos están muertos pero que él no estaba seguro que permaneciesen muertos… eso solo puede significar que…

- ¿Qué son malditos? ¿Qué se alzaron del sepulcro para causar caos a tu búsqueda?

Hay veces que no he sabido que decir cuando me veo en estas situaciones. Era obvio que Zoro sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo. Creo que al ver mi asentimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente como para que suspirase como si se tratase de una locura extraña.

- Esto es increíble… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál es la razón principal por la que vamos al monasterio?

- Primero que nada necesito encontrar respuestas que solo se hallan aquí… empezando por el extraño portal que dice el padre asesinado que aparece en estas localidades, y segundo… hallar lo más importante de todo esto, a Califa.

- ¿Hablas de la lunática que te ha estado hostigando antes de yo hallarte?

- Así es.

Luego de haberle explicado mis planes a Zoro, pienso que fue suficiente de convencerlo en que estuviese tranquilo y que confiase plenamente en mí. Así que al suspirar confiada en que él estaba satisfecho, comienza a andar el camino y yo le sigo.

- Muy bien, encontremos a esa perra, y matémosla.

Habiendo dicho esto, finalmente pudimos andar el camino que estábamos recorriendo entre las colinas frías de la región. La tarde parecía no avanzar en su ritmo circadiano y me estaba empezando a preguntar el porqué de los piratas en esa región. Mientras apresurábamos nuestros pasos, pude ver que estábamos acercándonos a las grandes ruinas de un enorme monasterio a nuestro paso. Exactamente era como lo predije antes de si quiera poder imaginármelo. A mi lado, Zoro estaba caminando confiado, y digo confiado porque no estaba sosteniendo las empuñaduras de sus katanas, y eso me hacía entender que si él no presentía nada, entonces nadie más lo haría.

Nos acercamos a un muro de piedra que contenía una enorme torre en la entrada y nos detuvimos para analizar un poco lo que estábamos viendo. Mi compañero no se veía muy impresionado de lo que veía pero yo sabía que si entraba a ese lugar con él, estaríamos contemplando algunas cosas interesantes de ver.

- Al parecer estamos acercándonos al monasterio, ¿No?

Mientras Zoro me decía esto, yo de pronto vuelvo a sentir como todo se hizo silencio a mi alrededor, provocándome una sensación que solo escuchaba el vacío de la brisa, y una voz familiar de una mujer que solo yo podía apreciar me estaba diciendo lo siguiente:

- "Sígueme, intrusa" "Pronto conocerás la maldición que nos consumió a todos en vida"

Esta voz solamente podía ser de la misma Califa que al parecer quería que siguiese su juego a cada paso. A mi lado Zoro parecía extrañarse de ver como mi rostro estaba desorientado y que no prestaba atención a lo que me decía.

- Robin… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yo volteo mi mirada hacia él y esperaba que no se desmoralizara por mi desviación de atención, y sonrío calmada y le respondo:

- Por supuesto, solo que estaba pensando que por este paso estaremos cada vez más cerca de dar con el paradero de Califa.

- ¿Califa, la hermana de Iceburg? ¿No se supone que estaba muerta?

- No aun.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de un arco antiguo roto y subimos unas escaleras, para poder entrar a ese lugar, y subimos otros escalones, topándonos con una inclinación de una colina y que mientras lo hicimos, Zoro se dio cuenta que en esa inclinación se estaba acercando un grupo de necrófagos que estarían tratando de detenernos.

- Otra vez estas criaturillas.

Saca dos de sus katanas y se prepara para proporcionar un ataque, pero es cuando yo me mantengo a un lado y veo que antes de estos necrófagos que eran en total como ocho se acercasen a atacar a mi amigo, este cierra sus ojos y se coloca en guardia de una posición muy extraña, haciendo un ataque que yo no imaginé que haría en ese momento, puesto que yo también lo sabía.

- ¡Nitouryu: Nanajuuni Pondo Hou!

Era el Pondo Hou y yo por primera vez lo podía ver en esa dimensión. Mi compañero extiende sus espadas al frente y hace salir expelido un enorme destello verde que era veinte veces más grande que el que yo hacía con mi mano derecha. Fue tan grande que con eso acabó con todos los necrófagos y al mismo tiempo destruyó una pared que estaba a la distancia. Yo estaba a un lado de él y recuesto mi espalda en una torre y me sorprendo de ver esto, al mismo tiempo en que Zoro guardaba sus katanas.

- Eso fue sorprendente.

Oyendo esto, mi compañero volteó hacia mí estando un tanto serio y yo pensaba agradecerle su ayuda pero es cuando de pronto escucho la voz de mi interior que me estaba incitando a ver algo que no podía ver. Me decía: "Abre tus ojos" "Busca respuestas en el pasado". Dejando de oír estas voces, decido sacarme el guante de mi mano derecha para que mi tercer ojo pudiese ver algo que yo no estaba presenciando. Zoro se estaba extrañando de ver que estaba usando esto y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Creo que descubriré algo a mí alrededor…

- Sabes muy bien que tienes que tener cuidado de usar ese ojo, Robin.

- Lo sé, Zoro, pero estoy confiada que veré algo por aquí.

Así que al extender la mano en el lugar en el cual escuché la voz, pude ver como estaba haciendo presencia en una puerta de la torre que vimos al llegar, dos monjes de aquel tiempo que estaban susurrando palabras extrañas en latín. Desgraciadamente si yo supiese hablar el latín con fluidez, estuviese descubriendo cosas interesantes, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver que hacían. Zoro no sabía que era lo que yo estaba viendo y decide mantenerse en silencio, esperando a que yo reaccionase de la visión que estaba teniendo. De pronto, uno de los monjes desaparece y el otro se desvía a un lado y comienza a andar por un sendero hacia un lugar abierto cerca de un despeñadero, con una calzada de piedra de 20 metros de ancho y de 90 de largo.

Mientras continuaba siguiendo a este monje, puedo contemplar como otros dos estaban saliendo de unas puertas que estaban al lado izquierdo de la calzada, porque del otro lado había un precipicio entre las montañas y cualquiera que se lanzase moriría al solo caer. Otra cosa que comienzo a darme cuenta es que esos monjes de esa visión poseían la misma apariencia de los que me encontré en la capilla de la mansión Wiggettsworth. ¿Coincidencia? Creo que estaba llegando al lugar correcto. Al instante el monje que estaba caminando solo se detiene a la orilla del precipicio y los otros dos que salieron de una puerta, estaban mostrándose desesperados desde que salieron. Discutían acerca de algo que no estaba bien y que tenían que irse de ahí, según lo que estaba descifrando. La niebla comenzaba a hacerse un poco más densa y los rayos del sol disminuían un poco, pero cuando de pronto veo que los dos que salieron de la puerta se acercaban al que estaba al borde del precipicio, me doy cuenta que estos dos estaban rezándole al que estaba a la orilla y que en seguida este se lanzó de ahí, al vacío eterno y es cuando dejé de tener la visión. Zoro se me acerca y me coloca las manos en mis hombros por detrás y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste?

Lo único que le pude deducir de todo lo que estaba a mi vista era que estábamos en el lugar correcto.

- No es nada, Zoro… vamos por donde es.

- ¿Y hacia dónde es?

- El monasterio.

Instantáneamente adelanté mis pasos sobre la larga calzada y vi que al final a la pared de la izquierda había una entrada que tenía que cruzar, con un arco de piedra que estaba cubierto de ramas. Sabía que por ahí estaría entrando a esos territorios de los que Califa me estaba incitando a seguir.

- No sé qué fue lo que viste con el tercer ojo, pero es muy peligroso usarlo y lo sabes.

- Era necesario que lo usara.

- Tal vez, deberías procurar seguir los concejos que te dan tus amigos y aceptarlos.

¿Aceptarlos? ¿Qué es lo que se estaba tramando Zoro con todo esto? Sus preocupaciones son valiosas pero no son necesarias para mí en cada momento. Quizá era un delirio paranoico de su parte.

- No exageres, Zoro… te preocupas demasiado.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti, ¿No?

Debo admitir que eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa que me dio comodidad y un poco de seguridad. Opto por sonreír y le pregunto:

- ¿Acaso tratas de manipularme con tus cuidados?

- No, por supuesto que no… sabes que no hago eso, pero sabes que soy muy leal a mis amigos y los protejo de lo que sea.

- Bueno, quizá tu protección sea muy válida ahora que nos estamos acercando a un lugar bendecido que fue procurado por una persona maldita…

Mientras caminábamos en silencio por ese arco de piedra, comenzamos a subir unas colinas y desde la distancia estábamos viendo con seguridad la torre de una iglesia. Zoro se adelantó con las katanas desenvainadas y se detuvo en silencio. Yo le seguí sus pasos para alcanzarle y quizá reprocharle de dejarme atrás cuando pensaba cuidarme mucho.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? Si me hubiesen atacado por detrás, fallarías en tu misión de cuidarme.

- Pero al menos estaríamos seguros que llegamos al lugar que tú misma dijiste que llegaríamos.

Y señalándome con su katana al frente, pudimos ver que finalmente llegamos al lugar que tanto esperaba desde que salí de la mansión Wiggettsworth. Es cuando inmediatamente saco mi diario y comienzo a describir lo que veía. Nos estábamos acercando a las ruinas antiguas de un monasterio cisterciense del siglo XII que se veía destruido por los estragos de los años. Honestamente no pensé que hubiese sido demasiado fácil llegar hasta ese lugar puesto que estamos a la lejanía de la civilización, pero solamente puede ser una razón por la que no hayamos sido atacados con tanto ahínco y es que he llegado al lugar que Califa esperaba que alcanzase.


	14. Inmunda Virgo

Me estaba acercando a ese lugar y caminaba por una estrecha colina que me estaba llevando directamente hacia un pequeño puente antiguo que cruzaba un vasto río. Ambos lo cruzamos en silencio y nos embarcamos a un interno recorrido en la zona, y mientras pasábamos en medio de unas paredes ruinosas en un espacio determinado del lugar, vimos que en lo que parecían ser los muros que rodeaban desde la iglesia hasta el río, se encontraba una pequeña ranura que podíamos cruzar para poder acceder a ese lugar interno.

- Creo que por aquí debemos cruzar.

- ¿Estás segura que entraremos por aquí?

- No lo sé, pero espero hallar algunas pistas que me sirvan de aliento.

Decidimos entrar por esa ranura y detallamos que estábamos debajo del techo que estaba desde la iglesia hacia el río, una distancia muy larga, y que no podíamos salir, sino subíamos por otra abertura de los muros hacia el techo. Supuse que Zoro iría por ahí y yo también le seguí para llegar al techo, y no pudimos llegar sino que salimos cerca de las celdas del monasterio. El solo hecho de describir las partes por la que andamos creo que no sería suficiente para ver todo el desastre que aquí ocurrió. No quisiera imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar para que este lugar olvidado quedase como se ve.

Habiendo llegado al techo, ambos descendimos por el mismo camino que estábamos llevando hacia el trayecto y nos detuvimos en un lugar despejado y caminamos hasta hallar una abertura a la izquierda y caminamos para seguir ese paso y poder cruzar a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, llegando directamente hacia los pasillos que rodean el claustro que por cierto, tiene una extensión demasiado grande.

- Aquí estamos en el claustro… ¿Y ahora qué haremos, Robin?

Por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer en ese lugar y en ese mismo momento, pero supe que debía apresurarme a la búsqueda, pero de pronto siento algo extraño que estaba cerca de nosotros, y volteo hacia Zoro, el cual este con solo verme el rostro de preocupación, pudo saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y saca sus armas para mantenerse en guardia mirando a los lados.

- ¿Qué es lo que sentiste?

- No estamos solos, Zoro.

- Bien, de seguro es esa maldita loca de la que hablas.

En seguida veo que desde donde entramos estaban apareciendo muchos necrófagos que al parecer nos habían seguido el paso. Zoro los ve y se mantiene en guardia preparándose para atacarlos a todos, aunque a cada momento aparecían más y más, tanto que tuvimos que correr al centro del claustro para mantenernos más despejados en cuanto a la lucha.

- Muy bien, pensé que no vendrían detrás de nosotros… pero al parecer me he equivocado.

Zoro estaba muy confiado en la lucha y yo solo saqué mi revólver con mi nuevo arsenal de balas plateadas, que lograrían acabar rápidamente con estas criaturas salidas del infierno. Mi amigo se había colocado un pañuelo en la cabeza y según lo que recuerdo de él es que cuando sacaba eso, era porque estaba preparado para luchar en serio. Delante de sí mismo estaban apareciendo muchos de estos demonios y yo solo me detengo a contemplar como luego saca la tercera de las katanas y la coloca en su boca, para correr apresurado hacia estos demonios y lo veo luchando de la siguiente manera.

Corrió apresurado hacia dos necrófagos y a uno de ellos le detiene el taque de su larga zarpa y con la espada de la mano derecha, la inserta en el rostro de la otra bestia, para sacársela y cortarle la cabeza al siguiente. Con los otros que se apresuraban a él empleó otros movimientos veloces, empezando por romper las patas de una bestia, para sacarle la cabeza en seguida, al mismo tiempo en que evita el ataque de uno de ellos, y se concentra en matar al que estaba atrás, para luego girar hacia el otro y arrancarle la cabeza. Luego con los otros que estaban delante de sí mismo, solo sirvió para poder verlos venir y de este modo haría la misma técnica que usó antes de entrar al monasterio.

- Santouryu: ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Nuevamente estaría haciendo la misma técnica del Pondo Hou que yo uso en mi mano derecha, y de este modo un destello enorme se arrojó sobre todos estos necrófagos que se estaban acercando a él para matarle. Habiendo acabado con ellos, solo pude ver que este miraba de un lado a otro para ver si encontraría más de estos demonios y suspiró diciendo:

- No vendrán más… a no ser que nos apresuremos a ver lo que tú misma estás tratando de buscar aquí, mujer.

Ciertamente tenía razón. Debía apresurarme a buscar entre las ruinas de ese lugar otras respuestas que pueda encontrar rebuscando, o quizá podía encontrar todo eso con solo tener que dejar que el ojo de la mano derecha, viese lo que estuviese ocurriendo en ese lugar. Ya había sido suficiente y pienso al igual que Zoro que debemos salir del extenso claustro para rebuscar entre el refectorio del monasterio, pero antes de irnos me doy cuenta que una extraña nube se estaba viendo encima del largo techo de la iglesia que aún estaba casi intacto. Mi amigo se extraña de verme detenida y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora por qué nos detenemos?

- ¿Ves esa extraña nube de allá?

Al igual que yo, vio lo mismo y frunció el ceño preguntándome:

- ¿Sabes qué es eso?

- No, pero sea lo que sea que eso fuese, no es normal.

- Habrá que averiguarlo.

Sabía que Zoro no permanecería calmado ante la presencia de esa nube oscura y nuestros pasos se adelantan hacia el centro del claustro, dejando el camino a nuestra espalda y a ver el techo de la iglesia, y es cuando de pronto nos asombramos al ver que esa nube se desvaneció y estaba subiendo hacia ese techo la mismísima Califa, que al verme desde lo alto, alcanzó a decir:

- Interesante… ¡Y pensar que no te atreverías a venir por este lugar, pero veo que no fuiste tan estúpida como para tomar los túneles debajo de la granja monasterial!

Era ella. La mujer que me ha estado provocando desde que salí de la mansión Wiggettsworth y ahora estaba en el lugar que ella quería traerme. Pero aun así no me estaba sintiendo tranquila con la presencia de esa mujer que ha aparecido desde el infierno para fastidiarme en mi viaje.

- ¡Me doy cuenta que no viniste sola a este lugar! ¡Has traído a un joven guerrero a tu causa!

A mi lado Zoro se mantuvo muy serio y de brazos cruzados, en silencio. Yo desvío mi mirada hacia él y lo veo mirando fijamente hacia la banshee que me ha invitado a conocer los maleficios ocultos en este lugar. Luego yo desvío mi mirada hacia Califa y le hago que me dijese más de este lugar.

- ¿Por qué me has traído a las ruinas de este monasterio? ¿Por qué te afanaste tanto en este lugar?

Ella parecía haber comprendido muy bien que yo sabía parte de su historia, de la historia que ella tuvo en este lugar, y es cuando se sienta en los tejados de la iglesia y se lleva la mano al mentón, respondiendo como yo quería que hiciese.

- Al parecer hiciste muy bien tu tarea, mujer intrusa… tal vez fue negligente de mi parte dejar mi diario en mi antigua habitación, pero quiero que entiendas algunas cosas… este no es un simple monasterio.

En seguida se levanta de donde estaba y comienza a caminar hacia la izquierda, cerca de una de las torres que eran los emplazamientos que esa maldita mujer estaba andando.

- Lo que encontrarás aquí no es un lugar de descanso ni un lugar de santificación… eso fue lo que yo creí en el principio, cuando llegué a estas ruinas. De hecho yo creía que aquí yo podría librarme de la maldición que estaba consumiendo la vida de nuestro padre, que luego murió por causas naturales.

- Y resultó que este lugar fue el que te trajo la condenación. ¿No es así?

- Exactamente, aquí no hallarás paz… no hallarás la "paz divina" ni nada de esas tonterías. Así que solo puedo decirte que cuando te des cuenta que la oscuridad de las paredes malditas de este lugar comiencen a nublarte, ni siquiera estarás cerca de saber qué fue lo que nos hizo ser lo que somos.

De pronto, Zoro se da cuenta al igual que yo que Califa parecía estar de guardia como para atacarnos y sus manos se dirigieron hacia las rocas que estaban encima del techo ruinoso, terminando con la charla.

- Tú crees que fuimos maldecidos en un lugar distinto, pero estás cerca de descubrir que estas ruinas en el pasado fueron las que nos maldijeron y nos hicieron ser estas horribles bestias que pronto harán acabar todo lo que está cerca de ti.

Yo en seguida preparo mi revólver y mi mano derecha por si tenía que usar mis tres conjuros, mientras que Zoro no pensaba seguir oyendo estas estupideces, y mantuvo solo una katana en mano. Arriba del techo, Califa se veía muy sonriente y luego de ver cómo nos preparamos para atacarla, dijo unas últimas frases.

- Ya estás aquí, y pronto descubrirás lo que es estar maldito.

Se levantó con prisa y arrojó las rocas que venían directamente hacia nosotros con gran velocidad, tanto así que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de evadirlas, pero de no ser por la espada de mi amigo que se interpuso en el trayecto que estaba dirigido específicamente hacia mi rostro, yo no pudiese estar con vida quizá. Extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou hacia ella que eran evadidos con facilidad, saltando hacia los lugares altos de las ruinas. Viendo esto, no puedo evitar tener que continuar con mi búsqueda, ignorando a esta banshee que ha venido a atormentarme.

- Esa mujer sí que sabe arrojar rocas… ¿Estabas usando acaso mi Pondo Hou?

- Así es, lo he aprendido.

- Interesante, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- No lo sé.

Estábamos viendo a nuestros alrededores y seguían viniendo muchas rocas de otra dirección, cosa que Zoro se lanza encima de mí, para evitar nuevamente las rocas. Se levanta del suelo y saca otra katana para estar a la par de la situación, esperando a que atacase de nuevo, mientras que lo único que hacía era provocar el temperamento de mi amigo.

- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Sal de donde estés y demuéstrame si esa maldición te sirvió de algo!

Solo se pudo escuchar el silencio de la tarde fría, y de la brisa que recorría las ruinas como si fuesen lamentos. En el techo de donde logramos cruzar para poder entrar hasta acá, vimos que aparece de nuevo Califa y que continuaba arrojando muchas de estas rocas hacia nosotros, siendo mi amigo el que las detenía todas con sus espadas.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que arrojar rocas?

Y es cuando sorpresivamente, desde el lugar en el que Califa había arrojado las rocas hacia Zoro, comenzaron a aparecer muchos más necrófagos complicando nuestra búsqueda en este lugar. Mi amigo suspira bajando los hombros, resoplando como todo hombre obstinado.

- Maldita sea, otra vez estos pendejos.

Me levanto del suelo para ayudar a Zoro a acabar con estos necrófagos y me coloco a espaldas de la suya, manteniendo mi revólver en mano para luchar contra lo primero que sea que se me atravesase. Nuevamente estábamos rodeados de los servidores de Califa, y ella estando en el techo de la iglesia de nuevo, nos dice:

- ¡Es una pena que no me quede para verlos morir, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y tengo que asegurarme que no salgan con vida de aquí al mismo tiempo! ¡Mis queridas mascotas se encargarán de ustedes, y espero que les sirva de lección a no entrometerse en peligros mayores!

Y dicho esto, salta al otro lado de la catedral y abandona este lugar, dejándonos a Zoro y a mí, rodeados de muchos de estos demonios. ¿Cómo íbamos a librarnos tan rápido de ellos? Era una locura tener que ver cómo nos íbamos a zafar de tantos necrófagos acumulados en toda la historia de lo que conozco sobre ellos. Esta vez estábamos en problemas.

- ¿Tienes algún plan, Zoro?

- Y me preguntas de planes a mí. Esta es tu investigación y no sé cómo hubieses sobrevivido si no hubiese llegado.

- Pues creo que no piensan matarme nada más a mí, te matarán a ti también.

Volteando el rostro a un lado, siento que Zoro lo voltea del mismo lado mío y ambos nos acercamos lo suficiente, y es cuando escucho que él me susurra lo siguiente:

- Debí haberme quedado en Inglaterra… si no fueses mi compañera y una mujer tan hermosa, te dejaría morir aquí.

Así que regresando ambos nuestra atención hacia los demonios, nos preparamos para atacarles, pero es cuando Zoro mantiene sus tres katanas en uso y me dice:

- Creo que deberías salir de aquí, Robin.

Yo no comprendo por qué me estaba pidiendo eso. ¿Acaso es una cosa machista de los hombres de querer encargarse de todo ellos solos, dejándonos a nosotras a un lado, para probar su hombría?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te dejaré aquí luchando contra todos.

- Es que lo que haré requiere que no estés cerca de mí… es lo que hago en este tipo de situaciones.

- Sea lo que sea que fuese no me convencerás con una treta machista.

- ¡Que no es una treta machista!

Supe que en ese momento había sacado de quicio a mi amigo y este estaba refunfuñando de nuevo, como me gustaba verlo siempre. Los demonios se estaban acercando lentamente hacia nosotros y de nuevo Zoro me pide que me aleje de él.

- Tienes que hacerlo, no hay mucho tiempo… te juro que no es una treta machista.

Creo que sus palabras nunca habían estado tan serias como en ese momento, y por un instante presentí que él era la voz de mi interior que me estaba hablando siempre que me topaba con cosas desconocidas y creo que es justo que esta vez deje que él me guie.

- Más te vale que no sea una tontería.

- No lo es… ya escóndete.

Así que inmediatamente fui corriendo hacia la misma entrada por donde Zoro y yo pasamos antes de llegar a este claustro derribado y me escondí detrás de una enorme roca, viendo como de pronto los muchos necrófagos estaban acercándose a él rodeándole. De hecho me estaban ignorando a mí. Acto seguido, mi amigo los ve llegar y hace un giro hacia la derecha, expandiendo su pecho y alzando las katanas, para luego hacer otro giro repentino hacia la izquierda, girando su cuerpo con las armas de sus manos.

- ¡Santouryu: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki!

Sorpresivamente pude ver que gracias al giro que hizo con sus katanas, logró crear un remolino enorme que se alzaba del suelo hacia arriba, estando el en el epicentro. Gracias a este remolino todos los necrófagos salieron expedidos por los aires y mientras estaban girando, sus cuerpos se estaban desmembrando y mutilando en muchos pedazos, cayendo todos por los alrededores de las ruinas monasteriales. Esto era algo que nunca he visto en mi vida y con todo el tiempo que lo llevo conociendo, Zoro jamás había hecho algo así delante de mí.

Estaba envainando sus katanas, sabiendo que todos estaban muertos, así que caminando hacia donde yo estaba, Zoro me ve y ayuda a alzarme del suelo y me pregunta:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tu herida no te molesta?

¡Qué importa mi herida! Eso que Zoro hizo nunca lo había visto y no estaba ni siquiera pensando con claridad sino que eso que hizo era muy sorprendente. Yo reacciono de mi asombro y recuerdo que en las palabras de Califa, dijo que estaba muy cerca del lugar que fue quien los maldijo a todos ellos, y sé que se trataba de este mismo monasterio, pero que ahora debería apresurarme a encontrar sea lo que sea que eso fuese.

- Creo que estoy bien, ahora deberíamos seguir el recorrido de este monasterio.

- Me parece justo, puesto que tienes a una psicópata sobrenatural que está tratando de matarte.

Y no estaba equivocado. Según lo que pude analizar en lo que Califa me mostró es que quería traerme aquí para poder matarme en un lugar que ella conoce muy bien y que encierra muchas maldiciones que son perfectas para ella en su uso. Sea cual sea la razón por la que me quiere aquí es porque quiere mostrarme algo, y lo descubriré. Nos levantamos y regresamos por donde entramos hacia la entrada del refectorio, y sus puertas estaban cerradas. Aun no podíamos ingresar a ese lugar, y me lamentaba de no poder hacerlo, ya que creo que dentro de ese lugar podré observar algo interesante.

- ¿Pensabas encontrar algo aquí, Robin?

- No lo sé, pero quizá podría encontrar algo aquí que no sabía que estaba… sea lo que sea que fuese, debo hallar lo que hay aquí y de este modo pueda detener a Califa.

- Si deseas detenerla quizá aquí no hallaremos nada… veremos después lo que pueda haber.

Mientras Zoro me estaba diciendo esto, yo de nuevo volví a sentir esa voz vacía que me estaba hablando a mi conciencia que me decía: "Estás cerca" "Continúa en tu viaje". Nuevamente cierro mis ojos y siento que no oigo más nada que Zoro el cual me vuelve a sujetar de mis brazos sobre su pecho.

- Robin, ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras trato de abrir mis ojos, siento que las fuerzas se me estaban yendo de mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar recostar mi espalda en el pecho en Zoro. Sentía que se me iba la respiración pero que al mismo instante la recuperaba. Abro mis ojos y lo veo a mi amigo y él se veía con ojos de preocupación.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede?

- No lo sé…

Recupero mis fuerzas y me sostengo de la puerta del refectorio y suspiro con mucha más calma, para luego visualizar a la izquierda y ver que en la pared había una entrada al final de ese pasillo.

- Pero creo que debo ir hacia allá.

Inmediatamente tomé la misma fuerza con la que me había recuperado y camino hacia esa puerta que estaba a la izquierda y entro en unos salones cerrados del monasterio que parecía ser el camino hacia la sala capitular y cruzo unas columnas caídas, para poder seguir cruzando otra puerta al frente que me llevaría a un último salón que contenía una puerta derribada a la izquierda.

- ¿Por aquí debías ir?

- Sí… es extraño, pero siento que hay algo aquí, detrás de esta entrada.

- Pues, deja que yo entre primero.

Zoro se adelanta para cerciorarse que no hubiese ningún necrófago o peor, que se encontrase Califa esperándome en un salón cerrado y luego de un rato, mi amigo me llama haciéndome entender que estaba seguro entrar por ahí. Le sigo los pasos y veo que he llegado a la sala capitular del monasterio en tiempos pasados. Zoro estaba detenido al final de ese lugar y volteó hacia mí, alzando los hombros dándome a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero cuando él se me acercaba nuevamente siento la voz interna que me dice: "Mira a tu alrededor" "Ve el pasado". En seguida me saco el guante de la mano derecha de nuevo y la extiendo a mí alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que me serviría en la búsqueda y es cuando de pronto vuelvo a tener la visión en la que aparecen los mismos monjes que vi antes de llegar a este monasterio.

- ¿Otra vez ellos?

Veo en ese momento que estos monjes estaban hablando de algo nuevamente en latín que yo no sé describir, pero por el rostro que tenían se veía que se trataba de algo demasiado serio como para ser ignorado. Veía como si estos monjes estuviesen discutiendo por un libro que tenían en su mano que contenía unos escritos extraños y que uno de ellos se iba de la sala capitular para ir a guardar lo que en eso contenía, pero al mismo instante el segundo monje se acerca al que le quitaron el libro y lo acompañan a una mesa de piedra para que descansase. Luego de esto lo convence que se duerma y es cuando manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, este otro monje saca un enorme cuchillo y lo degolló delante de mi presencia.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Al parecer este hombre no quería que lo que estaba en manos de este monje asesinado pasase a ser visto por nadie más, y el cuchillo lo guardó entre su toga, para continuar en lo suyo, saliendo de esa habitación, y es cuando dejé de tener la visión. Mi compañero me ve sorprendida y me pregunta sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yo solo volteo mi mirada acompañada de mi respiración agitada hacia Zoro.

- Zoro… he tenido una visión del pasado y no creerás lo que he visto, pero este lugar oculta demasiadas cosas de las que tú y yo no nos imaginamos.

- ¿Cosas como que?

- Creo que tendremos que continuar con la búsqueda… hay que hallar más respuestas en este lugar y quiero que me saques de este lugar, por favor, sácame.

- Bien, lo haré.

En seguida, Zoro me sostuvo del brazo derecho y me estaba acompañando a la salida de ese lugar, de vuelta hacia los pasillos del claustro a ver si encontraríamos otro lugar alterno u otra cosa que nos apartase de estos espacios con visiones sobrenaturales escondidas y así mismo pueda descubrir que fue lo que pasó en esta mansión en el pasado. Sea como sea, lo que estamos viendo va más allá que una santa cruzada, sino un exorcismo de grandes magnitudes, porque si lo que vi en esa visión ocurrió en el pasado, no me quiero explicar que es lo que llevó a la ruina este lugar. Habría que averiguarlo.


	15. Cruentus Abyssus

Que desesperada estaba. Mi respiración estaba cortada a cada paso que daba. Todavía me encontraba en esa maldita sala capitular y luego de haber tenido las visiones de los monjes y del asesinato extraño de uno de ellos, decido embarcarme a buscar más respuestas de ese libro que tenían en su posesión, pero es difícil de creer que existiese algo así en este lugar. Después de todo parecía no ser un lugar bendito.

Mi compañero me estaba llevando de regreso hacia la salida de la puerta que estaba a la derecha y la cruzo para girar de nuevo a la derecha y así mismo salir de esas habitaciones oscuras y ruinosas, llegando así mismo a los pasillos del claustro de nuevo. Una vez estando ahí vuelvo a escuchar la voz de mi interior que me estaba diciendo: "Mira a tu alrededor" "Ve lo que se encuentra a tu cercanía". Esos susurros internos ya parecían ser un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que no podía soportar, pero ahí estaba de nuevo sacándome el guante de la mano derecha, y es cuando veo una nueva visión de estos monjes que estaban detenidos en medio del claustro, con uno de ellos que estaba sosteniendo el mismo libro que poseía el anterior monje de la visión pasada que fue asesinado.

- Ahí están de nuevo… son ellos.

Era obvio que Zoro no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero sí sabía que esas visiones pronto terminarían de afectarme y eso era un peligro muy grave para mí y no quería verme en eso. Los monjes estaban hablando de nuevo en latín y el que sostenía el libro se lo entrega a otro para poder dirigirse al centro del claustro en donde se supone que en la antigüedad o en el tiempo en que ese lugar estaba de apogeo, se hallaba una fuente que estos arrimaron para dar muestra de lo que parecía ser la entrada de un lugar por debajo de la mansión. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Había unas catacumbas debajo del monasterio! Honestamente esto no me sorprendió demasiado pero me fui acercando al centro del claustro en donde vi que un solo monje entró a ese lugar, dejando que los otros cerraran de nuevo la entrada para que nadie saliese de ahí. Yo pensaba que ya no conseguiría más respuestas pero fue cuando escuché que los dos monjes que estaban afuera, estaban esta vez hablando mi idioma y los pude entender.

- "Hermano Constantino, una vez que ese libro quede escondido en la profundidad de estas cámaras, nadie debe atreverse a entrar ahí"

- "¿Y que se supone que haremos con el hermano Tancred?"

- Dejémoslo ahí abajo, que Dios tenga en misericordia su alma perdida como la de nosotros"

Y luego de esto, dejé de tener la visión de estos monjes misteriosos. Yo estaba anonadada y no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba viendo, pero estos hombres de Dios me estaban causando mucha intriga de lo que hicieron en el pasado y yo quería averiguarlo. Si es cierta esta visión entonces en el centro del claustro se encuentra aún la entrada a ese lugar, pero los pastos verdes lograron cubrir todo.

- Zoro, creo que debajo de este monasterio se encuentran unas catacumbas.

Mi amigo parecía mostrase escéptico a estas teorías mías refutadas por una visión del pasado, pero ya a estas alturas no le quedaba más nada que confiar.

- ¿Y dónde podremos entrar?

- Justo aquí.

Mis pasos se dirigieron al centro del claustro en donde vi que estos monjes del pasado abrieron ese lugar, pero mientras estaba escarbando entre los pastos y algunas rocas, pude ver un enorme enrejado de hierro grueso que estaba obstruyendo la entrada y me detuve. Al parecer existen cámaras escondidas debajo de las ruinas del monasterio. Hay varios ladrillos grandes que bloquean el camino, demasiados grandes para poder desalojarlos. Tal vez si encontraba algún tipo de explosivo, yo podría ser capaz de derribar esos bloques y cruzar el camino directamente hacia ellos. Zoro se acercó y veo que expande sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

- Al parecer tenías razón… ¿Pero cómo demonios entramos a ese lugar? Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Crees que lo que estás buscando está ahí abajo?

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser aparte de lo que ya has visto? Ya escuchaste a Califa cuando nos dijo que estábamos adentrándonos a un lugar que les trajo maldición a ellos, y creo que es ese lugar el que los llevó a eso.

- Y tú quieres entrar ahí.

En seguida me levanto del suelo y llego a la conclusión que debe haber otra entrada hacia allá abajo, y si son unas catacumbas ya sabía cómo combatir contra los esqueletos que se alzaban de entre los muertos. Así que Zoro y yo decidimos salir de ese claustro y ver si podemos conseguir una entrada alterna que según lo que yo sospechaba, todo se hallaba en la iglesia, pero no había caminos alternos en ese monasterio para poder llegar tan rápido hasta allá y tuvimos que rodear las ruinas de ese lugar saliendo hacia el camino que vimos desde donde entramos, así que entramos de nuevo al pasillo del refectorio frente al claustro y caminamos a la derecha para luego tomar el mismo paso hacia la izquierda y poder salir de entre las ruinas, siguiendo hacia una pequeña abertura por donde no me asomé antes.

- Creo que por aquí podremos pasar.

- Muy bien, deja que me asome primero.

Zoro decide asomarse antes que yo y cuando estaba afuera, ve que el rio estaba circulando con un poco de cauce, y regresa la mirada hacia dentro y me hace señas que el camino puede ser seguro. Ambos salimos y giramos a la izquierda rodeando el monasterio por fuera, apresurándonos de que pudiesen aparecer más necrófagos molestos que nos fastidiasen. Todo iba tan bien hasta que delante de mí, mi compañero se detiene en silencio alzado la mano derecha como señal de detención. Yo me acerco a él por detrás y le susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

- Escucho algo que está suspirando a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Qué es?

- Parece ser que no estamos solos después de todo… puede ser esa maldita de Califa así que mantén los ojos alzados en los techos de las ruinas. Ella puede aparecer y atacarte cuando menos lo pienses.

Si Zoro tenía razón, entonces no era mala idea estar preparada. Mi revólver estaba sacado de su funda y al mismo instante mi mano derecha se preparaba para atacar con la magia disipable o con el nuevo hechizo de invocación que había obtenido en las ruinas del Magh Sleacht. Mi compañero tenía dos de sus katanas desenvainadas y sea lo que sea que pasase, nosotros estábamos preparados, y es cuando de pronto al estar a la orilla del río, ambos sentimos que las aguas estaban mojándonos, y yo desciendo la mirada pero es cuando Zoro me sostiene de la mano y grita:

- ¡Es una creciente! ¡A las ruinas!

Nos dio suficiente tiempo para poder correr hacia las paredes a la izquierda y con la primera abertura que encontramos para pasar, entramos sin pensarlo dos veces ya que la corriente había aumentado a tal punto que estaba sobre inundando las paredes del lugar. Ambos estábamos mojados y tirados en el suelo, salvados de haber evitado se arrastrados por la creciente, pero no todo estaba normal tal como lo parece. Habiéndonos refugiado, pudimos ver que estaban apareciendo unos cuantos necrófagos quienes no tardaban en llegar hacia nosotros y atacarnos. Yo me levanto en seguida y les disparo antes que pudiesen llegar dejándolos muertos.

- Creo que Califa no nos dejará andar por la ruta correcta así de fácil.

Mi amigo en el suelo se levanta y se saca la camisa y su chaleco, escurriéndolos del agua que había rebosado en sus ropajes. Luego de colocárselos con rapidez, me dice:

- Supongo que eso lo fue desde que abandonaste Nueva York, ¿No es así?

- Nada de esto tiene que ser fácil, pero mi intuición me dice que estamos por el buen camino.

Ambos miramos hacia donde habíamos cruzado y estábamos cerca de unos pasillos largos que a la derecha iban hacia otras ruinas muy oscuras y no pensaba entrar de no ser por una última razón. A la izquierda había una que mostraba claridad al fondo, pero de igual manera era inútil para mí, asi que decidí tomar el pasillo del frente. Mis pasos eran lentos al igual que los de Zoro, ya que ambos íbamos por un camino muy seguro a la vista pero no nos confiábamos. Cuando caminamos lo que fueron unos cincuenta metros, nos detuvimos en una obstrucción con unas rocas enormes.

- No me esperaba esto.

De pronto me doy cuenta que había una pequeña ranura al frente y asomo mi mirada por ese lugar y detallo que estaba viendo lo que parecía ser el altar mayor de la iglesia, del lado de la sacristía. Es una pena que el paso esté obstruido para averiguar lo que se encontraba ahí, y no tuve más opciones que regresar por donde entramos. Nos dimos media vuelta y decidimos ir por el pasillo que vimos a la derecha y lo seguimos hasta el final viendo que había otro pasillo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. El de la izquierda no me pareció muy interesante de ver, pero según lo que estaba viendo era que por ahí estaría llegando a la habitación del monje superior o el abad.

- ¿No quieres ir por ahí, Robin?

- No creo que sea necesario… quizá vayamos hasta allá de regreso, pero por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en entrar a las catacumbas debajo de este lugar.

Así que decidimos tomar el camino de la derecha para luego volver a cruzar a la derecha y meternos por un pasillo en el que el sol no daba casi. Ahí es cuando Zoro decide entrar primero que yo con sus espadas desenvainadas, examinando antes que nada para asegurarse de no ver nada extraño, pero cuando llega al final, se asoma a la derecha y no observa nada peculiar. Yo me le acerco y pasé al igual que él.

- No parece haber nada del otro mundo, ¿No?

- Quién sabe.

Y es cuando de pronto veo que delante de Zoro aparece un esqueleto de esos que me atacaron debajo del mausoleo y este tenía una enorme vara en sus manos y que se acercó a mi amigo, golpeándolo en su descuido. Este cayó al suelo aturdido y yo le ataco con mi magia disipable, haciendo que se desarme en pedazos, para correr a socorrer a mi malherido compañero.

- Oh no, Zoro… ¿Estás bien?

Me agacho y lo sostengo en mis brazos para poder ver de cerca su cabeza, y este estaba abriendo los ojos viendo mi rostro de preocupación.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Eso fue un esqueleto.

- ¿Un esqueleto me golpeó la cabeza?

- Así es…

Al instante escucho algo que sonaba como si se arrastrasen cosas por el suelo, y cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia los huesos, veo que este esqueleto se estaba reconstruyendo de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea, me acordé en seguida que ninguno de los maleficios que yo usé sirvieron de algo! Cuando se terminó de armar, Zoro intenta levantarse y prepara sus katanas para atacarle, así que le cortó en varios pedazos dejándolo completamente disminuido.

- Listo… eso era todo lo que había que hacer.

- Eh, Zoro…

- ¿Qué?

Yo le señalaba que este esqueleto estaba armándose de nuevo, y mi compañero se sorprende mucho más por esto.

- ¿Es que acaso no se mueren?

Claro, es obvio. Lo que ya está muerto no necesita morir de nuevo, pero lo que está maldito es difícil que muera otra vez. Zoro pensaba que estaba alucinando por el fuerte golpe, pero yo sabía que si no acabamos con ese esqueleto nos veremos en peligro y nos seguirá a donde sea que vayamos, y es cuando recuerdo que quizá la magia de invocación pudiese servir de algo. Extiendo mi mano hacia ese esqueleto y pronuncio las extrañas frases que servían para hacer del uso de ese conjuro.

- "Naigh niegh sihl hylaj"

Esas palabras de idiomas muertos de la misma antigüedad eran los que estaban escritos en el conjuro de invocación, pero cuando extendí mi mano hacia el esqueleto, no le pude hacer nada.

- No puede ser.

Zoro mantiene una lucha contra este esqueleto que no paraba de atacar con la enorme vara y yo trataba de entender lo que había pasado.

- Oi mujer, ¿Por qué no haces algo con esos conjuros extraños que posees y me ayudas, para variar?

Yo trataba de comprender el uso del conjuro de invocación, pero aún no veía el uso correcto que esto poseía. Luego de un largo rato de enfrentamiento contra el esqueleto, mi compañero estaba cansado de tener que seguir enfrentándose a una criatura que volvía a levantarse de la muerte. Yo continuaba revisando el pergamino del conjuro y comprendí que así no funcionaba. Decía específicamente que "es muy efectivo con las criaturas que matamos, para que no se alcen de nuevo". Ya comprendí lo que eso significaba. Las criaturas que están muertas y alzadas tenían que caer para que esto se viese efectivo, pero cuando las criaturas demoníacas están vivas no me sirve de nada. Aun no sabía lo que esto pudiese causar en seres humanos, pero pronto lo descubriría.

- Zoro, acaba otra vez contra ese esqueleto.

Mi compañero estaba cansado y luego de sacarle la cabeza al esqueleto, volteó hacia mí, jadeando fatigado.

- Creo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

- No, no me entiendes aun… has que se caiga al suelo.

- Muy bien.

Y habiendo dicho esto, veo en seguida que mi compañero patea a este esqueleto contra una pared que estaba al frente de nosotros para mantenerlo alejado y así mismo poder darle oportunidad de hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Este sacó su tercera katana y la colocó en su boca, para contraerse como si fuese un león agazapado, cruzando sus antebrazos al mismo tiempo manteniendo sus espadas hacia arriba.

- Santouryu: ¡Oni Giri!

Este cargó con gran velocidad hacia el esqueleto que se venía hacia él y le pasó por un lado al mismo tiempo en que sus espadas se desplegaron. En seguida el esqueleto cayó al suelo y es cuando me di prisa para acercarme hacia los huesos caídos y fue que extendí mi mano derecha y pronuncié de nuevo ese conjuro en lenguas muertas, y el esqueleto se desvaneció como el polvo que se lo lleva el viento, produciendo un ruido muy agudo de dolor en el esqueleto. Finalmente he descubierto el buen uso de este conjuro de invocación.

Al final de la pared, mi amigo cazarrecompensas se asombró por esto y se me acercó con sorpresa en su rostro y vio el suelo de donde había desaparecido el esqueleto que él mismo hizo caer más de tres veces. Luego alzó la mirada hacia mí y yo pude verle en silencio que me miraba sorprendido pero que al mismo tiempo temía de mí. No sé si son ideas mías, pero Zoro me temía por los conjuros que estaba emanando y por todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que me volvió a encontrar. En silencio, sin siquiera decir alguna palabra, mi compañero se da la media vuelta y revisa conmigo el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Debo admitir que estaba muy consternada por la preocupación que Zoro manifestaba en su mirada hacia mí, pero sé muy bien a que he venido y revisé en un camino a la izquierda y finalmente veo que cerca de la pared de la enorme iglesia, se encontraba una enorme abertura en el suelo.

- Creo que he encontrado otra entrada alterna hacia las catacumbas.

Yo estaba de pie mirando ese lugar y se veía muy extraño por allá debajo. Mi compañero se acercó a mí y se asomó hacia abajo, preguntándome sin siquiera mirar hacia mí:

- ¿Piensas entrar ahí? Pueden haber más de estos esqueletos.

- Bueno, ya no tengo temor de ellos… sé que con mi nuevo conjuro podré hacer muchas cosas contra ellos.

- Esas cosas no son normales, ¿Qué maldición les está haciendo regresar a la vida?

- No lo sé, pero estoy muy cerca de descubrir que maldición es.

Así que sin si quiera pensar que tan peligros es ese lugar, ambos descendimos por ese lugar y caímos en una superficie alta con unos escalones enormes que estaban delante de nosotros. Ya estábamos dentro de las catacumbas y se veía muy oscuro en el camino que teníamos que transitar. Yo a un lado de Zoro extiendo mis dedos índice y medio de mi mano derecha y hago sacar una llama turquesa de ectoplasma del Pondo Hou, y hago alumbrar un poco el lugar. Mi compañero ve a un lado una antorcha apagada y me la entrega, encendiéndola y viendo que estábamos en unas enormes bóvedas arquitectónicas de la época del período del siglo XIII.

- Este lugar sí que es grande… ¿Acaso estos monjes construyeron todo esto?

Yo estaba asombrada porque todo parecía ser de una arquitectura gótica del período flamígero. Largas columnas, grandes arcos y por supuesto, una oscuridad que le saca el aliento del alma a cualquier persona. En fin, no se veía como un lugar bendito.

- Zoro, sea lo que sea, cuando aparezcan esqueletos, recuerda derribarlos a todos.

- Por supuesto, y así podrás hacer tus trucos extraños con ellos.

- Bueno, solo espero que no me veas con miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Cada vez que convivo contigo te conozco menos, y ahora te involucras con maleficios que las personas no pueden lidiar por sí mismos… solo espero que no llegues a estar maldita como esa desgraciada banshee que salta por los techos del monasterio en ruinas.

¿Por qué demonios Zoro me estaba diciendo esto? No sé, pero comenzaba a incomodarme por sus palabras. Parecía estar enojado y eso me estaba haciendo sentir enojada a mí también, así que justo antes de que avanzase por ese pasillo, lo retengo con mi mano y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Zoro? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

- No te preocupes, Robin. No tiene importancia.

- Creo que le das demasiada importancia y eso me fastidia… no desearía tener que seguir este camino yo sola; te necesito conmigo, pero no me gusta la manera en la que me miras.

Así que viendo que yo le estaba haciendo unas preguntas muy incisivas, me sostuvo la mano que tenía en su hombro y sonríe mostrando confianza.

- Lo siento, Robin. Disculpa mi insensibilidad… yo solo estoy un tanto anonadado por todo lo que he visto en lo que va da este día. Créeme, han sido demasiadas cosas que no me esperaba ver hoy, así que disculpa mis malos ánimos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, aparta mi mano de su hombro y continúa el camino viéndome con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder algo que no sé cómo describir. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme tranquila ya que si existiese algo peor, yo misma lo sabría, pero con Zoro es distinto. Nunca se lo que piensa cuando actúa así.

Ahí estábamos los dos, viendo esas catacumbas, cosa que no imaginé tener que merodear para encontrar otras cosas referentes a una investigación difícil. Caminábamos en silencio mientras mirábamos lo que había a nuestros alrededores, pero no había mucho que investigar o analizar en esas catacumbas. Acto seguido nos apresuramos en el paso y vimos que a la derecha del largo pasillo se encontraba una enorme abertura en la pared, que nos estaba mostrando un camino distinto hacia otro lugar.

- Creo que debemos cruzar por este lado.

Sin siquiera discutir a ver si era una buena opción, ambos caminamos con cuidado hacia esa apertura en la pared de la derecha y vimos unos túneles muy angostos que quizá de alto tenía como 2,50 metros de alto y 2 metros de ancho. Era un pasillo muy angosto para poder cruzar y mucho más para ser dos personas y por sobre todo para una mujer como yo que soy muy alta. No teníamos muchas opciones y nuestros pasos nos estaban enviando directamente a un pasillo muy oscuro, que con el Pondo Hou que estaba incendiándose en mi dedo índice y medio no era suficiente de alumbrar. Mi compañero decide caminar detrás de mí para cubrir mi espalda, caminando con sus katanas desenvainadas.

- Robin… ¿Qué lugar es este? Siento que me cuesta respirar.

Oyendo esta preocupación de mi amigo Zoro, yo solo alzo mis dedos al techo para ver hacia dónde vamos, y mientras estaba alumbrando, pude ver que en las paredes y en los techos de ese túnel angosto, había marcas de rasguños extraños.

- Zoro, mira esto.

Mi amigo se da la vuelta y mira lo que yo estaba viendo y se mantiene en silencio. Yo volteo hacia él y le pregunto:

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

- Parecen rasguños.

- Así es… parecen rasguños.

En ese mismo instante, mientras yo estaba tocando las marcas que eran muchas enfiladas en un grupo de cuatro líneas en el mismo sentido, mi análisis deductivo pudo discernir que lo que estaba viendo eran rasguños de personas. Esto no puede ser. Estábamos en un túnel en donde arrastraban personas para ser asesinadas o torturadas o lo que sea que ocurriese en el pasado.

- Zoro, estos son rasguños de personas que en el pasado fueron traídos por estos pasillos… quizá eran personas que fueron sacrificadas.

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos transitando un lugar de torturas?

- Quiero decir que estamos yendo hacia algo que es peor de lo que nos imaginamos.

Pero cuando estaba divisando muy bien los rasguños en las paredes de rocas, ambos escuchamos sonidos que estaban proviniendo desde adelante hacia dónde íbamos. Zoro y yo volteamos con preocupación al frente y yo me detengo en frío, porque lo que estaba empezando a sonar en un tono creciente eran lamentos de muchas personas y de niños. Mientras se escuchaban estos lamentos, hasta un tono demasiado alto, dejamos de escuchar eso repentinamente y solo se escuchaba un viento vacío sobre ese lugar.

- Tenemos que continuar… salgamos de aquí.

Así que avanzamos por ese mismo sendero sin importarnos lo que pudiésemos ver al frente, logrando salir de ese túnel hacia lo que parecían ser unas cámaras más expansibles y que estaban oscuras a nuestros alrededores. Por suerte había antorchas a nuestros alrededores y yo utilicé el Pondo Hou que estaba saliendo de mis dedos para poder encenderlas y ambos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado al corazón de las catacumbas. Estábamos caminando en silencio por los anchos y cortos pasillos, viendo que había puertas que estaban cerradas a nuestros laterales, y Zoro se acercó a una de las puertas intentando abrirlas, pero no pudo.

- Me parece que estamos en el fondo de todo este maldito lugar… y estas puertas de seguro serán sepulcros blanqueados. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, Robin?

Mientras yo examinaba las puertas, tratando de buscar un modo de abrirlas, a mi espalda Zoro se me acercaba tratando de ver cómo podía ayudarme con esa puerta.

- Debemos escuchar que hay adentro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si se oyen ruidos extraños, no creo que sea una buena idea abrir esas puertas.

Pero como no estábamos escuchando nada dentro de esas puertas, pensamos que era una buena idea abrir a ver que encontrábamos, y eso fue lo que hicimos. Zoro insertó su katana en la cerradura antigua, y logró abrir la puerta, y entramos ambos a esa habitación oscura que no contenía más nada que unas rocas colocadas en el suelo, como si se hubiese derrumbado el lugar.

- No hay nada que nos pueda servir.

- Bien, debemos irnos entonces.

Así que ambos salimos de ese lugar y cuando nos asomamos al frente del pasillo, pudimos apreciar que estaban apareciendo unos cuantos necrófagos, pero estos estaban mostrando una imagen completamente distinta. Se veían verdes y mucho más grandes.

- ¿Son necrófagos?

- Eso creo.

Zoro no dudó en querer atacar a esas bestias, pero cuando la luz de todas las antorchas colocadas en las paredes de las catacumbas se encendieron por sí solas, exhibieron un enorme pasillo que contenía unas cuantas puertas a los laterales, pero que había más de 50 necrófagos de estos que son más grandes y más terribles de aspecto. Algo me decía que no debí haber andado por este camino, pero por habernos descuidado en esa habitación a nuestra derecha, nos encontramos con estas grandes bestias que parecen ser muy fuertes y grandes en esos aspectos. Sea como sea, será una batalla difícil.


	16. In Vinum Nex

No recuerdo haber estado tan desesperada en mi propia calma. Creo que hasta suena ilógico lo que acabo de decir, por sobre todo cuando contemplaba delante de mí una gran concentración de demonios que estaban en mi camino. Por suerte debo admitir que estando Zoro conmigo era un gran alivio y no sé cuándo fue que estuve tan agradecida de la vida por haberlo conocido como en ese momento que lo estaba sintiendo.

Mantenía mi revólver en la mano izquierda y en mi mano derecha disipé el ectoplasma del Pondo Hou y pensé en usarlo para un ataque. Dios mío, si ese lugar existieron hombres que sirvieron en Tu nombre, por favor ayúdanos a salir ilesos de esa batalla. Mi compañero estaba muy serio y preocupado. Nunca lo vi así antes.

- Son demasiados… pero tendré que ver como hago para eliminarlos a todos.

- No será fácil, Zoro.

En seguida no se pudo esperar demasiado tiempo al respecto y tres de estos necrófagos corrieron con gran velocidad hacia nosotros para atacarnos. Es cuando de pronto Zoro, detiene los ataques mortales de estas criaturas que arremetían con fuerza hacia ellos, y los decapita. Yo veo que estaban viniendo el resto de ellos hacia nosotros y disparo mi revólver hacia ellos, descargando todas mis balas plateadas, eliminándolos al paso. Extiendo en seguida mi mano derecha y utilizo la magia disipable a ver si funcionaba, pero no eran criaturas mágicas así que no funcionaba. Zoro estaba concentrado en la eliminación de estos demonios, y tuvo que repelerlos a todos hacia atrás, aprovechando que estaban todos apilados, y fue cuando dijo:

- No podremos contra todos si permanecemos encerrados… creo que tendré que utilizar esto que se me hace muy difícil de usar.

Yo estaba viendo como estaba echándose hacia atrás a una distancia considerada de los necrófagos, mientras que yo permanecía cubierta en la habitación que entramos, disparando hacia ellos para retenerlos lo más que pude, y así mismo usaba el Pondo Hou.

- Debes apresurarte, no podré retenerlos por mucho tiempo.

- Ya estoy listo.

En seguida siento que el aire comienza a contraerse en ese lugar y que un viento comenzaba a agitarse por debajo de Zoro, y es cuando le veo envainar todas las katanas, para colocarse en una posición de batalla, cerrando sus ojos.

- Nitoryu Iai: ¡Rashomon!

Seguido de esto Zoro emanó dos destellos con dos de sus katanas hacia las bestias, derribándolos y abriendo paso entre ellos. No pude fijarme con qué rapidez envainó sus katanas pero estaba caminando entre los necrófagos muertos, diciéndome:

- Oi, Robin, podemos seguir por aquí… hay otra entrada alterna.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- No fue difícil para mí, ahora continuemos que siento que el aire se vuelve más difícil de respirar.

- Es porque estamos cada vez más cerca de entrar en territorios profundos en donde el oxígeno no llega… en definitiva no es bueno.

Así que cruzamos por un pasillo a la derecha y a diez pasos había una puerta a la derecha y a otros veinte más había un pasillo alumbrado a la izquierda. ¿Por dónde ir? Esa sería la duda más dura de interpretar. Fue entonces cuando vi que en el pasillo a la derecha a diez pasos de nosotros, había una puerta que se veía al final, y llamé a Zoro en silencio para cruzar por allí. Así que nos metimos y siento los latidos de mi corazón oírse tan fuerte que mi respiración estaba completamente agitada.

No sé a dónde me estaba dirigiendo pero sí supe que no parecía ser una idea genial de transitar. Mis pasos estaban caminando con lentitud hacia esa puerta doble en forma ojival que estaba al final y de pronto siento que de nuevo unas voces de lamentos se escucharon a nuestro alrededor. Definitivamente ese lugar está maldito. Me detengo y comienzo a ver hacia las paredes y hacia atrás, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal, puesto que tenía un extraño presentimiento que detrás de esa puerta doble vería algo terrible y es cuando me detengo a pensar lo siguiente: ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado fuerte cuando estaba llegando a esa puerta? ¿Por qué escuchaba a esas voces con más ahínco al llegar ahí? ¿Por qué comenzaba a temblar demasiado al dirigir mi mano hacia la puerta? Pienso que de tantas preguntas la que debí hacerme era, ¿Por qué ese lugar me inquietaba?

- Robin… creo que no debemos abrir esa puerta.

Zoro de nuevo me dice algo que mi corazón comenzaba a presentir con más intención, aunque desgraciadamente era una razón perfecta para no tener que seguir mis deseos y fue que acerqué mi mano a la puerta y dije a mi amigo:

- No sé, Zoro… no puedo evitarlo.

- Ten cuidado, no debemos ir por ahí.

Tengo que ver lo que hay ahí, simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar. No puedo simplemente ignorar algo que me hacía sentir que tenía que cruzarla y como si fuese poco escucho la voz de mi interior que me dice: "Abre la puerta" "Escucha la verdad". Volteo de nuevo al frente y me decido a abrir la puerta que estaba delante de mí. Zoro se acerca conmigo luego de haber empujado esas puertas y veo con él una habitación muy estrecha, que tenía un espacio de 10 por 10 metros. Lo que contenía esa habitación era un enorme bloque de roca solida a la izquierda y a la derecha dos enormes baúles que estaban cerrados. En realidad no me parecía gran cosa, pero cuando entro a la habitación junto con Zoro, siento como si algo me estuviese reteniendo literalmente los pies dejándome inmóvil.

- Tienes razón, Zoro… no debimos entrar.

Al instante, uno de los baúles comienza a abrirse solo y al mismo tiempo aparecen unas pisadas de sangre que estaban saliendo de la habitación, yéndose a otro lugar en específico.

- Eso no puede ser cierto… ¿Qué demonios son esos pasos?

- No lo sé, Zoro, pero debemos salir de aquí rápido.

En seguida volteamos al frente y de ese mismo baúl que se abrió estaba saliendo un esqueleto que se colocaba de pie, pero lo más inusual de eso es que ese esqueleto estaba formado de una extraña manera. Es como que si tuviese dos brazos más, tres cabezas más y toda su contextura estuviese distorsionada. El esqueleto nos estaba mirando fijamente sin siquiera mover uno de sus huesos y Zoro estaba listo para atacarle, pero algo me decía que ese esqueleto no pensaba hacernos nada, así que extendí mi mano izquierda hacia él y lo detuve.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es un esqueleto.

- Pero no creo que nos quiera atacar… esperemos a ver qué hace.

Y es cuando el esqueleto comienza a moverse girando hacia la pared y con una de las manos que estaban en los muchos brazos insertados sobre él, comienza a trazar sobre la pared un mensaje que no se mostraba escrito. Era demasiado ilógico ya que no podía ver nada, pero todo es posible cuando se trata de maldiciones. Frunzo el ceño tratando de leer lo que este esqueleto estaba escribiendo, así que al terminar las líneas ficticias hacia abajo, pude discernir un mensaje escrito en esa pared parecía ser un mensaje secreto, pero de pronto el esqueleto se dirige hacia mí para atacarme esta vez y antes de tocarme, mi compañero lo había desarmado en muchos pedazos, dándome oportunidad de poder usar mi conjuro de invocación y hacer que se desvanezca.

Mi corazón comienza a latir de nuevo a su ritmo normal, mis pies se sienten liberados del suelo y la inscripción que supuestamente estaba escrita en la pared no podía ser vista.

- Nos quedamos aquí, por nada… no sé qué estaba haciendo ese esqueleto en esa pared, pero su forma me parecía muy extraña.

- Lo que estaba haciendo era supuestamente escribir algo que al parecer quiere que veamos.

De pronto oigo la voz de mi interior que me estaba diciendo: "Mira hacia la pared" "Lee el mensaje del monje". Mis ojos se cierran y me coloco la mano en la cabeza, sintiendo como esta voz me hacía provocar un dolor interno. Así que extiendo la mano hacia la pared y sacándome el guante, pude sorprenderme como estaba comenzando a aparecer lo que sería una inscripción escrita con sangre y en mi idioma común que decía lo siguiente:

- "Manténganse siempre vigilantes o de lo contrario cuando venga el rey, el mundo estará condenado y no habrá remedio para nadie"

Esto que leí me produjo una extraña sensación ya que al mismo tiempo en que tenía la visión de este escrito, pude escuchar que sentí muchas voces de gente sufriendo un tormento y gemidos de dolor. Todo esto me provocó un ataque de ansiedad muy extraño que al cerrar mi mano y de dejar de tener esta visión y de escuchar los gritos de los condenados, tambaleaba para caerme al suelo, pero Zoro me retuvo de nuevo para que no me cayese, y me reanimaba.

- Robin, ¿Te encuentras bien? Por favor, háblame.

Mis ojos se abren ante este llamado y ya me siento mejor. Suspiraba en silencio y solo pude decir que nada en ese lugar sería igual que antes.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí… vayámonos de aquí.

- Bien.

Zoro en seguida me carga en sus brazos y me saca de la habitación para luego cerrarla de nuevo y marcar con su katana la puerta. Eso lo hizo como señal que si nos perdemos, no debemos abrir esa puerta. Regresando de nuevo con el pasillo de las catacumbas, caminamos hacia la izquierda ahora en donde se veía mucho más alumbrado, y es cuando al asomarnos en ese pasillo alumbrado, vimos a la izquierda que se abre una de las puertas por sí sola. Yo veo esto con Zoro y decido asomarme antes que querer cruzarla, y veo que se veía muy extraño ahí adentro y es cuando al abrirla por completo, vimos una enorme pared que estaba repleta de demasiados esqueletos que bloqueaban la habitación.

- Esto simplemente es macabro… aquí no hay nada que ver, por lo visto.

- Entonces cierra esa puerta, no vaya a ser que esos esqueletos salgan y nos ataquen.

Cierro de nuevo la puerta y continúo con Zoro hacia el pasillo del frente que tenía una larga distancia para ser recorrida, y es cuando ambos nos detenemos viendo que al final había dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, y que de la misma izquierda estaba proviniendo el sonido de unos pasos con tacones, que eran de la mismísima Califa. ¡Ella estaba delante de nosotros, recorriendo las catacumbas! Así que al vernos a su izquierda, se detiene y se asombra mirándonos.

- ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido por aquí? ¡Ustedes sí que son bien insistentes!

Yo la veo delante de mí y saco mi revólver para dispararle, pero ella al ver esto que hice, comenzó a burlarse de mí.

- Ni siquiera entrando a estas catacumbas has podido comprender que esos artilugios baratos no sirven contra mí. Si fueses en verdad alguien inteligente, creo que buscarías otros métodos de atraparme.

- No necesito demasiado para hacerlo, solo necesito apuntarte a la cabeza y así mismo matarte.

- Tonta insolente, es tiempo que perezcas de una vez por todas y el idiota de tu compañero también.

Seguido de esto, ella grita tan fuerte que hace que me desconcentre un poco, pero veo que a un lado mío aparece un enorme destello del Pondo Hou de Zoro y que iba dirigido hacia ella, que logró evadir con demasiada prisa, huyendo al pasillo de la izquierda. Regresando a mi orientación normal, Zoro y yo corremos con gran prisa hacia ese pasillo, pero antes de si quiera cruzar, aparecen más necrófagos que fueron enviados por Califa para detenernos.

- Más de estas criaturas. Ya estoy obstinado de esta mierda.

Sí que se veía muy enojado mi amigo Zoro. Claro tenía una excelente justificación, igual a la mía. Yo retengo mi revólver y disparo directamente hacia esas bestias, derribándolas una por una, mientras que mi amigo sacaba de nuevo dos de sus katanas y se preparaba para matar a esos demonios. Se asomó por el pasillo en el que huyó Califa y vio que venían más de estos necrófagos, y continuó atacando con su Pondo Hou.

- Nitouryu: ¡Nanajuuni Pondo Hou!

Todas las criaturas que estaban delante de sí mismo caían con este ataque potente, aun así sin tener la necesidad de usar su tercera katana. Me asomo al pasillo y veo que Zoro estaba de pie, esperando a que yo llegase y se muestra muy enojado.

- Esa maldita se ha escapado por segunda vez… me aseguraré que no lo haga de nuevo… ¡Haré que me la pague!

- Tenemos que continuar, Zoro.

- Bien, tenemos que seguir el rastro de donde aparecen estos demonios.

Y no estaba equivocado. Si seguíamos los pasos por donde iban estos necrófagos podíamos llegar directamente hacia donde estaba Califa, ya que a ella era quien me importaba matar. Cuando nos movíamos apresurados hacia el final del pasillo vimos a la izquierda otro pasillo con una habitación a la derecha y una puerta al final. Zoro en seguida entró a la habitación de la derecha al igual que yo y no vimos nada en especial en esa recámara, solamente que había una escalera que estaba llegando hacia arriba y vimos que estábamos en un lugar que estaba entre las catacumbas inferiores y las ruinas del monasterio exterior.

Era como una extraña habitación de lectura y nos dimos cuenta que había una enorme caja de pierda que estaba a un lado y una mesa en el centro, pero lo bueno era que respirábamos un mejor aire que el putrefacto y escaso que se encontraba en las catacumbas. Sea lo que sea que eso significase, estaba muy cerca de hallar unas respuestas más interesantes en medio de esa búsqueda y queríamos descansar un rato. Zoro se recuesta en un lado de la pared, y saca sus tres katanas para colocarlas en su hombro.

- Creo que debemos descansar un rato aquí.

Yo estaba mirando a mi alrededor a ver si encontraba algo que detallar y poder analizar, dejando que mi amigo descansase un rato. Se veía fatigado y cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco. Cuando lo veo ahí sentado solo pude sonreír a gusto de ver que aunque fuese muy fuerte y muy serio, se veía adorable e indefenso, así que me siento encima de la mesa que estaba en el centro de esa recámara intermediaria y comienzo a evaluar mentalmente cada paso que he dado como por media hora. Ahí es cuando recuerdo que ignoré en la habitación de lo que fue escrito que los pasos de sangres que se marcaron en el suelo, iban hacia una dirección.

- ¿Hacia dónde irían esos pasos?

Creo que tendremos que salir de ahí y buscar esos pasos que se marcaron en el suelo, hacia las respuestas de todo lo que se halla en este lugar maldito. De pronto, escucho la voz de mi interior que estaba hablándome de nuevo diciéndome: "Mira a tu alrededor" "Estás muy cerca de ver el pasado". Me levanto bruscamente de la mesa, colocando mis pies en el suelo y miro a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba algo fuera del otro mundo, y es cuando tengo la sensación de extender mi mano derecha para ver que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Saco el guante de mi mano derecha para ver lo que se encontraba alrededor de este lugar y veo como todo el panorama cambia, mostrando unas luces con candelabros y un monje que estaba vestido de una túnica roja. Parecía ser uno muy superior que estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino y que lo estaba dirigiendo hacia la enorme caja de piedra que estaba en el rincón que resultó ser una bóveda antigua. Así que el monje superior se retiró de ese lugar saliendo por la misma puerta que entró, en el mismo momento en que me di cuenta que habían unos ladrillos marcados en la pared y dejé de tener la visión.

- Eso es lo que era… una bóveda.

Me coloco en seguida el guante en mi mano derecha y me acerco hacia Zoro y lo despierto de su siesta. Este abre los ojos como si hubiese sido despertado de un largo sueño y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Acabo de tener una visión.

- Una visión, ¿De qué?

Mis pasos se dirigieron en seguida hacia la enorme caja de piedra que estaba en la pared y trato de encontrar un modo de abrirla. Recuerdo en seguida que había unos ladrillos sobresalientes en la pared de la derecha, al mismo momento en que tuve la visión con ese monje superior y comienzo a tocar la pared para encontrar esas rocas. Mi compañero se me acerca y me pregunta muy extrañado de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

- Robin, ¿Qué tratas de encontrar?

- Sé que hay unos ladrillos que sobresalen en este lugar…

Mientras decía esto, toque uno de esos y lo empujé hacia el fondo. Ahora faltaban los demás que se hallaban en esa habitación y logré empujar cuatro más, hasta que luego de haber pulsado un quinto ladrillo, escucho un ruido de una roca corriéndose y veo que la enorme caja de piedra se abre, dejando caer la cubierta.

- No te equivocaste en lo de las rocas… pero que puede ser esto.

- Sea lo que sea esto, es algo muy serio según lo que veo.

Me acerco en seguida hacia lo que había dentro de ese enorme cofre de piedra y encuentro una llave plateada en forma de luna, un rollo cerrado que era precisamente según en la descripción del monje que encontré muerto en las rejas exteriores del monasterio, los últimos elementos para poder encontrar un extraño portal al pasado. Ese pergamino cerrado era el conjuro que yo debía pronunciar para poder hacer cumplido ese designio, cosa que me era un tanto extraña.

- Estas cosas de seguro son muy importantes, Robin.

- Sé que son estos objetos pero no sé para que se usan… ya los tenemos, ahora podemos buscar una salida de este lugar.

Pero cuando me estaba yendo, Zoro se da cuenta de un trozo de papel que estaba colocado en una de las paredes de la caja de piedra y me lo entrega.

- ¿Y esto que puede ser?

- No lo sé, déjame ver.

Sostengo ese pedazo de papel y comienzo a leer lo siguiente:

_"Que los herederos del futuro puedan perdonarme. Los demonios se mueven entre nosotros y lamentablemente sé que soy responsable de todo este maleficio. He sacrificado la confianza de mis hermanos con la esperanza de librar al mundo de un gran mal… y ni siquiera los sacrificios son suficientes para eso. Las consecuencias son mayores que los costos"_

_"Incluso ahora oigo gritos de angustia de mis hermanos, pero no puedo salvarlos. Dejo este testimonio de una esperanza futura. Tal vez un emisario encuentre este encantamiento y pueda deshacer lo que se ha hecho"_

_"Quien pueda encontrar los elementos de la luna y el sol y se mantenga ante el espejo del tiempo, nos libre de este maleficio. Hacemos un llamamiento a los señores de día y noche que invoquen el conjuro que desdibuja las leyes del tiempo"_

_"Detener los demonios que puedan robar las páginas incompletas de este maleficio. En las manos equivocadas, este poderoso contenido tiene la capacidad de desentrañar el alma. Se forjará el peligro a partir del caos y ha sido nuestra perdición"_

_"Que los santos nos preserven, San Juan Woolf"_

_"Siempre vigilantes Hermandad de San Francisco"_

Cuando terminé de leer estas líneas con Zoro, sentí una brisa que sopló el lugar, acompañado de nuevo con el llanto de muchos niños que parecían estar todos sufriendo demasiado esta vez. Mi compañero mira a su alrededor y llega a una conclusión según su suspiro.

- Un poderoso contenido… no quiero imaginar que puede ser, pero algo me dice que estos secretos que estamos hallando en este lugar, resultan ser cada vez más peligrosos para nosotros y asumo que quien te envió a esto lo sabía.

Ciertamente las palabras de Zoro servían para confrontarme, y no existía otra manera de explicar el porqué de todo este embrollo. Yo solo alzo la mirada esperando encontrar alguna respuesta más precisa en medio de todo este desastre y creo que es momento de continuar con nuestra búsqueda. Encerrados en esta catacumba no hallaremos nada.

- Muy bien Zoro… salgamos de aquí.

Así que abro la puerta y salgo hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha y me detengo para esperar que Zoro desenvainase sus katanas, y así mismo estuviésemos entrando a un territorio desconocido. Ambos abrimos esa puerta y cuando vimos al frente, nos topamos con un ancho y largo pasillo que contenía muchos huesos apilados en el suelo. No puede ser, esa era la trampa perfecta para ser atacados por esqueletos.

- Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

- Tu conjuro no podrá con tantos esqueletos… no puedo usar el Tatsumaki, porque nos sepultaríamos en estas catacumbas y solo hay una opción.

- Correr y evitarlos hasta llegar a la puerta que está al final, ¿No?

- Sí… ¡Ahora!

Cuando decidimos correr para poder cruzar ese largo pasillo de esqueletos, sentimos que la puerta a nuestra espalda se cerró por completo, apagando todas las antorchas que estaban encendidas en las paredes. Eso solo pondría la situación peor de lo normal, aunque lo peor estaba sucediendo, ya que a cada paso que dejábamos atrás, se levantaban los esqueletos para correr hacia nosotros e intentar matarnos. A mitad del camino, Zoro se detiene y me dice:

- ¡Continúa hacia el final!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Vete, tú podrás salir de aquí con vida!

¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Pensaba enfrentarse a todos esos esqueletos solo, dejando que yo huya?

- ¡No me pidas que te deje!

- ¡No hay opción, tienes que salir de aquí!

Me acerco hacia él y me muestro muy enojada, respondiéndole sus tonterías que no me impresionan.

- ¡No te dejaré solo contra ellos!

- ¡Es mejor que te vayas!

- ¡No te hagas el héroe, porque eso no funcionará!

Pude ver cuánto molestó esa frase a Zoro, pero era lo que quería. No pensaba dejarlo atrás y que se enfrentase a esos esqueletos por sí solo. En seguida veo dos esqueletos que se acercan a nosotros para atacarnos, y les disparo a ambos en el cráneo, haciendo que cayesen, para luego desvanecerlos con el conjuro de invocación. Zoro carga nuevamente su Pondo Hou con las katanas y me vuelve a pedir que me vaya.

- ¡Ya vete, Robin!

- ¡No lo haré!

Me hizo molestar demasiado y lo volteé hacia mí, viéndolo a los ojos con mucha seriedad. ¡Que no me pidiese que lo dejase aquí y que muera!

- ¡Viniste conmigo así que te vas conmigo! ¡NO pienso dejarte aquí solo para que mueras en vano!

- ¿Morir en vano? ¡Moriría para salvarte!

Odio cuando me dicen esas cosas. No estoy dispuesta a que las personas arriesguen sus vidas por mí y Zoro me ha hecho enojar demasiado y le doy una bofetada. Se sorprendió demasiado porque le pegué, pero cuando me miró con sorpresa, le sostuve del cuello con mi mano derecha y de su mejilla con mi mano izquierda, para implorarle que no me abandone.

- No te atrevas a decepcionarme, pensando que tu vida no vale lo que vale la mía… no me abandones… por favor, ven conmigo y salgamos juntos de esto.

Él estaba sorprendido por esto que le acababa de decir. Nunca esperé decírselo a alguien pero no permitiría que un chico joven muriese por mí, y yo como una tonta sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, solamente llevándome mi lamento hasta la muerte. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Zoro, apunto con mi revólver a tres esqueletos que estaban viniendo delante de una concentración mayor de estos muertos vivientes, desarmándolos en el suelo. Luego extiendo mi mano derecha y uso el conjuro de invocación para desarmarlos, mientras esperaba en silencio la respuesta de Zoro, que no tiene otra más que voltear hacia el frente y decirme:

- Muy bien, adelante… yo te cubro la espalda.

- Gracias.

Así que Zoro se coloca mis espaldas y arroja destellos del Pondo Hou para desmenuzar a los muchos esqueletos, mientras que yo adelante estaba disparándole a los que se levantaban, para luego desvanecerlos con el conjuro. Hicimos esto con una gran concentración de esqueletos hasta que llegamos a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

- No puede ser… ¡Está cerrada!

Zoro voltea hacia mí y se sorprende:

- ¿Cerrada? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Sí.

- A un lado…

Y con todas las fuerzas que solamente podía lograr obtener de sus técnicas mortales, mi compañero se aleja un poco de la puerta y cierra su ojo derecho, diciendo:

- ¡Rengoku Oni Giri!

Ese conjuro fue tan poderoso que sirvió para que la puerta se rompiese, dejándonos la salida al frente. Envainando la katana que tenía en su boca, Zoro mira hacia atrás y ve que los esqueletos se estaban acercando y me insta a que corra hacia la salida.

- Muy bien, debemos irnos… nos alcanzarán si seguimos aquí.

Así que continuamos con nuestro rápido paso por esos pasillos estrechos, y encontramos otra puerta en un lugar en donde entraban la claridad de la tarde, sirviéndonos como un bálsamo en medio de la oscuridad de las catacumbas. La puerta que estaba delante de nosotros como una siguiente entrada, era casualmente una de las salidas de esas catacumbas, y nos apresuramos a correr hacia ella, abriéndola para poder salir. Zoro cierra esa puerta y le coloca unas cuantas rocas para que no saliesen los esqueletos por ahí.

- Bien, con esto será suficiente… ahora, subamos estas escaleras que creo que serán la salida.

Acto seguido subimos unas escaleras y logramos aparecer en unos pasillos exteriores en donde se encontraban unos pilares enormes y un camino hacia uno de los laterales de la iglesia del monasterio. Finalmente estábamos afuera de toda esa maldición transitoria de las cuevas y ya estábamos respirando el aire frío del atardecer nublado. Ahora solamente nos quedaba por revisar la iglesia y el porqué de esas catacumbas malditas debajo de un lugar santo como lo es un monasterio. A veces pienso que la maldición existía desde tiempos memorables y no desde que llegamos.


	17. Manus Poena

No sé cómo pudimos soportar la oscuridad maldita de las catacumbas que se hallan en el fondo del monasterio, y agradezco a Dios por permanecer con vida. Ya habíamos logrado salir de esa pesadilla eterna y ahora nos encontrábamos a un lado de la iglesia. Zoro tenía sus katanas desenvainadas y sabía que en algún momento podríamos llegar a utilizar nuestras armas en contra de lo que sea que nos encontremos al paso.

Yo me estaba recuperando de mi cansancio y logré salir de esa habitación con vida, al igual que mi compañero y ambos caminamos por los pasillos cerrados que estaban a un lado de la torre izquierda del pórtico principal de la iglesia. Habiendo caminado hacia la derecha, vimos un pasillo que estaba hacia la derecha y que no tenía ninguna puerta de acceso, pero al frente de nosotros había una apertura un tanto oscura.

- Por aquí es donde creo que podremos cruzar, Zoro.

- Bien, nuevamente entro primero.

Mi compañero en seguida entró antes que yo y se adelantó a cruzar ese paso oscuro para poder encontrar una puerta alterna, y tras haber caminado con él un pasillo angosto a la derecha, luego al frente y otro a la izquierda, llegamos finalmente a la iglesia del monasterio. Cuando nos asomamos a ver a nuestro alrededor, nos dimos cuenta que la iglesia se veía muy destruida y polvorienta. Era obvio por ser una edificación del pasado.

Estábamos caminando directamente hacia donde se supone que sería la nave central de la enorme iglesia que de seguro tenía una distancia desde el pórtico principal hasta el altar como de más o menos 140 metros de largo, como se apreciaría para ser una iglesia de ese estilo. Nuestros pasos estaban andando con un poco de lentitud y de temor, sabiendo que podemos toparnos con otros eventos del pasado que no deberíamos si quiera tener que ver.

- Zoro, ¿No sientes que el aire está muy frío aquí?

Era evidente. La respiración de ambos era gélida. Respirábamos como si estuviésemos andando en un clima de nieve. Eso era lo que estábamos sintiendo y a mi compañero no le parecía algo natural, y fue cuando decidió que tendríamos que movernos con un poco de lentitud y con más cuidado, siendo él quien estaría mirando a los techos resquebrajados de esa ruina del pasado.

- Está demasiado frío y no es normal… hace un clima frío afuera, pero este de aquí adentro es mucho más frío.

- Creo que nos estamos acercando a algo interesante de descubrir.

- ¿Qué podemos descubrir de interesante en esta iglesia?

- No lo sé, pero deduzco que si veremos algo del pasado, será aquello que nos recuerde lo difícil que fue estar aquí y ver todo esto.

- Y una vez más hablas como si no fueses de esta época.

Y tenía razón, pero yo también la tenía. No sabemos que podemos encontrar en la iglesia y si hubiese algo interesante de descubrir, esperamos que sea mejor que habernos topado con Califa o con esqueletos insurrectos. Llegamos al lugar santo y es cuando estando cerca de lo que se supone que es el altar de la nave central, me detengo en silencio, sintiendo que a mi alrededor estaba moviéndose algo que hacía un ruido agudo. Zoro siente lo mismo y empuña sus katanas, pensando que lo que se encontrase aquí sería algo muy serio y difícil de atacar.

- Robin, ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? Eso sonó como si fuese algo muy extraño.

En seguida veo que algo si se estaba moviendo encima de las paredes sin techo del altar y los rayos del sol alumbraban muy poco en donde estábamos. Cuando de momento vi algo escondido en la oscuridad del rincón de la torre que se hallaba a la izquierda de la catedral.

- Hay algo allá, Zoro.

No dudé en señalarle lo que vi, y fue cuando mi compañero habiendo visto lo mismo que yo, dos luces rojas que estaban parpadeando como si fuesen ojos, mirándonos desde ese lugar, él se coloca en guardia y coloca sus dos katanas de un modo paralela a la otra. Parecía ser una de sus técnicas especiales y este se inclina a un lado.

- Nitouryu: ¡Hirameki!

El destello de ectoplasma verde se dirigió como dos líneas horizontales que fueron con gran fuerza hacia la torre de la iglesia, y se movió algo que estaba volando por los techos, revoloteando de un modo muy extraño. Así que yo extiendo mi mano derecha hacia esa criatura y le arrojo magia disipable, pero no era suficiente, no era una criatura invocada y no pensaba arriesgarme a usar mi conjuro de invocación porque no sé qué le hace a las criaturas vivas. Es entonces cuando alzo mi revólver y disparo hacia la bestia que se movió de donde estaba y que volaba hacia nosotros.

- Ahí viene, Robin… mantente alerta.

- Lo estoy.

Esa criatura llegó hacia el suelo en donde estábamos nosotros, manteniéndose distante. Lo más extraño es que parecía tener una apariencia de humano pero tenía dos alas como de murciélago, mostrando un color gris en todo su cuerpo. Zoro decide atacar a la criatura y corre con rapidez sacando su tercera katana para colocarla a la boca.

- Santouryu: ¡Oni Giri!

Cuando Zoro se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia la criatura, esta abrió sus alas y voló por encima de nosotros, mostrándose mucho más rápido que el mismo cazarrecompensas. Viendo que ni siquiera lo tocó, se sorprende alzando la mirada hacia arriba y viendo los arcos de bóvedas que aún permanecían intactos sin el techo, yo pude analizar mejor a la criatura y finalmente supe lo que era. Era una gárgola.

- Se supone que esas criaturas son simples desagües para las catedrales, ¿No es así Robin?

- Sí, pero también en la edad media edificaban estas cosas para decir que servía como una criatura que protege las iglesias cuando estuviesen en ruinas… ahora lo comprendo mejor.

- Interesante, está protegiendo el monasterio de nosotros.

Nuevamente la gárgola desciende hacia donde estaba justamente yo, a una gran velocidad que no me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de dispararle más de dos veces, cuando me tumbó con el ala derecha, agarrando vuelo de nuevo. Zoro corre hacia mí y levanta la mirada hacia la bestia, mostrándose muy enojado por haberme tocado. No lo sé, pero creo que esta vez vería a mi compañero luchando en serio.

- Maldita bestia… me la pagará.

Acto seguido, la criatura estaba descendiendo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Zoro, y este se levantó muy calmado, para luego cerrar su ojo, haciendo una extraña pose con su pierna derecha alzada y con sus brazos extendidos al igual que sus katanas. No sé qué era pero parecía ser muy extraño, ya que nunca en mi vida he visto tal cosa. La criatura estaba muy cerca de Zoro y volaba con mucha rapidez y me preocupaba que mi amigo no abriese los ojos al estar esta gárgola tan cerca, pero de pronto sucedió.

- Santouryu Ougi: ¡San Zen Sekai!

La velocidad de mi amigo fue insuperable ante esta gárgola maldita y salió disparado hacia ella, cortándola en varios pedazos. Cuando Zoro cayó en el suelo, los pedazos de la gárgola se dispersaron por todo el suelo, desvaneciéndose en seguida y quedando solo sus huesos. Yo me acerco a ver los huesos y me sorprendo por como ocurrió esto.

- Es extraño… solo quedaron sus huesos.

- Quizá porque eso es lo que es… una bestia de huesos, que estaba aparentando tener carne por magia.

Bueno, lo más importante fue que nos logramos deshacer de esa bestia. Y ahora nosotros nos estábamos acercando al altar de la enorme catedral y es cuando de nuevo, vuelvo a escuchar esa voz de mi interior que me estaba diciendo: "He aquí lo más importante" "Mira a tu alrededor". Inmediatamente me saco el guante de la mano derecha y la extiendo hacia el altar de la catedral y es cuando veo a muchos de estos monjes del lado de donde estábamos nosotros y del otro lado del altar, estaba el monje superior, hablando con sus hermanos, como si estuviese leyendo algo en el altar que no se veía.

Yo me estaba acercando en silencio y veía al monje superior completamente eufórico y los otros monjes a mi espalda, se veían unos lamentándose de algo muy malo que les estaba pasando y otros estaban arrodillados en el suelo, llorando con mucho temor en sus ojos. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué estos hombres de Dios estaban lamentándose en su propio templo? No lo sé, y no me quiero imaginar los horrores que estaban sintiendo pero no sé por qué estaba sintiendo que yo debería estar ahí para conocer todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Es en ese momento cuando volteo hacia un rincón del altar y veo a otro monje muy peculiar, rezando hacia el rincón y rezaba en el lenguaje común, y yo me acerqué a escuchar con atención lo que estaba diciendo.

Al estar detrás de él, sentí directamente que el mismo pesar que sentía yo lo comencé a sentir.

- "Padre, perdónanos porque todos hemos pecado. No nos tomes en cuenta este pecado y líbranos de esta maldición. Nunca quisimos ser herejes que desafiaban Tu verdad y ahora nosotros estamos pagando el precio de nuestra rebelión"

E instantáneamente dejé de tener la visión de este monje. Regreso mi vista hacia el altar y comprendo un poco más lo que ocurría aquí aunque vagamente estaba atreviéndome a sacar conclusiones premeditadas. De pronto veo algo que ignoré completamente. En el altar habían tres dibujos extraños de contra relieve que bajaba. Había espacio para dos cosas que estaban aún vacías y que se me hicieron demasiado familiar, así que de pronto veo al monje superior que estaba parándose encima del altar y que alzaba sus manos, suplicando con mucho más furor hacia el cielo, para llevarme la sorpresa de ver como este hombre se desvaneció como si hubiese estallado desde adentro y fue que dejé de tener la visión.

Volviendo en sí, me coloco el guante de nuevo y me mantengo sentada en el altar y comprendí un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando. Estos monjes estaban preocupados por algo que les estaba costando las vidas de sus allegados, aunque sentía como si estuviesen viviendo otros horrores indescriptibles. Zoro me vio desde que comencé a tener la visión y se me acerca a un lado, buscándome la mirada y preguntándome por mi estado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Zoro… esto se ve mucho más complicado de lo que te imaginas.

Pero de pronto recordé que son exactamente esos relieves que estaban en el altar de adoración, y me quedé viéndolos en silencio.

- Zoro, ¿Estos relieves no se te hacen familiar?

- ¿Relieves?

Yo trataba de hacerle entender a que me estaba refiriendo, pero cuando me doy cuenta que ya más o menos sabía que quería yo decir, levanta su mirada hacia mis pechos y ve el medallón que tengo en mi cuello.

- Ese medallón se parece al relieve que está aquí… y creo que cabe exactamente.

- Así es, Zoro.

Yo estaba mostrando claramente mi preocupación hacia lo que estaba viendo y pensé que los implementos que estaban en mi posesión sí eran en realidad los que describía el monje mutilado en las rejas principales del monasterio. Un hombre que sólo podría haber sido abad del monasterio fue en un tiempo el poseedor de la llave que abre un gran conjunto de pesadas puertas dobles. Y ahora yo era la que poseía esa llave.

Tengo la esperanza de que más allá de estas puertas estén las respuestas misteriosas que podían afectar a un mundo y si no era conocido, no podía ser detenido… tal vez yo podía regresar a ese tiempo, y tal vez encuentre más detalles acerca de la guarida de Califa. Cuando haga mi viaje a tiempos pasados, voy a tener que encontrar el abad… o sus aposentos… y tomar posesión de lo que se encontraba en ese entonces que causaba extrañas muertes.

- Zoro, tenemos que colocar estas cosas en los relieves.

Instantáneamente saco los implementos que van colocados en el altar y hago que mi amigo se aleje de aquí unos pasos hacia atrás. Habiendo colocado el medallón en forma de sol en donde va y la llave en forma de luna en donde va, restaba abrir el pergamino que estaba cerrado que no quise abrir hasta ver el momento que fuese necesario de abrir, y ahí estaba yo en ese momento necesario, transpirando con mucho nerviosismo. Mi amigo me ve muy extraña y me detiene antes de abrirlo.

- Robin, espera.

Yo levanto la mirada hacia él y veo que estaba como dudoso de tener que hacer esto.

- No me parece buena idea que hagas esto.

- Zoro, debo averiguar lo que sucede aquí.

- Creo que puedes estar despertando cosas muy peligrosas y no estoy dispuesto a ver como tu alma se pierde para siempre.

- No estoy segura si eso pasará con exactitud.

Así que de pronto veo que se me acerca y me sostiene mi mano derecha, para que me detenga en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo comprendía, estaba muy preocupado por mí, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

- Robin, por favor… no lo hagas… nunca te he pedido nada, y no quiero que hagas esto.

Lo entendía muy bien. Creo que era esa necesidad de tener que verme siempre bien para poder seguir con su vida. En estos momentos estaba en una encrucijada; si encontrar la verdad y entender algo extraño o hacer caso a Zoro y salvaguardar mi vida, ignorando la situación. Pero hay una desventaja en todo esto. Soy muy obstinada y siempre hago lo que me parece bien.

- Lo siento, Zoro… no puedo.

- No lo hagas, por favor.

- Lo haré… tengo que saberlo.

Estaba viendo directamente la mirada de mi amigo y veo como se desanima en gran manera, desviando su rostro a un lado. Eso me estaba haciendo sentir mal, porque sé que me quiere proteger. Así que sin atreverme a decirle nada, porque ya había decidido leer el pergamino, respiro profundamente e ignoro lo que le iba a preguntar para no hacerlo sentir mal y antes de hacer esto, veo que mi compañero estaba sacándose una de las tres katanas que tenía en su cinto. Se sacó la de empuñadura blanca.

- Espera… quiero que tengas esto… llévatela.

Me pareció demasiado extraño que me llevase esa espada. No me atrevería a usarla como un arma de corto alcance ya que me especializo a largo alcance, y el solo hecho que me de ese armamento me consternaba.

- Zoro, ¿Para qué me das esto?

- Estarás yendo a un lugar desconocido… esta katana es una de mis armas muy especiales y puede ser usada en cualquier ámbito.

- Pero, ¿Por qué me la entregas? Ya estoy armada.

- No lo sé, solo llévatela.

Y ahí es cuando vi un desanimo muy extraño en mi amigo, habiéndose apartado del altar y recostándose en una de las rocas que estaba a la distancia, viéndome a la distancia. Supongo que me estaba haciendo sentir muy mal por haber ignorado su advertencia, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, así que abro el pergamino y lo coloco en el centro del altar, en medio de los dos artefactos. Sentía como literalmente el aire que estaba a mi alrededor se detuvo, provocando que mi corazón latiese de una manera más lenta y el contenido que había en ese extraño pergamino era del mismo lenguaje que utilicé para neutralizar los esqueletos con el conjuro de invocación. Un lenguaje antiguo. Respiro profundamente para leer y leo lo siguiente que no sé qué significa exactamente.

- Niaj syuagh sat, erumandyanhij lamysuai nieg lah sahjat.

Miré a mi alrededor y no ocurrió nada, pero de pronto comencé a sentir que todo se había paralizado de un modo muy extraño y que luego de haberme colocado la katana de Zoro en mi cinturón, sentí como dentro de mí un aire comenzaba a salir. Sentía que literalmente se me estaba saliendo el alma mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer en el altar, completamente inmóvil. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y vi como en lo poco que quedaba de lo que veía, estaba acercándose mi amigo Zoro para sostenerme en sus brazos, y así mismo cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como mi alma se desprendió por completo de todo.

**.**

**.**

**En plena inconciencia**

**.**

**.**

No recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió ahí. Mis ojos se habían cerrado en un sueño eterno y supe en ese momento que ya nada sería igual. ¿Me había muerto? Asegurar eso con exactitud era imposible. Solo puedo sentir que estaba sintiendo un frió enorme en mi cuerpo y que parecía ser muy difícil de describirlo. Comenzaba a sentir que mi alma estaba regresando a mi cuerpo, pero no regresaría así no más por una tontería simple.

De repente, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que no me hallaba en el mismo lugar de donde quedé inconsciente. Me levanto del suelo y coloco mi mano a un lado, viendo como estaba cayendo delante de mí, unas grandes escarchas de nieve sobre mi regazo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que estaba nevando y que me encontraba esta vez, afuera de una iglesia. Pero esperen, no era cualquier iglesia, era la misma iglesia del monasterio en el que yo estaba investigando y me levanto del suelo.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Es este el monasterio en realidad?

De pronto siento que estaba congelándome en ese invierno, y estaba afuera del monasterio, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue no ver a mi lado a mi amigo Zoro.

- ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¡Zoro!

No puede ser. Zoro no estaba conmigo y estaba en el mismo monasterio del pasado y me reencuentro con lo que jamás creí. Tener que vivir los mismos acontecimientos que llevaron a ese lugar a la ruina. No sabía con exactitud qué año era, pero el monasterio se veía completo y muy bien construido. Creo que estoy en el año 1231 D.C. cuando este lugar no enfrentó aun el declive de la enorme estructura. ¡Genial, regresé al pasado y estaba sin mi amigo Zoro! ¿Saben cómo me siento? Indefensa sin él.

- ¿Ahora qué hago? Debería entrar al monasterio, pero puedo ser tratada como una intrusa.

Y no me equivocaba. Tenía una vestimenta de una investigadora privada del siglo XX, no luzco como una mujer de la sociedad inglesa del siglo XIII. Así que decido encontrar respuestas y entrar a ese monasterio al menos a comenzar de fondo mi verdadera investigación. Aún era de mañana y eso me servía de consuelo, al saber que quizá pudiese saber que ocurre, pero lo más difícil era saber que estaba congelándome por la nieve que caía de manera precipitada.

- Debo entrar… antes de congelarme.

Entonces estando de espaldas a la parte trasera de la enorme catedral del monasterio, me dirijo hacia la izquierda para poder rodear la catedral por el norte y me llevo con la sorpresa de ver una gran colina que estaba atravesada delante de la torre de la enorme catedral. Me llevé una grata sorpresa porque no vi esa colina anteriormente ahí erguida.

- Eso no estaba ahí en el pasado. ¿Ahora qué será lo que debo hacer?

Pero eso no fue todo. Cuando estaba dándome la vuelta para regresar hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, siento que una flecha pasa a unos centímetros de mí, insertándose en la nieve. Me sorprendo por esto y volteo hacia la torre, y trato de ver de dónde vino ese ataque y me doy cuenta que ese ataque vino directamente de la cima de la torre en la catedral. Yo saco mi revólver y apunto directamente hacia ese hombre escondido en la torre y disparo dos veces, viendo que estaba cayendo hacia abajo uno de los monjes del pasado.

No puede ser, maté a un hombre de Dios y eso me apenó demasiado. Pero me hice una pregunta interesante, ¿Por qué esos sujetos me querrían atacar estando yo presente? ¿Acaso no me veían como una mujer perdida que necesitaba ayuda o lo que sea que fuese? Corro directamente hacia ese monje que cayó muerto en la nieve y me acerco a él, para examinar que estaba muerto.

- Tengo que buscar otra entrada alterna… presiento que me han descubierto.

Así que me doy la media vuelta y corro otra vez detrás de la catedral y sigo hacia allá, y veo que había otros edificios a la parte trasera del monasterio y pienso que por ahí posiblemente deba entrar. Así que me adelanto a correr por las paredes de esas edificaciones alternas del lugar y me vuelvo a topar con otros dos monjes que al verme acercar a la entrada hacia un edificio, me ven y gritan:

- ¡Hermanos a las armas!

- ¡Acabemos con los intrusos!

¿Intrusos? ¿Acaso les parezco a una amenaza? Monjes desequilibrados.

- No, esperen… no soy una intrusa.

Pero no era necesario que intentase explicar algo sin sentido, porque estos dos estaban dispuestos a matarme con los enormes cetros que cargaban en sus manos. Yo decido sacar mi revólver de nuevo y les disparo a estos dos, matándolos en seguida, pero parece ser que el sonido de los disparos podrían alarmar al resto de los monjes y pienso que no es necesario seguir usando mi revólver, así que apelé por el uso de los tres conjuros que sabía usar.

- Bien, será mejor que entre para ver lo que sucede aquí.

Y cuando me acerco a la puerta de ese lugar, veo que otro monje de edad corta estaba saliendo con mucha prisa, topándose conmigo. Al verme se asustó y soltó un escrito que tenía guardado y me suplicó por su vida que no le hiciese nada.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡No me haga daño, yo ya me voy!

Yo lo suelto en seguida y dejo que corra con tanta rapidez, perdiéndose entre la nieve y entre los bosques de las colinas que se hallaban rodeándonos.

- Que chico tan raro… ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera?

Es cuando justo antes de entrar al monasterio por la parte de atrás, me doy cuenta que el chico, que según sus apariencias era un monaguillo, dejó caer algo en la nieve y me llamó la atención. Yo miré a los lados a ver si encontraba a otro inoportuno monje que quisiese matarme, y tomé lo que parecía ser un escrito en una carta doblada.

- Veamos que dejó.

Y al acercar mi vista a lo que estaba escrito, me recosté en la pared de la edificación, viendo como estaban saliendo más monjes de donde este chico apareció y corrí hacia la izquierda de la puerta, para ver si le podía dar la vuelta al monasterio y sorpresivamente me vuelvo a topar con una extraña colina que no imaginé ver, para tener que recostar mi espalda sobre las rocas. Escondida entre las grandes columnas, veo como las sombras de los monjes llegaron hacia donde yo me encontraba diciendo entre ellos:

- El chico se fue por aquí… Laursen, nunca nos abandonaría así.

- Pues hay que preocuparnos si es que llegase a encontrase con la civilización… tenemos que atraparlo y recluirlo de nuevo.

- Bien, envía una comisión de monjes hacia los bosques de las colinas. De seguro fue allá.

Y en seguida percibo que los monjes se alejaron de ese lugar, tratando de encontrar a ese monaguillo que desapareció entre las colinas gélidas del lugar y yo decidí salir de ahí. Me asomo con cautela y preparo mi mano derecha con todos los conjuros por si eran necesarios usarlos cuando me llegase a topar con estos sujetos que por extrañas razones me atacaban.

- Tiene que ser una maldita broma, ¿Por qué me atacan?

Así que al haberme acercado de nuevo hacia una entrada que estaba a la esquina de un cercado de rocas, salto con silencio y me mantengo escondida cerca de la puerta que vi que dejaron abierta y recuerdo que tenía aun el escrito en mi mano. Lo abro para ver que dejó este chico antes de irse y leo lo siguiente:

_"Bendíceme padre porque he pecado"_

_"La tentación me ha superado. Tengo que dejar a mis hermanos, pero me temo que puede haber dificultades. Nadie ha salido con vida del monasterio. Mis compañeros monjes tienen ojos de águila y los oídos del perro. Por lo tanto, tengo que caminar en silencio bajo el manto de la noche. Tal vez si no me ven ni me oyen, voy a pasar con seguridad"_

_"Hay otra razón de mi partida. Semanas atrás, descubrimos el libro maldito cerca del cementerio entre los menhires, era el mismo que estaba en la tumba profanada. Este mal artefacto ahora nos ha infectado. He visto un cambio en mis hermanos y en mí mismo. Nuestras mentes están malditas, pasamos menos tiempo con nuestro estudio regular de la Vulgata y más tiempo con nuestras armas"_

_"El libro maldito es un arma muy poderosa, muy hábil para matar, pero hay un precio. Oro para que el ritual de la iglesia pueda convocar a las fuerzas necesarias para destruir ese libro maldito y nos devuelva la paz. No voy a estar presente en el ritual, ya que voy a utilizar ese tiempo para escabullirme silenciosamente en el desierto… tampoco quiero pagar por las almas lapidadas en este lugar"_

_"Protégeme Padre… Hermano Laursen"_

Como era de esperarse, la situación nuevamente se ha complicado de otra manera. Este lugar estaba completamente extraño, ya que, ¿Desde cuando los monjes pacíficos atacan a los que se encuentran en medio de la nada? Así que supuse que estos no son monjes comunes y corrientes. Alzo mi mirada hacia la entrada que estaba delante de mí y pensé que si me iba a adentrar en un peligro mayor como este, no me imaginaba que podía llegar a descubrir.


	18. Irrisorie Haereticum

La mañana estaba muy fría. Muy difícil de siquiera imaginar en una nieve que caía tan precipitada con una tormenta que le acompañaba, azotando el monasterio que escondía un misterio que pronto yo estaría por descubrir. Solo espero que mi alma no se pierda para siempre en vez de procurar que se salve por medio de las intercesiones de estos monjes que actuaban muy extraños.

Me levanto del suelo y entro directamente por la puerta que estos monjes dejaron abierta y ya me encontraba resguardada entre unos salones extraños del lugar. Bien, ya estaba ahí y no tenía más opciones que continuar, como pensé antes. Mis pasos me estaban llevando a una habitación al frente de mí que estaba completamente vacía, solamente habían algunos cuantos alimentos de frente, apilados en barriles y una gran cantidad de botellas de licor. Creo que estaba en los almacenes de la cocina, y si Zoro hubiese venido conmigo se estuviese llevando una agradable sorpresa con todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Como sea no pensaba detenerme ahí solamente y fue cuando decidí darme la media vuelta y salir de ahí, viendo una entrada a la izquierda.

- Por aquí de seguro me encontraré la cocina del monasterio… quizá tenga que toparme con unos cuantos de estos monjes después de todo.

Y no era mentira. Yo ya estaba en un lugar distinto y en una época distinta. Seguí derecho por donde estaba transitando y cruzo otra puerta que me llevaba a la cocina del lugar. Por suerte para mí, no había ningún monje ahí y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre e improvisé una rápida merienda. Comí un enorme trozo de pan con algo de frutas y una enorme copa de vino, que con eso fue suficiente para continuar con fuerzas.

Veo otra puerta alterna detrás de mí y me doy la vuelta para poder entrar por ahí y continuar en un pasillo en forma de L que me estaba llevando hacia el final de ese pasillo con dos puertas, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. Estaba pensando por donde ir pero decidí tomar la entrada de la derecha y así mismo llego al comedor de estos monjes. No había nada que ver ahí y me di la vuelta hacia la entrada de la otra puerta del otro lado. Cuando la crucé me sorprendí de ver que estaba en los dormitorios de todos los monjes de ese lugar.

- Son demasiados lechos… son demasiados monjes para un monasterio normal.

En realidad había contado los lechos y calculé que en ese lugar parecen caber exactamente setenta monjes, sin contar a los monjes superiores. Dios mío, sí que estaba sola en medio de personas desconocidas, pero ¿Saben qué? Me parecía demasiado interesante poder estar presenciando acontecimientos de siglos pasados, y precisamente en una época muy dura de la Europa medieval. Así que calmando mis propios nervios, decidí caminar en medio de los dormitorios y decido ir directamente hacia la izquierda, puesto que estaba viendo lo que parecía ser unos escritorios.

- Supongo que por aquí veré algo de información.

Así que al llegar directamente hacia los escritorios, vi algunos manuscritos que estaban acumulados en ese lugar. Interesante, estaba a punto de revisar algunas cosas que en el pasado significaron para un propósito del futuro. Me siento en una silla y examino hoja tras hoja, dándome cuenta que solo son asuntos escritos de ocupaciones de limpieza, de oración y otras cosas muy estúpidas que no me competían. Pero entre todos los manuscritos logré obtener un papel que estaba siendo escrito por alguien que no lo terminó, y lo que más me impresionó de todo esto es que lo que estaba escrito era algo en runas de alfabetos antiguos.

- Esto es imposible… ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta? ¿Qué hacen los monjes estudiando este tipo de cosas que solo son usadas por los druidas celtas?

No sé qué era esto, pero sea lo que sea, no era algo sencillo y que unos monjes pacíficos tendrían que estar estudiando. Esto no se veía muy bien y es cuando suelto estos escritos en runas antiguas y decido salir de esa habitación, dándome la media vuelta para regresar por otro lugar y es cuando veo a la izquierda una entrada que parecía llevarme hacia afuera.

Me asomo con rapidez y cuando salgo, veo a unos cuantos monjes armados que estaban resguardando ese lado del monasterio, que daba justamente delante del final del rio. Recuerdo ese río, era el que casi a Zoro y a mí nos arrastraba a algo peor. Así que me devuelvo y cierro con cuidado esa puerta, pero veo que aparecen dos monjes armados hacia la habitación y se sorprenden de verme.

- Ay no, no ustedes.

Estos dos no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacia mí para atacarme y yo extendí mi mano derecha, arrojándoles destellos de ectoplasma que fueron suficientes para derribarlos al suelo. Estaban muertos. Al parecer no soportaban demasiado el contacto con esta cosa que emanaba de mi mano derecha.

- Los acabé demasiado fácil… muy bien, a salir de aquí.

En seguida corro hacia la izquierda y al otro lado del dormitorio monasterial, veo otra entrada con dos puertas cerradas que al abrirlas, me mostró un enorme pasillo que estaba cubierto con bóvedas arqueadas. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en la actualidad, yo salí por la misma puerta oscura que yo decidí no cruzar cuando estaba con Zoro. Ya entendí que ese camino me estaría llevando hacia la habitación que no abrí anteriormente que me produjo una extraña sensación del pasado.

Mientras estaba caminando con lentitud por ese pasillo escucho los cantos gregorianos de unos cuantos monjes que se hallaban encerrados en una de las habitaciones que estaban al frente del claustro. Yo no lo comprendía pero supe que estaba muy cerca de toparme con ellos, y escucho que estaban cantando algo en latín que decía lo siguiente:

- _Veni, veni, Emmanuel,_

- _Captivum solve Israel._

- _Qui gemit in exilio,_

- _Privatus Dei filio._

- _Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel;_

- _Nascetur prote, Israel!_

- _Veni, veni, O Oriens;_

- _Solare nos adveniens._

- _Noctis depelle nebulas,_

- _Dirasque noctis tenebras._

- _Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel;_

- _Nascetur prote, Israel!_

- _Veni, O Jesse Virgula;_

- _ Ex hostis tuos ungula,_

- _De specu tuos tartari; _

- _Educ, et antro barathri._

- _Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel;_

- _ Nascetur prote, Israel_

- _Veni, veni, Adonai,_

- _ Qui populo in Sinai_

- _Legem dedisti vertice; _

- _In majestate gloriae._

- _Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel;_

- _ Nascetur prote, Israel_

Esta canción me era muy conocida, puesto que la cantaban en mi época, pero no sabía que a esta época ya existía. Esto cada vez se estaba volviendo más extraño de lo que pensaba. Continúo caminando por ese pasillo y a mi espalda dejo el otro pasillo que estaba en la derecha que me llevaba directamente hacia la iglesia que estaba obstruido de grandes peñascos de roca antes de venir al pasado, pero lo que no sabía era que al dejarlo atrás, podía ser un indicativo que de ahí saliesen más monjes a atacarme. Pues bien, dicho y hecho.

- Detente mujer.

Yo me quedo en frío y volteo con lentitud hacia atrás y veo a tres monjes armados con cetros que me estaban viendo de manera hostil.

- Tú no eres de por aquí. ¿Qué haces en este monasterio? Este lugar está prohibido de mujeres.

- Seas quien seas, no eres bienvenida.

Genial, ahora estos tres monjes me querían dar una lección por intromisión. Estaban viniendo hacia mí con la intención de atraparme, y es cuando extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ellos, haciendo que se detengan.

- No se muevan, no es mi intención hacerles daño, pero si se alejan les dejo vivir.

Uno de ellos se molestó demasiado y sostuvo con fuerza su cetro y corrió hacia mí para dañarme. Yo lo veo venir y extiendo mi mano derecha, arrojándole el conjuro de invocación, que no sé por qué se me ocurrió usarlo en ese momento contra él, supongo que esperaba a ver cuál sería el efecto y ocurrió algo que jamás me imaginé que sucedería.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? No puedo moverme.

Ahí estaba yo de pie, viendo como este monje al cual le había arrojado este conjuro, le dio por caminar hacia mí como si sus propios movimientos fuesen indeseados, para sacarme la katana de Zoro e insertársela en el estómago, quitándose la vida. Los otros dos monjes estaban sorprendidos por eso y se llenaron de miedo por lo que hice, pero yo estaba más sorprendida que ellos.

- Esta mujer es una bruja.

- Es el demonio.

Así que saco mi revólver y les apunto en la cabeza, matándoles en seguida. Sé que el ruido de mi arma era algo innecesario pero, ¿Acaso ese monje se suicidó? ¿Eso fue causa del conjuro que utilicé? Cada vez que me involucro a esta misión furtiva termino descubriendo cosas demasiado aparatosas. Esto era una locura definitivamente.

- Así que esto es lo que hace el conjuro de invocación… me servirá.

Tomo la katana de Zoro, me doy la vuelta y continúo caminando hacia el final del pasillo para detenerme al final, viendo dos entradas alternas. Una a la derecha que me estaría llevando por donde Zoro y yo descubrimos la entrada secreta de las catacumbas y el de la izquierda que parecía ser otro lugar muy difícil de querer recorrer. Me estaría acercando a donde tuve la visión del pasado que ese lugar sería en donde encontraron un libro extraño que hicieron matar a uno de los monjes.

- Creo que iré por la izquierda.

Opté por ese camino y me apresuré a andar esa vía para llegar hacia otra puerta subiendo unas escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta la abro y entro en la habitación cruzando a la izquierda, y es cuando comienzo a escuchar unas voces extrañas que venían de la puerta al otro lado de esa habitación. Sorpresivamente me estaba acercando a algo que no sabía describir como me hacía sentir, pero supe que eso me estaba haciendo sentir muy mal, como si me sintiese mal por la muerte de un ser querido.

- ¿Qué es esta sensación? No debería tener nada de esto dentro de mi corazón… ¿Por qué ahora?

Me apresuré a dirigirme hacia la otra puerta y la abrí con total cuidado, para ver una pequeña recamara en la que estaba un monje arrodillado hacia un vitral, rezando en la quietud. Yo extiendo mi mano derecha hacia este monje y le arrojo un fuerte destello del Pondo Hou y lo asesino, antes que quisiese levantarse y atacarme. ¿Lo más extraño? Que aun así seguía escuchando esta voz extraña que se escuchara entre los pasillos y las demás recamaras. Me estaba acercando a algo muy desconocido y peligroso.

- Supongo que tendré que cruzar la siguiente puerta.

Y dicho y hecho. Decido cruzar para poder encontrar la siguiente puerta, para estar muy cerca del lugar en el que la voz se intensificaba, así que mantengo mi revolver en la mano izquierda y mi mano derecha preparada para arrojar cualquier conjuro que se me antojase de usar en esa determinada situación. De pronto, tomo aire con mejor intensidad, calmando la aceleración de mi corazón y abro la puerta hacia la última habitación.

¿Qué vi? Vi la habitación del monje superior, y a este mismo sentado en el suelo de frente a mí, en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas, con una de las puntas apuntando al frente. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar invocando almas oscuras con el lenguaje que pronunciaba que no comprendía. Yo estaba atónita viendo como el líder de esa hermandad de sacerdotes estaba conjurando a ritos satánicos. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este en el que me encuentro? El solo entrar a esa habitación, sentí una presencia maligna que me invadió el cuerpo, produciéndome un enorme rubor que me hizo temblar del frío, hasta que el monje superior abre sus ojos y me ve en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a esta habitación sagrada?

- ¿Habitación sagrada? Estás practicando ritos satánicos.

- Sea como sea, este es un lugar santo.

No puede ser posible que me dijese que entré a una habitación sagrada. ¿Qué tiene de sagrado ser un monje superior, que esté dentro de un lugar condenado por la muerte y el misterio? Este hombre se levanta del pentagrama y extiende su mano derecha hacia mí, arrojándome una calavera explosiva que se impactó contra la pared, provocando una ligera explosión. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Un monje superior que usa magia mortal contra una persona! Yo me levanto del suelo con mucha prisa, mostrándome un tanto confundida y contrariada.

- No me salgas con esa estupidez… ¿Qué clase de monje usa magia contra su prójimo?

- Tú no entiendes nada de lo que pasa aquí, así que lo mejor será matarte, intrusa.

- Eso lo veremos.

Y justo antes que me arrojase otra calavera explosiva, que fue lo que logré deducir de lo que me arrojó, salto hacia un lado del pasillo, dejando que esta cosa se impactase contra la pared.

- Todos ustedes están malditos por usar esto.

Pero el monje superior dentro de la habitación, lo que hace es molestarse mucho más por lo que le dije.

- ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia!

Se dirigía hacia afuera, pero yo le sorprendo con mi revólver dándole un disparo perfecto entre ceja y ceja. Cayó al suelo completamente muerto y sentí que esa extraña presencia de pesadumbre en esa habitación se disipó con solo la muerte de este hombre.

- Y tú pagarás por tu herejía.

Ya entiendo un poco mejor lo que está ocurriendo en este lugar, pero no saco conclusiones premeditadas aun para no apresurar el proceso de investigación, haciendo que pudiese ignorar cualquier pista al alcance de mi vista. Entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta, sentándome en la cama de este sujeto pagano y me doy cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy clave de ese monasterio de eventos malignos.

Mantengo mi mente en calma y en seguida comienzo a hacer mi tarea de investigación, resolviendo mis propias interrogantes. ¿Cómo es posible que en un monasterio estén usando magia mortal contra los demás? Lo más importante, ¿Qué es lo que lo llevó a este "hombre de Dios" a consultar con los muertos, usando un pentagrama satánico en el suelo? ¿Acaso no se estaba tomando en serio su deber como abad, respetando uno de los diez mandamientos que aparece en las Escrituras que dice: "No te hagas ningún ídolo, ni nada que guarde semejanza con lo que hay arriba en el cielo, ni con lo que hay debajo de la tierra, ni con lo que hay en las aguas debajo de la tierra", palabras más, palabras menos? ¿Acaso la palabra herejía no significaba nada para él? ¡Qué ironía tan patética!

- Este lugar es una locura entera. Aquí no hay más nada que ver… y de seguro hay más cosas peligrosas que ver.

Estaba tan cansada que me provocó acostarme a dormir en ese lecho, pero recuerdo aun mi misión y creo que debería continuar investigando lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, puesto que aún no se me acababa el tiempo y estaba yo para poner fin a esta locura extraña, y ver de una vez por todas, ¿Por qué estos desgraciados están usando magia oscura en un lugar que es bendito?

Me levanto del lecho y comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor para ver que podía encontrar en esa habitación, y tomé la brillante idea de cerrar la puerta con llave, para que los demás monjes pensaran que el abad aún estaba ahí. Acto seguido, comienzo a revisar esa habitación de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar algo que me sirviese de referencia para conocer más a fondo este lugar, antes de tener que salir a matarlos a todos para que no corrompan el nombre de Dios en vano.

- Tiene que haber algo en medio de esta habitación… este abad debió esconder algo importante por aquí.

Así que ignorando el pentagrama del suelo, revisé todos los estantes que este hombre tenía y encontré una llave. ¿De qué era? No lo sé, pero la tomo por si me sirviese de algo en mi viaje. Continúo revisando y encuentro unos cuantos papeles escondidos en una biblia que de seguro no le sirve para nada, ya que no está leyéndola y mucho menos aplicándola. Saco unas cuantas hojas y veo entre todas una que me pareció muy interesante y que decía lo siguiente:

_"Cosecha tardía, día de nuestra pertinencia"_

_En el año de nuestro señor 1231 AD, una guarnición de los hermanos fue enviado a esta isla exterior para establecer una vigilancia sobre el círculo de los Menhires en la Isla de la cabeza del rey. Desde nuestro monasterio hemos guardado a este sitio por más de 200 años. Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un foco de poder natural, que debe ser vigilado con vigilancia permanente. Durante años nos quedamos contentos de pie centinela sobre este sitio megalítico y llevábamos nuestra carga con honor"_

_"Ahora debo confesar una gran preocupación por la dirección del Abad principal que ha estado haciendo sobre nuestra Hermandad. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos tenido comunicación alguna con Roma. Fuertes tormentas nos han aislado en este lugar y ha arrastrado muchos hermanos valientes que intentaron hacer la travesía al continente. Aislado de nuestros superiores, el Abad ha realizado una investigación sobre nuestra situación"_

_"Convencidos de que estamos embrujados por los agentes de lo sobrenatural, se ha decidido por el Abad de que vamos a exhumar la tumba más grande que está entre el cementerio de las almas perdidas. Temo que será lo que podemos encontrar"_

_"Cosecha tardía, día de labor"_

_"Ha estado aumentando mucho el frío desde el día de la excavación. La nieve hiela nuestros campos y las cosechas se arruinan. Los de las excavaciones describen haber descubierto el cuerpo marchito de un hombre sosteniendo un antiguo libro. A pesar de que es un sacrilegio, el Abad principal ordenó a los hombres a recuperar el libro para su estudio. El Abad principal de la orden espera que su entendimiento en el artefacto pueda arrojar luz sobre la extraña maldición que estamos viviendo"_

_"Cosecha tardía, día de congreso"_

_"Uno de los escribas, el hermano Abrus, fue posesionado con una repentina sed de sangre, mientras estaba estudiando las páginas de ese libro. Él mató a varios de nuestros hermanos. Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del Abad principal de la orden, Constantino, muchos más habrían caído. El Abad declaró que las malignas páginas de ese libro deben ser destruidas antes de su naturaleza malvada infecta a todos"_

_"El ritual nos obliga a destruir ese elemento y puede ser más peligroso que el mismo libro maldito. Vamos a caminar por el borde de la sombra para ser liberados de esta maldición. Oro para que podamos ser protegidos de los demonios. Ruego para que seamos liberados de la maldición o bien pueden los santos guardarnos de todo mal"_

_"Hermano William Hazadred"_

Me detengo a pensar demasiadas cosas y creo que me siento asombrada en el lecho de nuevo, tratando de digerir lo que había leído. Sin embargo, creo que de todos los manuscritos que he hallado desde que llegué a este monasterio, me he topado con el que considero más importante de todos. Es entonces cuando en silencio, comienzo a sentir la necesidad de meditar en cada párrafo que estaba leyendo y comienzo a analizar uno por uno como parte de mi estudio. El primer párrafo dice lo siguiente:

_ "En el año de nuestro señor 1231 AD, una guarnición de los hermanos fue enviado a esta isla exterior para establecer una vigilancia sobre el círculo de los Menhires en la Isla de la cabeza del rey. Desde nuestro monasterio hemos guardado a este sitio por más de 200 años. Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un foco de poder natural, que debe ser vigilado con vigilancia permanente. Durante años nos quedamos contentos de pie centinela sobre este sitio megalítico y llevábamos nuestra carga con honor"_

Ahora que recuerdo, estando en Nueva York estaba leyendo un manuscrito en uno de los libros antiguos que yo poseía que se decía esta frase que leí pero en latín. No puede ser, siempre tuve ese manuscrito y nunca imaginé que por una curiosa razón, todo lo que contenía ese pergamino que quemé en mi habitación en Estados Unidos, cuando estaba pensando en aquellos inscritos que se perdieron en Múnich durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Luego sigo meditando en los otros párrafos inconclusos de ese manuscrito.

_"Ahora debo confesar una gran preocupación por la dirección del Abad principal que ha estado haciendo sobre nuestra Hermandad. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos tenido comunicación alguna con Roma. Fuertes tormentas nos han aislado en este lugar y ha arrastrado muchos hermanos valientes que intentaron hacer la travesía al continente. Aislado de nuestros superiores, el Abad ha realizado una investigación sobre nuestra situación"_

No mucho que decir al respecto, solo que todas las condiciones naturales en la que se encontraban estos desgraciados, les imposibilitaba moverse a encontrar recursos necesarios para su subsistencia y abastecerse. Paso al siguiente párrafo.

_"Convencidos de que estamos embrujados por los agentes de lo sobrenatural, se ha decidido por el Abad de que vamos a exhumar la tumba más grande que está entre el cementerio de las almas perdidas. Temo que será lo que podemos encontrar"_

Me detengo en este párrafo y busco algo peculiar que me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas inesperadas. Escribió literalmente que van a "exhumar la tumba más grande del cementerio de las almas perdidas" y aquí es donde me detengo para mi soliloquio introspectivo.

- ¿A qué se está refiriendo al cementerio de las almas perdidas? Se supone que si eres un servidor de este monasterio eres alguien que no tiene su alma perdida.

Es obvio que con todo lo que comenzaría a ocurrir a mí alrededor no era extraño sorprenderme de saber que se trata de algo completamente difícil de menoscabar. Creo que comienzo a sentir preocupación de haber viajado al pasado para afrontar una maldición que puede espantarme hasta que me trajese de vuelta al presente. Prosigo con mi lectura después de sentir una corriente que me recorría por toda la espina dorsal.

_"Ha estado aumentando mucho el frío desde el día de la excavación. La nieve hiela nuestros campos y las cosechas se arruinan. Los de las excavaciones describen haber descubierto el cuerpo marchito de un hombre sosteniendo un antiguo libro. A pesar de que es un sacrilegio, el Abad principal ordenó a los hombres a recuperar el libro para su estudio. El Abad principal de la orden espera que su entendimiento en el artefacto pueda arrojar luz sobre la extraña maldición que estamos viviendo"_

El resto de lo que decían los párrafos me hablan de un cementerio del cual al abrirlo, encontraron un libro extraño y que se encontraba aquí. Pero esto les hizo condenarse como al resto de los que se vieron afectados en este estudio. Todo comenzaba a hacerse más claro para mí.

- Increíble, siempre tuve este escrito en el presente… y ahora, ¿Aquí es donde fue escrito?

Lo que si supe fue que comencé poco a poco a darme cuenta que me estaba inmiscuyendo en un lugar de donde en el presente, los personajes de la Gran Guerra estaban tratando de obtener esos misterios de conocimientos; y ahí es que me doy cuenta que todo comenzó gracias a esa misión en Múnich que me dio Iceburg, y ahí es que también comencé a ver que los planes de Lucci se basaban en las inscripciones de algo que de seguro está escondido aquí.

- Ahora ya lo comprendo todo… debo hallar ese libro.

No importaba cuanto me costaría hacer esto, pero debo ir a revisar el resto del monasterio y así mismo poder hallar lo que causó tantos estragos en ese momento crítico de la guerra mundial. Así que me levanto del lecho y preparo mi revólver con mis balas, sin importarme como podía yo usarlas y sin importarme si me descubriesen. Estos "hombres de Dios" practican magia oscura y no me interesa si los mato a todos. Todos son responsables de lo que está pasando aquí y yo les haría pagar.

Yo estaba lista para ir y hacer lo siguiente. Matar a los monjes, encontrar ese libro peligroso y regresar al presente para que Iceburg me explicase la importancia de ese contenido. ¿Razones le he dado para enviarme a una investigación de muchas cosas peligrosas que acarrean maldiciones? No sé si era él quien me hacía esto con todas las intenciones necesarias, o es que estaba siendo presionado por Inglaterra para que yo concluyese lo que estaba dejando atrás durante la Gran Guerra. Ahora empezaba a tener más razones para dudar de la lealtad de mi amigo hacia mí.


	19. Lacrimis Sacrificium

Como sea ya muchas cosas habían ocurrido conmigo luego de haber pisado ese monasterio maldito. Me doy cuenta de demasiadas cosas a horas tardías y creo que es tiempo de que yo misma sea quien me encargue de reajustar las cuentas de todos aquellos quienes languidecen por causa de falsos emisarios del Dios Altísimo, y creo que nunca he estado tan ansiosa por aniquilar a unos miembros de una herética secta como lo estoy ahora.

Aun me hallaba en la habitación del abad que acabo de matar y luego de haber revisado de arriba abajo todo el lugar y de haber leído un manuscrito del pasado que me consternó demasiado, pienso que es momento de continuar con mi investigación, pero esta vez no seré compasiva ni contemplativa. Es entonces cuando salgo de esa habitación cruzando las dos recámaras que estaban delante de mí y luego cruzo a la derecha, para ir a un salón muy largo que estaba alumbrado de candelabros en las paredes. Miro a la derecha hacia el otro pasillo y camino con prisa hacia allá antes de si quiera tener que atreverme a detenerme para no toparme con nadie y de repente oigo un canto de adoración.

- _Deus aeternum,_

- _Sylvan solum vita,_

- _Sanctus aeternus terra— Arbor glorium,_

- _Alma mater vita,_

- _Sanctus aeternus terra— Incarnatus iure,_

- _Benedictus ave,_

- _Nox Arcana glorium— Ad limina tempus,_

- _Vestigia cantus,_

- _Nox Arcana glorium_

Era cantada de un modo muy extraño. No estaba cantada como si fuese un canto gregoriano normal sino como un mantra de monjes budistas.

- ¿De dónde viene eso? Eso parece ser de otro tipo de religión… bueno, sea como sea no me sorprende.

Seguido de esto, mantengo mi revólver en la mano izquierda, preparándome para atacar a lo que sea que me encontrase en el camino, y cuando vi la puerta que me llevaba al claustro, siento que el canto no viene de ahí sino de la otra entrada frente a esa puerta. Así que salgo con mucha prisa de donde yo me encontraba y estaba prácticamente llegando hacia un espacio externo del monasterio, caminando directamente en donde se supone que encontré la entrada de las catacumbas en el presente, pero como estaba en el pasado, ni siquiera me atrevía a entrar a ver qué ocurriría.

- Este vitral es de la catedral… parece que de ahí vienen todos los cantos.

Me asomo en seguida y cuando trato de visualizar que era lo que pasaba, veo a unos cuantos monjes en la nave central frente al altar principal, que estaban adorando algo que no podía distinguir bien. Supuse en ese entonces que ahí es donde yo debía llegar, pero al instante de eso, vi como el monje cabeza de la orden estaba en el altar de donde yo hice el conjuro para venir a esta época.

- Muy bien, espero que estés preparado para cuando te encuentre.

Así que me doy la media vuelta hacia atrás y entro de nuevo por el mismo pasillo que yo use, porque estaba nevando y me estaba congelando. De vuelta hacia la puerta en la que me llevaría directamente hacia el claustro, me detengo para pensar lo que yo iba a hacer apenas entrase. Creo que se trataba de una idea muy loca en la que estaba pensando. Entrar a matar a todo monje que me encuentre me haría una mujer pecadora y mi alma se iría al infierno por eso, pero ¿Quién puede considerar a estas almas santificadas?

De pronto acerco mi mano a la puerta y esta sorpresivamente se abre sola. La puerta se abrió para mostrarme que del otro lado había un pequeño pasillo perpendicular en el que tenía que pasar para poder llegar a los pasillos que rodean el claustro. Me asomo con lentitud y con toda la calma posible y al llegar hacia afuera, veo como había muchos de estos monjes que estaban merodeando el lugar.

- Vaya, son demasiados… no podré con todos al mismo tiempo.

Así que tuve que apelar con los conjuros mágicos de mi mano derecha, aprovechando las pocas balas que me estaban quedando en mi despensa para el revólver. Me asomo con lentitud y tengo a dos monjes que estaban hablando entre ellos y luego veo a otros que se apresuraban a ir hacia el refectorio que estaba a la izquierda, pero en el mismo pasillo de donde yo salí justo a la derecha, estaba otro gran salón y decidí entrar ahí para no ser vista por todos estos monjes, y me apresuro a entrar, cerrando las puertas con lentitud.

Pero de pronto sentí un silencio demasiado grande y supe que en un lugar de mucha concurrencia, el silencio absoluto no era una buena señal.

- No puede ser, creo que entré al lugar incorrecto.

Y cuando me fui dando la vuelta, me di cuenta que estaba encerrada en un salón en donde habían demasiados monjes sentados, leyendo sus biblias. Ellos alzan la mirada hacia mí y se sienten confundidos de ver a alguien que no parecía ser de ese tiempo, y el abad que estaba en la parte alta del lugar, me ve y me pregunta:

- ¿Quién eres tú? En este monasterio no se permite la entrada de las mujeres.

En seguida tuve que pensar en idear un plan mucho mejor para persuadir a estos monjes que estoy segura que no durarían en usar sus maleficios y sus armas contra mí.

- Eso lo sé, pero es que estaba perdida entre la nieve y...

- De igual manera al parecer nunca hemos tenido presencia femenina en largos años, y creo que eres la mujer perfecta.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este sujeto? Pero sea cual sea la razón por la que dijese eso, no sería algo bueno de seguro.

- ¿La mujer perfecta?

- Así es… tienes las proporciones adecuadas para nuestro siguiente…

Y mientras estaba diciendo esto, todos los monjes se levantaron unánimes y mantuvieron sus cetros listos para atacarme, y el abad terminó su frase diciendo:

- Sacrificio.

¿Sacrificio yo? ¡Nada que ver con estos malditos! Creo que ya era hora de ejecutar mis conjuros contra ellos, así que al ver que los primeros monjes estaban acercándose a mí, les levanto el revólver y los mato en seguida. Los demás se sorprendieron por ver un armamento de fuego avanzado y tuvieron un poco de temor, pero fue cuando el abad dijo:

- Tenemos a una mujer que no es de este tiempo, tengan cuidado.

Así que estos monjes sacaron unos pergaminos y comenzaron a conjurar cosas en idiomas extraños que no supe de que eran precisamente, pero sí supe que no sería buena idea dejarlos terminar. Extiendo entonces mi mano derecha y arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou para que se mantuviesen callados. Nuevamente estaban sorprendidos por este conjuro que les arrojé, y es cuando veo que el abad estaba conjurando algo extraño en el mismo lenguaje.

- Sagh sik liuyejah, anyatgh stagh nah.

Maldito sea este desgraciado por usar maleficios en lenguas extrañas. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? Esa sería mi siguiente pregunta, pero lo que vi fue que los monjes se hicieron a las paredes y del centro del lugar comenzó a salir algo que parecía la misma cosa viscosa que apareció en la mansión justo antes de irme.

- No puede ser… ustedes son los responsables de estas criaturas en el mundo.

Así que como sabía que esa cosa no me amedrentaría, extendí mi mano y arrojé un conjuro de disipación e hizo desvanecer la criatura. Los monjes a los lados estaban sorprendidos y luego de mirar al abad que estaba anonadado por lo que yo estaba haciendo, les hace señas a todos para que fuesen a atacarme. Cuando estaban acercándose a mí, yo recargo el revólver y extiendo mi mano arrojando destellos del Pondo Hou de Zoro, y luego disparaba a todos estos herejes.

- Tendré que racionar las balas… estos conjuros no se acabarán nunca.

Finalmente pude disminuir la cantidad de los monjes a solo dos de ellos, incluyendo al abad que estaba arriba y que no pensaba descender hacia mí.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer esa magia peligrosa?

Y solo tengo palabras para decirle lo mucho que detesto a todos en este lugar, no sin antes extender mi revolver y volarle la cabeza al único de los monjes que quedó abajo, para en seguida concentrar toda mi atención en este abad conjurador de demonios.

- Nadie me las enseñó, pero en el futuro ustedes serían las perfectas victimas del actual Papa… malditos sean todos ustedes por proferir conjuros mortales en un lugar que se supone debe ser santo.

- Hablas con mucha autoridad para ser una mujer que mata del mismo modo que una asesina.

Mis pasos se estaban acercando directamente hacia donde estaba este abad puesto de pie, y mi mirada de ira crecía cada vez más.

- No soy una asesina, pero he crecido entre asesinos y veo cómo se disponen a hacer todo lo que hacen aquí, y me parece que son unos malditos.

- Entonces morirás, mujer pagana.

En seguida, este abad extiende mi mano y arroja dos calaveras hacia mí, que explotan cuando las dejo pasar. Como odio esa magia mortal. Me levanto de los atriles que estaban colocados como si fuese un lugar de estudio y extiendo mi revólver hacia este abad y le disparo, pero mis balas no le hacen nada.

- Tus artilugios no sirven de nada.

Era verdad, entonces creo que era momento de atacarlo con el Pondo Hou, y me apresuro a salir evadiendo de nuevo esas calaveras explosivas que me arrojaba, para luego estar cerca de un rango perfecto de ataque y le disparo los destellos de ectoplasma, fulminando a este abad contra la pared, diseminando los sesos por todo el suelo.

Me levanto del suelo y suspiro, jadeando del cansancio que estaba presentando por este enfrentamiento veloz. Al menos me encargué de todos estos monjes malditos que parecían estar escribiendo cosas extrañas en todos los papeles que yo misma examiné. No sé qué eran exactamente pero eso no se veía muy bien. Acerqué mi mirada a estos escritos y se veían como runas antiguas.

- Estaban escribiendo conjuros de magia antigua… tengo que deshacerme de esto.

Así que reuní todos los pergaminos con estos maleficios, y los coloqué en el atril principal del abad. Tomando luego uno de los candelabros que estaban colocados en las paredes, quemé todos estos conjuros malignos, para que no quede registro de nada ni en este presente ni en el futuro del cual provengo. De este modo recargo mis balas de plata en mi arma y me dispongo a salir de ese salón, para así mismo ver que cuando abro las puertas, no había ningún monje merodeando por el claustro ni en sus pasillos.

- ¿A dónde se fueron todos? Habían demasiados hace un rato.

Esto cada vez era un misterio más grande que no sabía ni yo misma como enfrentar. Apenas salí de esa habitación, recordando de donde era que estos sujetos estaban profiriendo esos lenguajes extraños, decidí recorrer las otras habitaciones que antes no vi, pero cuando estaba cruzando hacia el pasillo en la izquierda, veo que en el centro estaba la habitación que no pude abrir en el presente, así que estaba al lado del mismo camino que en el presente vi por primera vez la visión del libro y del monje asesinado por estos mismos.

- Quizá sea mejor idea si entro primero por aquí… ¿Qué podía pasar de malo?

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, crucé la entrada a la izquierda y mientras me adentraba en las recámaras que estaban frente a mí, comenzaba a escuchar el mismo extraño idioma que estaba siendo proferido por alguien más. ¡Demonios, me estaba adentrando quizá a uno de los lugares de este monasterio que no debí cruzar! En seguida cuando estuve muy cerca de la larga habitación de donde encontré la visión del monje asesinado, sentí que al tocar la puerta, algo me produjo un escalofrío inexplicable.

- ¿Qué sensación es esta? ¿Acaso están haciendo algo extraño?

Luego las voces comenzaron a hablar este idioma con mucha mayor intensidad. Al instante en que me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa habitación, y siento las voces de llantos que estaban escondidas tras los gritos de pronunciaciones en lenguajes extraños y malditos. Eso me parecía más bien un ritual, o quizá algo peor.

- No puedo esperar a ver que es… creo que tendré que entrar.

Creo que esperé demasiado. Lentamente abro la puerta y me asomo a esa habitación que para mi sorpresa estaba oscura, y de lo que pude discernir entre las sombras, era que al final de esa recámara, estaban cuatro monjes alzando las manos en medio de un altar. Yo veo esto en silencio y sin ser vista por ellos, cuando de pronto doy un paso y siento que pisé algo. Bajo la mirada a ver qué era eso y descubro con horror que se trataba de un zapatico como para un niño de cinco años.

Llegué demasiado lejos para ver lo que estaba pasando ahí. En todas mis investigaciones nunca presencié lo que estaba delante de mis ojos, y creo que siempre me va a marcar el hecho que haya tenido que vivir para contar esto. Resultaba ser que estos cuatro monjes que hablaban en lenguas extrañas, estaban sacrificando en un ritual a un niño. Mis ojos estaban completamente sorprendidos demostrando un horror infundido de agonía, dándome cuenta que los llantos que escuché al acercarme a la puerta era del niño que estaba muriéndose.

De pronto uno de los monjes se da cuenta de mi presencia entre las sombras e interrumpe el ritual mirando a sus compañeros, advirtiéndoles.

- Hay una mujer en esta habitación… ¿Cómo entró?

En seguida, todos los monjes voltearon hacia mí y se prepararon para atacarme, pero yo aún estaba en mi estado catatónico. Mi mirada se desvió hacia dos niños muertos que estaban apilados a un lado del altar y yo solo levanto mi mirada vacía hacia estos sujetos. Nunca sentí tanto pesar en mi alma como ahora, y estos malditos herejes me querían atacar.

- Malditos sean todos… todos ustedes, los mataré.

Acto seguido, sin siquiera tener que preguntar lo que había pasado aquí y sin siquiera dejar que ellos profiriesen un maleficio contra mí, extiendo el revólver y los mato a todos sin chance de dejarles respirar, para que pudiesen vivir y arrepentirse del horror que habían hecho.

Lentamente siento mis piernas desfallecer y mi respiración estaba deteniéndose en lentitud. Creo que tan solo tener que ver como murieron estos niños y de lo que pudiese sentir una madre por saber que su mayor tesoro estaba sacrificado como rituales, me hizo sentir como la mujer más triste y miserable del mundo. Pero no había espacios para tener que lamentarme. No en este momento.

Sin decir nada, salgo de la habitación y camino hacia afuera del claustro y pasando por un lado del gran salón del cual no podía abrir en el pasado, lo ignoré por el solo hecho de no querer saber que se hallaba en esa habitación, y llegué al final del pasillo, cruzando a la derecha y cruzando dos puertas hacia afuera del monasterio, pero me detengo por ver a unos cuantos monjes que estaban armados con arcos y flechas que estaban resguardando el lugar para que nadie entrase ni nadie saliese.

- Estos están aquí, pero no puedo entrar otra vez…

Así que cuando saqué el revólver para atacar a estos malditos monjes herejes, escucho algo que estaban diciendo ellos.

- Como sea, no estamos solos hermano Lloyd, tenemos que resguardar este lugar sea como sea.

- Los maleficios están adentro, ¿Quién sería muy loco como para querer entrar a esta habitación?

- Solamente los que tengan que sepultar las almas.

No pude evitar escuchar esto que me pareció demasiado interesante de saber. ¿Sepultar las almas? Estos estaban señalando la habitación grande que yo no quise cruzar, y el solo hecho de ver que se trataba del sepulcro de las almas, ya me dio interés en ver qué era eso mientras ellos continuaban con su charla.

- Nadie quiere estar aquí, Lloyd, y si yo fuese alguien más inteligente, aprovecharía que el gran abad estuviese acostado para no tener que ser vigilado, y me largaría de este lugar.

- No hables tan alto que pueden escucharnos.

- ¿Y si lo hacen qué? ¿Nos matarán? Quizá nos hagan un favor al eliminarnos de este mundo y que nuestras almas perezcan por todo el horror que hemos hecho.

- Nada de eso se compara con lo que hay en esa habitación… creo que no tenemos perdón de Dios ni de nadie… si morimos, no seríamos aceptados ni siquiera en el infierno.

Así que estaban pensando en morir, quizá yo pudiese hacerles ese gran favor si me lo permitiesen, puesto que al haber visto esos tres niños muertos, me dio a entender que no hay peor infierno que el que se vive aquí en la tierra, y que todo lo que hace en este mundo se paga de una u otra manera. Extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou a ambos monjes alertas, cayendo muertos a la orilla del río.

- Pues averigüen a donde serán recibidos, malditos monjes.

Bajo mi mano derecha y me mantengo en silencio, meditando los siguientes planes que elaboraría. Me doy la media vuelta entrando de nuevo al monasterio, pensando en lo último que he visto y creo que mi corazón no soportaría ver de nuevo una atrocidad como la que vi anteriormente. Llegué al claustro de nuevo y me detuve delante de la habitación que no pude abrir antes y supe que en ese instante tenía que lo que vería ahí adentro cambiaría para siempre mi vida. Saco la llave que encontré en la habitación del abad y no sé cómo fue que pensé que esa llave era de ese lugar, así que la usé y esperé en las manos del verdadero Dios que lo que pudiese ver no condene mi alma para siempre.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y no esperé ver lo que vi pero tampoco me sorprendió. Ese lugar en vez de ser lo que parecía un refectorio, resultó ser un pequeño cementerio con varias lapidas acomodadas en todas direcciones que contenían escritos sagrados y con edades avanzadas.

- Lapidas de monjes… no me esperaba esto.

Era el cementerio de los mismos monjes que morían en ese lugar, pero cuando di unos pasos más hacia el centro, sentí que la puerta por sí sola se cerró bruscamente a mis espaldas. Volteo hacia atrás y la habitación se llenó de oscuridad, pero era un tanto visible gracias a la luz de la mañana nevada. Como sea no era normal que esas puertas se cerrasen, pero sí supe que si entré a un sepulcro maldito, tenía que estar presente para todo lo que sea que me enfrentase.

Recorría en silencio todas las lápidas para ver si encontraba algo con sentido, pero de entre todas las inscripciones, vi una en especial que no contenía nada. ¿Extraño? Quién sabe. En seguida me acerco a esa lápida y me postro ante ella.

- Esta no dice nada… ¿Por qué no?

Fue en ese entonces cuando sentí literalmente que la tierra en la que estaba pisando se estaba removiendo sola como si fuese un temblor. Yo me alejé para ver lo que estaba pasando aquí y cuando la tierra se hizo a los lados, vi un ataúd antiguo y que se estaba abriendo también.

- Esto no me lo esperaba para nada… ¡Maldición!

Al haberse terminado de abrir la tumba, apareció dentro de ella el cadáver de un sujeto con vestiduras extrañas, como si fuese un mismo monje de estos, pero con vestiduras papales. Yo me acerco con lentitud y enciendo mi dedo índice y medio con el Pondo Hou, para alumbrar más de cerca el lugar y así mismo detallar bien el cadáver.

- Este es el mismo sujeto del cual los monjes encontraron un libro extraño… quizá lo trajeron hasta acá o…

No había terminado de decir mi análisis, cuando de momento este cadáver abre los ojos y me sostiene la mano derecha, haciendo un gemido agudo de su voz, acompañado de chillidos de insectos que atormentaban el alma. Yo estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hacer al respecto. Yo trataba de zafarme de sus manos, pero no pude. El cadáver me miraba con seriedad y yo estaba desesperada para no terminar como él, pero de pronto se estaba hundiendo al igual que yo, y cuando terminamos de hacerlo, descendimos a una cámara subterránea que de seguro pertenecía también a las catacumbas que se hallaban en la parte inferior.

¡Maldita sea! No quería entrar de nuevo en ese lugar, pero me di cuenta que el lugar no se veía oscuro tal como yo lo vi en el presente. Me levanto del suelo y me alejo de los huesos responsables de arrastrarme a este lugar, y veo que estaban de nuevo sin vida, no más que unos huesos inertes en el suelo. Me he visto últimamente sumada a estas desgracias desde que comencé la investigación y ahora yo estaba pagando el precio de haber irrumpido en un lugar maldito.

- Bien, que susto que me dio ese esqueleto… pero por aquí, la situación no es muy difícil de deducir.

Si bien estaría en una enorme recamara no tan oscura, solamente pude alumbrar mis dedos con el destello de ectoplasma del Pondo Hou para iluminar un poco el lugar de donde yo estaba y me doy cuenta que estaba en un cementerio mucho más grande que el que se encontraba arriba.

- ¿Otro cementerio en un monasterio?

Mi conclusión fue una sola. Este debía ser el lugar de donde los demás monjes trajeron a los suyos, pero cuando me acerqué a iluminar el lugar, mi corazón experimentó el peor momento de mi vida, al tener que darme cuenta lo que eran esas lápidas en el suelo. Eran demasiadas como para ser contadas pero muchas como para poder disminuir el llanto que mi alma estaba manifestando al tener que ver esto. Si bien mis rodillas flaquearon cuando vi los sacrificios de los niños, el solo hecho de ver y describir lo que había a mi alrededor era demasiado para mí.

- No… puede… no… no puede ser.

Caigo de rodillas y me siento en la tierra, dejando que mis lágrimas expresaran lo que estaba viendo. He caído en un cementerio que las lápidas mostraban años cortos de vida. Un cementerio de niños. Me detengo por un instante y analizo esta situación que no merecía ser analizada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría un cementerio de niños? ¿Estos niños acaso eran los mismos que eran sacrificados? Mis respuestas fueron concluidas cuando alzo la mirada hacia un lado y veo cadáveres de niños, apilados en un rincón, apestando y exhibiendo la gran cantidad de gusanos que estaban devorando sus carnes putrefactas. Niños sacrificados por causa de ritos satánicos, y ocultismo que es quien se encarga de hacer de la sociedad un ente de control de masas para gobernar al mundo con muerte.

Me arrodillo al suelo, parto en llanto tan solo imaginar todo el sufrimiento que estos niños tuvieron que vivir estando en vida. ¡Malditos sean estos monjes quienes no merecen ni siquiera la palabra redención! Tan solo imaginar, ¿Cómo se sentirían sus padres al tener que ver esto? Aquellos quienes despedimos en un ataúd son aquellos quienes han vivido lo suficiente como para tener que cambiar el pasado que impacte el presente y que afecte el futuro. Pero no un niño. Un niño no merece morir. No merece ser sepultado ni mucho menos ser entregado a sacrificios que expongan la naturaleza humana de gente corrompida por los demonios.

- No existe ninguna maldición en cualquier idioma que pueda justificar esto.

Mis ojos estaban abriéndose y mis puños sostenían con fuerza la tierra, para soltarla en un desahogo de mente calmada por causa de lo que haré. Haré que esos monjes malditos paguen por todo lo que ocurrió en este lugar. Pagarán por haber sido la nueva generación de homicidas que sentencian a la muerte almas delicadas y puras. No se contendrá mi ira sobre ellos y les mataré con lo peor que se imaginen. Me levanto lentamente del suelo y mantengo mi mirada en todas estas tumbas de niños, pensando en solo una cosa. Retribución.

- Haré que todos paguen por este sacrilegio… y juro por las almas perdidas de este lugar, que aunque mi mano esté manchada de la sangre de todos aquí, no descansaré hasta que los responsables de tanta mortandad en este pasado y en mi presente, paguen con la muerte.

Así que mi objetivo era uno solo. Venganza. Que se preparen los condenados de este lugar maldito porque tendrán que construir un cementerio más grande para sus propios cuerpos.

Busco una manera de salir de ese lugar y trato de ver que podía hacer al respecto, y vi unas escaleras que estaban a un lado del cementerio, y lo usé para subir por ahí, direccionándome hacia una vieja y polvorienta puerta que me llevó de vuelta al cementerio superior, por medio de unas escaleras. Saliendo por la puerta, camino en seguida hacia la salida del refectorio, deteniéndome justamente en la puerta, tras ver que desde afuera estaban acercándose el resto de los monjes que vieron a los que maté en el salón anterior.

- Muy bien, es hora de matarlos sin contenerme.

En seguida me asomo hacia afuera y preparo el revólver, mostrándome ante los monjes enojados por lo que causé. Dos de ellos se dan cuenta de mi presencia y advierten al resto.

- ¡Aquí está la intrusa! ¡A ella!

- Adviertan a los demás que tenemos a una bruja en medio de nosotros.

¿Bruja yo? ¡Bah! Como sea no me interesaba que todos ellos me viesen mal y así mismo me sirvió para provocarles miedo. Extiendo mi revólver y les apunto a los rostros, accionando mi armamento instantáneo, mientras que con los otros tres que estaban resguardados de los muros del claustro, les extiendo mi mano derecha, arrojándoles destellos de ectoplasma sin cesar.

Más de estos monjes venían de los pasillos que yo misma recorrí antes de llegar al claustro y veo que están armados con arcos y flechas, que no dudaron en usar contra mí.

- Esto es peligroso.

De tan solo ver que estaban estirando la cuerda del arco, yo corro de espaldas mientras disparaba mi revólver contra ellos, hasta resguardarme de uno de los muros del claustro a la izquierda. Ellos estaban escondidos en los muros de los pasillos de la derecha y disparaban hacia mí a través de los arcos que rodeaban el claustro.

- Después de todo están armados y quieren verme muerta.

Desde el otro lado se escuchan a estos monjes decirme tonterías que ni siquiera eran justificables para ser uno de los hombres de Dios.

- ¡Cuando te atrapemos, te sacrificaremos ante el altar mayor de la catedral! ¡No me imagino lo que te haríamos primero antes de matarte!

- ¡Como sea, yo participaré!

Era de esperarse. ¡Monjes lascivos! Lo único que pensaban era en matarme y hacerme atrocidades así como lo han hecho con todos, pero primero tendrían que verme muerta. Asomo mi rostro hacia el otro lado del claustro y extiendo mi mano derecha arrojando más destellos del Pondo Hou. Aprovechando el momento en terminar de atacar, yo veo que salen con sus arcos a dispararme y es cuando yo misma uso ese momento para dispararles también.

Cuando los terminé de matar, salgo para buscar otra salida alterna hacia la catedral y doy la vuelta por los pasillos hasta llegar al largo pasillo de meditación que conectaba con la catedral al final. Si cruzaba ese largo pasillo podía salir hacia la entrada de la catedral.

- Bien, es hora de irme de aquí… seguirán apareciendo más de estos malditos monjes.

Dicho esto, llego hacia el otro lado del claustro que estaba cerrado con enormes puertas, y cruzo directamente hacia el largo pasillo de meditación. Mientras estaba viendo todo esto, recuerdo que del lado derecho de ese pasillo se encontraba la salida de las catacumbas en la que Zoro y yo salimos. Por ahí estaba la entrada a los laterales de la catedral, y quizá era mi oportunidad de cruzar sin ser vista ni oída.

Había pasado con mucho sigilo por ese largo pasillo y de pronto caminé hacia esa entrada, pero estaba completamente cerrada y no quería forzar la puerta para no atraer la atención.

- Maldita sea, está cerrada… tendré que entrar por la puerta principal.

Al parecer esa idea de ir por la puerta principal era muy riesgosa, aunque si lo veo de esta manera, serviría como la única opción para mí y esa que era la única de ir. Así que me regreso por el largo pasillo de meditación, topándome con otros monjes que me estaban siguiendo.

- ¡Ahí está la bruja! ¡Mátenla!

- ¡No escaparás!

Malditos sean estos monjes, al parecer son demasiados en este lugar. Tendré que ir eliminándolos uno por uno y escogiendo a los que se me interponga, porque ya me quedaban pocas balas y los conjuros son eficaces cuando los tengo cerca. Apunto mi revólver al frente y disparo hacia ellos, los cuales de siete solo maté tres, y los demás se escondieron.

- Me quedan pocas balas… quizá tenga que usar la escopeta.

Como era de esperarse me estaba quedando sin balas y la escopeta era un armamento que no tenía pensado usar hasta ahora. Con ellas puedo traspasar lo que sea y puedo usarla a mi favor cuando se escondan. Entonces saco la escopeta de mi espalda junto a la katana de Zoro y apunto hacia el muro que estaba resguardando a los monjes y disparo una bala primero, haciendo que el muro se fragmentase.

- Ahora tengo que darle al que se me atraviese.

Hizo efecto cuando disparé el segundo cartucho que hizo resquebrajar el mudo, como para poder ver bien en donde se escondían estos quienes se sorprendían de ver que podía hacer algo así.

- Esta mujer posee artilugios peligrosos… es notable que no es de esta época.

- Disparémosle las flechas.

Uno de ellos sale y apunta directamente hacia mí y dispara su flecha que fue tan potente que me dio poca oportunidad de esconderme en un pilar central de los arcos del largo pasillo. Los demás salieron a atacarme, pero yo aprovecho de usar el Pondo Hou para que se replegasen, y así mismo saber cuántos eran y cuantos estaban en mi rango de tiro.

- Ahí están todos… bien hecho, Robin.

Cargo la escopeta de nuevo y apunto disparándoles a todos estos monjes que caían al suelo. Cargo de nuevo y me dirijo hacia la salida de ese lugar, cruzando por una abertura que hice hacia afuera y rodeando una enorme pared que estaba conectada a la catedral. Finalmente estaba a punto de entrar a ese lugar maldito, pero cuando me asomé hacia la entrada, pude ver que muchos monjes estaban armados con arcos y flechas estaban resguardando la entrada a ese lugar y no había manera que yo pudiese enfrentarlos a todos. Mi viaje estaba haciéndose un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba y acceder a esa catedral era cada vez más difícil.


	20. Divinus Irae

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan resuelta a tener que hacer homicidios terribles como ahora. Mi decisión estaba tomada y no me interesaba si este lugar era un lugar sagrado para los que están afuera, puesto que no han tenido que ver lo que hay aquí adentro y yo misma sería una emisaria de la justicia que se encargaría de equilibrar esta balanza.

- Que suerte la mía… ahí están estos cuidando la entrada.

¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Se me acaban las opciones y no pensaba enfrentarme a una gran cantidad de monjes armados que podían arremeter contra mí. Así que me di la vuelta y pensé en otra perspectiva de entrada. Regresé exactamente por donde pasé hasta regresar de nuevo al claustro y me sorprendo de ver más monjes que estaban en la puerta del refectorio, diciéndose entre ellos mismos.

- Las tumbas han sido profanadas… la mujer ha descubierto lo que pasa aquí y si esto llega a noticias del Papa, estaremos perdidos para siempre.

- Como sea, no ha salido del monasterio. Tenemos que hallarla y silenciarla para siempre.

- Tendremos que cavar otra tumba.

Asi que pensaban matarme estos desgraciados y luego de eso sepultarme con las almas perdidas de este monasterio. ¡Como si me fuesen a atrapar! Salgo por la puerta y resguardada de uno de las columnas laterales del claustro, extiendo mi escopeta y disparo hacia estos monjes, acabando con ellos. Creo que hice demasiado ruido porque los demás estaban apareciendo desde el camino que me llevaba directamente hacia la habitación del abad que maté y del que hallé el manuscrito maldito.

- Me parece que tendré que ir por allá… debo buscar otra entrada alterna hacia esa catedral y sin ser vista.

Estaba decidida a atrapar a estos monjes malditos y a poner fin a toda esta atrocidad cometida. Mi alma no soportará saber que encontraré a otros niños sacrificados de los cuales me pueda sentir mal hasta la muerte. Si bien retomaría el camino de regreso a la habitación del abad asesinado, quizá debía hallar otros métodos para poder ingresar a la catedral y aun no se me ocurría ninguna idea. Cruzando por los pasillos laterales del claustro, seguía topándome con más de estos desgraciados monjes asesinos y ultrajadores.

- ¿Cómo es que hay tantos de estos monjes aquí? Ya he matado lo suficiente como para que sigan apareciendo.

Recargo la escopeta al mismo tiempo en que los ataco con el Pondo Hou que resultaba ser muy efectivo para mi uso contra tantos pecadores. Continúo con mi recorrido en los pasillos del claustro hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba encaminada hacia el largo camino directo a los dormitorios, y me detengo en la entrada al ver que aparecían otros monjes atacándome con flechas.

- Parece ser que me esperaban… quizá esté yendo por buen camino.

Asomo la escopeta y disparo las dos balas que tenía en mi posesión y de pronto veo que los que estaban aún con vida, trataban de huir de mí, para advertirles que estaba yendo hacia la catedral.

- No irán a ningún lado.

Extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo el Pondo Hou a todos ellos, acabándolos en seguida. Me apresuro a ir por el pasillo y crucé al alterno pasillo angosto que estaba a la izquierda, encaminándome directamente hacia un vitral que me mostraba el aún continuaban adorando algo en el altar que aún no podía ver. Luego de esto pienso que debía encontrar otro modo de pasar, y es cuando se me ocurrió lo siguiente.

- Muy bien, al parecer no tengo más opciones… si no puedo ir por la puerta principal, y mucho menos por las alternas que están bloqueadas…

Me regreso de los pasillos angostos para poder salir al pequeño jardín descubierto que estaba cerca de donde encontramos Zoro y yo la entrada a las catacumbas en el presente, y me di cuenta que la torre del otro lado de la catedral parecía ser una entrada sorpresa para mí. Ya decidí mi lugar de camino.

- … entonces iré por encima de ellos sin ser vista ni oída… ni esperada.

Como ya estaba decidida a subir por el techo de la catedral, tenía que subir por medio de los soportes de las grandes paredes de los laterales. Parecía ser una idea muy loca, pero era una razón perfecta para poder entrar y hacer una sorpresiva llegada.

- Bueno, no será muy difícil de escalar, ¿No?

¿A quién quiero engañar? No era para nada fácil trepar por las paredes de la catedral para poder ir hacia el techo, y aunque trataba de ver que no fuese muy difícil después de todo, pude llegar al techo de la nave derecha sin ser descubierta por los vitrales de la catedral y sin ser vista por debajo del monasterio. Los monjes aún estaban buscándome por todos lados y no se imaginaban en donde estaba.

- Bien, ya estoy en el techo… ahora solo me toca encontrar la torre y entrar por ese lugar… este monasterio cisterciense solo me ha producido problemas grandes.

Me doy la media vuelta y comienzo a reptar por el techo de la catedral, haciendo el más mínimo ruido con mis botas y con mis manos, permitiéndome a mí misma que podía hacer esto aun cuando la nieve y el frío me estuviesen paralizando poco a pocos los huesos.

- Aún sigo sin ser vista, eso me da ventaja de mi propia situación.

Así que al haber llegado a la cúspide del techo de la catedral, me asomé con lentitud y vi que en la torre había un monje pendiente de mi aparición. Ahí estaba ese bastardo que me disparó la flecha al venir a este pasado. Por un momento me dije que no tenía muchas opciones, pero agradezco a la vida por haber estado sirviendo en el ejército británico durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, poseyendo esas habilidades de sigilo que pude aprender con el entrenamiento bajo el mando de mi comandante en jefe Iceburg.

- Creo que tendré que continuar reptando por la izquierda, para llegarle a un lado… solo así podré entrar a la catedral.

Acto seguido hice conforme había dicho que haría y continué arrastrándome por encima del tejado de la catedral, acercándome cada vez más y más hacia la torre y a la ventana en la que estaba el monje asomado con su arco y flecha. Llegué con mucho silencio y con movimientos lentos para no ser escuchada, aunque el monje no estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo de vigilancia. Me acerco en silencio hacia la pared de la torre y busco otra entrada alterna que me ayudase a entrar en esa torre rectangular, y pude ver otra ventana a espaldas de la del monje vigía.

- Bien, por aquí entraré.

Haciendo un suave movimiento, entro a la torre en silencio y cruzo por la ventana abierta, apuntando mi mano derecha hacia su espalda, para poder arrojar un destello del Pondo Hou, y supe que eso no sería una buena idea, así que saqué un puñal y agarré a este monje por la espalda, tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra, insertando el puñal en su garganta. Lo había matado y yo estaba dentro de la catedral finalmente, pero aun mi corazón estaba temblando demasiado por lo que pensaba hacer.

- Tengo que calmarme, ellos no son hombres de Dios… no importa lo que pase, porque no son más que unos herejes.

Yo estaba preparada para lo que iba a hacer, y mantuve mi escopeta cargada para poder disparar contra todo monje que me encontrase en el camino. Mi revólver estaba cargado para lo mismo, hasta la katana que me entregó Zoro era perfecta para poder matar y castigar a los herejes. Habiéndolo pensado por el tiempo suficiente, decidí descender de la torre hacia las naves de la catedral.

Mis pasos me llevaron por las escaleras directamente hacia uno de los laterales de las naves, momento en el que decidí tener cuidado de lo que estaba viendo mientras estaba andando en sigilo por todo el lugar, y llegué a parte interior de ese lugar, escuchando las entonaciones de un canto en latín que decía lo siguiente:

- _Domine oveniteo_

- _sacramentum eodeo_

- _Omnem crede diem_

- _tibi diluxisse supremum._

- _Omnem crede diem_

- _tibi diluxisse supremum._

Lo estaban entonando en una hermosa melodía de cantos, y que ironía la mía de pensar que era una excelente adoración a un Dios que ellos no conocen. Me asomo con lentitud por la catedral, escondiéndome en lugares muy específicos, viendo como los demás monjes de la parte de la entrada estaban arrodillados al suelo, adorando y cantando la misma canción que estaban entonando desde que llegué ahí.

Si era un momento perfecto para atacar, creo que ese momento estaba delante de mí. Preparo mi escopeta y los conjuros que me han servido fielmente para todo el viaje que yo misma he podido transitar, y me asomo delante de todos ellos sin temor de nada. Nunca he temido por mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estuve en la Gran Guerra y mucho menos lo estaría con un montón de endebles monjes desarmados.

- Comienzo con ustedes.

Sí que fue una sorpresa para los monjes que estaban cantando el "Pax Terra", quienes alzaron sus miradas con preocupación hacía mí, la cual los apuntaba con mi escopeta, accionando mi armamento hacia los que estaban delante de mí. Los que estaban más al fondo, viendo a sus hermanos caer al suelo con los disparos, se levantaron para correr hacia mí, la cual arrojando la escopeta al suelo, extiendo mi mano derecha y ataco con el Pondo Hou, diezmando la cantidad de monjes asustados.

- ¡Encuéntrense con su salvador!

Habiéndolos matado a todos, me dirijo hacia la puerta principal corriendo con prisa, para cerrarla dejando a los monjes vigilantes afuera sin poder hacer nada más que golpear las puertas, suplicando que no llegase al altar. Luego volteo hacia atrás y veo venir a más monjes armados con cetros, y yo solo saco el revólver disparándoles en las cabezas. Recargo mi revólver y continuo disparando contra ellos, aprovechando el uso del Pondo Hou contra ellos, quienes corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados de enfrentarse con verdadera magia.

- ¿Ahora es que huyen? ¿No huyeron cuando tenían a niños inocentes sacrificándolos y huirán por mí, que soy una mujer?

Su cobardía para mí no tenía absoluto perdón. Se atrevían a huir de mí, pero la magia del ectoplasma de mi mano derecha no tenía rival. No pudieron huir todos ellos de mis balas y logré matar una gran cantidad de monjes. Avancé lo suficiente como para poder cruzar hacia la nave derecha, recogiendo de nuevo la escopeta, y luego ver cómo había monjes rezando para que no les hiciese nada. Aun así mi ira no se contenía.

- No me pidan que los exonere de sus pecados, porque han cometido sacrilegio con tan solo sacrificar niños… el infierno les espera.

No había espacio para los cobardes, no habría descanso para los perversos. Me estaba acercando en silencio hacia el altar de la catedral y vi como aun estos monjes, a pesar de escuchar las balas de mis armamentos y los clamores de sus hermanos, continuaban adorando lo que en el altar estaba. Yo llegué a ese lugar y alcé mi escopeta cargada al igual que mi revólver hacia los que estaban rezando hacia el altar y escucho una voz que me dijo:

- ¡Detente, no hagas ningún mal!

Esa voz provino de la sacristía que se encontraba a un lado de mí, mostrándome a un abad de vestiduras papales que estaba caminando en dirección hacia el altar.

- Al parecer has irrumpido en nuestro lugar santísimo… no existe ningún mundo en el que podamos imaginar que existe alguien como tú.

Yo estaba en silencio, dejando que este abad pudiese hacer todo lo que quisiese y decir todo lo que tenía que decir, confesándose ante mí. Los demás monjes se levantan y yo le apunto con mis armas a cada uno de ellos, pero el abad de nuevo me interrumpe.

- Tú no eres de este mundo… juzgando por tu apariencia, pareces ser de otro mundo, o de otro tiempo… ¿Cuál magia oscura utilizaste para poder llegar hasta acá?

Que irónico que en estos momentos pudiese estar preocupándose por todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, como queriendo ganar tiempo. Yo desvié mi mirada hacia este abad que se veía muy relajado, como si no temiese nada de lo que yo misma le fuese a hacer.

- No soy de por aquí, pero de dónde vengo, este lugar es un completo desastre.

- Es un desastre, aunque sigo aun sin saber, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

- Junté unos artefactos que me permitieron llegar a este pasado, y gracias a unos códices que me revelaron detalles de lo que ocurrió aquí en mi época, solo puedo decir que no imaginé nunca lo que tuvieron que hacer para merecer todo esto…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, dos monjes aprovecharon mi supuesto descuido para atacarme y yo extendiendo mi escopeta sobre ellos, les disparé en seguida, matándolos delante de todos, produciéndoles una preocupación mucho mayor de la anterior. Soltando la escopeta al suelo, retengo mi revólver en mi mano izquierda y con la mano derecha apunto hacia el abad, terminando de decir la frase.

- … debido a los sacrificios paganos, y crueles.

El abad se dio cuenta que era una mujer peligrosa y se mostró muy exaltado diciendo:

- Debo admitir que tus artilugios me resultan interesante… un armamento de fuego que revolucionará la industria de los reinos adyacentes en la guerra.

- No sabes nada de lo que es una guerra… he participado en una de carácter mundial y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa… pero claro, eres un genocida que se dedica a asesinar niños, en nombre de dioses paganos.

Ya había llamado la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. Estaban descubiertos y expuestos ante mis investigaciones y ya nada de lo que sea que pudiesen decir, les serviría para ser redimidos. El abad se dirigió hacia el altar y veo cuidadosamente lo que estaba haciendo. Colocó la mano en algo que estaba ahí y cubierto con un manto color borgoña, mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa.

- Esta es la razón por la de los sacrificios de niños inocentes… la razón por la cual viste que en tu tiempo, nosotros fuimos gente poderosa y que obtenemos conocimientos de la verdad.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que sacó el manto de lo que estaba en el altar y alcé la mirada para darme cuenta que se trataba de un libro con empastaduras oscuras y con hojas grandes y pesadas a simple vista. Según lo que encontré en la habitación de uno de los abades, es que lo que desenterraron del cadáver que hallaron con vestimentas papales fue un libro negro que produjo maldiciones. Ese libro estaba delante de mí.

Me corrió un frío por la espalda de solo saber que estaba delante de un peligroso artefacto que podía llegar a condenar un mundo entero.

- El libro del cadáver que desenterraron… ¿Cómo es que unos "hombres de Dios" se atreven a desencadenar los secretos que se hallan en esas páginas? ¿Por qué ustedes han decidido condenar al mundo con ese peligroso libro de conjuros malignos?

- Muy simple, mujer… por poder.

- ¿Poder?

- El poder es aquello que nos aleja de la verdad y nos muestra que es el camino perfecto para poder controlar el mundo… así que este poder hallado en estas páginas sería usado por nosotros.

Pude darme cuenta que los monjes que estaban a mi alrededor estaban muy deseosos de ver sangre correr, y yo pensé de inmediatamente que se trataba de la mía.

- Es una pena que hallas llegado tan lejos para poder ver tu fin, alrededor de servidores de la magia del libro… ¡Acaben con ella!

Como era de esperarse, los demás monjes estaban preparados para atacarme, pero yo acciono mi revólver contra ellos y los voy matando uno por uno, aunque con el último de ellos tuve un pequeño contratiempo. Cuando volteaba hacia él para dispararle, su bastón me golpeó el brazo y me hizo soltar el revólver dejándome sin armas. Luego me golpeó en la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo, pero antes de este darme el golpe final, yo le extendí mi mano derecha y le arrojé un destello del Pondo Hou sobre el rostro, sacándole la cabeza.

Estaba en el suelo, aturdida gracias al golpe propiciado de este monje y el abad que estaba en el altar delante del libro peligroso, se muestra muy preocupado por esta situación y dice:

- Esta mujer sabe de magia oscura.

Mientras yo me levantaba para poder dirigirme hacia el abad, veo que este me extiende la mano derecha y me arroja calaveras explosivas que hacían estallar todo a su paso. Habiéndome podido apartar, dejé que estas se impactasen contra el suelo, elevándome por los aires para caer sobre los cortinados de las paredes. El abad continuaba atacándome con esa magia peligrosa y mortal que esperaba poder utilizar en este viaje, pero que aún no controlaba. Yo solo corría de un lado a otro, escondiéndome y resguardándome de estos ataques peligrosos.

- Maldición, este abad es muy peligroso… no puedo contra él.

Y desde el altar de donde se encontraba el abad, escucho que me estaba diciendo lo siguiente.

- Sabes utilizar magia peligrosa también, aunque la magia oscura no es algo sencillo de utilizar si lo ves de esta manera.

Mientras me había dicho esto, yo estaba escupiendo la sangre de mi boca que me hizo sacar ese monje decapitado. Teniendo de cerca mi revólver a la vista del abad, pensaba en tomarlo y dispararle en su maldito rostro, sin si quiera que pudiese tocarme con su armamento, pero anhelaba acercarme a él. Con magia peligrosa y mortal, estaba involucrada en el peligro más grande de mi viaje, hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué diría el Papa si se enterase de todo lo que ocurre aquí? ¿Enviaría una comisión para poder purgar este lugar e incinerarlos a todos ustedes, por anatemas?

Quería provocar al abad para que se molestase, pero gracias a esto lo único que hice fue provocar una risa en mi enemigo, suspirando alegremente por lo obtenido en su lugar.

- El Papa no dirá absolutamente nada, mujer… él mismo sabe que jugar con un poder tan peligroso como este, es una tarea innecesaria para él… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué paguemos por nuestra herejía? ¿De qué herejía me estarían hablando estos desgraciados?

- De la herejía del genocidio, maldito asesino.

- ¡Bah! Juegos de niños, mujer. Nadie se verá interesado en llegar a este monasterio remoto a ajusticiarnos por un pecado como este.

Este abad sí que estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y que no estaba bromeando. Mis provocaciones no funcionaban, entonces me estaba viendo obligada a tener que recurrir a mis conjuros.

- ¿Y les parece que es un juego lo que ocurre aquí?

- No, pero no solo es un juego sino una gran bendición.

- Me pregunto si los niños asesinados son una bendición para ustedes.

- Ellos no son bendiciones… son acontecimientos necesarios para un bienestar y un futuro mejor para nosotros… un sacrificio.

Pues que sacrifique esto a ver si le parece muy interesante. Me asomo a tomar el revólver y este abad, el cual permanecía aun en el altar de la catedral, y cuando corro a recoger mi arma, veo que este hereje me arroja calaveras explosivas hacia donde mí, estallando en varios pedazos. Finalmente me escondí detrás de una columna de soporte de la catedral y me asomo para apuntar directamente a la cabeza del abad, disparando todo el cargamento que en mi armamento estaba, pero mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor que eso.

- No puede ser… debería…

Las balas habían llegado directamente hacia la cabeza del abad, ¡Y no se había caído al suelo! ¡Estaba aún de pie en el altar y con vida! Él solo estaba mirando a su frente sintiendo como los agujeros se cerraban por sí solos, y su sonrisa pudo expresar que su conocimiento por el libro era solo un adelanto de lo peligroso que puede ser enfrentarme a él.

- Estoy curioso y casi nunca lo estoy… después de haberme matado, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Tomar el libro e irte así como si nada?

Yo bajaba el revólver lentamente, no pudiendo evitar estar muy consternada por ver esto. No logré matar a ese abad con el revólver y se me habían acabado las balas de la escopeta. Tendría que apelar a la magia entonces. Extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ese abad y le disparo destellos del Pondo Hou, los cual evadió con gran facilidad, para llegar hacia mí con una velocidad increíble, y sostenerme del cuello con una mano y con la otra sostener mi mano derecha, arrojándome contra la pared.

Me levanto del suelo y veo que este abad sostiene uno de los bastones de los monjes muertos y se acerca hacia mí, antes que pudiese atacarle con la magia de mi mano derecha, golpeándola hacia abajo para luego colocar el bastón hacia mi cuello con mucha fuerza, sofocándome.

- Posees muy buena magia, pero una mujer extranjera no me impedirá cumplir mis planes… así que aquí es donde tu viaje termina.

En seguida este hombre me golpea en el rostro y me arroja con gran fuerza contra las paredes del altar. No sé si la magia disipable funcionaba contra este hombre pero cuando veo que me estaba a punto de arrojar varias calaveras explosivas, extiendo mi mano derecha y disipo las calaveras antes que llegasen hacia mí. El abad se sorprendió por esto, cosa que jamás esperé que fuese causado en este sujeto conocedor de magia peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Nunca he visto algo así.

Habiéndome dicho esto, se acerca a mí y me patea en la cara, para luego sostener mi mano derecha, sacándome el guante que cubría mi mano, y este hombre descubre con horror que poseo un tercer ojo en la palma. De solo verla se echó hacia atrás unos centímetros y me miró con preocupación, diciéndome:

- Tú eres la conjuradora de los tiempos… tú eres quien estaba predestinada a interpretarnos el libro de los conjuros.

- Jamás lo haré.

- Te convenceré que lo hagas.

Nuevamente me golpeaba en el rostro como si fuese una enorme pieza de carne, para luego arrojarme hacia un lado. Yo trataba de recomponerme pero sentí que mi vida estaba perdiéndose poco a poco. Estaba en manos de este hombre que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, y cuando veo que se dirigía hacia el libro de los conjuros, estaba revisando entre las hojas que contenía, algo que tratase de explicar algo en específico.

- Ese conjuro… no está aquí en el libro.

Así que creo que estaba pensando en utilizar todo mi arsenal de conjuros contra el abad para al menos morir dando lucha. Me levanto del suelo con calma y escupo la sangre a un lado, mirando a este abad desesperado, diciéndole:

- Te ves preocupado por todo lo ocurrido… no mereces estar aquí.

El abad se veía desesperado. Parecía ignorar todo lo que yo estaba diciendo, prestando mucha más atención a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de los escritos y debido a esto, yo aprovechaba de poder desmoralizarlo para causarle más desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que un servidor de Dios debe tener siempre en cuenta para mantener a un pueblo en perfecta bendición? ¿Qué hay con todo aquello que es capaz de mostrar el perfecto y divino amor de Dios hacia los hombres y no condenarlos con vanos deseos personales, asesinando y matando?

Habiendo dicho todo esto, logré obtener la atención del abad que parecía estar demasiado desesperado por mis propias palabras ahora mucho más que las del libro en el altar. Me mira con enojo y responde:

- ¿Qué hay con eso? Eso no importa… nada de eso importa.

Yo terminaba de levantarme del suelo, riéndome y limpiándome la sangre de mi boca, intentando provocar la ira de este hombre, puesto que le tenía algo preparado para cuando estuviese cerca.

- Debería importarte… se supone que eres un hombre destinado a bendecir a los demás, y no a maldecirlos con estas tonterías que están prohibidas según las Escrituras.

- ¿Te crees muy conocedora de las Escrituras?

- Creo que lo soy más que tú, al menos… entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con lo que se dice en la biblia?: "Nadie entre los tuyos deberá sacrificar a su hijo o hija en el fuego; ni practicar adivinación, brujería o hechicería; ni hacer conjuros, servir de médium espiritista o consultar a los muertos. Cualquiera que practique estas costumbres se hará abominable ante el Señor, y por causa de ellas el Señor, tu Dios te expulsará de tu presencia ante estas naciones…" me gusta mucho esta parte, "A los ojos del Señor, tu Dios serás irreprensible. Deuteronomio 18: 10-13."

Creo que haber citado la biblia delante de este hombre fue una perfecta idea para poder desmoralizarlo y preocuparlo. Ahí estaba él, desesperado puesto que sabe que si es un hombre conocedor de la Palabra de Dios, sabe muy bien que lo que Él dice lo cumple.

- Así que conoces la biblia… pero no hace efecto en mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres un servidor del Dios Altísimo? Juegas con magia peligrosa y eres un asesino… la sangre de todos los niños que has sepultado, clamarán para hacerte pagar.

- ¡No me salgas con esas tonterías, tú no conoces de la biblia y de sus designios!

- Pero al parecer lo sé mejor que tú…

Mis pasos estaban acercándose cada vez más hacia el altar en donde estaba este abad desesperado, y sigo citando más versículos de la biblia para desmoralizarlo.

- Y este otro verso que de seguro te pondrá la piel de gallina… "Pondré fin a tus hechicerías y no tendrás más adivinos. Acabaré con tus ídolos y con tus monumentos sagrados; nunca más volverás a postrarte en las obras de tus manos… Miqueas 5: 12, 13"

Finalmente me acerqué hasta una medida necesaria, para poder hacer que este abad se acercase a mí para atacarle de un modo distinto. Logré molestarlo demasiado y preocuparlo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, y creo que dio tanto resultado que cerró el libro y comenzó a descender hacia mí, pero yo seguía con mi racha.

- Creo que existen muchos versos más de los que no puedo recordar aun, y creo que si yo fuese tú, haría mis últimas confesiones y me estaría lamentando porque sé que mi vida se irá directamente al infierno por esto.

Estaba descendiendo hacia mí, mucho más enojado de lo esperado y es cuando sostiene otra vez el bastón para atacarme, cosa que esperaba con ansias para mostrarle lo siguiente que haría contra él.

- Silenciaré tus labios para siempre y arrancaré el ojo de tu mano, para poder leer los siguientes escritos del libro… será el fin del mundo y crearé una nueva organización.

- Sí, pero lo harás en el infierno.

Estando muy cerca de mí, extiendo mi mano derecha y digo lo siguiente que ni yo misma supe que significaba, ni supe por qué razón lo había dicho, pero sé que aunque no traduje lo que eso significaba, supe que pasaría con ese abad.

- "Sigh nyahj vaiygjyan saih da nah"

Eso que salió de mi mano derecha fue un leve aire que hizo detener al abad principal del monasterio maldito, permaneciendo inmóvil y en silencio, con sus ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa de ver que parecía que lo había maldecido con la inmovilización, y de inmediato me di cuenta que las luces de la catedral entera se habían apagado todas por completo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, mujer?

- Nada que sea de tu desagrado.

Yo alzo la mirada hacia los techos de la catedral y siento que la puerta principal fue abierta por demasiados monjes que estaban dispuestos a arremeter contra mí, aproximándose directamente hacia el altar, deteniéndose ante la extraña oscuridad que había a sus alrededores.

- ¿Qué ha sucedió aquí?

- El abad no se mueve… ¿Qué le hiciste, mujer?

Por suerte, no sabía que había pasado y de pronto todos sentimos un haz de luz que penetra el rosetón de la pared trasera de la catedral, mostrando la imagen de Cristo crucificado, y que de ese mismo vitral, sus ojos se habían abierto ante todos nosotros.

- Esto no puede ser bueno.

Acto seguido, comienza desde muy suave a manifestarse un temblor que pronto sería de magnitudes más desastrosas. Todo comenzó a derrumbarse en ese lugar y un extraño cielo oscuro se posó sobre los techos despedazados de esa zona, emanando múltiples rayos que caían sobre los monjes desesperados. Luego veo que el abad se mueve por sí solo y que estaba con el bastón en la mano, acercándose a uno de sus monjes, matándolo en seguida. Luego corrió con los demás, acabando con ellos uno a uno, diciendo:

- ¡Yo no hago esto! ¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo! ¡Esa maldita mujer me ha maldecido!

El resto de los monjes corren hacia mí para hacerme pagar por lo ocurrido, aunque yo solamente estaba viendo como los rayos caían sobre los monjes, y como el abad mataba al resto. En fin parecía que la ira de Dios estaba descendiendo sobre ellos, a fin de condenarlos a todos por sus herejías, hechicerías y ocultismos. Nunca presencié esto en toda mi vida, y de solo el hecho de tener que contemplar en silencio, todos estos pecadores estaban pagando su condena por causa de sus iniquidades. Era un deseo que muy pocos podían ver cumplido.

Yo me di cuenta que si me quedaba en medio de esa masacre divina, podía pagar el precio así que me dirigí hacia el altar y viendo la llave de la luna y el medallón en forma de sol colocados ahí, solo me faltaba pronunciar lo escrito en el pergamino para poder regresar al presente, pero antes de leer eso, vi el libro negro a un lado y me detuve por un instante a pensar si lo tomaba o no, pero creo que pudo más mi deseo de estudiar lo que se encontraba en esos escritos peligrosos. Tomo el libro y leo lo que había en el pergamino que me trajo hasta acá, y antes de desaparecer, veo como las grandes peñas del techo de la catedral comenzaban a caer sobre los monjes malditos, veo en seguida que el abad recupera sus movimientos y que se postra en el suelo, haciendo algo que jamás creí que haría.

- ¡Señor, Dios Altísimo, Ten piedad de nuestras almas atribuladas…!

No había terminado de decir su oración, cuando una enorme roca cayó exactamente hacia donde estaba este postrado, diseminando sus vísceras por todo el suelo, al igual que todos los demás monjes electrificados y torturados. Al instante veo mi cuerpo desvanecerse y caigo acostada en el altar, sosteniendo el enorme libro que me acompañaba, cerrando mis ojos con lentitud por causa de todo el caos que causé al regresar a este pasado, esperando poder llegar al presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De vuelta al presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis ojos estaban nuevamente abriéndose y sentía que mi cabeza había pasado toda una pesadilla entera que jamás imaginé tener que vivir en mi vida. Mis ojos se abren y solo puedo ver que delante de mí estaba mi amigo Zoro, que aún estaba sosteniéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡Robin, has despertado! Que alegría saber que estás bien.

Acerca sus labios hacia mi frente y la besa. Creo que nunca vi a mi amigo tan alegre de verme y yo tampoco recuerdo un momento en el que deseaba poder estar a su lado como ahora. Lo vi sorprendido y contento de haber despertado de ese letargo en el que me hallaba y me dice:

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuviste suerte?

Bueno, sigo recordando aun como murieron esos monjes y como murió el abad principal, y siento que mi alma se está sintiendo completa y restaurada de la angustia que sentía. Zoro vio que tenía el libro negro en mi mano y me pregunta:

- ¿Y ese libro que es?

Buena pregunta Zoro. Creo que nadie imaginará lo que yo vi en ese pasado, y lo que estas ruinas de siglos pasados estaban albergando en sus paredes. No necesité más nada en esta vida que regresar, y creo que todas las cosas de este pasado merecen permanecer escondidas y en silencio. Pero este libro que tengo aquí es la causa de por qué estamos en el santuario de los condenados.


	21. Amen Dico Vobis

Nuevamente estaba en el presente, de nuevo a mi época, lejos de todo lo que pude ver en el pasado. Mi vida estaba resuelta de un modo completamente distinto y creo que ya nada sería igual en mi búsqueda, puesto que llegué a la conclusión que todo el misterio que se encuentra en estas ruinas antiguas fue el acontecimiento de una herejía mayor que pudo condenar al mundo, y que gracias a mí fue evitado.

Tenía en mis manos el libro negro que fue descubierto en el pasado y que fue el responsable de hacer caer en desgracia a muchas almas, y también es el mismo libro que fue transcrito por otros para hacer caer en desgracia a muchos en la Gran Guerra. ¿Sonaría irónico que dijese que este libro fue el responsable de las maldiciones generacionales de la familia de mi amigo Iceburg?

- Robin… ¿Qué libro es ese que tienes en tu mano?

Oh lo olvidé por completo. Suspiro con profundidad mostrándole a mi amigo una sonrisa que logró calmar su conciencia.

- Este libro lo traje del pasado.

- Entonces estuviste en el pasado… ¿Qué viste?

Una pregunta muy inesperada y una misma que no espere que le responda con toda la honestidad, puesto que serpia difícil de creer y sería difícil de recordar. Aunque Zoro es alguien confiable, y podía depositar mi vida en él. Al menos se encargó de cuidar mi cuerpo en esta época.

- Vi demasiadas cosas, Zoro.

- ¿Cosas como cuales, Robin? Solo quiero entender mejor esta situación.

- Pues bástate con saber que este libro fue el responsable de que este lugar se vea así… muchas personas fueron condenadas en estas ruinas, y entre los escombros que hay en el suelo, se esconden cientos de huesos que fueron de monjes en el pasado.

No sé si Zoro era alguien que comprendía estas cosas, pero era muy bueno escuchando. Incluso a modo de gracia, sería un buen hombre que aguantaría los caprichos de una mujer como yo. Pero regresando a lo que más importa, le dije lo que hay en este lugar.

- De hecho, este libro fue hallado en el refectorio del cual no pudimos entrar.

Así que me levanto de su regazo y me pongo de pie, dándome cuenta que estaba aún malherida. Mi amigo se acercó a mí y me sostuvo el rostro con su mano, mirando de cerca mi mejilla.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto en el pasado?

- No fue nadie… solo fue un abad que practicaba magia oscura con este libro.

- ¿Y te atreviste a traer ese libro a esta época?

- Solo para estudio… luego veré que hago con eso.

No sé si Zoro se reía de mí o se reía irónicamente, pero eso me produjo una incomodidad que cerré mi puño para golpearlo en el pecho.

- Oye, no me golpees… solo bromeaba contigo.

- No me parece gracioso.

- Hay pocas cosas que te parecen graciosas en estos tiempos, pero creo que al menos puedes divertirte un poco conmigo.

- Tienes razón, ahora deberíamos salir de aquí.

- Primero hay que atenderte esto del rostro y…

Oh Zoro, siempre tan atento de mi bienestar. Mientras estaba diciendo esto veo que se detiene en silencio, mientras miraba mi mejilla y veo que su atención se fue a otro lugar de mi rostro. Mis labios. Él pensaba que no me estaba dando cuenta de esto, pero yo sí lo sabía y me sentía extraña al estar muy cerca de él.

- ¿Qué ves, Zoro?

Pero mientras miraba mis labios, aprovechó para pasar su dedo pulgar sobre la comisura de mi boca, fingiendo limpiar algo que tenía ahí, respondiéndome honestamente lo que quería responder.

- Veo lo hermosa que eres… y que tu herida no es nada grave.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, no es grave, puesto que…

¿Acaso Zoro piensa que me puede engañar o persuadir tan fácilmente? Se veía que estaba diciendo algo real, pero detrás de esa mentira, estaba aprovechando de poder tenerme de cerca y de acariciarme. ¿Y saben qué? Yo lo estaba disfrutando. Así que le sostengo la mano que tenía en mi rostro y le interrumpo.

- No es eso… que si es verdad que soy hermosa.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ni dudar en lo que le dije, Zoro se mantuvo resuelto a responderme de la siguiente manera.

- Por supuesto que lo eres… tan solo verte, ya me duele.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad.

Lentamente observo sus labios y veo que los abre con lentitud, sabiendo que estaba pensando en besarme y yo no sé por qué pero no estaba oponiéndome ante esto. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y por una extraña razón lo único que hicimos fue reírnos en ese entonces, como si estuviésemos bromeando con un chiste tan circunstancial. Lo abracé y seguíamos riéndonos, pero yo suspiré en su hombro y le dije lo que pensaba.

- No sabes cuan feliz me siento de que estés conmigo.

De pronto, nos vimos interrumpidos por una presencia extraña y maligna que sentimos a nuestro alrededor y que acompañaba con una voz peculiar que atormentaba a cualquier ser viviente.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡Que hermosos se ven en este momento de solemnidad! Debo admitir que hacía años que no veía tal cosa.

Nuestras miradas se dirigen hacia el borde de la pared trasera de la catedral en ruinas y en la punta a lo alto, estaba Califa viéndonos con los brazos cruzados. Su imagen cada vez estaba más notoria ante su ligereza de ropajes, cuerpo atractivo para ser una muerta y por supuesto, las manchas de sangre de sus pechos, boca y del escote de su prenda. Su mirada era perversa en gran manera y sabía que había llegado a ese momento para poder ver que había pasado conmigo.

- De cierto les digo que no sé cómo han llegado hasta acá… me sorprende el solo hecho de saber que sobrevivieron a los esqueletos de las catacumbas… haber descubierto un conjuro que hiciese desvanecer los huesos resurrectos eternamente, es una cualidad digna de admirar en ti, mujer intrusa.

Viendo cómo se reía de mí me hacía producir un furor demasiado grande como para controlarlo, así que es que aprovecho de cargar de nuevo el revólver que tomé y me di cuenta que dejé la escopeta en el pasado. No me importaba, porque con lo que ya sabía hasta ahora podía enfrentarme a ella sin ningún problema.

- Al parecer también conocías del portal del pasado.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, estúpida intrusa, yo fui la que encontró los artefactos perdidos y los arrojé en el cadáver putrefacto que hallaste en las rejas principales de la entrada a este monasterio… ¿Creíste que el manuscrito que estaba en sus manos era real? Yo misma escribí eso.

- Y querías que regresase al pasado, ¿No?

- Así es… y de cierto digo que veo que no llegaste con las manos vacías.

Maldición, se dio cuenta que tengo el libro de los conjuros malignos en mis manos. Yo no traté de esconderlo, pero al mostrarlo delante de ella, pude ver que su atención hacia lo que tenía en mis manos se mostró más intenso que lo que anteriormente sería capaz de explicar.

- Y al parecer te gusta mucho lo que tengo aquí, ¿No?

- Bueno, he de admitir que no esperé que encontrases eso en el pasado… pensé que los monjes te matarían, ¿No te pareció gracioso que esos monjes practicasen magia maligna?

Nuevamente la mirada de Zoro se volvió hacia mí, tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba, esperando esa respuesta en mí.

- ¿Monjes practicando magia maligna? ¿Es en serio lo que dice esta perra?

Y desde arriba la misma Califa se encargó de responder esas preguntas al mismo Zoro.

- ¿Acaso no te comentó por qué vino hasta acá? ¿Creíste que ella vendría nada más para cazarme y para encontrar la verdad en las ruinas de este monasterio?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- De cierto te digo que ella vino para saber en realidad, que era ese libro maldito que consumió mi familia y poder hacerse de ese libro… según los datos históricos del pasado, la mujer intrusa estando en la Gran Guerra, pudo conocer a personas que estaban usando la magia que se hallaba en el contenido de ese libro, pero ella se encargó de detenerlos, por orden de mi hermano… es bastante irónico que la magia que muchos quisieron esconder en la Gran Guerra y que pidieron a esta mujer intrusa para que se deshiciese, ahora ella misma la estaba trayendo de vuelta a este plano, y en el libro entero… con los contenidos enteros y con detalles que si caen en manos equivocadas, podría a llegar a ser un arma ancestral muy peligrosa.

Habiendo dicho esta realidad que me preocupaba a mí por como estaría reaccionando Zoro ante esto, veo que Califa estaba saltando hacia otro lado de la catedral, para estar más cerca de nosotros en altura.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo a tu amada amiga la verdad? Ella misma se encargó de hacer esa tarea en Múnich, para poder retener todos esos documentos que el ejército británico necesitaba con mucho ahínco… claro está que el hecho de no haberlos obtenido tras el asalto a la ciudad, fue una desgracia para el ejército británico y por eso es que esta mujer intrusa tuvo que abandonar este continente para no ser perseguida…

Esta maldita estaba hablando de más. Zoro no se veía muy contento de lo que estaba escuchando y yo trataba de responder con algo al menos para persuadirlo, pero quien soy yo para mentir sabiendo que eso era verdad.

- … y así vivir en la ignorancia… ¿Acaso creían que yo no estaría informada de todo esto? Soy una muerta resucitada, pero no soy estúpida como mi hermano cree que soy, por ser nada más la "socialité" que mantendría ignorante de esta realidad.

Yo lentamente desviaba mi mirada hacia mi amigo Zoro, el cual estaba mirando a un lado, tratando de digerir esta realidad que le molestó demasiado. Se le veía en su rostro y no sabía que hacer al respecto. La maldita de Califa seguía burlándose de mí, descendiendo hacia el suelo, manteniéndose a una distancia de nosotros y es cuando ella ve el desánimo del rostro de Zoro y le dice:

- Ay qué triste, de cierto te digo que no te desanimes, amor mío… todas las mujeres inglesas somos así, mentirosas y que hacemos a un lado todo para lograr nuestro objetivo… tu amiga quería encontrar ese libro de conjuros para poder estudiarlo y así mismo ver si podía ganarse el favor de mi hermano y quedarse en Inglaterra, haciendo a un lado a todos incluyéndote a ti… y yo quería que esta mujer encontrase ese libro, para poder arrancárselo de las manos.

Esa desgraciada me había hartado suficiente. Estaba tratando de poner a Zoro en mi contra y lo peor era que lo estaba logrando. No estaba dispuesta a verlo en mi contra, y es cuando extiendo el revólver hacia ella, apuntando a su maldita cabeza.

- ¡Ya cállate, maldita! ¡No hables más!

Disparé todas las balas que había en mi arsenal, pero la muy maldita se escondió entre las rocas, riéndose de mí y huyendo de nuestra presencia. Al instante se hace un silencio en el altar de la catedral en ruinas y el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo un ruido demasiado ensordecedor. Los cimientos se sacudieron con gran intensidad y del suelo comienzan a salir todos los esqueletos que en el pasado fueron asesinados por mí y los que fueron castigados con la manifestación divina.

Zoro estaba a un lado de mí y sacó sus dos katanas, para luego mirarme con esa seriedad que odio ver en él.

- Creo que es el momento de que me des mi katana, Robin.

Yo volteo al frente y saco la espada de mi espalda y me mantengo con mi rostro serio, puesto que me sentía muy mal que Zoro me viese de esa manera. Le arrojo la katana y el la sostiene con los dientes, sacándole la vaina, dejándola caer al suelo.

- Zoro, no te he engañado… solo no quería involucrarte en mis planes y…

- Ahora no es momento de hablar eso, mujer. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay demasiados esqueletos que acabar… si quieres hablamos de eso después.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Aunque estaba tratando de obtener la verdad de sí mismo, veo que los esqueletos estaban saliendo de nuevo del suelo, preparándose para atacarnos. Zoro lo único que hizo fue reírse por esto y volteó hacia mí, diciéndome:

- No seas estúpida, no es momento de tonterías… y estoy en una situación en la que no sé qué creer.

Al parecer Califa hizo muy bien su trabajo y ahora mi amigo no sabía si confiar en mí de ahora en adelante. Como odio a esa perra. Debería ir por ella y cortarle su cabeza, pero estaba rodeada de esqueletos y es hora de usar el conjuro de invocación contra ellos. Tres de ellos estaban en dirección hacia mí y coloco el libro negro en el suelo, para recargar de nuevo mi revólver y dispararle a todos esos huesos vivos, desarmándolos contra el suelo.

- "Nyahj vaiy gjyan saih nah"

Gracias a esto, logré desvanecer a siete esqueletos caídos. Zoro prefería irse a la antigua y repartir caña con sus armas, como si fuese un guerrero vikingo. Se veía muy entusiasmado en la lucha, y yo me veía muy enojada por todo, y por ver como nuevamente la maldita de Califa se me escapa. Es entonces cuando decidí utilizar el Pondo Hou acercándome a mi compañero, disparando contra todos, y aprovechando de ver los que estaban caídos para poder usar mi conjuro de invocación. Zoro voltea hacia atrás y me sorprende con sus frases.

- ¿Acaso vas a desvanecer a todos los que acabe?

- Creo que es una mejor idea… pienso que de este modo, será mejor.

- Bien, entonces solo tengo una sola idea para acabar rápido con ellos.

Yo conozco muy bien a Zoro, pero el simple hecho de decir que tiene una sola idea para acabar con todos, mientras sonreía disfrutando la pelea, es porque sé que en realidad piensa hacer algo peligroso y de magnitudes colosales. Volteo hacia él y lo veo con preocupación, por el simple hecho de estar extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

- Espera a que me retire… eso es muy peligroso.

- Pues apártate y no pierdas el tiempo.

Rápidamente me escondo detrás de un enorme peñasco que era lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para ser cortado por Zoro, y es cuando este termina de girar hacia el suelo y crea de nuevo esa técnica que hace volar todo.

- La técnica de Zoro del Tatsumaki mejorado

Los huesos se dispersaron por todos lados y no quedó nadie de pie. Zoro estaba un tanto cansado y es obvio por el uso de esto que sería capaz de fatigar hasta al más fuerte de todos.

- ¡Bien, mujer haz lo tuyo!

Esa era la señal para poder salir, y era demasiado obvia. Me asomo hacia todo mi alrededor y me sorprendo por esto, pero el tiempo apremiaba la situación y me acerqué a todos los huesos, usando el conjuro de invocación de nuevo, hasta que no quedo ninguno de pie.

Lo logramos. Acabamos con todos los esqueletos resurrectos y era hora de ir por esa maldita de Califa, pero es cuando ambos nos damos cuenta que a la entrada de la misma catedral en ruinas estaba en toda la puerta, la misma Califa esperándonos.

- Creo que nos está llamando.

- Tenemos que ir, Zoro.

- No olvides el libro maldito.

- Ya lo tengo.

Como decisión unánime y decisiva, Zoro y yo caminamos en dirección hacia la salida, y yo recargué de nuevo mi revólver para poder dispararle a esta maldita que viendo que estábamos cerca de la entrada, corrió hacia la izquierda. Yo me apresuro a ver hacia donde se había ido y Zoro siente que hay algo que a nuestras espaldas comienza a parecer muy extraño.

Yo me asomo a la salida y volteo hacia atrás, viendo que Zoro estaba mirando por donde vinimos corriendo y era el colmo de todo lo que nos podía ocurrir en un mismo día. Yo suspiro bajando los hombros, molestándome con todo lo que me ha ocurrido y ni siquiera pudiéndome dar descanso de todo. Más gárgolas habían aparecido de las ruinas de la catedral.

- Al parecer estas criaturas se dieron cuenta de lo fuerte que soy y me quieren enfrentar.

¿Qué tontería era esta la que Zoro decía? Siempre tiene que verlo todo como una competición o un duelo. ¡Como detesto esto y no sé por qué razón me molesto por él!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué crees que hago? Me enfrentaré a todos ellos.

- Pero estamos cerca de atrapar a esa maldita de Califa.

- No lo tomes a mal, pero esta es tu cacería y creo que tú eres quien debe ir detrás de ella para matarla… no te preocupes, yo detendré a todas estas gárgolas.

¡Maldita sea, nuevamente Zoro estaría arriesgando su vida por mí, y eso me molesta! Pero cuando me devuelvo hacia él, este retrocede y me detiene con su espalda.

- Zoro, ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque soy tu respaldo después de todo… tienes que ir detrás de esa mujer y si me voy contigo, estas gárgolas nos seguirán y no podremos atraparla… huirá siempre que tenga la oportunidad y con estas bestias a nuestras espaldas, no la atraparemos.

- Pero me has prometido que…

En ese instante, Zoro voltea hacia mí y se saca la katana de la boca, mirándome con seriedad haciéndome callar.

- Si, te he prometido que estaría a tu lado desde que iniciemos esta búsqueda hasta el final… pero no has sido honesta conmigo después de todo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso para quedarme, me quedo porque es mi decisión de hacerlo… tú continúa con esto, y no te detengas por sentir culpa de haberme abandonado, ya que no lo sentiste cuando me ocultaste la verdadera verdad de este asunto.

Y tenía razón, no podía luchar contra eso y Zoro sabía siempre cómo hacerme entrar en la realidad. Yo solo bajo la mirada y siento culpa de saber que yo misma fui la causante de todo esto, así que estoy de acuerdo con él y veo que sonríe.

- Está bien, tienes razón Zoro… te mentí y lo lamento.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo para protegerte de un peligro como este. Ya vete.

- Bien…

Se veía muy convencido de esto y yo también lo estaba. Pero antes de que se dirigiese hacia el resto de las gárgolas de la catedral en ruinas, le detengo y le hago voltearse.

- Espera Zoro.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, ten cuidado.

Una advertencia como esta nunca estaba de más y creo que eso lo entendió muy bien mi amigo, al punto de sonreír por esto.

- Lo haré, siempre me cuido bien.

- Ya lo veo… con tantas heridas en tu cuerpo, veo que haces un buen trabajo.

- Lo dice aquella que he tenido que coser sus heridas en su abdomen, produciéndome rubor.

- Es en serio tonto, cuídate mucho… terminas aquí y me sigues el paso.

No sé si era momento de poder dejarlo solo contra tantas bestias asesinas, pero creo que Zoro sabía cuidarse muy bien por sí solo, y estando ahí lo único que haría sería interrumpirle. Después me mantengo en silencio y me acerco unos pasos hacia él, para poder al menos manifestarle una muestra de afecto por ser atento y gentil conmigo, y de solo acercarme lo suficiente a su rostro, veo su seriedad y les juro que estoy así de cerca de besarlo en los labios, sin importarme que fuese un chico menor que yo. Desde cuando importa la edad en todo.

En seguida me detuve muy cerca de los labios de Zoro, para no hacer este momento muy incómodo y cambié la dirección de mi beso hacia la mejilla muy cerca de los labios de él y poder haberle probado que me importa. En seguida me doy la vuelta hacia afuera de la catedral en ruinas y corro a seguirle el paso a Califa, mientras que veo que Zoro entra de nuevo a la catedral a hacer lo que sabe hacer. Matar y destruir.

- Ten cuidado, Zoro.

Volteo al frente y dejo a mi amigo entrar a esa catedral y encargarse de todas estas bestias por sí mismo. Un solo grupo de gárgolas no es nada comparado a lo que él puede hacer y al menos yo estaba más resguardada, llevando mi revólver y ese libro enorme y pesado que contiene poderosos conjuros extraños. Mis pasos me estaban llevando hacia las habitaciones ruinosas que encontré antes de ingresar a los muros enormes y largos de la catedral.

- ¿Por dónde se fue esa desgraciada?

Luego de esto, vi que de uno de los edificios ruinosos, aparecían unos cuantos necrófagos que estaban saltando de los techos de las ruinas. Yo los veo venir hacia mí y preparo mi revólver y les disparo a estos solamente usando una bala para cada cabeza. Cargué cinco balas en mi arma después de matar a cinco necrófagos y mi puntería se hizo muy efectiva.

Mientras estaba en ese trayecto hacia la búsqueda de la maldita de Califa, entré a una sala de viejos armamentos antiguos que eran útiles en la época del pasado. Jamás pensé en entrar ahí y veo que después de todo podría encontrar algo peculiar y como era de esperarse siempre encuentro algo con sentido. Me acerco a unos armamentos y un enorme baúl que estaba en la esquina.

- Quizá encuentre algo que me sirva.

Probablemente pude haber hallado un conjuro nuevo que pueda utilizar en la lucha contra Califa, pero lo que hallé fue unos cuantos escritos que me podían servir si los leyese. Los tomo todos y comienzo a hojearlos sin ignorar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya que sería muy desagradable toparme con necrófagos en mi descuido o peor, con los esqueletos. De entre todos los papeles tomo uno que decía lo siguiente:

_"Estos túneles oscuros y retorcidos no me ofrecen ninguna esperanza. Me estremezco con el frío del aire húmedo. Ya han pasado varios días… varios días desde que me quedé aquí, por lo que pensé que era un pozo de agua, y solo era una especie de barraca de armamentos antiguos con un pozo por uno de los pasillos. En el fondo de este pozo, no había barro, ni incrustaciones, sino una extraña cámara"_

_"Esta cámara sólo podría haber sido utilizado para practicar las artes oscuras, como ninguna otra cosa podría explicar las extrañas marcas en la pared, el gran altar en el centro de la sala de… las extrañas criaturas que deambulan por estos pasillos"_

_"Sólo podían ser producto de algún tipo de antiguo ritual de invocación. ¿Qué muerte horrible he condenado a mí mismo?"_

_"Hermano Nathaniel Decken"_

Me detengo a pensar en todo esto que leí y veo que por desgracia, había un lugar escondido que retiene un peligro mayor. Esto no podía ser más sencillo. Si esas criaturas salieron de ese lugar es porque simplemente por ahí era donde Califa no quería que fuese, así que me apresuré a entrar a esas ruinas, apuntando a todos lados. El tener que luchar con este libro enorme me era una molestia por solo ser pesado.

- Y lo peor es que tengo que ir a todos lados con este libro pesado… ¡Maldita sea!

De inmediato me apresuré no vaya a ser que estuviese muy cerca de Califa y por detenerme le estuviese alejando de mí. Corro a recorrer esas ruinas y de pronto me doy cuenta que estaba cerca de una puerta estrecha que al abrirla me indicaba un camino con unas escaleras hacia abajo y presentí que estaría cruzando hacia las catacumbas de nuevo.

- Debe ser por aquí… tendré que entrar.

Inmediatamente corrí a abrir la puerta y descendí por las escaleras hacia abajo y me estaba dando cuenta que entraba a un enorme y largo pasillo que estaba poco alumbrado por algunos candelabros encendidos, aunque la mejor de todas las sorpresas era que al final de ese pasillo, se encontraba la mismísima Califa esperándome. Yo me encontraba a casi cincuenta metros de ella y esto era demasiado extraño, ya que no había otra salida de ese lugar y no había ninguna puerta a nuestro alrededor. ¿No pensaba seguir huyendo de mí? ¿Se detuvo por sí misma a querer verme llegar y poder enfrentarme como si nada?

- Esto no lo esperaba… ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo? ¿No piensas huir?

Y la muy maldita solo lo que hace es reírse de mí por todo esto, y al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba de su estado de demencia con su risa, me mira con seriedad tratando de explicarme el porqué de todo esto.

- Tienes razón, ¿Para qué yo tendría que permanecer aquí? No creo que tenga más ganas de seguir huyendo de ti, mujer intrusa.

- No te entiendo.

- Entiende esto, estúpida. Ya no hay otro lugar por el cual ir, así que si deseas puedes venir por mí y matarme.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Exactamente, puesto que has llegado desde muy lejos para atraparme, y considero que es una enorme molestia que tú misma te mantengas persiguiéndome… no pienso seguir huyendo de ti, creo que has hecho demasiadas cosas duras para poder venir hasta acá y te mereces tener el lujo de intentar matarme, y aquí me tienes… ¿Te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada?

Luego de esto, se queda de brazos cruzados y se mira las uñas con soberbia, sonriendo como si siguiese como esa mujer de la alta sociedad que desea que todos hagan lo que sea por ella. Como era de esperarse, no pensaba detenerme ante nada. Aprovecharé ese momento para ponerle fin a su hostigamiento. Califa conocerá de lo que puedo hacer.


	22. Robin Vs Califa

La sensación dentro de mi ser no se podía explicar con palabras simples. Creo que el tener que experimentar poder enfrentarme a un ser sobrenatural significaría demasiado como para simplemente ser contado o descrito. Sentí como literalmente el tiempo se estaba deteniendo entre ese pasillo que nos conectaba a esa mujer espectral que resurgió de entre los muertos como una banshee y entre la que la iba a cazar, quien era obviamente yo. No sabía que usar primero, si mis balas de plata o los conjuros de mi mano, pero ella estaba delante de mí a esa distancia, esperando a que le atacase.

- Al parecer no piensa huir… veremos qué hacer entonces.

Todo se veía muy simple y creo que no pensaba huir de mí y yo no pensaba detenerme. Así que extiendo mi revólver hacia ella y con este movimiento provoqué una pequeña reacción en ella de atención hacia mí.

- Asumo que piensas cazarme, pero a esa distancia las balas podré evadirlas, maldita intrusa.

Tiene razón. Creo que la mejor opción para esta lucha era acercarme a ella lo suficiente como para poder arrojarle todos los conjuros y todo mi arsenal de balas plateadas directamente en su maldito rostro. De pronto veo que ella baja los brazos y se muestra mucho más impaciente de ir a la tumba de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos, mujer estúpida! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que yo vaya por ti?

Ciertamente su impaciencia me provocaba la mía y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se vaya de nuevo, y es cuando me decido a acercarme lo suficiente hacia ella. Mis pasos estaban dirigiéndose hacia ella, sacándole una sonrisa con su pérfida imagen fantasmal.

- Bien hecho, ven por mí.

- Espero que en este monasterio hayas podido ver tu destino y hayas rezado tus oraciones… porque regresarás al maldito sepulcro que es a donde perteneces.

- Eso lo veremos.

Así que ya estando casi a mitad de camino, tengo el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien y me detengo en seguida. Califa parecía estar un tanto sorprendida por mi actitud y es cuando escucho la voz de mi interior que me dice: "Ya es tarde" "Has caído". ¿Por qué me decía esto? Así que luego de esta voz interna, siento como sorpresivamente el suelo del pasillo se abre como una compuerta hacia abajo, enviándome hacia un largo precipicio en el fondo de ese lugar.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde para ti, mujer estúpida! ¡Espero que tu alma se pierda para siempre!

¡Qué demonios! ¡Descendí cayendo a una oscura recámara que no me dejaba ver nada alrededor de mí! Como sea esa desgraciada no me iba a permitir acercarme a ella tan fácilmente, y ahora que he caído en su trampa, tendré que averiguar una manera de poder salir ilesa de este lugar y encontrarla. Me levanto del suelo de donde caí muy adolorida y lo único que sentí en el suelo, fueron pedazos de objetos extraños.

- ¡Maldita sea Califa! A propósito… ¿Qué lugar es este?

No veía nada alrededor de mí. Estaba sumida a la oscuridad eterna de las malditas catacumbas del pasado, de nuevo. Como odiaba tener que pensar en la idea de entrar otra vez por ahí. Como pude me levanté del suelo y sentí unos gruñidos extraños cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Estaba muy oscuro, y no podía ver nada a mi alrededor y es cuando aprovecho de utilizar el Pondo Hou con toda mi mano utilizándola como antorcha, para mirar a mi alrededor y me siento desdichada al saber en dónde había caído. Es una desgracia saber que tendría que parar a una recámara subterránea con un montón de huesos apilados en todos lados. Eso significaría una desesperada lucha contra todos los esqueletos de ese lugar, si no es que no podría contra todos ellos.

- Esto no puede ser cierto… tengo que salir de aquí.

No veía más salidas alternas, sino dos compuertas. Una al frente y una a la derecha que se veía más alumbrada que la del frente. Trato de vislumbrar si había antorchas en las paredes y no observé nada parecido, pero sí vi que en toda esa recámara que más o menos tenía un espacio de 70 metros por 80 metros, y que casi en las esquinas había unas estacas sostenidas.

- Bien, alumbraré esas estacas.

Y desde donde estaba parada que trataba de no dar ni siquiera un paso para no tener que despertar estos muertos de siglos pasados, extendí mi mano derecha hacia las antorchas y las encendí una a una, pero al haber encendido la última de todas, sentí como literalmente un temblor comenzaba a sacudir los huesos del suelo. Eso no podía ser bueno. En seguida me doy cuenta que algunos de estos huesos comenzaban a formarse delante de mí, y sabía que era una perfecta señal para poder extender mi revólver y dispararles a estas criaturas.

- Creo que ya están todos aquí.

Seguido de esto, veo que el primer esqueleto formado estaba viniendo directamente hacia mí y le disparo con el revólver varias veces hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Era momento de desvanecerlo con el conjuro de invocación y así lo hice. Entonces es cuando me di cuenta que muchos de estos esqueletos no se estaban levantando aun del suelo y era oportunidad de usar mi conjuro contra los que no se levantaban. ¡Perfecto para mí!

No recuerdo cuantos eran en total pero uno a uno los esqueletos los fui desvaneciendo para que no se levantasen, aunque unos a la distancia terminaban de formarse y era muy difícil para mí alcanzarlos.

- Ahí vienen dos más.

Cargo de nuevo mi revólver y rápidamente les disparo a estos resurrectos. Me acerco con mucha prisa y los desvanezco. Creo que no habían muchos más para esta tarea, pero tuve el presentimiento que la perra de Califa no me lo haría muy fácil para mí, y cuando menos lo esperé vi a la distancia que estaban corriendo muchos necrófagos, por si fuese poco.

Sin más que decir, cargo de nuevo mi revólver viendo que estaba quedándome sin balas, así que recurro a los conjuros. Extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ellos y les arrojo destellos del Pondo Hou que siempre son efectivos, y los logro acabar con tanta facilidad que me sorprendió, ya que antes no era ese conjuro muy efectivo como ahora. Siguen alzándose los esqueletos y sigo atacando con el conjuro, desarmando sus huesos en pedazos, para poder correr directamente hacia ellos y desvanecerlos.

- Creo que son todos… ya he desvanecido a demasiados.

Bien, ya era hora de irme de ese lugar y estaba a punto de correr hacia el pasillo que vi a mi derecha y que se veía mucho más alumbrado, pero al intentar acercarme, el techo colapsó y se bloqueó esa salida.

- ¡Ah no puede ser!

Luego miro hacia atrás y veo que más esqueletos continuaban alzándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Califa? ¿Quieres que siga tu juego?

Me armo de valor y extiendo mi mano derecha hacia todos ellos, usando el conjuro de disipación, arrojándolo con una gran precisión que de un solo disparo, hice desarmar a todos los esqueletos. Entonces uso mi conjuro de invocación para desvanecerlos, pensando que ya era suficiente para enfrentarme a esa maldita de una vez por todas, y es cuando escucho algo muy extraño en la cámara en la que me encontraba.

- Hay algo que se oye a los alrededores.

Eso que estaba escuchándose parecía ser la voz de algo que estaba cantando. No sé qué canción era la que se escuchaba pero quien la entonaba no lo hacía muy bien que digamos. Desvío mi mirada hacia la otra entrada que aun yo no había decidido cruzar y es cuando escucho con mejor atención que la voz sonaba muy aterradora.

Me regreso por donde caí y tomé de nuevo el libro enorme que me traje al presente y sentí como literalmente mis pasos caminaban hacia esa otra entrada en la que se escuchaban los cantos de alguien con una horrible voz. Mi mirada estaba fija hacia esa dirección y el libro por sí solo comenzó a sacudirse demasiado en mi mano, así que lo dejé caer al suelo, deteniéndome. Las hojas se movían agitadas como si fuese el viento que lo provocase, hasta que se detuvo específicamente en unas páginas. En seguida la voz de mi interior me dijo: "Lee lo que hay en la página 89" "Fortalécete".

- Cada vez entiendo menos este lugar y esta investigación… pero haré lo que me dice mi voz interior.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el libro y me acerco a una de las antorchas encendidas para poder ver bien lo que me pedía leer mi voz interior y detallo una frase interesante que estaba escrita en runas antiguas, del mismo lenguaje con el que profería el conjuro de invocación.

- "Gyhahj naigh, ernyalhj siag pondo hou syayd"

Qué raro todo esto lo que leí, aunque me di cuenta que mencionó el Pondo Hou y eso no sé en qué tenía que ver, pero sea como sea tenía que apresurarme a cazar a la maldita de Califa y a seguir hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz extraña en el pasillo. Camino con lentitud y con precisión puesto que no sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando y finalmente llegué hacia esa entrada de un gran arco ojival, en el que me mostraba una enorme escalera que estaba descendiendo hacia otro salón hacia abajo. La voz del canto se hacía cada vez más fuerte y yo estaba preparada para saber que era y ese canto resultaba ser que era cantado por una mujer. Una mujer que cantaba una canción de cuna.

- ¿Qué horrible voz es esa?

Finalmente descendí hacia el final de las escaleras y llegué a un salón hacia abajo en el que había una enorme mesa de comedor, candelabros en el centro de la mesa y lo que me temía.

- ¿Acaso esa es…? ¿La madre de Califa?

Mientras que estaba siguiendo a la perra de Califa me encontré con la madre que nunca llegué a saber cómo se llamaba. Su cadáver estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser su mesa del comedor, tarareando ecos ahogados y carrasposos de una canción de cuna infantil. Yo no lo podía creer, ¿Acaso la maldición de los hermanos Wiggettsworth le había alcanzado a ella también? Se supone que ella estaba ya muerta cuando dio nacer a Califa, según lo que me contó Iceburg.

- Eva Wiggettsworth… no puede ser que esté aquí.

Y es cuando entendí que al estar en el mausoleo de los padres de Iceburg, las marcas de sangre que salieron del ataúd eran las de ella, incluyendo las que Zoro y yo vimos en las catacumbas debajo del monasterio. Sin yo siquiera haberlo imaginado, me estaba guiando el camino hacia este lugar. En seguida desciendo por las escaleras y veo que parece ignorar mi presencia, pero me acerco lo suficiente como para rodearla y al tocar su brazo, su cuerpo cayó inerte en su silla, sin vida.

- ¡Maldita seas, intrusa! ¿Cómo te atreves? Pagarás por haber tocado a mi madre.

Mis predicciones eran ciertas. Era la madre de Califa y ahora ella estaba descendiendo de las escaleras de donde yo bajé. Como si sintiera su madre, Califa entró en la habitación y me llamó "la intrusa", por interferir. Yo todavía no sé la maldad que se ha abatido sobre la familia de mi pobre amigo, pero creo que en cada esquina lo comienzo a sentir. Al parecer me estaba siguiendo en mis pasos y yo volteo hacia ella, viéndola mucho más de cerca. Se veía mucho más horrorosa que a la distancia.

- Realmente no creí que sobrevivirías a la recámara de los esqueletos… mis perros fieles no fueron útiles para nada entonces.

Esta mujer es muy peligrosa. No iba a hacer ningún movimiento en falso o si no podía pagar las consecuencias, así que tenía que ver cómo tenía que hacer para no caer en paso en falso contra ella.

- Califa, hasta que decidiste dar la cara… y yo que pensaba que serías muy valiente de enfrentarme en el pasillo de arriba.

- No eres más que una insolente, mujer estúpida… no sé por qué Iceburg te trajo hasta acá cuando eras una perra exiliada.

Estaba descendiendo de las escaleras con lentitud y se detiene en uno de los escalones en silencio. Luego veo que de su molestia se ve una sonrisa extraña que luego manifestó en un relato.

- ¿En dónde está tu joven amado? ¿Lo dejaste atrás nada más para venir por mí?

- Es obvio que nada de todo lo que ocurre aquí le compete a él… pero no te preocupes, él vendrá también y te cortará la cabeza.

- Que insolente eres… pero aún sigo sin saber por qué mi hermano se molestaría en traerte a investigar lo que sucede aquí.

Me estaba dando cuenta como ella comenzaba a hacer salir de sus manos unas uñas filosas y muy peligrosas a simple vista, pero yo trato de distraerla para no tener que toparme con ella en lucha a la distancia en la que estábamos, y comienzo a rodear la mesa para colocarme del otro lado de ella, haciéndole preguntas para distraerla.

- Califa, ¿Por qué atormentas a tu hermano? Él está muy enfermo para que tenga que pagar por tus tonterías.

Creo que esta pregunta fue muy crucial para ella, ya que pareció haberle producido una atención muy extraña en sí misma y miró hacia un lado, tratando de recordar algo según como podía verle.

- Lo sé, y sé que es mi culpa, pero lo que no sabes es que al igual que Spandam, yo busco venganza…

- ¿Venganza?

- Así es, venganza por lo que me hizo Iceburg en el pasado… lo que sé es que a cada paso que damos para encontrar la maldición que nos consumió a todos nosotros, encontramos la verdad.

- ¿De qué verdad hablas? ¿Qué eres una retorcida que busca condenar al mundo?

- ¿Condenar al mundo? No tienes idea de lo que dices, mujer intrusa… estás jugando con fuerzas muy peligrosas y no creas que estás resguardada en alguien mejor.

En seguida Califa comienza a reírse y desciende por las escaleras, sentándose a un lado de la silla del cadáver de su madre, cruzándose de piernas y sacándose las zapatillas que usaba.

- Crees que mi hermano es una opción de salvación… y yo creo que tú terminarás como nosotros.

Ya estaba cansándome de tantas tonterías, y en seguida decido cargar mi revólver pero cuando Califa ve mi armamento se ríe por esto y me mira con una sonrisa despectiva.

- Como te dije, ese artilugio no funciona contra mí… ¿Creíste que te dejaría venir hasta acá así de fácil?

Lo que yo no sabía era que Califa me había preparado una emboscada con muchos esqueletos resurrectos que estaban descendiendo de las escaleras y de los pasillos de la derecha y de la izquierda. Yo miro a los lados y me siento en peligro por esto, pero oigo que Califa me pregunta:

- Has llegado demasiado lejos y has sobrevivido. ¿Estás lista para poder ver resurgir de nuevo a la reina indestructible?

- ¿Reina indestructible? No creerás que te permitiré que hagas todo esto.

- Eso es lo que creo, porque tus huesos permanecerán encerrados por siempre cuando te mate.

- Creo que ya has hablando demasiado… es hora de arrancarte la lengua.

Apenas terminé de decir esto, Califa se enojó demasiado y se levantó eufórica de la silla y sacudió todos los objetos que estaban encima de la mesa, para luego golpear con sus manos la mesa, gritándome:

- ¡No, es tiempo que pagues por ser una insolente intrusa! ¡Te arrancaré el corazón con mis dientes y beberé tu sangre hasta escupirla en tus restos!

Seguido de esto, Califa gritó como nunca le había escuchado y su aspecto se mostró como la de una mujer fantasmal con arrugas en todo el cuerpo y con sus cabellos alzados por los aires, tal cual un verdadero espectro de las pesadillas antiguas. Estaba lista para atacarme y yo estaba preparada para dispararle, pero no puedo evitar pensar en los esqueletos que estaban alrededor de mí. Los miro a todos y los cuento en total, aunque Califa había saltado sobre la mesa, preparada para matarme como lo había prometido.

Los esqueletos estaban apresurados a correr hacia mí y es cuando al tener a tres de ellos muy cerca de mí, les arrojo el conjuro de disipación para dispersar sus huesos en el suelo, y así mismo desvanecerlos con el otro conjuro. Califa no le pareció agradable esto y saltó hacia mí, pero yo extiendo el revólver hacia ella y le disparo las seis balas que esta misma desgraciada esquivó sin ningún problema, abofeteándome a un lado, cayendo al suelo.

- Maldición, es muy rápida.

Estaba en serios problemas si no hacía nada, pero cuando me levanto ella corrió hacia mí, extendiendo sus enormes pezuñas para cortarme la cabeza, y es cuando yo me hago a un lado, dejando que ella rompiese la pared con su mano, que si hubiese sido mi cabeza, estaría perdida para siempre. Me alejo un poco de ella y trato de cargar de nuevo mi revólver pero al terminar ella estaba agachándose a tomar los huesos del suelo y los arrojaba hacia mí.

- No puede ser.

Me escondo en la mesa y dejo pasar esos huesos para luego alzarme hacia arriba y dispararle de nuevo, que por desgracia seguía evadiendo con facilidad. Bajando mi revólver me sorprendo de esto y ella lo único que hace es reírse de mí, de manera de burla, pero al dispararle lo que quedaba, le di un balazo en el hombro derecho y con la otra en la mano derecha.

Esto no le pareció agradable y lo que hizo fue enojarse más de lo normal. Así que volvió a tomar más huesos del suelo y los arrojaba hacia mí, mientras yo permanecía escondida detrás de una silla. Me asomo con rapidez para seguir disparándole y no la veo, se desapareció.

- ¿A dónde se fue?

Apenas terminé de preguntar me sorprendió por la espalda, sosteniéndome del brazo para arrojarme contra una de las paredes, golpeándome muy fuerte. Califa estaba riéndose por esto, pero al mismo tiempo enviaba más de estos esqueletos molestos para matarme. Yo me recuesto en la pared con sangre en mi boca y en mi frente para luego ver que los esqueletos venían en dirección a mí y que detrás de ellos, la maldita de Califa se sentaba encima de la mesa, bebiéndose una botella de vino alardeando de su victoria.

- Es una pena que mueras tan rápido, pero la maldición tiene que consumarse y puedo verte interferir siempre.

Si no hacía algo al respecto sería mi fin. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia las escaleras con la esperanza que descendiese Zoro para ayudarme en esta situación, pero no descendía. Ahora es cuando más lo necesitaba a mi lado. Los esqueletos llegaban hacia mí y estaban alzando sus cetros con cuchillas a las puntas, listos para degollarme, pero no era momento de rendirme. No podía rendirme ante ellos y dejar que mi vida pasase por delante de mis ojos.

Entonces extiendo mi mano derecha hacia los esqueletos con la mayor lentitud posible debido a mi cansancio, para finalmente poder hacer algo con el Pondo Hou y es cuando sucedió lo inesperado. Habitualmente el destello de ectoplasma que yo arrojaba anteriormente solo servía como un impulsor débil para poder huir de mis enemigos, no más grueso que 4 pulgadas de diámetro, pero cuando lo disparé a estos esqueletos la intensidad del Pondo Hou aumentó colosalmente a una velocidad casi a la de la luz y a dos veces más grande que el mismo que arrojaba Zoro.

Con esto pude desarmar a todos los esqueletos, e inclusive hacer salir despedida por los aires a la mismísima Califa. Yo no sabía explicar esto que hice, pero me sorprendí demasiado al haberlo hecho, puesto que trato de levantarme en silencio del suelo, mirando sorprendida lo que yo misma había hecho.

- ¿Acaso…? ¿Esto lo hice yo?

Me miro mi mano derecha y pude sentir una magia completamente diferente a la que acostumbro ver, puesto que ya supuse que todo eso se debió a la lectura del libro negro que me traje del pasado. Este libro me había hecho usar el Pondo Hou con un poder veinte veces mayor que el que yo usaba. Zoro no me creerá todo esto. De entre los escombros veo que Califa estaba levantándose muy sorprendida y a la vez muy enojada por todo lo que hice.

- Esta desgraciada tiene un poder mucho más fuerte que el habitual… ¿Todo se debió acaso a ese libro negro?

Ella había fijado sus ojos en el libro que estaba a un lado de lo que quedaba de la mesa, y yo supe en ese instante que ella correría hacia ese libro para poder destruirlo y yo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ella hiciese eso. La veo correr y yo lo hago al mismo tiempo extendiendo mi mano de nuevo arrojándole otro poderoso destello del Pondo Hou, que le golpeó con fuerza, enviándola hacia un pasillo a la izquierda de la habitación. Me acerco al libro y veo que ella se enoja demasiado y cruza el pasillo a la derecha, yéndose a otro lado de la recámara subterránea.

- Muy bien… es hora de poner fin a esta maldita bruja.

Tomando el libro en mi mano izquierda, me adentro a los pasillos que estaban a la derecha, viendo que había unas locaciones bajo relieve en las paredes que albergaban estatuas de esqueletos. Si me descuidaba de lo que veía, podía toparme con uno de los resurrectos que podía matarme y extiendo mi mano derecha, sacándome el guante para poder ver con el ojo quien era el real y quien no lo era. Este ojo en la mano me hacía ver esto sin ningún problema, dándome cuenta que los que eran esqueletos que me iban a atacar, brillaban con una luz blanca.

- Ahí están los verdaderos.

Extendiendo mi mano hacia ellos, con la magia disipable los hacía desvanecer en todo el pasillo largo a los que eran esqueletos resurrectos y con mi conjuro de invocación, los desvanecí a todos.

- Bien, ahora me falta encontrar a Califa.

Me apresuré a correr por ese pasillo y vi otro que estaba a la derecha, el cual al haberlo cruzado llegué a un salón estrecho con una enorme ventana al final, que me alumbraba hacia afuera de la montaña. Me asomo con lentitud y de pronto la voz de mi interior me estaba diciendo: "Ten cuidado" "Mira a tu alrededor". Tan pronto escuché esto, extendí mi tercer ojo y percibí de cerca la presencia de Califa y ella estaba en el techo, cayendo justo encima de mí.

- Te atrapé.

Sosteniéndome con ambas manos, me arroja contra la pared de esa nueva recámara, haciendo que suelte el libro negro a sus pies. Yo abro los ojos como pude y ahí estaba esa maldita en el centro de la recámara, con el libro negro en sus pies. Ella de pronto baja la mirada y sostiene el libro para abrirlo y ver lo que contenía en él.

- Por esto has ido al pasado y por esto has incrementado demasiado tus fuerzas… veamos qué es lo que contiene.

Pero antes de si quiera yo levantarme del suelo, Califa extiende su mano hacia donde estaba yo y de la pared en la que estaba recostada, salieron muchas manos de esqueletos que me levantaron del suelo, alzándome en la pared a medio metro del suelo. Las manos me sostuvieron en brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello. Estaba atrapada y no podía mover ni un musculo. Estaba en manos de Califa y ella podía hacer conmigo lo que pudiese.

- Me ha sorprendido demasiado que hayas incrementado la magia de tu interior, pero si se encuentra en este libro como aumentar la mía, seré indestructible.

- Esto no ha acabado.

- Por supuesto que ha acabado, mujer intrusa… mírate, todo ya terminó para ti… cuando termine de leer este libro, te arrancaré el corazón con mis dientes y beberé toda tu maldita sangre… despídete del mundo.

¿Será que estaba perdida? No podía moverme y los huesos me apretaban cada vez más, dejándome sin aire y sin movilidad. Claro está que al leer el libro en unas páginas, ella parecía no comprender nada de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué sucede…? ¿No entiendes lo que dice?

- Desgraciadamente no, pero si no lo entiendo… ¿Para qué quedarme con este libro? Lo voy a quemar.

Esa era una mala opción, puesto que no podía permitir que lo hiciese y perder los secretos que se esconden en esas páginas. Califa se dio la vuelta hacia una de las antorchas encendidas del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia ella con la intención de quemar el libro y yo estaba viendo como esto estaba ocurriendo. Mi mirada se desvía a los huesos que sostienen mi mano izquierda y la muñeca de la mano derecha, que inmediatamente vi que este fue un grave error.

Si estos eran esqueletos quienes sostenían mi cuerpo, podía zafarme con lo que fuese y es cuando utilizo el dedo índice y medio de mi mano derecha, arrojando un leve conjuro de disipación sobre la mano huesuda que me sostenía la muñeca. Lo hice varias veces y finalmente el hueso se desarmó en pedazos, soltándome la mano derecha.

- Ahora no lo harás.

Habiendo hecho esto y viendo que Califa estaba muy cerca de incendiar el libro, le extiendo mi mano derecha y le arrojo el gran destello del Pondo Hou, impactándole y al mismo tiempo derribándola al suelo. Luego disipo los huesos que estaban sosteniendo mi cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, muy malherida al igual que la misma Califa. Luego me levanto como pude y caminé en dirección hacia donde estaba la maldita bruja levantándose y veo a mi lado un enorme cetro con una cuchilla grande en la punta como si fuese un hacha y me acerco a la bruja, extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia ella, arrojándole un último destello del Pondo Hou, para evitar que recupere energías.

- Con esto será suficiente.

Estaba aún recuperando mi aire del que casi perdía con los huesos y la maldita bruja estaba muy debilitada por todo lo que le arrojé, pero sin dudarlo veo que se levanta dándome la espalda y ella siente que yo estaba a su espalda.

- Esto no ha terminado… maldita.

- Ya terminó para ti, Califa.

Como era de esperarse, Califa se volteó repentinamente hacia mí con la intención de atacarme, pero antes de siquiera mirarme, las cuchillas del cetro ya estaban cerca del cuello, cercenando la cabeza de los hombros. Esta mujer se detiene en silencio y con sus ojos bien abiertos, tratando de decir algo, pero ya era muy tarde; su cabeza estaba separándose de los hombros, cayendo al suelo diseminando toda la sangre que contenía ese cuerpo marchito. Finalmente, he vencido a Califa y la he matado.


	23. De Regreso a la Mansión

Me hallaba acostada en el suelo, a una distancia del cuerpo decapitado de Califa, la primera en ser cazada. Respiraba descansando de todo lo que pasé y veía como las luces de la tarde estaban penetrando por los arcos sin ventanas de las catacumbas habiéndose disipado la neblina de todo ese lugar, como si esa recámara se encontrase ese lugar a la orilla de un enorme despeñadero.

Mi respiración volvía de nuevo a estar canalizada en su regular ritmo y no me sentía preocupada de nada por ahora. Honestamente prefería dejar todo esto a un lado solo por unos minutos de descanso, en donde no tuviese que preocuparme de nada. Desgraciadamente nada de eso podía ser cierto y tenía que probarlo por ahora de una manera específica. Mientras me encontraba acostada en el silencio de ese suelo frío, puedo sentir alrededor de mí, un extraño canto susurrado que se entonaba en los pasillos, como si fuese el viento; haciendo que me sentase en el suelo con rapidez.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Al instante trato de ubicar mi revólver y me doy cuenta que no lo tenía cerca de mí, recordando que lo dejé en la primera recámara de donde encontré el cadáver de la madre de Califa, cantando esa canción. Me levanto con mucha prisa del suelo, caminando hacia un balcón cerrado del cual la luz del atardecer penetraba, sintiendo que las voces se escuchaban desde ahí mucho más cerca.

- ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Un baúl cerrado y unas cajas sin nada importante en sus contenidos. Me asomo hacia afuera y desde esa ventana sin vitral, puedo ver la distancia de la mansión Wiggettsworth y es cuando pienso que es momento de regresar.

- Si bien he terminado aquí, aún falta saber el misterio de la muerte de Spandam… ya he aclarado todo con Califa.

Y es cuando antes de salir de esa habitación, encuentro un papel a un lado de las cajas que estaba escondido entre ellas. Era muy extraño encontrar eso ahí y me acerco a sostener ese papel para leer lo que en eso contiene, leyendo de la siguiente manera:

_"Casi he terminado mi internamiento aquí en la isla. He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en asegurarme de que el suministro de agua adecuado al monasterio sea suficiente. Está frío y solitario aquí en las grandes cámaras que contienen las cisternas de almacenamiento de agua, pero me calienta mi corazón con recuerdos de ti y papá en casa. Rueguen por mí que se me permitiera alejarme de aquí con el Abad, que me ha mostrado una extraña manera de salvación. Pero también orar por algo de lluvia muy necesaria, ya que nuestros suministros de agua potable escasean"_

_"Pero ese no es el asunto del porqué de esta carta, hermano Nataniel… Alguien tiene que detenerlos. Al principio pensé que estos rituales no eran más que una extensión de nuestra fe, una demostración de la gloria de nuestro creador. Pero al escuchar aquella inocente doncella gritando por misericordia… ¡Por Dios! Esto no puede ser lo que Él quiere de Sus seguidores. Me temo que algunos de los hermanos aquí han dado mostrado señales de disgusto hacia mí, ya que evitan verme a los ojos y el silencio cae cuando entro en una habitación"_

_"¿Cómo podía el Abad permitir que esto continúe sin oposición? ¿Acaso siquiera sabe? Tanto me preocupa, sin embargo, me temo que si intento volver al monasterio a consultarle, podría ser el próximo de uno de estos locos enviados en el viaje hacia el más allá"_

_"Siempre fiel a la orden, hermano Laursen"_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo vi a ese hermano Laursen cuando estaba en el pasado. Fue el mismo chico que huyó de aquí cuando yo iba a entrar al monasterio. Lo querían atrapar por razones extrañas y tuvo suerte de haber desaparecido sin que lo atrapasen, pero el porqué de esta carta en este lugar, me hace entender que sí huyó pero que a lo mejor no tuvo suerte cuando pudo.

- Ya veo… entonces por eso era que salió corriendo de aquí sin detenerse… pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué si cuidaba los suministros de agua, tuvo que estar dentro del monasterio? ¿Algo estaría investigando?

Que desgracia tener que preocuparme ahora por un asunto que no consideraba importante tras haber matado a Califa, pero algo que he aprendido de mis investigaciones es que una vez que esté dentro de una, ignorar algo pequeño me puede llevar a algo mucho más desconocido de lo esperado. Bien, decidí que no me iba a preocupar por eso, y cuando me di la vuelta hacia atrás para poder regresar hacia la recamara de donde yo entré hasta este lugar, vi venir el cadáver de la madre de Califa hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?

Debo admitir que me quedé en frío al verla caminar directamente hacia mí, y no sabía si atacar o esperar a ver qué sería lo primero que haría. Lentamente extiendo mi mano derecha preparándola para hacer emanar un enorme destello del Pondo Hou que ha sido perfeccionado con la lectura del libro negro, y tuve que decidir.

- No me atacará… no lo creo.

Así que lentamente fui bajando la mano derecha para no hacerle nada, dándome cuenta que me pasad por un lado sin siquiera decirme o hacerme algo. Supuse que estaba siendo controlada por algo o ella misma era la que se había levantado de entre los muertos para guiarme acerca de algo que estaba ignorando y decidí seguir hacia donde ella estaba yendo, pero veo que se detiene sobre unas puertas enormes que habiéndose parado en silencio ante ambas puertas, que con sus manos las abre sin siquiera tocarlas, para finalmente volver a caer el cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo, deshaciéndose como el polvo en el viento.

- Esto sí que es extraño.

Camino directamente hacia donde se desvaneció el cadáver y lo único que pude decir al respecto, fue lo siguiente:

- In nomine Patris, ed fili, ed spirictu santi… requiscat in pace, Eva Wiggettsworth.

Quizá la persignación era una señal innecesaria pero se trataba del alma de una mujer inocente de todo esto ocurrido. Me asomo por la puerta y camino hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme despeñadero que llevaba directamente hacia las aguas del océano, con el horizonte siendo útil para la puesta del sol.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y no me parecía buena idea permanecer ahí a esas horas, y es cuando escucho la voz de alguien que me sorprendió demasiado como para ser cierto.

- Maldita desgraciada… pagarás por todo lo que hiciste. Cuando menos te lo esperes, la maldición que nos consumió a todos nosotros serán la respuesta necesaria de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido.

Volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaba la cabeza de Califa hablándome. ¿Es que acaso no se muere tan fácilmente que tengo que hacer más para silenciarla?

- Se supone que deberías estar muerta.

- Insolente, ¿Crees que esta maldición es así de fácil de consumir? No creas que te librarás de los muertos… así de fácil.

No puedo creer que tenga que seguir escuchando a esta molestia de mujer. Mis pasos se acercan hacia ella, pensando dentro de mí misma, de qué manera podía yo eliminarla de este mundo.

- ¿Así que me dirás tus últimas palabras?

- Escucha muy bien lo que te diré, mujer insolente.

Debo admitir que al solo hecho de acercarme a su cabeza y de ver como me hablaba, me produjo una sensación extraña de gracia. Pero en fin, no debía reírme de eso tan fácilmente.

- No entiendo como siendo una cabeza inútil, puedes seguir teniendo ideas locas para decir, pero de seguro sé que ninguna de ellas me parecerá muy interesante.

Así que me dirijo hacia donde estaba tirado el libro negro que me traje del pasado y me acerqué de nuevo a la cabeza parlante de Califa. Ella me ve llegar con ese enorme libro y detiene sus falacias diciéndome:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Si tú ni siquiera sabrás leer esas runas antiguas.

- Bueno, puede que no las sepa leer muy bien, pero tengo un elemento sorpresa que me servirá para poder hacerlo.

Y es cuando extiendo mi mano sobre el libro, dejando que el tercer ojo sintiese lo que yo estaba leyendo sin la necesidad de mostrarle el ojo de mi mano derecha. Finalmente de entre todas las páginas que leí, me di cuenta que eran demasiados conjuros peligrosos que en manos equivocadas podría llegar a ser una catástrofe. Solamente tuve que leer dos páginas para saberlo.

- Esto es peligroso.

Habiendo dicho esto, coloco el libro en el suelo y sigo escuchando la molesta voz de Califa maldiciéndome.

- Desgraciada insolente, te voy a sacar los huesos con mis dientes… ¡Ven acá!

Ahí es cuando me detengo y suspiro profundamente para devolverme hacia ella, y patearle con gran fuerza la cabeza. Luego de rebotar contra una pared, sostengo la cabeza de los cabellos y decido ir en camino hacia las puertas abiertas por Eva Wiggettsworth y sigo oyendo que Califa me decía estupideces.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Soy la reina indestructible! ¡Pronto resurgiré de los muertos y me llevaré tu alma directamente al infierno! ¡Nada podrá detener lo que hemos hecho desde un principio y verás como el rey se levantará y condenará a este maldito mundo!

Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Luché contra Califa con todo lo que tenía y escapé con mi vida. Incluso en la muerte, me maldecía. Mientras llevaba la cabeza cercenada de los acantilados, aún me maldijo en lenguas demoníacas y menospreció su propio fin. Me dijo que yo no puedo dejar de hacer lo que ya ha comenzado, que la familia se reunió, que el rey se levantará una vez más. Habiendo tenido demasiado de ella, con mi mano derecha sosteniendo sus cabellos, lanzo a gran distancia la cabeza cercenada de Califa y extiendo mi mano para arrojarle el Pondo Hou, despedazándole lo poco que le quedaba en pedazos, esparciéndose en los aires.

- ¿Decías?

Sé que la arrogancia no se me daba bien, pero pude sentir una enorme paz por haber acabado con esta maldita bruja. Al instante en que hice esto, puedo sentir que a mi espalda unos pasos estaban aproximándose y sintiendo que se acercaban con gran lentitud, supe que no era una mala señal.

- Así que has acabado con Califa, ¿No?

- Lo he hecho, Zoro… finalmente maté a esa desgraciada.

- ¿Y lo hiciste tú sola?

No entiendo por qué no me creía, pero yo sí estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Miro hacia atrás y veo que mi amigo estaba un poco malherido, con algunas cortadas en su rostro y en sus ropajes. Se veía igual que yo de maltrecho. Él se me acerca y se queda a mi lado, mirando hacia el océano, suspirando en silencio hasta que yo arruino ese silencio.

- ¿Sabes algo, Zoro? Ya creo poder comprender como es de importante el Pondo Hou que tú utilizas.

- ¿En serio lo sabes?

- Sí, de hecho lo que más me agrada es que con esto, puedo inclusive desvanecer más rápido los huesos que me atacan.

- Entonces te servirá para cuando tengas que enfrentarte a esos resurrectos esqueletos.

Luego de esto, volteo hacia mi amigo Zoro, el cual estaba suspirando en silencio. Se veía muy sereno y creo que no estaba muy lleno de energías que digamos. En seguida yo recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiro dándole a entender a él lo muy cansada que yo me encontraba.

- Es momento de irnos de aquí, Zoro.

- Está bien… ¿Y cuál será tu siguiente plan?

- Por ahora, no lo sé.

Él no estaba muy convencido que yo no sabía que sería lo siguiente en hacer, pero sí supe que debía obtener respuestas nuevas de parte de Iceburg. Quiero que me explique demasiadas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, y por lo tanto debo asegurarme de poder encontrarlo de regreso a la mansión. Quizá me vuelva a topar con Spandam y sea él el nuevo misterio a descifrar en este rompecabezas de demonios y de resurgidos de los infiernos.

Los minutos pasaron después de ese momento en el atardecer. Zoro y yo encontramos otra salida alterna de las catacumbas hacia la superficie, dejando atrás todo este desorden del pasado. Nuestros pasos nos llevaron directamente hacia la colina que nos trajo hacia el monasterio de condenados, planeando nuestra nueva estrategia de regreso a la costa, mientras que yo seguía ordenando mis ideas acerca de todo este desastre, pensando que si regresaba de nuevo a la mansión, tendría que estar preparada.

- ¿Ese libro te sirvió de algo, Robin?

Qué raro que Zoro me preguntase por esto, pero quizá él estaba muy preocupado de que yo sea otra condenada por el simple hecho de cargar con un artefacto muy peligroso en el pasado. Claro está que gracias a este libro, muchas almas perdidas permanecen en las catacumbas.

- De hecho, sí me sirvió y me ayudó en la lucha contra Califa.

- Y agradezco que hayas acabado con ella… me estaba fastidiando, y deseaba ser yo quien le cortase la cabeza. Me fastidiaba el solo hecho de oírla reírse de ti.

- Bueno, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, tontito.

Pero claro. Siempre que Zoro es confrontado por mis palabras dulces de afecto, se sonroja y se siente como un niño indefenso. Me detengo en mis pasos viendo que este estaba a otros hacia atrás, mirándome con ironía en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Me acabas de decir "tontito"… sabes muy bien que…

- ¿Odias eso?

- Así es.

Se adelanta en seguida hacia mí y se cruza los brazos, poniendo una extraña facción en su rostro que no pude evitar reírme por esto.

- No le veo la gracia, mujer.

- No te preocupes, no es para tanto… sabes que lo hago por afecto.

- Se afectiva con la reina de Inglaterra.

En seguida caminó por toda la costa y yo estaba riéndome sin parar por causa de su molestia. Puede que Zoro se enoje por estas cosas, pero cuando lo hace se sonroja y se vuelve una persona muy graciosa. Finalmente llegamos a la costa y cerca del camino que me tomó cruzar para poder llegar del mausoleo de los padres de Iceburg hacia este monasterio, había un pequeño barco a vapor que estaba esperando en la costa. Zoro me mira y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué será lo que harás, Robin?

Esa pregunta me decía que Zoro no estaba dispuesto a permitirme continuar hacia la mansión, pero podía equivocarme de vez en cuando.

- Pues, yo regresaré a la mansión Wiggettsworth y tendré que ver de nuevo a Iceburg a los ojos.

- ¿Regresarás a esa mansión de la cual tanto hablas?

- Por supuesto, tengo que rendir cuentas a él.

Apenas terminé de decir esto, vi un desanimo en el rostro de mi amigo de armas. ¿Por qué estaba desanimado? ¿Acaso seguiría empeñado en que regrese de este lugar y que deje mi misión?

- Zoro, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por nada, creo que es imposible convencerte que no tienes que ir de nuevo a esa mansión de demonios… ya has decidido que hacer en tu viaje y quieres completar tu travesía.

- ¿Y eso te molesta mucho?

- Se supone que no es mi problema.

¿Saben algo? A veces desearía saber lo que pasa por la mente de mi amigo, y así mismo descubrir por qué tanto misterio o por qué tanta preocupación. A veces pienso que se preocupa demasiado de lo normal y se debe a que a lo mejor… ¿Me quiere más de lo normal?

- Como sea, yo tendré que regresar a Londres… tengo que contactar a mis fuentes para que me mantengan informado de todo lo que ocurre con respecto a tu caso… quizá haya una señal de esperanza en este caso.

Y justo cuando se iba a subir al barco para regresar, yo lo detengo de su brazo derecho y hago que me mire de nuevo a los ojos. Había demasiado por qué pensar y hablar. Quiero que Zoro me dé respuestas.

- Un momento, Zoro… ¿Para qué quieres regresar a Londres? ¿Qué contactos son esos?

- Pues pensaba darte una sorpresa agradable, y quizá te hubiese gustado saber que estoy cerca de obtenerte un derecho de amnistía directamente del parlamento… la única intención es que regreses conmigo, para que puedas declarar y así mismo, obtener de nuevo tu ciudadanía.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que me quieres decir?

- Por supuesto… pero por desgracia ya decidiste que hacer y dejaré que continúes con tu viaje hacia "tu señor".

De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Zoro estaba haciendo eso por mí y no lo sabía. ¿Quizá esa sea la razón por la que me quería de regreso con él? ¿Por eso no deseaba verme en Irlanda? Su rostro reflejaba desanimo, pensando que yo misma sería una mujer que menospreciaría lo que él seguía haciendo por mí. No sabía qué hacer.

- De verdad que no sé cómo agradecerte esto, Zoro… tú más que nadie sabe muy bien por lo que he pasado, y cuanto anhelo poder regresar a mi hogar.

- Solamente regresa conmigo y deja esta misión estúpida de una vez por todas… esto no te está trayendo ningún beneficio.

- Zoro, sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo… esto me garantiza mi libertad.

- ¡Solo te garantiza una pérdida de tiempo!

Cuando me dijo esto, me sostuvo de mis brazos, mostrando un poco de impaciencia en su rostro. Se notaba que de verdad me quería fuera de esta misión y lejos de esta situación.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Zoro?

- Porque es la maldita verdad… mira todo lo que has pasado por poder obedecer y cumplir la orden de un comandante en jefe retirado que te promete una posibilidad de lealtad.

- Aun así, sigue siendo mi superior aunque la guerra haya acabado. No puedo desechar así como si nada su propuesta.

- ¿Y qué hay de la mía? ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti?

En ese momento, Zoro se acerca un poco más a mi rostro sorprendido, como si intentase besarme, pero su frente se posa sobre la mía, insistiéndome en ruego. Yo sentía mi corazón latir aceleradamente por esto y créanme que es la segunda vez que deseaba poder besarlo de todo corazón.

- Robin… te lo ruego, ven conmigo… déjame ponerte a salvo.

Y como era obvio de mi parte, no pensaba dar por terminada una investigación a la mitad. Luego sostengo su brazo y alejo mi frente de la de él, mirando hacia el suelo, rechazando su oferta que tan gentilmente me estaba proponiendo.

- Lo siento, Zoro… no puedo.

Pero ni ese comentario era capaz de hacerle sentir alegre. Mi amigo pensaba que aun así yo lo seguía menospreciando. Así que se suelta el brazo de mi mano y me sonríe.

- Entonces, tendré que regresar solo… pues aquí es donde nos separamos, Robin.

- Zoro, entiéndeme.

- No te preocupes, te comprendo.

- No creo que me comprendas… te agradezco por tu ayuda, pero no es fácil para mi dejar atrás una de las investigaciones de mi vida.

- Después de todo, era una sorpresa que tenía para ti… quizá cuando regreses de Irlanda, con todos tus casos inconclusos, puedas al menos tener un poco de consideración por lo que hacen por ti, los que de verdad se interesan en ti.

Al terminar estas palabras, Zoro se da la media vuelta y camina dándome la espalda, y estaba subiendo de nuevo al barco de vapor que estaba comenzando a zarpar directamente hacia Londres. Yo lo veo irse desde donde yo me encontraba y créanme que fue muy doloroso para mí tener que rechazarlo por segunda vez. Solo lo que ha hecho es ayudarme y eso nadie lo haría por mí.

Lo que sucede es que nadie entiende lo difícil que es para mí, tener que dejar una investigación que me mostrará la realidad de lo que sucedió en la Gran Guerra. Y sí, sé que soy egoísta por rechazar a los demás y por pensar solamente en mí. Lo que sucede es que nadie comprende lo difícil que fue para mí el tener que vivir en el exilio por tantos años y sin saber exactamente el por qué. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de averiguar el por qué sin tener que recurrir a los burócratas y a la cámara de lores de Inglaterra.

Como sea, estaba tomando mi camino de regreso hacia la mansión Wiggettsworth antes que se haga de noche. Ya había logrado acabar con Califa y me faltaba seguir descubriendo más cosas en la mansión que no he recorrido del todo. No puedo aceptar que mis esfuerzos son infructuosos. Debo pagar mi deuda a Iceburg con vida, y haré lo que sea necesario.


	24. La Mórbida Noticia

No sé cómo interpretar el cansancio que llevo por dentro, pero creo que se compensa con la calma que llevo en mi interior por el simple hecho de regresar a la mansión a encontrar respuestas que espero que Iceburg me las dé. Es una pena tener que regresar otra vez a la mansión sin la ayuda de Zoro, y comprendo su molestia y que me haya dejado sola. Esto tiene que acabar y yo soy la que tiene que acabar con todo este embrollo.

Ya se hizo de noche recientemente y estaba apareciendo de vuelta en la mansión. Estaba regresando por donde me fui hacia el mausoleo, seguido del monasterio, andando hacia la puerta trasera de la derecha del jardín trasero. Mientras caminaba meditaba en muchas cosas y en el libro que poseía, que parecía ser un secreto cada vez más indescifrable, pero me doy cuenta que al estar cerca de las puertas, veo un charco de sangre que estaba diseminado por el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto? De seguro el jardinero del relato del monasterio, está muerto.

Que interesante que yo misma dijese eso, puesto que cuando crucé las puertas que estaban frente a mí, vi a otra persona muerta en el suelo. Era alguien que tenía la apariencia de uno de los piratas que nos invadieron en la región cercana al monasterio.

- Estos desgraciados están aquí… ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado?

Inmediatamente entro en silencio por el patio y camino hacia el frente de mí, recostando mi espalda sobre la muralla que estaba al frente. Me deslicé en silencio por la pared hacia la derecha para luego cruzar a la izquierda y ver el resto de los jardines traseros de la mansión. Siento un silencio en medio de la noche y que ese silencio parecía apoderarse de los latidos de mi corazón.

- Sea quien sea, no estaré suficientemente armada… mal momento para quedarme con pocas municiones.

Y es cuando luego de andar el paso por los jardines, veo que del principal estanque amurallado, sale corriendo apresurado otro de los jardineros que al verme se asombra mucho. Juro por Dios que estaba a punto de dispararle al desgraciado por aparecer repentinamente.

- Qué bueno que ha llegado, señorita Robin.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Justo antes de una hora, unos extraños piratas han llegado hasta acá y han tomado posesión de la mansión.

Esto era imposible. ¡Me han seguido de seguro! Mi rostro solo puede emanar preocupación al respecto, y solamente opto por llevarme las manos a mis cabellos y apretujarlos.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, señora… yo como sea no estoy para soportar estas tonterías, no me pagan lo suficiente para poder lidiar con esto…

Desesperado, me pasa por un lado y corre como alma que se lleva el diablo, gritando a grandes voces:

- ¡Renuncio! ¡Me voy de este infierno!

Iba a tratar de detenerlo, pero vi que era demasiado tarde así que opté por armarme de valor y desviar mi vista al frente. Estaba solamente armada de los conjuros y supe en seguida que si iba a enfrentarme a estos desgraciados sería mejor acabarlos con facilidad y sin tanto alboroto. Algo tan sutil como un conjuro de eliminación sin tanto esfuerzo.

Me acerco hasta el otro lado del jardín con mayor precaución y escucho a dos de estos piratas mediterráneos que tenían a uno de los jardineros arrodillado al suelo, y le apuntaban con un arma. Lo iban a matar.

- No lo permitiré.

Así que antes que este pudiese apretar el gatillo, yo extiendo la mano derecha y pronuncio el conjuro de invocación.

- "Jaigh naygh sigh sayjg fah la nah"

Y para sorpresa del otro pirata que estaba al lado del ejecutor, se da cuenta que su compañero de armas se detuvo. Sorprendido le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Mátalo!

- ¡No puedo moverme!

Ciertamente no podía, pero mientras tenía mi mano estirada hacia este hombre, la muevo hacia el otro pirata y este apunta a su compañero y lo mata en seguida. Sorprendido y asustado de esto, el ejecutor se siente muy asustado y se pregunta por qué ocurrió esto que hizo sin quererlo. En seguida yo me asomo con la mano extendida y el pirata me ve.

- ¡Maldita mamporrera! ¿Qué hiciste?

Desesperado y temblando de miedo, buscaba como apuntar el arma hacia mí, pero yo simplemente me le acerqué y le pregunté:

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia, maldita zorra!

Odio cuando me dicen así. Este sujeto al parecer no sabe con quién está jugando pero yo me encargaré de enseñarle que no se debe. Me acerco unos pasos más hacia el otro pirata que este mató gracias a mí, y recojo el revólver, agachándome.

- Entonces no me dirás nada… que bien.

- ¡Mátame y haz todo lo que quieras, pero no sabrás por que nos envió hasta acá!

Esto me llamó mucho la atención, puesto que al parecer alguien los ha traído hasta acá y yo supuse quien podía ser. Volteo hacia él y me levanto del suelo, dando pasos hacia sí mismo.

- ¿Quién te envió? Y juro que haré de tu muerte algo muy sencillo.

- Es preferible que me mates mujer estúpida.

Bueno, si tanto insistía en morir, yo misma me aseguraría de proporcionarle ese placer. Me acerco con el arma y le apunto al rostro, viendo como se reía de mí.

- Te ves muy contento para decir tus últimas palabras.

- Tú eres quien debería decir las últimas a palabras a nuestro maestro… él sabía que tú vendrías hasta acá a entrometerte en sus asuntos, y sea como sea, no tendrás salida.

- Pues tu maestro es un cobarde entonces.

- Mi maestro te enseñará la magia verdadera.

Cuando escuché esta frase del pirata inmóvil, recordé en seguida lo que me dijo Lucci cuando estaba en su mundo alterno. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mis cejas se arquearon, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. ¿Serán estos sujetos siervos de Lucci? Había una sola manera. Averiguarlo.

- Tu maldito maestro se ha escondido de mí, pero ahora yo seré quien le muestre mi verdadera magia.

Y sin más que poder decir de esta gentuza, suelto el revólver y extiendo mi mano derecha hacia él, haciendo que se lleve lentamente el revólver al cuello, disparándose él mismo. Cayendo en el suelo, yo misma decidí averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta y entre ellos, estaba buscando alguna información o algún detalle que me pudiese asimilar para poder saber la verdad, y curiosamente encuentro un pergamino en el que se acabó de suicidar.

- Un pergamino sellado… debe ser del "maestro" ese.

No pierdo el tiempo en tantas pamplinerías y abro ese pergamino extraño, para ver en seguida que se trataba de una carta de encomienda.

_"Mis hermanos piratas"_

_"La extraña debe ser detenida. Tengan cuidado, ella es hábil y me está probando en su resistencia y osadía. Recuerden el aviso de nuestro maestro en el Este: *De ahí que en general es hábil en el ataque cuyo oponente no sabe qué defender, y es hábil en la defensa cuyo oponente no sabe qué atacar*"_

_"Cuando la extraña esté muerta, regresen conmigo al lugar de las almas perdidas"_

_"Lucci"_

¡Maldita sea, lo sabía! ¡Lucci está aquí y se ha encargado de sitiar la mansión con sus secuaces, pero no permitiré que hagan daño a mi amigo Iceburg. Suelto el pergamino y corro en seguida para entrar hacia la entrada de la cocina, sumiéndome de nuevo a esa mansión de miles de pesadillas ocultas.

Nuevamente cierro la puerta a mi espalda y mantengo mi mano derecha, preparada para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentarme. Mi mirada se desvía directamente hacia la oscuridad y el silencio de la primera recámara disponible y camino con pasos lentos hacia una puerta de la derecha, cruzando hacia la cocina.

- Primero lo primero, tener cuidado con los necrófagos… y esas porquerías pegajosas.

Mis pasos son lentos, pero camino con prisa recordando aquella bodega en la que las sombras me estaban aprisionando para matarme. Sería la última vez que yo misma me permitiría algo así. Cruzo hacia la siguiente recámara y puedo sentir un enorme silencio en esa cocina, aunque la chimenea seguía ardiendo como si nada.

- Esto no se ve normal… no hay nadie cerca.

Paso en seguida hacia la otra puerta que estaba al frente de mí y llego a un pasillo que a la derecha tenía una puerta al final y a la izquierda había otro pasillo largo al frente. Decido primero ir por la puerta de la derecha y me acerco en silencio, pero antes de si quiera poder girar la manilla de la puerta, me detengo sintiendo unas extrañas voces del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Así que yo misma sin querer perder nada de lo que pudiese estar escuchándose del otro lado, acerco mi oído a la puerta, y percibo susurros de muchas personas comiendo y disfrutando de ese momento. Que irónico. ¿Todos se preocupan por comer en calma, de noche y luego de todo lo que ha pasado aquí? No quiero quedarme sin saber nada y decido abrir la puerta delante de mí, pasando a ver lo que ocurría.

Lo que había delante de mí era una enorme mesa de comedor, con todos los cubiertos y utensilios preparados para una enorme cena. Había un silencio muy calmado en ese lugar y eso me sorprendía un poco, porque había escuchado voces de personas comiendo y disfrutando ese momento. Una razón más que tenía para no tener que haber entrado.

- Esto es extraño… cualquier cosa aquí ya no me sorprenderá.

Dije eso para calmar mi conciencia, aunque cuando me di la vuelta para salir, percibo un sonido extraño a mi espalda y al voltear la mirada hacia la mesa, me di cuenta con sorpresa que los utensilios y las vajillas estaban alzadas a los aires.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Ahora ocurrió lo peor. Los utensilios y las vajillas estaban volando con mucha prisa hacia mí para atacarme, pero yo me hago a un lado y salgo de esa habitación, dejando que todo esto se impactase con la pared del pasillo, saliendo de la puerta. La velocidad que llevaban estos objetos pudo haberme matado si me hubiese quedado dentro de la habitación.

Me levanto del suelo y camino por el pasillo para poder aproximarme a la siguiente recamara a la derecha pero cuando trato de componerme de toda la presión que vi con esos objetos voladores que casi me mataban, veo que se abre una puerta a mi derecha y que en ella aparece una sirvienta corriendo hacia mí, muy preocupada.

- ¡Señorita Robin! ¡Qué bueno que ha llegado, estamos corriendo peligro!

Yo la veo que me abraza con preocupación, y con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso soy la que solventará todos los problemas de todos aquí?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay unos piratas que están en el jardín privado de Iceburg… han llegado a tomar la mansión.

- Muy bien, no se preocupe… escóndase en su habitación, yo iré a revisar.

- Gracias.

En seguida la sirvienta fue corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio y desapareció entre las escaleras de la cocina hacia el salón de la servidumbre. En cambio yo volteo mi mirada a la puerta abierta que según mi idea de este lugar, me llevaría directamente hacia el jardín privado de Iceburg. Me asomo con prisa hacia la puerta y al salir veo el lugar que estaba rodeado de piratas.

- La sirvienta no se equivocaba… está invadido.

Como era de esperarse, salgo de ese pasillo y desciendo las escaleras hacia la derecha para poder mantenerme escondida en la pared que me retenía y luego me asomo cruzando a la izquierda, viendo a tres piratas que estaban hablando, y les extiendo la mano derecha.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los piratas voltearon hacia mí y sacaron sus espadas para poder atacarme, pero yo uso mi conjuro de invocación sobre ellos, haciendo que se maten el uno con el otro. Camino unos pasos para poder examinar los cuerpos, y siento la voz interna que me dice: "Cuidado" "Hay más de ellos armados". Suerte para mí que me dio la oportunidad de evadir unas cuantas balas que fueron disparadas hacia mí.

- ¡Maldición, no los vi!

Me asomo con rapidez de nuevo y extiendo mi mano para arrojar el poderoso Pondo Hou, acabando con todos los piratas que estaban escondidos entre los arbustos. Al parecer son demasiados, así que cuando me apresuré para poder llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, vi otros más que estaban saltando los muros de atrás del jardín privado de Iceburg.

- No se acaban.

Luego de esto, extiendo mi mano y arrojo el Pondo Hou acabándolo por completo. Supe que si estaban viniendo de esa zona, era el lugar perfecto por donde podían esconderse y yo no pensaba dejarlos venir de nuevo hasta acá. Así que corro con mucha prisa hacia el muro, subiendo por un árbol y me doy cuenta que estaban apareciendo muchos de las montañas cercanas a la mansión.

- Son demasiados… tengo que evitar que vengan, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?

Entonces viendo que estaban apareciendo muchos delante de mí, recordé que puedo usar el conjuro de invocación para levantar a los muertos y que estos peleen a mi favor.

- Es verdad.

Miro hacia los cadáveres de todos los piratas que yo misma maté y corro hacia cada uno de ellos, conjurándolos con este hechizo. Ya cuando se estaban asomando los demás piratas, yo había levantado de los muertos a diez piratas que no importa cuántas balas les disparen o cuantas hendiduras le diesen con espada, nunca iban a caer muertos. Después de esto, yo extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ellos y digo:

- "Byagh najiyh an gyalgh nah"

Habiendo dicho esto, los piratas que yo alcé de entre los muertos atacaron a los otros hermanos suyos, matándolos desesperadamente. Todos se sorprendían y les preguntaban que por qué hacían esto, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos. Mis diez cadáveres alzados de la muerte mataron a cincuenta piratas.

Yo desde adentro del jardín, escuché todos los gritos de sufrimiento y bajé la mirada para no imaginar nada de lo que hicieron los cadáveres alzados. Este conjuro es muy peligroso en manos equivocadas, y estaba en mis manos ahora.

- Qué muerte tan atroz… como sea, tengo que salir de aquí.

Emprendí mi camino de regreso hacia donde salí y volví de nuevo a la cocina, pero antes de cruzar por esas recamaras, preferí irme a la derecha pasando por dos puertas, para darme cuenta que la ultima estaba cerrada.

- Maldición, tendré que subir por las escaleras de la servidumbre.

Y sin más que decir, me di la media vuelta y regresé de vuelta a la cocina, cruzando por una de las puertas de la derecha, que contenían unas escaleras hacia arriba. Subiendo por ahí para evitar la cocina, y llegar a un piso que consideraba más seguro, pero que no se engañen. Nada aquí en esta mansión es seguro.

Terminé de subir por las escaleras y salí por una puerta hacia una habitación vacía, con una puerta a la derecha. Cruzo por esa puerta hacia mi diestra y llego a un pasillo con tres puertas. La del frente me llevaba a la chimenea de donde se encontraba la puerta mágica que no me dejó pasar; la de la izquierda me llevaba a un invernadero extraño y la de la derecha, me llevaba a la habitación del mayordomo.

- ¿Ahora qué será lo que haré? ¿Por dónde debo ir?

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del frente, y caminé unos pasos directamente hacia allá, pero al entrar a la habitación, vi a la izquierda que estaba el fantasma de Spandam, leyendo un libro delante de la chimenea, flotando en el aire. Yo me sorprendo y el ruido que hice, hizo que este resucitado alzase la mirada al frente, diciendo:

- Y pensar que has hecho demasiado para llegar hasta dónde estás… creo que has jugado demasiado con los muertos como para que permanezcas aquí, languideciendo por la vida que una vez tuvimos.

Este desgraciado. ¿Cómo fue que supo que estaba ahí y que precisamente la que entró era yo? Yo me mantengo en silencio, pensando que conjuro puedo usar contra un fantasma y quizá sea la razón perfecta para poder tener que visualizar una manera de contrarrestar su molestia.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Eres muy predecible para ser escondida… aun no sé cuál es tu maldito empeño en querer regresar a esta mansión y encontrar verdades, pero mi paciencia se está acabando y no querrás que deposite toda mi furia sobre ti, mujer impertinente.

¿Acaso me estaba amenazando? ¡Como detesto no estar preparada con un conjuro contra un fantasma! Quizá el libro me lo muestre, pero tengo que pasar horas descifrando todo esto y no tendré descanso. Sin duda alguna su amenaza no me causaba ningún efecto, pero debía estar preparada para este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Acaso debo tener miedo?

Más vale que no hubiese preguntado eso. Cuando dije esto, el fantasma de Spandam cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, arrojándolo a la fogata y lentamente volteó hacia mí, sonriendo con una expresión macabra en su rostro, y sorpresivamente las luces se apagaron haciendo todo oscuro, pero cuando se encendieron de nuevo, el fantasma que estaba a unos metros de distancia, ahora estaba frente de mí, con su apariencia de cadáver putrefacto y atroz, de gusanos saliéndole por todo el cuerpo, gruñéndome en voz alta.

- ¡Hijo de la…!

En seguida me caí al suelo del susto, y las luces se volvieron a apagar para que al volverse a encender de nuevo, el fantasma de Spandam desapareció de nuevo. ¡Maldición sí que ese fantasma es un fastidio! Creo que no debo ser muy irreverente con él, y como yo me lo esperaba me estaba hablando por medio de los ecos en la mansión.

- "Desaparece de una vez por todas, mujer…" "No juegues contra fuerzas que no puedes resistir, porque estás demasiado lejos de ver como sobrevivirás"

Y dicho esto, sentí un frío que de pronto me subió por la columna y me levanté sin más que decir, saliendo de esa habitación. Opté por la habitación del mayordomo.

- Bien, creo que por aquí debería ir.

Mis pasos fueron rápidos esta vez, no quería toparme más con este fantasma por ahora, a no ser que encuentre un método para poder acabar con Spandam de una vez por todas. Cruzo la puerta que estaba frente a mí y llego al pasillo de la habitación de los sirvientes de la mansión.

Se veía muy descuidado ese lugar y preferí no detenerme hasta llegar a la última puerta del final del pasillo, que al tocarla sentí una brisa que me agitó los cabellos a mi espalda. Me detengo y volteo hacia atrás con mucha prisa, dándome cuenta que no había nada a mis espaldas, pero sí sabía que tenía que irme de ahí antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Regresé mi mirada hacia la siguiente puerta y la abrí, cruzando a un enorme salón alto e iluminado del cual había un piso largo y espacioso por los lados que contenía un camino a la pared de la derecha, sirviendo de escaleras hacia el piso de abajo.

- Este debe ser el lugar de donde escuché por primera vez la viscosa voz de la bestia asquerosa y repulsiva.

Sorpresa para mí de ver que en la puerta en la derecha y al final, estaba apareciendo el mayordomo principal de la mansión que al verme, se acerca a mí y me dice:

- Señorita Robin, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

- Se le ve muy agitada… ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Así es, no hay ningún problema… pero hay algo que sí me ha inquietado demasiado y que he esperado a que usted mismo sea quien me lo revele.

- ¿Y que puede ser, señorita?

- Quisiera saber, que conexión tiene Iceburg con Lucci… ¿Por qué ha llegado ese hombre a esta mansión y en pos de su señor?

- Bueno…

Se da la media vuelta haciéndome gestos con sus dedos para que le siguiese y yo misma caminé hacia la puerta de donde él salió, y me decía la historia.

- Sé que a lo mejor usted no está enterada de lo que pasa, pero Iceburg recibió hace unos meses atrás una carta anónima de alguien que podía saber el paradero de la hermana de Iceburg, la joven Califa…

Mientras me decía esto, me puse a pensar en algo extraño. ¿Califa? Ya ella estaba muerta como para que Lucci buscase un trabajo de investigación en él. Lo que sucedía aquí era algo más serio.

- Pero cuando la noticia fue devuelta hacia el señor Iceburg, que no se encontró el paradero de la joven Califa, se desanimó demasiado y le pidió al señor Lucci que viniese a esta mansión y que le explicara todo lo que ocurrió.

- Ya veo, muy fácil de creer de parte de un mentiroso y un traidor… pero, ¿Para qué buscaría a una mujer que ya estaba muerta?

- Como es de esperarse en esta mansión, todos creen que los hermanos siguen malditos y que no permanecen muertos… la sorpresa no fue esa, sino que al estar Lucci en esta mansión, se descubrió por el diario que mantenía escribiendo hace años atrás, que él mismo estaba perpetrando un plan distinto con esta familia.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

- El plan de poder infiltrarse en esta mansión sin ser visto por nadie… para poder tener acceso a la biblioteca central del padre de Iceburg.

Mientras me decía esto, estábamos cruzando la puerta del lado derecho y pasamos a un pasillo largo que tenía una puerta a la derecha y a la izquierda justo al cruzar a ese lugar.

- Su acceso fue suficiente para poder obtener conocimiento de los libros malditos que él poseía y así mismo poder hacerse de la magia que consumía a todos los hermanos… una vez controlada esa magia, él mismo mató al padre de Iceburg.

Esta noticia me sorprendió más de lo que yo misma imaginaba. ¿Lucci mató al padre de Iceburg? ¿Cómo era esto posible?

- ¿Y cómo ocurrió? ¿Por qué no lo atraparon?

- Porque pudo huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad… las autoridades lo estaban buscando pero se lanzó por los despeñaderos desapareciendo en la neblina… nadie ha sabido de él desde hace años atrás y ahora sigue perdido entre el mundo… pero lo que siempre ha temido mi señor Iceburg, es que no ha muerto en realidad.

- Esta es una locura inimaginable… siempre supe que el padre de Iceburg había muerto, pero nunca en manos de Lucci… ¿Eso sucedió antes de ir a la guerra?

- Así es… de hecho, pudimos requisar todos los escritos que Lucci dejó en la habitación que era suya, y la guardé en la mía.

- Necesito ver esos escritos, ¿Me los permite?

- Por supuesto, sígame.

Esa era mi oportunidad de conocer un poco más a mi enemigo. El mayordomo estaba yéndose hacia la puerta de la izquierda y cruzamos un angosto salón finalmente llegando a otra puerta que estaba delante de mí. El mayordomo sale de nuevo y deja la habitación a mi disposición.

- Yo tendré que hacer otras cosas… usted puede revisar todos los escritos que están en las gavetas… me retiro.

- Gracias.

En seguida el mayordomo se retiró de la habitación y se fue a hacer otras cosas, mientras que yo estaba entrando a esa habitación luminosa que parecía ser muy arreglada y lujosa para ser de un mayordomo. Mi vista estaba examinando todo el lugar y fue cuando me senté en la cama, suspirando de alivio por estar tranquila y trabajando en mi área de especialidad.

- Bien, ahora a revisar esos escritos… espero hallar algo necesario.

Repasaré todo de nuevo. Lo que escuché hace que todo tenga sentido ahora. El hombre que escuché que Lucci atacó fue al propio padre de Iceburg. El mayordomo me puso al corriente de un pedazo de la historia mórbida de la familia. La familia, la gente del pueblo, y las autoridades locales tenían miedo de Lucci, incluso después de que hubiera desaparecido.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la mansión, los policías los persiguieron y Lucci pudo evadirlos saltando de los acantilados al mar a lo lejos. Su miedo de él cuando estaba vivo era nada comparado con los avistamientos de él después de su salto mortal.

Regresando de la muerte, al parecer no era la primera vez que se que murió… aun recuerdo Múnich, y así mismo esta oveja negra tiene que morir; puesto que ha regresado otra vez a mí y debo matarlo.


	25. El Testimonio de la Visión

Todavía recordaba cómo fue que el testimonio del mayordomo principal era concluso. Honestamente esperaría cualquier cosa del mismo desgraciado de Lucci, aunque yo siempre he querido encontrar más razones para matarlo. Aquí ya tenía las razones suficientes para poder hallar a ese bastardo y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Estaba sentada en la cama del mayordomo y desvié mi mirada hacia los estantes a un lado de la pared y comienzo a revisar cada uno de esos estantes para hallar una respuesta distinta, y entre los escritos, me doy cuenta que hay unos que estaban guardados en un pequeño baúl

- A ver… ¿Qué es esto?

Luego de abrirlo, veo muchos papeles en hojas envejecidas y al mismo tiempo lo que parecía ser un diario. Suelto los papeles y reviso dándome cuenta que ese diario que se encontraba en el baúl, era del mismo Lucci. ¿Por qué un diario? Sin pensarlo dos veces leí lo que estaba escrito en él.

_"11 de mayo del 1914"_

_"El padre del comandante en jefe Iceburg me dio este diario cuando solo tenía veinte años, justamente cuando lo hizo al igual que los demás hermanos. El cree que forzándolos al mismo patético ritual que hicieron cuando era un hombre joven, de pronto los tres hijos mágicamente se convertirían en adultos responsables"_

_"15 de junio del 1914"_

_"El padre de Iceburg me obliga a pensar que este diario no significa nada para mí. Él vigila a sus hijos a través de la biblioteca, cuando yo estaba leyendo "la auto reflexión es la clave para la iluminación", como decía él. ¡Bobadas pútridas! Pronto me largo de esta pocilga pendeja y me embarco a regresar a mi hogar"_

_"14 de abril del 1922"_

_"He hallado por fin mi verdadero propósito, lejos de las mariconadas de la guerra y de los conflictos en la Europa occidental"_

_"3 de mayo del 1922"_

_"Necesito saber lo que el padre ha estado investigando todos estos años. El anciano ha sido negligente de todo lo demás. Debo saber por qué esto es así. Voy a escaparme a la isla de los menhires de descubrir su secreto. Tendré que tener cuidado. Los encargados de las instalaciones son leales y me delatarán si tienen la mitad de la oportunidad"_

_"4 de mayo del 1922"_

_"Estoy seguro de que fui descubierto por uno de los siervos del padre anoche. Vi su linterna mientras sacaba el bote desde el muelle. La isla estaba llena de un mandado de tontos. Rocas antiguas y algunas barbaries eran. Habría sido inútil si no fuera por un giro de la fortuna"_

_"No queriendo ser visto, me arriesgué a los arrecifes y a los amarrados a la costa. Ahí entre los acantilados descubrí una ensenada misteriosa. Estoy seguro de que es el escondite de mis antepasados hace mucho tiempo. Estoy muy emocionado de regresar y explorar estas cuevas. Este secreto, sin duda, demuestra valor para mí"_

_"21 de junio del 1922"_

_"Hoy en la sala de billar, el padre de Iceburg me enfrentó con mis excursiones nocturnas. No me di cuenta que un palo de billar podría hacer tales daños. Vi como su sangre manchaba el suelo y él me pidió clemencia. Les dije a los funcionarios que el corazón de este pobre hombre cedió y se golpeó la cabeza al caer. La patética familia se sorprende. El funeral es mañana"_

_"Ese viejo decrepito siempre me decía, "la reflexión es la clave para la iluminación". Permítanme reflexionar en esto hoy. ¿Cómo pude haber salvado a ese viejo de una lenta y dolorosa muerte? Podría inclusive haberlo golpeado con mucha más fuerza"_

_"23 de junio del 1922"_

_"La justicia anda buscándome. Son muy supersticiosos. Esta puede ser mi última entrada en este diario, porque yo no voy a ser capturado vivo. Desde la muerte de su padre, todo el miedo me ha dejado. A pesar de la vida que conozco está llegando a su fin, siento que estoy a punto de empezar de nuevo"_

_"Rob Lucci"_

Habiendo terminado de leer el diario, más que una respuesta fue esclarecida para mí. No tienen idea del gran alivio que sentí cuando pude ver que eran demasiadas excusas que en mí estaban dejando de existir. Con certeza puedo ir y matar a ese desgraciado aun así se oponga Iceburg. ¿Qué clase de negocios tuvo dese hombre con Iceburg? Sea cual sea el infierno que trate de causar, es momento que yo comience a descubrir más cosas que se hallan escondidas entre este libro negro que me traje del pasado.

Estaba consciente que aun no es momento de ver a Iceburg, aunque me requiriese en su presencia, pero aquí hay algo que aun me cuesta entender. ¿Qué negocios tiene él con Lucci? ¿Por qué mi antiguo comandante en jefe, estaría emparentando asuntos con un desgraciado que de seguro se encargó de hacerme quedar mal delante de todos y de él?

- Todo es una trampa… tiene que serlo, sabía que ese desgraciado estaría aquí por esas razones

Habiendo dicho esto, me levanto de la cama y dejo las cartas y el diario en el estante de regreso, pero cuando alzo mi mirada hacia la ventana, me doy cuenta que estaban entrando unos piratas que me reconocieron apenas entré.

- ¡La intrusa, matémosla hermanos!

Es entonces cuando veo que uno de los piratas, extiende su mano hacia mí y trata de hacer algo extraño, pero antes que pudiese utilizar un conjuro o lo que sea que fuese, extiendo mi mano derecha y arrojo un enorme destello del Pondo Hou sobre ellos, devolviéndolos por la ventana donde entraron. Todos salieron expedidos y nuevamente me quedé sola en la habitación para no ser interrumpida, y regreso de nuevo a la cama, y es cuando decido examinar que hay en las primeras páginas del libro maldito, a ver si podía aprender un conjuro que me sirviese en la lucha contra estos invasores.

- Ya poseo tres conjuros… necesito al menos cuatro más.

Mientras hojeaba el libro, me detuve en una página, observando unos fragmentos algo extraños en la hoja y siento la voz de mi interior que me dice: "Esto te servirá" "Tú tienes que descifrarlo". Nuevamente confié en la voz de mi interior. ¿Acaso había razón para no hacerlo después de todo? Creo que esos instintos eran más necesarios luego de haber dejado a Zoro en el puerto. ¡Maldición, como necesito a Zoro a mi lado!

- Este conjuro es extraño… ¿Cómo se llama?

Al decir verdad, había unos escritos en runas celtas antiguas, y aparecía la imagen de un hombre como esquema, en el cual se veía como un efecto Doppler que dejaba luego de caminar, al parecer como un conjuro de velocidad o algo así. O quizá todo lo contrario.

- No entiendo… tendré que leer.

Y en seguida comencé a leer lo que contenía esa página y me aseguré de acabar toda la página. Acto seguido, no sentí nada en particular, pero estaba ansiosa de saber que conjuro era el que había aprendido para mí misma. Como no siento nada al respecto, decido levantarme de la cama y a salir de esa habitación, llegando hacia la puerta.

- Al parecer, debí aprender otro conjuro… no sé por qué me he perdido en esto.

Y saliendo de la habitación, crucé una puerta y salí hacia el ancho pasillo para continuar así mismo mi recorrido, y esta vez estaría pensando en una primera opción. Matar a los piratas intrusos que han llegado a invadir la mansión y luego encontrar a Lucci y matar a ese desgraciado infeliz. Giro a la izquierda hacia la puerta del salón y cruzo un pasillo en el, para cruzar la siguiente puerta, llegando hacia las escaleras de donde subí para poder encontrar la habitación de Lucci.

- Estoy otra vez cerca de la habitación de este bastardo… aun no es momento de ir hacia allá, si es que se encuentra ahí.

Así que mirando por las escaleras hacia abajo, decidí descender, sintiendo un silencio anormal en esa recamara. Me detengo callada antes de descender por las escaleras hacia abajo y siento tanta tranquilidad que el sonido de mi respiración era más notorio. Esto no es normal.

- Tanto silencio me preocupa… ¿Qué clase de artimaña es esta, Lucci?

Pero luego de unos largos segundos, decido descender por las escaleras hacia abajo y fue que ocurrió algo inesperado. De un ventanal que estaba cerca de las escaleras, apareció irrumpiendo una cosa extraña que describiré de la siguiente manera. Tenía un color oscuro y parecía ser la cabeza de un monstruo de gila, pero con tentáculos a su espalda. En resumen era una cabeza de lagartija con tentáculos, pero muy grande y mu repulsiva y horrible, que gruñía como una criatura salida del infierno.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Desgraciadamente volaba demasiado rápido como para detenerlo o atacarlo con los conjuros, pero creí conveniente extender i mano derecha para arrojar un destello de la magia disipable a ver si la desvanecía, pero eso no le hizo nada. Me vi en la obligación de descender por las escaleras con rapidez, pero la criatura me alcanzaba, y decidí saltar por la baranda hacia abajo, cayendo hacia el suelo.

- Maldición, como duele.

Y de pronto al abrir los ojos, veo que esta criatura estaba a centímetros de mi cara, con sus ojos coloridos y sus fauces bien abiertas, dispuesta a comerme viva, y en cuestión de segundos, extendí mi mano derecha hacia la bestia y sin querer hice algo que me sorprendió de igual manera. La criatura se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y estaba moviéndose demasiado lento, tanto como para que fuese notorio a simple vista. Yo veo esto y me hago a un lado viendo que la criatura seguía en el aire suspendida y aun descendiendo hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Luego comprendí que lo que yo había hecho, era activar el cuarto conjuro que había aprendido. Tengo el conjuro de la ralentización en referencia a tiempo y espacio. Viendo esto, me sorprendí y me acerqué a detallar más de cerca a esa criatura y me pareció repulsiva a simple vista cercana. No sé cuanto iba a durar ese conjuro pero decidí extender mi mano hacia la criatura y así mismo arrojar un enorme destello del Pondo Hou para disminuirlo en cenizas, pero el tiempo regresó a su normalidad y la criatura se impactó contra el suelo, clavando sus colmillos en el piso.

La criatura estaba moviendo sus tentáculos para poder impulsarse y salir del suelo y así mismo volver a atacarme. Yo estaba ahí parada sin saber qué hacer y cómo reaccionar por haber visto a esta bestia. Veo que se zafa del suelo, planeando atacarme.

- No puede ser… tengo que detenerlo de nuevo.

Y en seguida extiendo mi mano, pero la bestia vuela más rápido y me muerde el antebrazo. Haciendo un violento movimiento, la lancé contra la pared, aturdiéndola. Mi antebrazo estaba ensangrentado y con mordeduras poco profundas, pero al ver de nuevo a la bestia, esta se incorporaba, y yo corro hacia la puerta que estaba del otro lado de la recámara y salgo, cerrando la puerta.

- Oh demonios, mi brazo.

Viendo que estaba muy maltrecha, me remango mi blusa y veo que mi antebrazo tiene unas leves punzadas, en las que me estaba provocando mucho dolor al estar descubierta, pero recuerdo que aun tenía un vendaje debajo de mi corsé, con el cual Zoro me atendió en el monasterio de las almas perdidas. Veo a los lados y me saco el corsé, para poder desabotonar mi blusa y me saco las mismas vendas que me sirvieron de cuidado, viendo así que la herida que tenía en el abdomen, no era gran cosa y que ya estaba prácticamente como nueva.

- Ya está lista… buen trabajo, Zoro.

Debo admitir que Zoro sabe hacer su trabajo. Por eso lo adoro. Uso esa misma venda y comienzo a colocarla en mi antebrazo derecho, presionándolo para que la sangre no me afectase y pudiese cerrarse. Luego me visto de nuevo y decido continuar con mi recorrido pensando en cómo fue que me topé con esa criatura horrible y extraña. Debo ser más cuidadosa y precavida.

- Bueno, a seguir… tengo que aprender a utilizar bien el conjuro de ralentización.

No sé si tenía que decirlo con palabras, pero creo que a estas alturas debo aprenderlo muy bien para poder enfrentarme a esas criaturas si es que me la vuelvo a encontrar de nuevo. Camino con mucha prisa lejos de ese pasillo hacia la izquierda y veo una puerta a la izquierda, y luego cruzo un salón enorme para dirigirme a la puerta que estaba a la derecha. Habiéndola cruzado me topé con esa puerta que daba al pasillo de la enfermería. Me detuve a pensar un poco por lo ocurrido y luego me armo de valor para poder andar por esos pasillos, suspirando desde lo profundo de mí ser.

- Bien, aquí voy.

Cruzo hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, pero antes de toar la puerta de la derecha que me daba la salida del ala este, siento la voz de mi interior que me dice: "Ve a la capilla" "Necesitas ir". Bien. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo que fuese a ese lugar? ¿Acaso no era propicio encontrar rápido la salida y a los otros piratas? ¿Para qué perder el tiempo entrando en esa capilla? Pero lo que si debo admitir es que la voz de mi interior hace todo con una razón muy buena aunque fuese muy difícil de saber. Siempre decía algo que me serviría para el futuro.

- Muy bien… veré que hay allá.

Así que ignoro la puerta de la salida y la entrada de la enfermería, encaminándome hacia la capilla, llegando hasta la puerta. Mantengo mi mano derecha preparada para lo que sea que ocurriese ahí adentro y abro la puerta con la mano izquierda, entrando en silencio. La habitación estaba oscura y al parecer todas las velas estaban apagadas.

- Alguien estuvo aquí… todo se ve muy oscuro.

Es cuando extiendo mi dedo índice y medio, para poder iluminar con el destello de ectoplasma del Pondo Hou, y desciendo las escaleras para encontrar las velas y enciendo unas que estaban en la pared derecha y otra en la izquierda. La capilla se veía más alumbrada, pero no como antes. Luego camino hacia las bancas y enciendo las que estaban en los alrededores, dejando la capilla más alumbrada.

- Bien… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Voz de mi interior… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Vamos, debía existir una razón para la cual estaba yo dentro de esta capilla. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Por qué la voz que siempre me habla no me dice que es lo que pasa aquí simplemente, para largarme de una vez? Odio tener que quedarme sin hacer nada y ahora, me veo sola y encerrada en un lugar en el que puedo ser un blanco fácil para cualquier bestia salida de imaginaciones funestas.

Es cuando me desespero y me siento en las bancas, muy cerca del atril para poder meditar un poco acerca de mi viaje y leer el libro, alentándome con esperanzas de ver si manejaba mejor el conjuro de ralentización, pero es cuando me di cuenta que ya ese conjuro estaba en mí, pero tenía que saber usarlo. La única manera de usarlo es cuando considerase necesariamente adecuado a la situación.

- Que tonterías… al menos ya sé cómo usar esto.

Maldición que aburrimiento el mío. Me levanto de las bancas y camino hacia el altar, sosteniéndome del atril, recostando mis codos en el, pero accidentalmente mi pie se paró encima de algo cerca de donde me encontraba y como si fuese poco, en donde se posa la biblia del atril, se abrió un compartimento que tenía dentro de sí mismo un escrito. ¿Qué casualidad, no? Mi mirada se desvía hacia el escrito y me digo a mi misma:

- Así que de esto se trataba… para esto vine.

Y es cuando en seguida comienzo a leer lo que contenía ese pergamino y detallo lo siguiente:

_"El hermano Tristán ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. No se le ha visto desde hace semanas, pero recuerdo la tarde cuando comenzó a actuar extrañamente. Habíamos viajado al continente con el fin de asegurar el suministro para el próximo invierno. A nuestro regreso, Tristán vino a mí con un libro negro extraño que había descubierto mientras estábamos lejos. Parecía inofensivo, sólo un libro viejo y polvoriento con varias extrañas runas grabadas a través de sus enlaces. Pero podía sentir el poder natural que emana desde el interior"_

_"Le insté a mostrar su descubrimiento al abad, pero él tenía dudas. Él dijo que tenía que regresar a tierra firme, a las cuevas donde encontró el libro. Él suplicó que me fuese con él al monasterio, para embarcarnos en una búsqueda para encontrar más reliquias de su poder. Lo rechacé, y no lo he visto desde entonces. Ansiar el poder es un vicio muy lamentable"_

_"La historia anterior es de un curioso documento que me fue dada por uno de los antiguos pescadores de la ciudad. Me pregunto si el artefacto al cual ellos se refieren es el tristemente célebre "Libro Negro", que sólo se susurra de puertas cerradas en estos lugares… Supuestamente, el que estaba en posesión de este libro podría obtener poderes misteriosos. Se rumorea que los piratas eran una plaga en esta región durante tanto tiempo, ya que ejercían el poder del Libro Negro. Tal vez el libro no era legendario... ¿Me pregunto si todavía existe hoy en día?"_

Habiendo leído esto, me pongo a pensar en muchas cosas y creo que ese libro negro que yo mismo tengo en mis manos, ha llegado a esta mansión antes de yo misma haber ido al pasado y traerlo otra vez hasta acá. El asunto es saber si en realidad se deshicieron de ese libro o si aun sigue aquí.

- Sea como sea, uno nunca termina de conocer lo que puede encontrar… ya es hora de irme de aquí.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, salgo de este lugar y llego hacia afuera de la capilla y apresuro mi paso para salir de los pasillos de la enfermería, dirigiéndome al ala central de la mansión. Suspiro de alivio al haber salido de ese lugar y me dispongo a caminar el pasillo angosto hasta llegar al salón en forma de L que contenía raíces en el suelo, pero al asomarme con lentitud hacia afuera, veo que hay piratas merodeando el lugar.

- ¿Hasta aquí han llegado esos malditos?

Como era de esperarse, me asomo para poder enfrentarlos y acabarlos, pero estos al verme huyeron despavoridos de ese lugar. Creo que si alguien me hubiese visto en ese entonces se habría dado cuenta del enorme signo de interrogación que estaba casi visible en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué leñes estos imbéciles estaban huyendo de mí? Salgo hacia el lugar y me doy cuenta que habían salido por la puerta al final de la recamara, mientras que otro de estos piratas estaba saliendo de una puerta que estaba a la derecha, casi al final de la recamara y al mismo tiempo, huyendo de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todos huyen?

Les resto importancia y camino despreocupada por lo ocurrido y cuando me acerco a la salida, veo a un lado, la puerta secreta que dio para salida del último pirata que huyo de mí. Un momento, no sabía que eso estaba ahí.

- Este lugar no me parece familiar… no aparece en los planos de la mansión, creo que no imaginé nunca esto aquí.

Nuevamente me muestro despreocupada y cruzo por ese lugar, viendo tres puertas. Una al frente, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha. La de la izquierda me parecía obvia, puesto que por ahí saldría al salón de las armaduras y las galerías de los padres de Iceburg, pero cuando decido a ir a la derecha, siento unos extraños zumbidos y unos cantos mortuorios que venían de la puerta del frente.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué podía llegar a ser eso? Así que me acerco en silencio hacia la puerta que vi al frente y solo me quedo en silencio, contemplando la apariencia de esa puerta. Se veía demasiado pintoresca y muy extraña del arte que abunda en toda la mansión y parecía ser algo tallado en regiones árabes. Como en la habitación de huéspedes de donde Lucci se quedó. Esta puerta tiene que ser una entrada a un lugar desconocido de saber, pero tras haberme acercado lo suficiente, extiendo mi mano derecha sin guante hacia la ella, pero al tocarla tuve la proyección de un mundo similar al lugar de las almas perdidas de donde vi a Lucci por última vez.

Aparté mi mano con rapidez y sentí un frío por la espalda que me hizo turbar demasiado ya que jamás en mi vida sentí algo así.

- Ese es el mundo de Lucci… quizá quiere que vaya hasta allá.

Luego de eso, la voz de mi interior me dijo: "Entra a la habitación de la derecha" "Conocerás la verdad". Inmediatamente crucé la puerta de la derecha y llegué a un salón de juegos, con una enorme mesa de billar en el centro y una chimenea a un lado de la pared. Mientras caminaba a mí alrededor, sentí como literalmente algo se estaba escuchando como un susurro en psicofonías.

- Aquí ocurrió algo en el pasado.

No pierdo el tiempo en extender mi mano derecha hacia el lugar y escucho un dialogo entre dos personas y que se oía tipo ultratumba. La conversación parecía de ser entre dos hombres diciendo:

- "Mi familia ya ha sufrido mucho, Lucci. ¿Por qué esperas que te entregue el libro para que hagas esos conjuros de liberación?"

Y la otra voz decía lo siguiente, siendo obviamente Lucci.

- "Es necesario que esta maldición sea liberada, Joseph, tus hijos van a pagar un infierno terrible, si no lo haces"

- "Es que es demasiado irracional, creo que puede existir otro método… mi hijo Iceburg, parece ser el único en no ser afectado… es el único normal entre todos"

- "Quizá no lo entiendas, viejo ladino" "Iceburg es el mayor, gracias a él sus hermanos han caído en desgracia, y quizá el tenga una maldición peor" "Debes liberarlo, para eso es que me has confiado este maldito caso"

- "Pero tus actitudes me han probado lo contrario… ¿Qué te ha pasado, Lucci? ¿Acaso lo único que te interesa de todo esto es el poder de la magia infernal? No sabes con que estás jugando"

- "Viejo estúpido, yo sé con qué estás lidiando… tú eres tan responsable de su maldición y de la muerte de tu esposa… has condenado a toda tu familia y por tantas generaciones más, guardando ese libro maldito"

- "Tienes razón Lucci, soy un viejo estúpido por haber confiado en ti como un hijo y desde ahora no quiero que vuelvas a mi mansión"

- "¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Intimidarme con las autoridades de ser un partidario traidor?"

- "No sé qué es lo que planeas hacer y no me interesa, pero te quiero lejos de mis hijos" "Nunca más pisarás este lugar y si antes te vi como un hijo para mí, me arrepiento por eso"

- "Palabras muy duras para ser dichas por ti, Joseph… no olvides quien es el que tiene el poder de la magia mortal"

- "Prácticamente un poder que aprendiste de mí" "Eso será lo que haré… quemaré todos mis libros y no dejaré ningún registro de nada"

- "No te atreverás a hacer eso, maldito desgraciado"

La discusión estaba tornándose demasiado dura entre estos dos, puesto que jamás escuché todo esto por parte de Iceburg. Nunca me dijo nada de la relación que tenía Lucci con su padre, pero entre los ruidos escucho que alguien estaba tomando algo en sus manos y que lo apretujaba con fuerza.

- "Maldita sea, Joseph, pagarás por tu interferencia"

Y en seguida se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido de otro en el suelo, con un grito de agonía desmedida.

- "Lucci, ¿Qué me has hecho?"

- "Lo siento, Joseph, pero no serás un estorbo en mis planes"

Luego de esto, escucho otros tres golpes y un desgarramiento, que hizo dejar caer algo acuoso en el suelo. En seguida dejé de tener la visión y fue que comprendí que aquí, en esta habitación de juegos, Lucci fue que mató a Joseph Wiggettsworth. Dejo de escuchar las voces y me coloco el guante, sintiendo como el aire se me estaba acabando en ese lugar y decido salir de ahí.

Las cosas que son difíciles de creer para mí, ahora son más significativas de lo que pensaba. No tengo más opciones. Hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas y poco a poco voy haciéndolo. Lucci deberá pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.


	26. Culpabilidad

Cuando cruzo la puerta hacia el pasillo central de la mansión que me conecta con las escaleras hacia arriba y a la salida al primer salón de galerías, pude sentir mis nervios congelados, por causa de lo que escuché en la habitación de juegos, e hice mi siguiente análisis de todo lo ocurrido.

Joseph estaba confabulando teorías de liberación sobre la maldición de sus hijos y el principal agente enviado para eso fue Lucci. Pero lo que no logro entender es que si Iceburg sabía que Lucci mató a su padre, ¿Para qué había de recibirlo en su mansión? Esto cada vez se pone más confuso y es cuando recuerdo unas palabras de Zoro que me dijo hace tiempo atrás, y es que él me aseguró que "Cuando empezase a encontrarme con encrucijadas de teorías, que la cual ninguna tenga sentido para mí, es porque tengo que creer que nadie es quien dice ser". Eso incluye a Iceburg.

- Cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasa en este lugar… como sea, es momento de continuar.

Ya estaba decidido entonces. Elimino los piratas, mato al bastardo de Lucci y luego me largo de esta mansión, dejando a Iceburg con el maldito fantasma de Spandam torturándolo. Creo que no conseguiré mi redención aquí.

En ese momento giro hacia la izquierda para llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión, cruzando todas estas puertas, pero cuando me adentro para cruzar una que estaba a la izquierda, justo al llegar a las puertas, estas se abren solas y aparece una mujer que al parecer es pirata con estos desgraciados, y me mira con una sonrisa dudosa.

- Los datos de ti son reales… pero no interferirás en los planes de Lucci.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

- La que te va a matar, intrusa.

No estaba para tonterías con esta mujer, así que extendiendo mi mano para arrojar un destello del Pondo Hou, y ella en seguida se hace a un lado, dejando pasar el destello pero me extiende su mano y hace salir del suelo, tres diminutas calaveras que estaban encendidas. Yo me sorprendo de ver esto detenidamente, y los cráneos estaban danzando alrededor de su mano derecha, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué conjuro es ese?

Sea lo que fuese que sea, no era normal y eso me produciría daño, y es cuando veo que la mujer me los arroja, en el cual yo sin querer de nuevo, extiendo mi mano derecha y mantengo activo el conjuro de ralentización. Viendo como esos cráneos encendidos estaban pasándome cerca de mi rostro, lo veo en silencio y detallo bien estos diminutos cráneos y luego detallo a la mujer pirata, la cual yo me le acerco y le saco el cuchillo que tenía en su cinto y se lo inserto en el cuello, así que cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los tres cráneos se estrellaron contra la pared del otro lado de la recamara, provocando un estruendo.

- Así que eso es lo que hacen esos cráneos explosivos.

Y volviendo mi vista a la pirata, se sorprendió de ver como hace rato yo estaba en otra dirección y ahora estaba a un lado de ella, sosteniendo el puñal que le atravesaba la garganta. Cayendo al suelo muerta, yo pienso que en el libro negro enorme, quizá este conjuro pueda aparecer, pero no era aun momento de encontrarlo. Así que me apresuro a salir de ahí, entrando por la puerta que esta mujer uso, y desciendo una escalera para luego cruzar a la derecha, seguido de otra vez a la derecha, sobre un angosto pasillo y finalmente cruzando una última puerta a la izquierda.

Sí que es un maldito laberinto esta mansión. Nuevamente estaba en el salón de donde estaban las galerías y las pinturas de donde vi la atroz imagen de los hermanos Wiggettsworth convertidos en los demonios que son.

- Otra vez este maldito cuadro… aquí vi a todos ellos, pero debo salir de aquí, lo más antes posible.

Y cuando estaba contemplando de nuevo ese cuadro de los tres hermanos, veo que de las escaleras del frente estaban descendiendo más piratas armados que me querían matar.

- Esa es la mujer de la cual Lucci nos habló… hay que matarla.

- No se detengan solo porque es mujer.

Bien, lo que me faltaba. Tener que lidiar con siete piratas armados, pero es cuando yo me siento confiada con el as bajo la manga que poseo. En verdad que era una molestia que tener que eliminar a todos esos malditos piratas uno a uno, pero con mi nuevo conjuro adquirido yo creo que no tendré mejor ofensiva en este momento ameritado.

Dejo que ellos se acerquen y lo único que hago es cruzarme de brazos, para que ellos descendiesen contra mí, y al estar más cerca, yo me agacho y coloco la mano derecha en el suelo y cierro mis ojos, dejando que el conjuro haga su efecto y en seguida todo se detuvo, haciéndose demasiado lento. Todos se veían tan ralentizados que yo hasta podía desarmarlos a todos y sacarles todas sus armas, cerrando la habitación y saliendo de la mansión.

- Muy bien… lo primero que haré será esto.

Y es cuando en seguida, extiendo mi mano derecha hacia todos ellos, y pronuncio en lenguas extrañas, el conjuro de invocación. Haré que se maten los unos con los otros, así que les pasé por un lado y subí las escaleras cruzando a la derecha dejando que el efecto terminase para que estos se maten el uno con el otro, y es cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta de la izquierda, escuchando los gritos de angustia y de desesperación de cada uno de ellos, matándose mutuamente.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos ante eso.

- No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Y sin más que decir, abro la puerta y estaba en el gran recibidor de la mansión. Camino en silencio hacia la entrada principal y mis pasos me guiaron solos a salir de ahí. Crucé la puerta y legue al patio frontal, respirando aire fresco, revisando a ver si no había pirata alguna cerca de ahí, pero me di cuenta que estaba sola.

- Qué extraño, yo creí que había enemigos por aquí… pero…

De pronto, diagonal a la izquierda, en lo que parecía ser una puerta hacia otro lado, lejos de la reja principal de la mansión, veo que hay un jardinero que estaba saliendo, y yo me aproximo hacia él, para preguntarle si había señal enemiga.

- Disculpe usted señor, he llegado desde lejos para poder encontrar respuestas de los hermanos de Iceburg, y le pregunto si por casualidad usted sabrá algo que me sirva… o si habrá visto piratas por esta zona.

A lo que el jardinero se rasca la cabeza, mirando a un lado, meneando la cabeza en señal negativa.

- No, señorita Robin… no he visto señal de piratas enemigos por esta zona, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Hay algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

Viendo que no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto, yo bajé la mirada y sonreí tratando de calmar su miedo.

- No, no se preocupe… no es nada, ¿No cree usted que es muy tarde como para que esté trabajando en el jardín?

- Bueno, nunca es tarde para poder cuidar de la naturaleza, señorita Robin. Además ha llovido demasiado por esta zona y se viene una tormenta dentro de poco, y así mismo los arboles podrán estar regados.

- Sea como sea, le aseguro que mi investigación no ha concluido del todo y usted debería resguardarse de la lluvia.

- Se lo agradezco, pero las almas están inquietas y nadie está seguro en estos días.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- No sabemos cuánto duraremos… ni siquiera si estamos seguros de todo lo malo.

Y como era de esperarse, este jardinero regresa de donde vino y yo me quedé pensando en lo ocurrido, pero de pronto escucho mi nombre en las puertas de la mansión.

- ¡Señorita Robin!

En seguida me doy la vuelta hacia la entrada y veo que me estaba llamando una de las sirvientas del lugar. Yo me siento confundida por esto y decido caminar hacia ella, regresando otra vez a la mansión.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí, de hecho el señor Iceburg me ha pedido que viniese por usted, ya que le está esperando en el gran salón… quiere saber los porvenires de la investigación… y como será usted recompensada.

Como me lo estaba diciendo la sirvienta me pareció una excelente noticia, pero yo no olvidaría todo lo que ha pasado aquí, y creo que es momento de presentarme ante Iceburg, al menos para no tener que quedarme con tantas dudas. Él me las aclarará todas, o si no lo estaría obligando a que lo hiciese.

- Muy bien, sigamos.

- De hecho tendré cosas que hacer, usted puede andar el camino sola… así que le dejo.

Y dicho esto, la sirvienta desaparece hacia el ala central de la mansión y yo entro de nuevo al recibidor de la mansión, y antes de cruzar hacia la izquierda, en dirección hacia el ala oeste me doy cuenta que al final de las escaleras hacia arriba, estaba parado el fantasma de Spandam, mirándome inerte y en silencio. Yo me detengo a verlo y siento que este poltergeist hostil pensaba en hacerme algo, pero por suerte desaparece de mi vista y yo de nuevo comienzo a sentirme desmoralizada por tantas cosas que me pasaban.

- Lucci me tiene perdida… pero Spandam es más peligroso para mí.

Y sin más que decir, camino hacia la izquierda y cruzo la puerta que me llevaría al ala oeste. Cruzo el pasillo del frente hacia la última puerta y la abro, descendiendo por las escaleras que estaban frente a mí, llegando a las escaleras espirales de donde me atacaron por primera vez los necrófagos, que por suerte de la vida no han aparecido más. Ahí es cuando comienzo a sentir una maligna sensación que me hacía respirar neblina y yo sin saber que pasaba, estuve muy alerta a mi alrededor.

- Algo no está bien.

Y como era de esperarse, desde los vitrales del techo de la cúpula, se rompieron y estaban descendiendo esta vez dos de las mismas criaturas que me atacaron cerca de la habitación de Lucci. Las dos criaturas descendían con gran rapidez hacia mí y yo en seguida me agacho al suelo y coloco mi mano derecha al piso.

- Ahora son dos… esta vez no me harán nada.

Acto seguido hice detener el tiempo. Las dos criaturas estaban descendiendo hacia mí en lentitud y yo me levanté del suelo, decidiendo ignorar estas bestias, caminando hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia el gran salón en donde Iceburg me esperaba.

- No tengo tiempo para estas criaturas.

Cruzo la puerta de la derecha y luego camino unos cuantos pasos hacia otra puerta a la derecha, siguiendo un pasillo oscuro hacia el gran salón de la mansión. Al llegar al fin veo dos enormes sillones y una chimenea gigante que estaba delante de los dos sillones y en uno de ellos, justo a espaldas de mí, veo que hay alguien sentado y deduzco que es Iceburg.

- Iceburg… que bueno volver a verte… me alegra que te hayas levantado de tu lecho.

No decía nada, pero me doy cuenta que su sombra no se veía reflejada en la alfombra como era, puesto que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

- Iceburg… ¿Te encuentras bien? Necesito que me expliques demasiadas cosas.

Y cuando estaba más cerca de él, escucho una voz que no era la de Iceburg que me dijo:

- Creo que él no puede explicarte nada.

Esa voz yo la conocía. Me sorprendo por esto y cuando me acerco para ver a Iceburg de frente y de cerca, me doy cuenta que estaba decapitado y su cabeza en el suelo. Yo no lo podía creer. Mi amigo estaba muerto y alguien se encargó de matarlo antes que yo hubiese llegado ahí.

- No puede ser… Iceburg… no.

Me llevo la mano a mi boca sin creer aun lo que estaba pasando y me sorprendo en gran manera, ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto? Luego me doy cuenta que en el otro sillón, se levanta alguien de espaldas con apariencias funestas, y que volteaba hacia mí, mostrándome su rostro.

- Es una pena que no esté vivo para que te cuente todo lo ocurrido, maldita.

Era nada más y nada menos que aquel hombre que me ha causado desgracias, que ha sido cómplice de la desgracia de la familia y quien ha estado emparentado con todo lo que aquí sucede. Era Lucci y ahora yo lo tenía frente a mí riéndose y yo no sé si estaba preparada para él.

- Tú, maldito desgraciado… mataste a Iceburg.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciese? No dejaría que los planes que este maldito bastado me quería arruinar, lo lograse por medio de una inerte mujer desaparecida de la era de la guerra… oh sí, cuan es negligente aquella persona que es capaz de provocar tantas desgracias de quienes rodea.

Este desgraciado estaba caminando por todo el gran salón, riéndose de la mala fortuna del decapitado Iceburg y ahora estaba delante de mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero mi odio hacia él me incitaba a atacarle y matarle. De pronto, se detiene y me dice:

- Por cierto, me enteré que mataste a Califa… que mala suerte que la mujerzuela no sirviese para nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Quieres encontrar los libros que en el pasado no obtuviste por haber matado a Joseph?

- Un momento…

Parecía sorprendido. Claro, no se imaginaba que supe por mi visión de lo paranormal que escuché la conversación del pasado que tuvo con el padre de Iceburg matándolo.

- Me sorprende también que hayas sabido de la muerte de ese viejo decrepito… es una pena, porque él contenía tantos escritos de todo lo ocurrido.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Lucci.

- Ya lo he hecho, mujerzuela… vienes aquí a encontrar redención en aquel que nunca te la ofreció cuando era oportuno, y tú como una oveja que va al matadero, se ha adentrado a este infierno, pensando que eso obtendrías… ¡Que patética eres!

En seguida Lucci comienza a elevarse a los aires y circulaba el lugar sin quitarme la vista, y yo me mantenía alerta ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensando que podía matarme con facilidad.

- Qué pena siento por ti… es una lástima que aun no te sientas con fuerzas para poder enfrentarme, pero me doy cuenta que tus esperanzas han sido rotas… ¿De verdad creías que Iceburg te daría la oportunidad de regresar? Eres una asesina y mentirosa que trabaja al servicio de un asesino y un mentiroso.

- Cállate.

Ya me estaba frustrando e impacientando. Alzo la mirada hacia él y pienso en atacarlo, pero seguía presionándome.

- Pero no tienes opción, aquí estás y no podrás encontrar nada… solamente la muerte.

Así que luego de haber dicho esto, yo coloco mi mano al suelo y hago ralentizar el tiempo para matar a ese bastardo, y lo logro, pero cuando me levanto para poder atacarle, ya Lucci estaba delante de mí y se movía con rapidez. El conjuro no le hacía efecto, sino que él me colocó la mano entre el cuello y el pecho, mirándome con esos ojos blanquecidos y con esa sombra en su rostro, diciéndome:

- No eres más que una perdedora, Robin… ya no tienes esperanzas.

Como si fuese poco, de su mano emergió una corriente lo suficientemente poderosa para haberme matado con tal precisión. Yo mantengo mis ojos sorprendidos y me siento elevándome cayendo contra el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, habiendo soltado el libro.

Luego de esto, yo aun con mis ojos abiertos veía a Lucci acercarse hacia mí y compadecerse de mi condición, y de mi débil reacción.

- Eres una débil aun, Robin… te daré una última oportunidad para que hagas algo útil con tu patética vida… encuéntrame en el mundo de las almas perdidas… tú sabrás como llegar, y espero que ese libro patético que trajiste del pasado te sirva lo suficiente para que pongas empeño en detenerme… como no lo hagas, no te mataré sino que te aprisionaré en mi mundo, sufriendo la eternidad del vacío y de la agonía, tristeza y otros dolores que no imaginas aun.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Lucci se desvanece como la neblina y yo permanezco en el suelo, como si me hubiese atropellado un carruaje conducido por seis caballos. Mis ojos se cerraban y me sentía que estaba perdiéndome en mi conciencia, yaciendo cerca del cadáver de mi amigo Iceburg. Mi redención estaba perdida. Yo estaba perdida. ¿Qué será de mí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horas después de ese incidente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me quedé inconsciente hasta ahora, pero siento que esa presión en mi pecho se iba desvaneciendo, librándome de una agonía completamente distinta y abro mis ojos de donde me encontraba acostada y me detengo en silencio a ver el lugar, dándome cuenta que no estaba en el gran salón.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estoy?

Y de pronto, veo que a mi lado estaba una sirvienta colocando una charola con vasijas de agua. Yo la veo y me siento en la cama en la que me hallaba acostada y pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Qué bueno que haya despertado… el señor Iceburg, está muerto.

Claro, recuerdo cuando estuve en el gran salón y me di cuenta de cómo había sido asesinado por Lucci. Tan solo el hecho de ver la cabeza rodando por el suelo y la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba diseminándose por todo el lugar, me hizo ruborizarme.

- Por supuesto, yo estuve ahí… yo vi el cadáver en el gran salón, y el culpable de todo esto fue Lucci.

- No lo hemos visto en esta mansión desde que llegó… ha desaparecido como nadie tiene idea, y no dejó rastro alguno.

¿Ha desaparecido ese maldito? No puede ser, yo tengo que encontrarlo de una vez por todas y matarlo. Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Iceburg. Me siento en la cama y miro con preocupación a la sirvienta, preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

- Hasta donde sabemos no hay noticias de su paradero… pero según lo que se cree, cuando se llevaron el cuerpo del señor Iceburg es que esta mansión pasará a ser tomada por el gobierno irlandés y no hay heredero… Lucci quizá pueda obtener esta mansión.

- Eso no sucederá si yo lo permito.

Es cuando la sirvienta se da la media vuelta y se va, pero antes de salir de la habitación que, resultaba ser mi habitación de huéspedes, ella se da la media vuelta y me dice:

- Sé que usted es alguien muy hábil en la búsqueda, y le propongo que examine la habitación de Iceburg… quizá usted pueda encontrar algo referente que pueda saberse o si bien encuentra respuestas, le servirá para saber que ocurrió.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se retira de mi habitación y yo sentada en la cama, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, me frustro y me enojo conmigo mismo por tener la misión inconclusa. Sé muy bien que Iceburg era alguien que quería hacer el bien en su familia y mantener unidos a sus hermanos, luchando por todo, pero ahora eso solo será una memoria distante.

Acto seguido me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño, asomando mi rostro cansado, reflejado en el espejo. Me miro y veo que estaba demasiado sucia y atareada.

- Me ducharé.

De ese modo quizá se me pase un poco el pesar que siento por la muerte de Iceburg, pero es cuando al meterme a la tina de agua, recuerdo que hay un mundo detrás de las puertas de la torre de la mansión.

- Debo encontrar ese mundo de las almas perdidas… ahí tiene que estar Lucci… pero sigo indefensa de los conjuros… necesito aprender a manejar más de ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y yo sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Me salgo de la tina y me estaba secando para darme cuenta que el libro negro estaba a un lado de la cama, en un estante pequeño. Lucci no se tomó la molestia de llevárselo y ahora tenía oportunidad de poder meditar en esto y hojearlo detenidamente.

- Los conjuros están aquí… necesito unos nuevos.

En seguida me siento en la cama y comienzo a estudiarlos uno por uno. Ya había aprendido a aumentar el Pondo Hou. El conjuro de disipación me era útil para las bestias invocadas o los artificios mágicos. El peligroso conjuro de invocación me servía para hacer que los vivos se matasen, que los muertos resucitados se desvaneciesen y para usar a los asesinados para que maten a los demás. Importante así mismo fue el haber adquirido el conjuro de ralentización que me servía para volverme veloz entre los lentos.

Pero ahora mi mirada se detuvo en un conjuro que ya vi antes, y que posee una ofensiva demasiada mortal. El conjuro de los cráneos explosivos. Mientras leía esto me sentía maravillada de todo lo que estaba contemplando y su modo de usar, así que leo lo que hay en el libro para adquirirlo y en seguida comienzo a sentir un calor en mi cuerpo que me hacía preocupar.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Quise probar para ver de qué se trataba esto, y veo el modo de uso, extendiendo mi mano hacia un lado. Es cuando ocurrió lo que me imaginé. Tres cráneos enormes salieron del suelo y se detuvieron danzantes alrededor de mi mano, pero extendí mi mano contra el baño y estos tres cráneos salieron expedidos, estallando toda la pared y la tina. ¡Sí que era bien peligroso el conjuro! Mis ojos se muestran sorprendidos y mi respiración se agita mucho más por esto.

- Interesante, me será demasiado útil.

Este extraño hechizo me da la habilidad de arrojar restos de cuerpos muertos, cráneos que están listos y aparecen en mi mano para ser arrojados con sorprendente velocidad. En todos mis viajes jamás he visto algún armamento parecido a este. El creador de este hechizo debió estar completamente loco, pero su locura hizo crear un arma poderosa y explosiva, y ahora yo la podía utilizar contra Lucci.

- Que se prepare ese hijo de perra.


	27. Verdades Inconclusas

Como era de esperarse Lucci siempre tuvo que ver en todo esto. Debo encontrar el modo de poder localizar la entrada a su puto lugar, y como he notado una extraña nube morada que está alrededor de la torre conectada a la casa luego de regresar. Necesito encontrar el camino a esa torre y descubrir nuevamente los misterios que en él se hallan. Ahora que ese desgraciado mató a Iceburg y que espera de mí, no espero hallar respuestas de nada… solo espero matar a ese maldito de una vez.

Ya estaba preparada así que me levanto de esa maldita cama y emprendo camino hacia la salida de esa habitación, me llevo con la desagradable sorpresa de ver ahí justo delante de mí, la imagen del fantasma de Spandam, cruzándose de brazos. Yo me detengo y me mantengo expectante a ver que me decía, pero es cuando yo misma decidí confrontarlo, dejando que mis miedos se fuesen. ¿En que estaba pensando?

- ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Echarme en cara la muerte de Iceburg y decirme que todo fue mi culpa?

Pero ese fantasma no se movía de donde se encontraba, ni siquiera suspiraba. Parecía ser un fantasma inerte, pero todo esto no solo se pudo ver de este modo sino que al mismo instante desapareció de mi vista. No tuve respuestas sino dudas de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vista. Spandam se va sin decirme nada, y eso es demasiado para mí.

- Bueno, sin este idiota aquí… creo que será mejor que vaya hacia…

Y es cuando escucho con claridad la voz de Spandam susurrarme en la habitación, tratando de hacerme sentir desesperada.

- "Que niña tan insolente eres" "Tal vez no necesite nada de eso para que puedas encontrar respuestas por ti misma, pero si eres un poco más inteligente, te darías cuenta que juegas con cosas muy difíciles de sobrepasar" "Claro, pero si eres una insolente amargada que sigue sus deseos y no escucha sugerencias y por más que te diga que te largues, no lo harás"

Mi mirada se desvía a mi alrededor, pensando que estaba a mi espalda o en cualquier lugar escondido, pero me di cuenta en ese momento que no había nadie a mi alrededor. Acto seguido, no pierdo el maldito tiempo y me apresuro a salir de la habitación de huéspedes, pero al haber cruzado la puerta hacia los pasillos angostos, nuevamente Spandam me habla diciendo:

- "Lárgate antes que mi paciencia se pierda, y no querrás ver todo el infierno que te voy a causar, si no lo haces" "¿Quieres respuestas? Entra al único lugar de donde jamás imagines que hay pistas y quizá te sorprendas de la verdad"

Y luego de escuchar esto, dejo de sentir su presencia aterradora a mi alrededor. Pero, ¿Por qué me diría esto? ¿A qué se refería con entrar al único lugar que no imagino nada? Camino con mucha prisa hacia los pasillos de la salida, cruzando a la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, para ver la puerta a la izquierda del final del pasillo angosto.

- Maldita sea, no sé qué hacer en estos momentos… un momento.

Me detengo en silencio y pensé lo suficiente las palabras de Spandam y comprendí en realidad lo que me quiso decir. De todos modos estaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba, y ciertamente eso me parecía específico.

- Con que a eso se refería… no lo pensé.

Y dicho esto, entre a la siguiente puerta y crucé de nuevo a otra que estaba cerca de donde entraba a la habitación de Califa, y crucé a la derecha, para salir hacia el gran recibidor en la planta alta. Lo que me estaba imaginando a lo que tenía que hacer era a entrar en el único lugar de toda la mansión que jamás imaginé para investigar, y ciertamente podía hallar muchas cosas. La habitación de Iceburg.

- Solo espero hallar muchas cosas importantes, y así ver algo que me ayude a matar a Lucci.

Está bien, Lucci era importante para el caso, pero Iceburg me preocupaba más en su situación y ahora muerto, no me sirve tener que preocuparme en las dudas que quería aclarar con él, ya que su muerte significa que él era una víctima de las mentiras y las artimañas de ese malnacido de Lucci.

Finalmente llego a la puerta del gran recibidor, cruzándola para poder ir hacia la puerta de la habitación de Iceburg, siendo esa quizá la única manera de hallar algo importante. Suspiro nerviosa acercando la mano a la perilla de la puerta y giro a un lado, para abrirla así mismo, viendo esa solitaria habitación.

- Bien, aquí estoy… espero que…

Inmediatamente tuve un horrible presentimiento al estar en esa habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo sentiría esto tratándose de la habitación de mi amigo? Me llevo la mano al pecho y siento mi corazón latir demasiado rápido.

En seguida siento unos suspiros malignos como provenientes de una cueva oscura y silenciosa, que se paseaban de un lado a otro, pero yo tomé impulso de todo esto y caminé directamente hacia el resto de la habitación llegando hacia donde se encontraba la cama de Iceburg y el estante que se encontraba a un lado.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué quieres que reconozca, Spandam?

Seguido de esto, me siento en la cama de Iceburg y me llevo la mano a la cabeza, pero presiento al mismo instante que la voz de mi interior me dijo: "Mira a tu alrededor" "Observarás lo que necesitabas". Esto me sorprendió en seguida, pero me quité el guante para extender mi mano derecha sobre el lugar y agudizo mis sentidos, escuchando una conversación que me estaba desconcertando mucho.

- "Maldito seas, Iceburg" "¿Por qué no me dejaste?"

Un momento. Esa era la voz de Spandam, y estaba hablando con Iceburg antes de morir.

- "Sabías muy bien lo que iba a pasar y aun así te atreviste a invitarle. Esta es toda tu culpa, hermano, debiste ser más inteligente ya que no tienes idea de todo el infierno que nos has desatado, maldito insolente"

- "No lo sabía, era joven e ingenuo… esto no era lo que yo quería"

- "No lo quisiste pero pretendiste hacerlo, eres un ingenuo irreverente. El rey ha sido más hermano mío de lo que tú has sido en todos estos años… él me ha mostrado muchas cosas que no imaginas y me ha enseñado las verdades que jamás comprenderás"

- "No lo sabía, no soy culpable de esto…"

- "¡Ya cierra la boca!" "¿En dónde está Califa? ¿En dónde está la dulce ramera de mi hermana?"

- "¿Califa? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué te hizo ella a ti?"

- "Quizá ella se encargó de hacer lo que tú nunca hiciste y que debiste hacer, cuando nos condenaste en este infierno… quizá las ratas deberían hacerse un festín contigo también, tú nunca podrás acostumbrarte a eso… cuando roen… cuando hacen esos ruiditos agudos… yo estuve vivo y lo sabes muy bien, no podía gritar pero ciertamente podía sentir mucho mejor de lo que esperas"

Seguido de esto, dejé de escuchar esa conversación de voces espectrales. ¿Qué locura es ésta? Teniendo una visión dentro del cuarto de mi amigo Iceburg, escuché una conversación anterior con Spandam hablándole en tono violento hacia mi pobre amigo. El lunático está furioso con Iceburg por algo incomprensible.

Él habló de un rey es más un hermano de lo que nunca había hecho, y exigió saber dónde está Califa. ¿Qué venganza está buscando Spandam en contra de su propia hermana? No lo sé pero era momento de sacar nuevas conclusiones en mi diario y en todo lo que sucedía aquí.

- ¿Qué era lo que Spandam sabe de Iceburg que yo no sé? ¿Y a que se refería con todo eso?

Tengo que seguir investigando todo este embrollo y es cuando rebusco todo lo que ocurre en ese lugar revisando gavetas y todo lo que esté cerca de mí, aunque vi en la chimenea de donde antes Iceburg me dio el conjuro del Pondo Hou, una llave y un pergamino cerrado con el sello de la familia. Quizá eso lo escribió Iceburg, y yo quiero averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? Sea lo que sea lo que hay aquí contiene algo muy importante, y quiero ver que es.

Abro el pergamino que estaba sellado luego de guardar la llave que parece ser de un estudio, y comienzo a leer lo que estaba escrito de la siguiente manera:

_"Este puede ser el último registro de una gran familia en ese entonces. Durante nueve generaciones, los Wiggettsworth hemos ocupado estas tierras. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que nunca hemos estado solos. En los últimos meses, he sido testigo de la muerte de mis hermanos, y los horrores de sus resurrecciones. Es peor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado"_

_"El nombre de Wiggettsworth ha sido contaminado por mis hermanos, pero me temo que es cosa mía. En mi juventud, cedí a la tentación y los llevé a ese monasterio. Yo había pensado en los libros de nuestro padre en el ocultismo y que eran de entretenimiento inofensivo, trucos para mi imaginación. Todo lo que desaté en ese día ha estado con nosotros desde entonces"_

_"Y como mi enfermedad crece, mi fuerza cede. Para curar estas tierras malditas, voy a necesitar ayuda. Debo encontrar a Nico Robin. Ella es una mujer capaz de lo extraordinario"_

_"No he hablado con ella en mucho tiempo. Su última carta se menciona que en sus viajes, había descubierto algunos buenos usos de la magia y el ocultismo. Me parece irónico teniendo en cuenta las tendencias pedantes de Robin. Pero tal vez sus talentos recién formados le servirán mucho cuando venga aquí a la mansión. Siento que debo ser honesto con ella cuando llegue. Las tareas que tenemos por delante son enormes. Estoy seguro de que incluso ella, con su asombrosa habilidad, puede sobrevivir"_

_"Iceburg"_

Terminando de leer esto, pensé en lo siguiente: Iceburg esperaba que yo regresase, pero él sabía de todo lo difícil que ha ocurrido aquí, e inclusive sabía de todas mis nuevas tareas ocultistas. ¿Quién pudo haberle informado de todo lo que ocurría? No lo sé, pero creo que todo esto se debe a los corruptos parlamentarios de Nueva York. Solo ellos sabían de mi paradero y por supuesto Zoro. Pero Zoro no me traicionaría. Yo dudaría primeramente de Iceburg antes que Zoro que es el único hombre de todos que es de palabra y que me hace sentir la mujer con más suerte del mundo por ser su amiga.

- Todo eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí… ¿Qué será lo que tengo que hacer?

Mis dudas no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente. Además, ¿Para qué yo estaría usando esa llave? ¿A dónde me llevaría? Ya no tenía más nada que hacer, así que lancé el pergamino sobre la chimenea dejando que las brasas del fuego consumiesen el escrito y salgo de esa habitación tras haber escuchado una conversación tan peculiar entre Spandam e Iceburg.

Salgo de esos pasillos y voy caminando hacia los de la habitación de Spandam, para ver si puedo darle algo de utilidad a la llave. Entro a los pasillos y veo que justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Califa, había una sirvienta acomodando unos libros en el suelo y se me ocurre la brillante idea de preguntarle algo.

- Oiga usted, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La sirvienta alza la mirada hacia mí y suspira muy triste. Era obvio que la muerte de Iceburg estaba afectando a todos en esa mansión, pero aun así se levantó y me pregunta tras haberse secado las lágrimas.

- Lo siento… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Robin?

- No se disculpe, está bien llorar por Iceburg… yo no imaginé que moriría así de fácil pero lo que le vengo a preguntar, es si por casualidad, ¿Usted sabe para qué es esta llave? La encontré de la habitación de Iceburg.

Ella solo observó la llave que estaba en mi mano, y fruncí un poco el ceño, siendo al parecer que recordaba, tomándola de mi mano diciendo:

- Sígame.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- Hacia el estudio privado del señor Joseph… esta llave es de ahí.

Seguido de esto, la sirvienta camina hacia la izquierda de la habitación de Califa y me lleva por un pasillo angosto, que termina directamente hacia una puerta que en mi tiempo de estadía, jamás se me ocurrió la brillante idea de revisar. Ella la abre y me indica que entre.

- Pero tenga cuidado, lo que usted pueda encontrar quizá no sea de su agrado.

Antes que ella se fuese, yo le pregunto lo siguiente:

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque en esa habitación, el señor Joseph antes de morir en manos de Lucci, hacía conjuros privados para poder librar la maldición de sus hijos y sea cual sea la razón por la que usted prefiera estar ahí, debería tener demasiado cuidado… téngalo.

Y dicho esto, la sirvienta se retira de ese lugar y me deja con una gran duda en mi cabeza, ya que no imaginaba que era lo que podía encontrar en ese lugar y ciertamente nada me resultaría extraño, pero si se tratase del modo de matar a Lucci, yo haría lo que fuese necesario para ver eso cumplido. Ignoro a la sirvienta que se iba y volteo hacia la puerta abierta y pienso emprender camino para ver lo que se escondía.

Finalmente cruzo la puerta hacia una habitación oscura que me impedía la vista hacia el resto del lugar, pero al encender mis dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, pude iluminar un poco lo que se encontraba en ese lugar. Cruzo la derecha para luego detenerme en la pared y así mismo seguir hacia la izquierda hacia una puerta al final de la habitación.

- Bueno aquí voy, solo espero no encontrarme cosas desagradables.

Abro la siguiente puerta y entro al estudio del señor Joseph, y apago la llama de mis dedos, ya que había una chimenea en la pared que alumbraba el lugar. Se veía como un lugar muy calmado y relajante para ser un estudio de magias oscuras. Me hace recordar la habitación secreta donde aprendí el conjuro de disipación, pero este no era secreto.

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que voy a encontrar aquí?

Recorro todo el lugar para fijarme si la voz de mi interior me estaba pidiendo que observara algo y no logro sentir nada paranormal o alguna presencia maligna, solo estaba escuchando las brasas ardiendo de la chimenea y solo veía un estante al final de la habitación de donde me di cuenta que había un pergamino cerrado con una llave atada en el lazo que le enrollaba.

- Esto tiene que ser interesante… veamos que puede ser.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a tomar el pergamino y la llave de apariencia extraña. Me dispongo a leer el pergamino que decía lo siguiente:

_"He preparado el ritual. Creo que no puedo seguir con esto. Sé que este hechizo puede ser un medio poderoso para proteger a esta familia, pero el riesgo puede ser demasiado grande. Tal vez yo no creo verdaderamente en el poder de las artes oscuras. ¿Es posible que estos conjuros innaturales nos protejan de la potencia indiscutible de la energía cruda de la naturaleza?"_

_"Si los tiempos no estuviesen tan desesperados, podría cambiar de opinión. Me temo que el ritual que puede ser descubierto por los niños parece ser evidente. El ascenso a la 'mirada de la viuda' es peligroso y poco probable de ser descubierto, pero tengo que intentarlo de nuevo... aunque sólo sea para ver si mi retoque ingenuo con la torre ha tenido mayor efecto nocivo"_

_"Estoy seguro de que era mi injerencia arbitraria que atrajo la atención de los espíritus malévolos. Creo que hay un conjuro de entre muchos mágicos, llamado Trampas Etéreas, y este me debe proteger si yo puedo engañar a los fantasmas"_

_"Cuanto más voy a explorar los reinos de la magia, más me he dado miedo. Que nuestras almas sean protegidas. ¡Un hechizo que aprovecha el poder de los cielos! Ser un canal para este tipo de energía es adormecer la mente. Estoy seguro de que va a proporcionar una fuerza ofensiva potente, especialmente cuando se utiliza en conjunto con mi otro armamento"_

_"Joseph Wiggettsworth"_

¡Lo sabía! ¡Existe un conjuro contra fantasmas que no pueden ser tocados con nada! ¿Dónde podía yo encontrar eso? Tras leer esto, siento a mi espalda que se oye un ruido extraño y es cuando volteo para darme cuenta que estaba el malnacido de Lucci, elevándose en los aires y cruzando sus brazos. Mi sorpresa era enorme y mi ira aun mas que la anterior.

- Lucci, tú aquí… ¡Maldito desgraciado!

- Calma mujer, me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta acá y como te parecerá, has descubierto la entrada mi mundo… ¿Por qué tardas demasiado en verme? Esa llave que tienes en tu mano, te servirá para que te alces sobre el techo en la habitación de la conocida "mirada de la viuda". Si eres un poco más inteligente de lo que me has querido hacer entender desde que te vi por primera vez, sal hacia ese lugar y verás el modo de llegar… pero mientras tanto…

El muy desgraciado estaba haciendo elevar del suelo, muchas de esas criaturas pegajosas y repulsivas, con cara de pulpo y cientos de ojos microscópicos oscuros que estaban geométricamente visibles, solo para atrasar mi búsqueda hacia él. Quizá me estaba probando. Yo me preparo para atacar, y es cuando Lucci toca el suelo y se retira de la habitación, diciéndome:

- … apresúrate y pruébame que eres más de lo que dices ser, mujer estúpida e insolente… ya mate a Iceburg, ahora te toca a ti.

Así que tras haber escuchado al maldito de Lucci decir sus últimas palabras para salir huyendo de mí, mi mirada es mantenida hacia las criaturas asquerosas que estaban rodeándome, pero ya era alguien muy hábil en esta lucha, y no tenía tiempo que perder. Una de ellas estaba a punto de atacarme, pero yo coloco mi mano derecha al suelo, cerrando mis ojos.

En seguida hice detener el tiempo a mi alrededor, dándome lo necesario para salir huyendo de esa habitación, y fue lo que pensé de antemano. Pasando por un lado de estas criaturas, salgo del estudio con la llave y logro llegar hacia los pasillos hacia la habitación de Califa, y me detengo sorprendida al ver que una de esas criaturas estaba encima de la sirvienta que me ayudó a entrar, absorbiéndole la cara con sus horribles tentáculos.

- Maldita sea… hay más de estas porquerías.

La criatura me ve y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojé un destello del conjuro de disipación sobre esta criatura repulsiva y acto seguido se desvaneció, dándome el camino libre a mi paso.

- ¿A dónde te fuiste, Lucci cabrón?

Corro por un lado del cadáver desfigurado de la sirvienta y me cruzo a la puerta de la derecha, para luego cruzar a la izquierda, yendo directamente a la antigua habitación de Spandam, pero antes de descender por estas escaleras, veo más criaturas de estas salir del suelo y apresurarse a atacarme, pero nuevamente extiendo mi mano derecha hacia ellos, desvaneciéndolos con el mismo conjuro que al parecer seguía igual y que debía encontrar el modo de ampliarlo.

- De seguro en el libro podré encontrar un modo de ampliar su rango y proporción… por ahora así me resulta muy poco usable.

Pero lo primero era seguir el rastro de Lucci, esta vez ese maldito no se me iba a escapar de la vista y esta vez estaba segura que lo iba a matar. Cruzo la puerta que estaba al final de la recamara y llego a la segunda que cruzo en seguida para llegar de nuevo a donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de Spandam.

- ¿Dónde se metió ese maldito?

Pienso que si continúo caminando hacia el frente, puedo encontrarlo y así hice. Volví a cruzar la puerta con la habitación de media luna, y crucé la siguiente que estaba al frente, yendo luego hacia la derecha para llegar a la recamara de donde estaba el espejo mágico que me dio acceso para obtener el conjuro de disipación. Miro hacia la izquierda y cruzo hacia la siguiente habitación de la chimenea y salgo al pasillo de las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

- De nuevo aquí.

Luego de esto, salgo del pasillo de los sirvientes llegando a donde me encontré con el mayordomo que me dijo de la muerte de Joseph a manos de Lucci. Pienso que debo entrar a la puerta de la derecha, pero estaba cerrada y tuve que descender las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, encontrándome con más de estas criaturas pegajosas y molestas.

- ¿Es que no se acaban nunca?

Extiendo mi mano y sigo disipando a esas bestias, hasta que al terminar de descender las escaleras, atrás y a la izquierda, vi una puerta que antes había ignorado. Quizá por ahí es donde debería entrar.

- Creo que esta puerta es la que me llevará hacia donde Lucci me mencionó… te atraparé.

Uso la llave y ciertamente era la de esa puerta, y la cruzo viendo una pequeña recamara que contenía una puerta que se abrió sola delante de mí. ¿Acaso Lucci me estaba invitando a ir a esa zona? Lo averiguaré. Camino preparada para adentrarme hacia una pequeña habitación que luego cruzo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pasando por una última puerta que me muestra una habitación sin nada más que una salida hacia afuera de la mansión.

- Ya he llegado, pero aquí no hay nada.

Adelanto mis pasos hacia el frente y me detengo con cuidado en la puerta hacia el final de esa habitación, asomándome hacia abajo viendo un enorme precipicio por las montañas que daba hacia el océano. Ahí es cuando comprendí que ese lugar fue de donde ocurrió un evento del pasado, que con solo ver mi alrededor, supuse que sería. ¿Irónico? Quizá.

Sin siquiera saberlo, me saco el guante de la mano derecha y la extiendo hacia esa habitación y tengo la visión de Lucci corriendo con sus manos ensangrentadas y que se paraba exactamente en la puerta hacia el precipicio y que del otro lado, estaba llegando patrulleros y policías, incluyendo a los hermanos de Iceburg que estaban aun con vida.

- "Este será el día en que recordarán como todos ustedes serán malditos" "Hasta nunca"

Y seguido de esto, se lanzó hacia el precipicio quitándose la vida o desapareciendo. Yo dejé de tener esta visión y comprendí que esto que ocurrió es demasiado raro, pero supe que si tenía esta visión de este lugar, por ahí es donde yo tenía que ir, pero sin lanzarme al precipicio.

También recuerdo que el mayordomo me dijo que él huyó, y yo interpreté que saltó en los precipicios fuera de esta mansión, no que se había lanzado por aquí.

- Bien, veamos qué es lo que hay por aquí… creo que debería subir al techo.

Acto seguido me asomo por la puerta y como pude ascendí con mis propias manos hasta llegar hacia el techo de la mansión por ese lugar, pero estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y con gran fluidez. Luego echó mi cabello a un lado y veo al final de todo este embrollo, una luz enorme que estaba brillando en la punta de la torre. Es ahí por donde debo ir, pero estaba muy lejos desde donde yo me encontraba, así que si debía llegar hasta ella, tenía que irme saltando de tejado en tejado.

- Allá es donde debo ir.

Mi viaje contra el desgraciado de Lucci, apenas estaba empezando. Que se prepare, porque lo voy a matar.


	28. El Mundo de las Sombras Malditas

Mis pasos son rápidos en el techo de la mansión, y quizá tras haberme movido en medio de la tormenta que estaba desatándose en ese lugar, supe que tenía que apresurarme a llegar hacia mi siguiente destino. No sé por qué pero creo que a cada paso que me acercaba hacia la torre en la lejanía de donde me encontraba, comenzaba a sentir un temor en mi corazón que no sabía explicar.

- ¿Por qué he de sentirme así? Es lo que he esperado… quiero matar a ese desgraciado de Lucci, y no me detendré hasta lograrlo.

Continúo corriendo por el techo del ala este y me apresuro a buscar entre el techo, un camino concreto que me acerque más a la torre, que el brillo que poseía en el techo, comenzaba a ser mucho más demostrativo y yo me estaba dando cuenta que eso parecía ser muy extraño. La lluvia continuaba cayendo con tanta intensidad que el tejado estaba muy resbaloso y yo estaba tratando de caminar con cuidado.

- No puedo correr, tendré que ir con calma.

Así que cuando levanté la mirada, me apresuré a caminar por el tejado, llegando hacia donde estaba lo que era el techo del ala central de la mansión, vi un modo de llegar hacia la torre, pero tenía que seguir saltando por encima de otros tejados y subir hacia unos más difíciles. Tenía que hacerlo si quería llegar hacia allá.

En ese momento, mientras estaba acercándome a un tejado que me daría a alcanzar hacia un acceso directo al techo más grande de la mansión, pude darme cuenta entre la lluvia que una sombra estaba acercándose desde lo lejos con gran velocidad hacia el portal de la torre.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Inmediatamente mantuve preparada mi mano derecha para lo que sea que me fuese a enfrentar y seguido de esto, me apresuré a llegar escondiéndome o tratando de no ser vista, mientras me arrastraba por los tejados, tal como hice en el monasterio de las almas perdidas, en el pasado.

Mientras me arrastraba para no ser vista, como técnica de la guerra que aprendí, llegué finalmente hacia una ventana abierta, que me sirvió para impulsarme hacia el techo más alto, subiendo como si fuese un animal arácnido. Definitivamente he ido ganando muchas habilidades desde que me embarqué en esta misión. Ahora ya estando en la parte más alta del techo, suspiré aliviada de haber llegado tan lejos desde que salí de la interioridad de este lugar. Me recuesto en la pared y me deslizo a sentarme en el tejado, suspirando cansada dejando que la lluvia continuase empapándome.

- Ya estoy aquí… ahora, tengo que seguir.

Me levanto del suelo tras haber descansado solo unos segundos y veo que estoy en medio de dos muros cortos y que me llevaría hacia otro lugar del techo. Camino con rapidez por ese pasillo y luego cruzo a la izquierda, para continuar un camino en la parte más alta de la mansión, sirviéndome de vista de todo el lugar.

- Es asombroso.

Seguido de esto, caminé un poco más, descendiendo unos escalones para volver a subir unos, viendo unas paredes inclinadas como detalles decorativos, cruzando hacia la derecha. Caminando ese amplio lugar me di cuenta que estaba ya cerca de la torre y me apresuré a seguir caminando, hasta que finalmente ya estaba delante de la torre. No había manera de entrar en ella, pero el techo aun continuaba brillando con ese color extraño.

- Ahora, ¿Cómo entro a la torre? Por aquí no lo puedo hacer.

Ya había mirado un modo de llegar a la punta, pero no podía. Es entonces cuando veo un rosetón verde que estaba frente a mí, y pensé que por ahí podía encontrar un método de entrada.

- Quizá dentro de esa torre, encuentre la salida.

Me acerco hacia el rosetón y con el codo, rompo ese vitral extraño, para poder acercarme a mirar lo que había ahí dentro. Me asomo y siento un ruido extraño en medio de esa oscuridad, y es cuando enciendo mis dedos índice y medio de ectoplasma para mirar con mejor atención lo que había dentro de ese lugar.

Cuando me asomo, veo unas escaleras que estaban saliendo de la pared, y que se veían ruinosas. Lo extraño de todo es que esas escaleras ascendían hacia el tope del techo, en donde debía haber una compuerta o algo. Ahí arriba tendría que estar mi solución.

Es entonces cuando entro y coloco mis pies encima de un escalón y comienzo a ascender hacia el techo, apresurándome de poder encontrar ese portal cerca de mí y así mismo llegar al mundo de Lucci. No tardé cinco minutos ascendiendo, hasta que al llegar al último de los escalones, viendo como había un techo con una entrada cuadrada.

- Por aquí se debe entrar… pero, ¿Habré llegado a donde corresponde?

No sabía si ese era seguramente el portal o quizá sería una trampa de Lucci, para terminar de acabar con mi suplicio de muerte. Pero yo no estaba pensando en rendirme aun. Así que de donde no tuve, tomé impulso personal y así mismo entre por esa compuerta y llegue a otra parte dentro de la torre, considerándola el lugar más alto.

- Ya entré… ¿Ahora qué, Lucci?

Y como por arte de magia, la compuerta del suelo desapareció por completo, para luego ver como la torre estaba desmenuzándose de mi alrededor. ¡Esto me asustó demasiado! Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que el cielo cambió por completo y me di cuenta que estaba en otro mundo.

La gran torre de la mansión mantenía otro portal del mundo de almas perdidas. Lucci estaba al tanto de esto o, simplemente, era demasiado arrogante como para creer que supone una amenaza para mí… más probable es que este último. Le voy a encontrar aquí en este paisaje estigio y vamos a solucionar nuestros asuntos, de una vez por todas. Los hermanos Wiggettsworth que se expidan de la necesidad, del deber de Iceburg y de compasión por sus almas rotas y devastadas.

Pero no es así, Rob Lucci. Normalmente no soy una mujer dada al odio, pero podía destriparte y no sentir remordimiento. Puedo hacer eso contigo ahora que estoy aquí, contemplando de nuevo ese paisaje que vi al llegar a ese portal que dejaste en la habitación de huéspedes que el hombre que asesinaste, puso para ti.

- Creo… que he llegado… este es el mundo de las almas perdidas… aquí es donde Lucci los condena a todos, y les hace sentir ese sufrimiento… no sé si esto sea un infierno, pero creo que si esto existe aquí, es porque encontraré algo peor de lo imaginado.

Sabía que tenía que prepararme como se debe. Esta vez no estaría enfrentándome a un pelele. Desde donde me encontraba no sabía si dar el primero paso para continuar mi búsqueda, pero ahí estaba y no había más opción que hacerlo.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí… lo mejor será seguir.

Pero hago un paréntesis. ¿Cómo encontraré a Lucci en un mundo como este, cuando todo parece estar distorsionado en esta dimensión? Las torres levitan. Las edificaciones no se ven. Nada parece tener sentido arquitectónico aquí, y lo peor de todo es que no sé por dónde empezar. Seguido de varios análisis, decido dar mi primer paso hacia la búsqueda, caminando por un puente pequeño que estaba delante de mí, tan angosto que me mareó ver hacia los lados, pensando que podía caer.

- Mejor cruzo rápido.

Camino por esa calzada levitada entre esa dimensión y me apresuro de llegar a tiempo hacia la otra larga edificación que estaba frente de mí. Parecía ser un anfiteatro o algo parecido. La neblina me estaba ofuscando la vista y yo no podía ver con certeza todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, aunque cuando terminé de pasar por esa calzada que estaba levitada, escuché unos ruidos entre el sonido de la brisa en el silencio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Por lo visto no estoy sola aquí.

Así que preparo mis conjuros, cualquiera que fuese necesario en esta ocasión, y de nuevo escucho un ruido de algo que estaba gargareando y soplando con su boca al mismo tiempo. Se oía espeluznante. Luego miro hacia otro lado en donde la niebla estaba disipándose y se mostró un camino hacia la derecha de donde entré. Bien, creo que ese puede ser mi camino.

Me apresuré a caminar con pasos silenciosos por si había algo del otro lado, y cuando me asomo, veo un camino normal sin nada del orto mundo. Yo suspiro por esto, pero de repente siento que una mano se me posa en el hombro desde atrás y yo me asusto, volteando hacia atrás con la mano derecha extendida para arrojar un destello del Pondo Hou.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierdas fue eso?

Al voltear, veo algo negro que se desaparece entre la niebla y extiendo mi mano para arrojar un enorme destello del Pondo Hou, sin darle a nada. Con eso solo logré expandir la niebla que me ofuscaba y yo corrí hacia el camino que encontré antes de que esta cosa me tocara, y me apresuré a encontrar otro lugar dentro de ese anfiteatro.

Mis pasos me estaban llevando a un puente derrumbado que sus pedazos estaban elevándose en los aires, de distancias disparejas. Tenía que ir por esa dirección para recorrer el resto de ese lugar, y eso solo implicaba tener que saltar sobre esas rocas disparejas.

- Ya he llegado aquí, y no creo que esto me detenga.

En ese mismo instante, me apresuro a saltar por esas rocas disparejas, colocando mis pies con firmeza, ya que un resbalón en falso, podía ser la muerte para mí. Crucé hacia el otro lugar y entre a un templo en el que poco a poco podía verse algunas cosas apreciables, y los objetos estaban flotando en el aire.

- Cada vez entiendo menos este lugar.

Y entre muchas de esas cosas que se alzaban, vi un extraño escrito con una lengua muy extraña, que llamó mucho mi atención, así que lo tomé.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando lo leo, me doy cuenta que estaba escrito en un alfabeto muy extraño. Creo que la jerigonza se quedaba corta con todo esto que estaba leyendo. En seguida me fui hacia otra dirección de ese lugar, sentándome con calma para poder leer con detenimiento y analizar esas palabras, pero es cuando comencé a sentir una brisa demasiado extraña que me estaba agitando los cabellos.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi alrededor y por los arcos hacia afuera de ese lugar, comenzaba a mirar sombras negras que estaban agitándose con gran velocidad. Yo me levanto y me preparo para atacar.

- No quieren aparecer, pero ¿Qué serán esas sombras? ¿Almas perdidas?

Ya se habían ido. Desaparecieron de mi presencia y creo que eso me mantuvo más tranquila hasta que cuando desvío mi atención al pergamino roto, me doy cuenta que el alfabeto estaba cambiando sorpresivamente. Estaba modificándose para ser leído a mi idioma y es cuando pude leer lo siguiente que se hallaba en esas líneas:

_"Etiquetado de ella, un cambio de perspectiva no retrata lo que hacen. Una deformación de la mente es lo más parecido a una descripción, según lo más que me atrevo a discernir, como el dolor regresa cada vez que recuerdo el evento"_

_"Parecen inofensivos como un cuervo, y supongo que eso solo representa una fracción de su peligro. Extrañas criaturas como pájaros que revolotean, aparentemente inocente, hasta que enfrenta con ese aspecto de sombras oscuras que absorben la vida"_

_"Huí de las garras que se balanceaban en la espalda y por un breve momento pensé que me había escapado. Cuando me volví a mirar, un haz de luz brillante salió de su cabeza y golpeó contra las minas en un solo parpadeo. Mis ojos me abandonaron como la distancia que se acercó hacia mí. Vomité lo poco que había comido desde el día en que por primera vez entré en el monasterio"_

_"No sé qué criaturas son, pero curiosamente siento que ellos quisieron que conociese su nombre, y son manipulables para mí"_

_"Lucci"_

Tras haber pensado detenidamente la situación, me di cuenta que Lucci había encontrado algo muy extraño en este mundo tan difícil de comprender. Pienso que cada paso que doy para poder hallar una respuesta, más dudas aparecen. Y en estos momentos es que sigo pensando en Zoro. Lo necesito conmigo.

Suelto el pergamino y me levanto de donde estaba, para darme cuenta que las sombras continuaban sobrevolando mi alrededor. ¡Demonios, no sé a qué me estoy enfrentando! Camino unos pasos para asomarme en un arco lateral y veo hacia afuera, sintiendo aun mucho más frío. Estaba literalmente experimentando un frío ártico y quería salir de ahí, pero lo más extraño es que no había ni siquiera una antorcha encendida. Tenía que aprovechar la poca luz que alumbraba los pasillos y solo mis dedos encendidos con el ectoplasma del Pondo Hou, no era suficiente.

- No sé exactamente que hago aquí… ¿A dónde te habrás metido, Lucci?

Y es cuando al regresar mi mirada hacia atrás, vi literalmente una sombra salir del suelo, de la misma forma de un hombre con un manto negro que no tenía piernas. Estaba levitando como un objeto inerte, pero cuando me dirijo a ver directamente sus ojos, veo un destello de luz brillante. Son estas las mismas criaturas que Lucci describe en el pergamino que encontré.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?

La criatura mira hacia donde yo estaba y luego alza sus manos, para mover los objetos que estaban levitando, arrojándomelos. ¡Estas criaturas son telequinéticas! Recuerdo haberme hecho a un lado, dejando que corriesen esas rocas, para luego correr y resguardarme entre otros escombros.

- Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo perder mi tiempo con esas criaturas.

Estaba pensando en el modo de acabar con esas criaturas, pero veo que aparece otra justo frente de mí, mostrándome su horrible cara por debajo de ese manto negro. Era espantosa en gran manera y ahora eran más. Actué rápido. Coloqué mi mano derecha en el suelo e hice detener el tiempo para poder levantarme apresurada y correr lejos de esas criaturas hacia otro lugar de ese mundo flotante.

- ¿Cómo los acabo? Tengo que idear un plan.

Básicamente mi plan consistía en encontrar a Lucci rápido, para luego salir de ese mundo. Aun no podía hacer nada si no mataba a estas criaturas y debía hacerlo. El tiempo regresó a su rapidez y dejé a las criaturas atrás, tras haber llegado hacia lo que parecía ser una fortaleza.

No sé en donde estaba, pero tenía la impresión que ese lugar antes ya lo había visto. No sé porque pensaba en esto, pero era cierto. En seguida, desvío mi mirada hacia los cielos esclarecidos y veo una sombra negra que estaba acercándose desde lo lejos con una gran velocidad. Seguramente era una de estas criaturas que me iba a atacar.

- Ahí viene esta criatura otra vez.

Y no sé por qué, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de utilizar el conjuro de disipación, ya que me parecían criaturas mágicas. Puede que funcione. Dejé que se acercara lo suficiente hacia mí y le arrojé el destello contra esa bestia, dando como resultado lo que esperaba. Se desvaneció como las criaturas pegajosas y asquerosas que aparecían en la mansión y me emocioné al saber que no me atraparían de nuevo.

- Bien, ahora queda seguir merodeando este lugar y así mismo…

Apenas me volteé y lo vi. Parado en la punta de una de las rocas, estaba el mismísimo Lucci, de brazos cruzados, mirándome. Es Lucci… Lo sé. Veo su cara en todas las direcciones que volteo y oigo su voz que se burlaba de mí a lo lejos. Puedo olerlo arriba y abajo… y yo lo siento detrás de mí, en cada lugar de este paramo desolador

Su control sobre la ciudad en ruinas se debe a un campaneo en sus poderes. Esa puede ser la ventaja que necesito. Mi odio crece demasiado hacia ese maldito.

- Me has sorprendido, mujer intrusa… mira nada más como lograste cruzar un mundo de un plano distinto, acabar con las criaturas y desvanecer a mis nuevas alimañas de uso… ¿Quién se imaginaría que ese libro de conjuros te harían más peligrosa?

Yo lo veo desde donde estaba y me enfurezco por no tenerlo al ras de la tierra.

- Maldito cobarde, ¿Por qué no bajas y me enfrentas?

- ¿Crees que no planeo enfrentarte? ¿Crees que huyo de ti, basura humana burócrata?

- Al menos tendrías una razón para permanecer con vida.

- Eso lo dices porque no tienes idea de qué te enfrentas… ¿No seguiste buscando esperanzas en falsos hombres que te prometen vida nueva?

Me hizo acordar de Iceburg. Ese desgraciado sí tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi amigo, en quien empezaba a desconfiar por razones ocultas, pero luego de verlo muerto, me hace pensar que el responsable de todo esto fue Lucci.

- Así que eso fue lo que siempre pensaste que pasaría… creerías que Iceburg era lo único que yo tenía para regresar a ser quien era de nuevo… pero te has equivocado.

- La verdad es muy dolorosa, estúpida.

- ¿Qué verdad es esa de la que me hablas?

Seguido de esto, Lucci desaparece desde donde estaba y se materializa en medio de una nube negra, justo a unos largos pasos delante de mí. Se estaba mirando las uñas y estaba alardeando de su poder.

- Robin, ¿De verdad pensaste que Iceburg te mostraría la redención? No cabes en este mundo… no cabes en el de los muertos, y lo único que te ha mantenido viva es el exilio, y por supuesto… al patético niño que te ha protegido en misiones pasadas. Zoro.

Estaba acercándose cada vez más y mi mano derecha estaba preparada para atacar a ese bastardo, que según la expresión facial de mi rostro era el gran deseo de poder matarlo.

- Ese niño resulta ser más valiente de lo que tú eres capaz de ser.

- No me digas… ¿Por qué no está aquí?

- Le dije que se fuera, porque sé muy bien que puedo contigo sin su ayuda.

- Ese es tu problema, mujer estúpida…

Terminó de acercarse hacia mí, pero yo aprovecho alzando la mano y arrojo un gran destello monstruoso del Pondo Hou directamente hacia ese maldito, pero cuando le ataqué, el destello pasó de largo, como si él se hiciese etéreo.

- … crees que todo lo que tienes delante de ti es lo que es, pero te sorprenderás demasiado el por qué estás aquí… es una pena que no dures lo suficiente para verlo hecho, por causa de ese patético libro que tienes escondido a tu espalda.

El maldito sabía que me traje el libro y quizá era una mala idea tenerlo aquí conmigo así que tras haber visto como las sombras estaban apareciendo a ese lugar, llego a una decisión extraña. Extiendo el libro delante de él y con mi mano derecha, lo quemo con el destello del Pondo Hou, deshaciendo sus hojas por todo el suelo, carbonizadas.

- Entonces ya nadie conocerá las verdades que permanecen en mi cabeza, por este libro… así es, lo he leído completo y te sorprendería saber si prefieres que se perdiese todo con mi muerte, cobarde infeliz.

Cuando dije esto, Lucci pareció molestarse un tanto, aunque eso solo lo hizo desaparecer y enviarme más sombras voladoras que estaban rodeándome y que no cesaban de preocuparme. Aunque yo sabía cómo acabarlas.


End file.
